Misplaced & Found
by missmusicteach
Summary: Ana see's life as something planned and thoroughly organized, until one night everything changes. OOC, AU, HEA. *REWORKED and RE-UPLOADED* Based on Fifty Shades Trilogy written by EL James. CHARACTERS: Christian Grey, Anastasia Steele, Kate, Elliot, Grace, Carrick, Ray, Carla, Elena, Flynn.
1. M&F reupload INTRODUCTION

**MISPLACED & FOUND**

 _Ana see_ _'_ _s life as something planned and thoroughly organized, until one night everything changes. OOC, AU, HEA. *REWORKED and RE-UPLOADED*_

 _Based on Fifty Shades Trilogy written by EL James._

 _CHARACTERS: Christian Grey, Anastasia Steele, Kate, Elliot, Grace, Carrick, Ray, Carla, Elena, Flynn._

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Notes:**

 **MISPLACED & FOUND** uses characters and some plot from the FSOG series written by EL James. Mostly OOC and partly AU. No BDSM. Even though I thoroughly enjoy cheat stories this is not one. It's fluffy, emotional and filled with common tropes within the New Adult, Contemporary Adult genre. The story of Ana and Christian are different, but also familiar. HEA you ask? You will need to read away.

 **GUEST REVIEWS** will be monitored, I do prefer all readers who wish to leave a review please take the few seconds to log in. Remember this is my story, it was my first fan fiction. If you do not like it, or just plan not enjoy it, it's completely fine move on. Do not ruin it for readers who enjoy the story.

 **PINTEREST** will be re-uploaded with the new arrangement of chapters. Please see my author bio for links, or search for me under ' **FanFiction missmusicteach**.'

 **…..**

 **HISTORY and INTRODUCTION**

This story originally was uploaded mid August 2016. Updates were infrequent, due to variety of medical issues, family issues and then eventually trolls stopped my writing altogether. In time I wrote several short stories and one-shots, but I continually kept putting Misplaced & Found on the back burner. It has been a shadow hanging over my head for months, being left unfinished.

For a few months I have pushed myself by reworking and editing the original 19 chapters which were posted between August 2016 - March 2017.

This story is now very close to completion. My writing has evolved since posting the very first chapter, I've become an avid reader of Romance and it's sub-genres. I was kicking myself when I decided to beta/edit this story from the very beginning, there are so many tropes and cliches which I hate. In the style of the story I've continued to follow these to keep flow and overall pace the same. Due to several changes made, I will re-post from the very beginning. The positive of this process are the updates will be constant and very regular since there are well over thirty chapters.

The only reason Misplace & Found is being finished is due to readers like you. The encouragement and support is overwhelming. Honestly it was a little idea I had back in July 2016 when I was bored with a newborn, I had no idea anyone would read it. I've now made friendships which wouldn't have been possible without writing fan fiction.

So please don't stop supporting your favorite ff authors, no matter the size of their following, it encourages us, and especially for myself it gives me the much needed push to continue writing.

Thank you again, and please enjoy Ana and Christian's story - Misplaced & Found.

 **Missmusicteach, January 2018.**


	2. Ch01 BOY MEETS GIRL

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

* * *

 **BOY MEETS GIRL**

* * *

 _ **Saturday September 26th 2009**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **WHAT WAS I THINKING?** Anastasia Steele you never answer to one of Kate's ' _brilliant ideas._ ' She's a good friend, a best-friend but _really_! Why did my cerebral cortex lapse its prime purpose, for that split second. Of course I was caught off guard. One could say, ' _I was studying, in deep thought_ ,' or possibly ' _in the zone thoroughly cleaning the scum from the bathroom tiles_ ' or a likelihood for most ' _my head was lost in a historical romance_.'

Well, that wasn't me.

What actually happen, is rather disappointing on my part. I thought multi-tasking was finally a skill I'd grasped. Let's face the truth. I wasn't listening to her absurd invitation in the first place. Like every other night of the week, month, and most semesters I didn't want to leave the comfort of my bedroom, or distance from my precious novel Tess of the d'Urbervilles. I wanted _me_ time. In hindsight I know what I should have said but it doesn't help the useless situation I've put myself in.

Stupidly my mouth blurted, _"_ _Yeah sure Kate, whatever._ _"_

 _First regret._

My barricaded silence didn't stop Kate shouting across the apartment for the third time, " _Get ready woman!_ " No visuals were needed, because her flapping arms were causing a steady draft under my door. This level of excitement was much higher than most evenings for her standards, which somewhat concerned me.

"NOW!" Her squealy voice finally reached my ears maximum volume. This blonde frenzy was going to be a nightmare and we haven't even left the apartment.

When it came to me actually leaving the apartment, it involved adventures mostly to the library, lecture halls, and grocery shopping. It's obvious, time has gotten away from me since I've made any contact in a party atmosphere, but the semester has been a challenge with the two extra classes placed in my schedule. My education, the pinnacle of my goal since 9th grade has been high on my agenda. It's not my fault or even my problem if Kate prefers to take the easy pace, the most common path to graduation. I want to finish early. Move onto greater things like more study, possibly pre-law, maybe medicine or a PhD in Literature. Of all nights, it's my time to relax, especially after my heavy week of study. Goals include consuming cheesy pizza and hours of my head in a book. According to Kate the eccentric pocket-rocket means living it up at any club within a 15 mile radius _._

It was by chance we met. Being polar opposites it shocked me that we didn't bounce apart and leave in opposite directions. Rather it's been a constantly battle of swinging back and forth within our varying personalities. I think that's how we work, if you could call it working.

A balance of Yin and Yang or possibly calm and chaos.

Kate has never shied away from her gorgeous exterior. It's her number one asset and she knows it. Where me on the other hand, I'm far from confident. I highly doubt, I'll ever be.

I remember freshman year sprinting in the bathroom at the main hall of Harvard. I was in a new state, 17, alone and internally shitting my pants.

" _You are a smart young woman. You can successfully do this. You can do this? Really can I do this? Oh God what the fuck am I doing!_ _"_ _My mind was play tricks confusing myself, my confidence that I was finally having._

 _Being young, just shy of 18, back home most saw me as naive too young to remotely do this successfully. I was lucky, most people don_ _'_ _t have the support of a parent, but I had Ray, my step-father. And crazily some how he agreed for me to leave little Montesano on the other side of the country to the big city for college. Maybe everyone was right as all the insults and years of torment flood back. Those stupid thoughts making my internal organs swell back and forth. Unfortunately my stomach always gets the brunt of the swirling mess as a metallic bitter tang pooled in my mouth. I_ _'_ _m stupid, why! Constantly rubbing my clammy hands down my shirt made no difference as the beads of sweat continued, taking much needed breaths my chest was heavy and the weight of my future crushed down on it. It was all piling up and was going to make an entrance of a life time if I didn_ _'_ _t find a bathroom soon._

 _I wanted to hurl. Running around campus, my body ached as my backpack slapping my spine with every rushed step on the pavement wasn_ _'_ _t helping, hoping a bathroom would pop up quickly. It all eased as I saw the words FEMALE RESTROOM. Not caring exactly where I was on campus and hoping my cloudy eyesight did read the sign correctly._

 _I needed to calm down._

 _Splashing cool water over my face was a much needed relief. I was shocked to see the reflection in front of me. She wasn_ _'_ _t a woman, I falsely made myself believe. She was only a girl with washed out blue eyes and a messy mane. A girl who was so lenient with her preparations for college._

 _Ray helped all he could, but he had no idea how college worked. He was a high school drop out at sixteen. Filling out forms were not his forte and still aren_ _'_ _t to this day. I was basically his assistant from fourteen, helping complete his taxes or anything really, from bank mortgages to cable tv renewals._

 _It_ _'_ _s questionable, why someone would sabotage their own education like this. Maybe it was the overall excitement of moving out, going somewhere new, or finally reaching Harvard. But how could I miss something so large. It was all my fault with no one else to blame, but myself. With nothing else to do but panic seemed the best option. You know, accommodation isn_ _'t_ that _important, right?_

 _Idiot, Ana!_

 _It may seem, I don_ _'_ _t cope well with copious amounts of stress, but really everything is just peachy. I just don_ _'_ _t want to disappoint Ray._

 _Time was ticking. It had been already two weeks and my option was running out soon. Emergency accommodation was great while it lasted, but not so good on my bank balance. I had some money saved, but far from enough to get my own apartment. This girl in mirror was telling it all. Run, you lost little girl because you_ _'_ _re fucking screwed._

 _I was brought out of a downward spiral as a gorgeous blonde bounced into the bathroom. She looked in the very same mirror I had. Instead she had confidence and no care in the world. Her beauty was mesmerizing as her hazel eyes with flecks of emerald sparkled, waves of blonde locks flowed down her back. She popped her lips while applying lip gloss, pinched her cheeks and her two hands pushed up her already perky breasts. Surprising, she turned saying, "well honey, as they say, if you got it flaunt it._ _"_

 _There I was staring at my reflection again, this time happy, with a real smile on my face._

" _Kate,_ _"_ _she held out a hand, shaking it in return._

" _Ana,"_ _I replied confidently._

 _We got talking and found out she was needing a roommate. Her parents had organized an apartment but it was too large for one person, and interestingly, Kate mentioned more than twice that she was a horrible cook and toast was difficult. She understood my situation and we formed an arrangement. If I cooked most meals, cleaned my things and pitched in with a little rent every month it would be fine._

The rest was history.

" _Annna!_ " My name drawled through the hallway as the music vibrated the contents of glass on my side table.

Kate was in full preparation, her night had begun. Of course no polka-dot pyjamas or feather down blankets were going to hinder her evenings goal. There was literally nothing that could block this event, even though I prayed it may delay the process.

Kicking my feet, sighing at what was about to happen.

Clothing, fashion, _the look_.

My bottom lip had significant indents after being gnawed by my top teeth, ultimately it's going to remain for days. It was ridiculous how I was panicking. There was no need. It just a simple night out with Kate. That's it.

" _Annnnna!_ "

I took a much needed breath after hearing my name for the hundredth time tonight. "Oh my God Kate" I shouted to the ceiling.

Fashion was Kate's oyster. It was when I realized, _what am I going to wear?_ The dull throb hit me directly in-between my eyes. Peeling open my closet, I was overwhelmed with the denim, plaid, black and all very comfortable attire. Not really appropriate for Kate's clubbing standards.

' _Maybe I could skip tonight_ ,' The thought crept in.

Yeah of course Kate's going to agree with that statement. Well I do have a paper which needs finishing, it's not an excuse, it's a necessity to receive a grade to eventually graduate. Staring at the corner of my room, the little study was quiet. It was immaculate nothing out of place: folders lined precisely, study notes in separate piles and several completed papers centered on the desk awaiting a professors grade.

 _Get a fucking reality check Ana!_

Why was I even considering it. Oh God, it was the excuses. I was ahead, a true perfection to all my professors as they were in awe with my organization and academic skills. If only my social life was even remotely at the same standard, but Kate knew with what I was up to. There is no backing out.

My bedroom door swung open, "Ana, I know what you're thinking and I can hear that big brain of yours. It's way too loud and almost overpowering my music."

" _Arggh,_ " I sighed as she knows me too well and that's the depressing part. My hands scrubbed my face, crawling down my skin.

"Honey, stop rubbing that face. I don't want you stretching that beautiful skin of yours, hey it might fall off." She stood, shaking the two garments in either hand.

As I studied the two items, if you could call them dresses, they seemed a little short. At that point my confidence dropped even further, if that was humanly possible.

"Come on," She wiggled the dresses, "which one, it's not difficult. The Grey or the Plum?" Kate eye balled me waiting for my imminent answer.

"Kate, I can't. Where's the heck is the bottom half?" I pointed in fear.

"What are you talking about Ana?" She seemed puzzled to why I would asked this stupid question.

"Where's the rest?" Placing a hand on my hip, "It's too short!" Raising my voice, shaking my head hoping she would get the point.

She stood in silence.

Reiterating myself, " _NO fucking way!_ _"_

"Whoa easy there tiger. You're short, there's no need to worry. Your modesty will be covered," Kate smirked.

" _Modesty!_ Are you serious, it will be lucky to cover my arm pits!"

"Woman, just live a little. You'll be fine. You're 19, not 69 because—" She quickly pulled her cell out from in-between her breast. She giggled to herself as her manicured nails clicked away as she seemed to type a mini thesis.

"What are you doing? You can't start an argument and expect, to take you seriously if you stop mid sentence!"

"Oh sweet Ana, you'll learn." Her nails continued to click, "Just making notes," she blushed while reading over her notes, "Honestly I can't even remember the last time we went out, it's been soooo long! You didn't even celebrate your birthday."

When Kate refers to celebrating, it's not cake, rather getting smashed.

"We need to have fun! We're college chicks and college chicks dig fun!" she said pushing my shoulder.

My instant reaction was eye rolling and one day I swear I'm going to strain something in my eye sockets.

She needs to understand I have fun. But what's one night, hey it might be a quick one, possibly inished before eleven.

 _You can do this!_

"Ok, the grey." I answered grumbling. Honestly unimpressed with either option.

"Excellent choice. You're boobs are going to look HOT."

As I suspected the dress fitted like a glove. Leaving less to the imagination, hugging my body in places I usually reserved for lots of fabric. For once Kate was right, it did make my boobs look nice. But it gave me a niggling feeling that I shouldn't leave the apartment as there was too much for everyone too see.

Making my way to the kitchen with my arms nestled around my chest, Kate was ' _preparing_ ' herself. It consisted mostly of alcohol, sometimes juice, or pop would make the odd appearance. Apparently tonight wasn't one of them. On the counter top were lined ten shots, grouped in fives. She was a girl from money, but she was the biggest tight ass in history. Oddly when it came to her night adventures, she expected others to pay, especially men. Something she would rather keep hidden from her parents.

Staring at the shots, I knew what was coming, "No way. Not a chance!" I stated.

I pulled down my dress, but in the mean time my boobs were trying to escape. It was a catch-22. The cycled repeated, pull up, pull down as I watched Kate down shot after shot.

"What Ana?" She lifted her head. I guess shocked at what I was doing to her dress. "OMG gurl," She purred, staring at me.

 _Were my lady bits hanging out for all to see? It_ _'_ _s too damn small, I can_ _'_ _t wear this!_

"Stop looking at me like that. This dress is making me nervous enough."

"Don't worry, I think you're going to be set tonight and there will be no need to pay a cent for your drinks. Damn!" Fast enough she downed the remaining five shots, in five swift moves.

 **…..**

 **THE CLOSER IT GOT TO MIDNIGHT,** Kate progressively got more intoxicated. I still have no idea how she managed to get the fake IDs but we've never had a problem, and I don't ever want a problem. Could you imagine that on my record. Oh God, it always stresses me out, making that decision to 'have fun' in Kate's words. Her plan is always simple, let your hair down and party. Of course Kate never follows through, she's always drunk, hooks up with some loser and I become the awkward third wheel, trying to keep my modesty covered.

Tonight like most nights we were walking. Well, I was walking and Kate was more stumbling in her heels to our third club. It was mind-boggling how beautiful she was even when completely intoxicated. Men dripped off her and she was constantly happy with that scenario. On the other hand, I'm not so keen. No one interests me. Kate's determined I must be gay, but she's got it all wrong.

I'm a traditionalist, keeping my virtue for _'_ _the one._ _'_ Kate doesn't understand, she's desensitized by the opposite sex. I've never had a boyfriend, of course I've made out with guys in high school. Since college, I've set my goals. Complete my degree, fingers crossed early and then on to more study. Why not, I'm only 19 and I have my whole life ahead of me.

" _Arrrrna!_ " Kate slurred. " _Arrrna_ , look isn't he's tute cute!" She slurred again.

Kate had her hands all over him, rubbing the poor guys golden locks and occasionally pinching his cheeks. But like most men in her presence he was far from concerned, as his mouth nibbled her neck.

" _Arrrrna! Baaaarrrna!_ Ell and me," She stopped for a second with her finger resting on her chin, "Oh hang on you're, Ell right?"

I just stood there in shock, momentarily pull down and pull up this little grey dress.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Elliot. Or Ell, or call me what ever babe," He clearly groaned over the thumping music, "I'm all yours".

Oh gross now he's sucking her ear… nope, I retract that, her neck. What? Where's his hand going now, nope, nope… Oh God. I just want to go home. Security of four walls, a comfy bed and my book.

" _Arrrna_ we're heading outside for… some air." Kate giggled staring at the curly blond hook up. " _Air,_ " she repeated, shaking her head.

It's obvious what ' _air_ ' meant, she was going to have a joint with Ell and probably spend the rest of the night getting to know him. Of course not just finding out his shoe size, oh much more, which I'm sure will continue back at our apartment through the paper thin walls.

" _Ahhhh!_ " Screaming out loud.

What am I going to do? I look like a loner standing at the bar, or should l place myself in the corner hiding away playing snake on my cell. Wow, what endless options I have, with my ' _night of fun_.'

"Come on babe. Banana, laters," He curled his words ending with a wink.

I hate this, why was I stupid enough to leave the apartment. Maybe I should just go home. Grab a cab and try and get some sleep since I know it's going to be cut so short with this Ell guy.

Choosing to hide in the corner, time grew to a crawl…

12:03...

12:08...

12:16...

12:24...

Oh for fuck sakes! How much longer does it take to have some _air_? I had drunk close to three glasses of water, since there was no way I was drinking alcohol. Someone needs to be responsible.

Glaring at my cell, it was almost flat. "Fucking great! Why does my battery have to be soooo shit!" I yelled, shaking my head.

"Maybe because you have a shit phone," the words caused a chill down my spine as they were whispered in my ear.

" _What?_ " I couldn't believe it. Someone heard, please ground swallow me now!

"I'm C, and you are…" I just stood there in shock. "Um, hello," He waved his hand across my face. "Miss, are you ok?" I was hoping if I remain still, he might think I'm a mannequin and walk away. "Did you take something?" His brows frowned. "I know you can talk, you just yelled out before. I'll say it again. Hi I'm C, and you are…"

Yep I got nothing. Some how my mouth couldn't function as my heart was pounding like a jackhammer, as possibly my chest was going to explode. I'm freaking out. Of course that didn't stop him, he just simply continued talking.

"OK. I'll call you _Grey_ since your dress is that nice shade… grey," He laughed as his head shook back and forth.

Again, my mouth refused to work.

"I'm sure I'll have a better name for you soon." He smiled. "Do you want a drink? I've noticed only water has been on your menu." He whisper again in my ear.

 _He's been watching me?_

He continued, "I'll get you something else, no need for water here. Bourbon, Rum, Vodka, Tequila?"

Still my mouth refused, just occasion popping open for air. All I could do was nod my head up and down like toddler, the extent of my communication was deplorable. Surprisingly a smile crept over my face. I felt awkward and out of my comfort zone. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I couldn't believe what he was doing! A guy was buying me a drink, an attractive guy, well I think he was. Of course Kate wasn't around to evaluate or to note, ' _I'_ _m not gay!_ '

"You still haven't told me what do you want to drink?" He titled his head and his copper curls fell over his left eye.

"Vodka!" I blurted out, hoping I don't regret my decision. Here's hoping it's not too bad, I've never had Vodka in my life. It's clear so it can't be too bad, right?

"Ahh, nice. That's what I'm drinking, so with coke, juice, ice?"

"Doesn't matter."

C walked back with my drink in hand and we began talking. Well, it was more him talking, I was tentatively listening. Every so often he would slip a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and his gentle touch sent shivers through me. Our only similarity was we were sophomores at Harvard. He explain he was studying business but didn't enjoy college, rather wanting to start his own company.

 _ **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

 _ **That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

 _ **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

The music blurted, thumping through the large speakers, "C, sorry I can't hear what you're saying?" I shouted, covering my aching ears.

"Hey I love this song! What did you say?" He yelled.

It was at that moment, I felt alive. Is this what Kate felt or rather was it the single alcoholic beverage buzzing through my system. Instantly I got up and moved to the music.

 _ **I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's going to be a good night**_

 _ **That tonight's going to be a good night**_

 _ **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

"It's ok." I shouted making my voice hoarse.

C smiled and I smiled back. Moving towards me, he placed out a hand, gesturing for me to take hold. His face glowed as small dimples formed in his cheeks. All I knew was he made me melt, my hand slipped into his and we left.

" _Shit!_ " My hand hitting my forehead, "What about Kate?"

"Who?"

Rolling my eyes, what do I say, _my asshat best-friend, slash roommate who is awesome but a pain all in one._

"My friend, we came out together."

"It's fine, just text her."

Really, text her? I guess he's never met Kate, of course he's never met Kate. Oh God, she's going to freak. I'm 19, fake ID, nervous but overstimulated by hormones and one vodka, and leaving with a guy I just met.

 _Ahhh! Anastasia Rose Steele, what the hell is wrong with you!_

Throwing away of thoughts of Kate, as we stepped out of the club, I could finally study how gorgeous C really was. His hair untamed, a broad face, much taller than me, slight build but definitely a looker. Of all things it was his eyes that grabbed me - stormy gray. My only reaction, teeth to lip.

He gaped as his two soft hands cupped around my face, a single finger stroking my ears causing a slight tickling sensation. He made me feel safe and protected just by this small gesture.

"Don't bite that lip," He groaned and my body felt loose wanting to melt in his hands.

Unfortunately the comfort was short lived as they went back to his sides.

"What's your name. You never revealed it?"

 _You have set standards, remember stan-dards!_

" _Ana_ " I exclaimed, possibly squeaking in the process.

 **FLASH!**

White dots flickered in my line of sight, squinting as I tried to regain my eyesight C smiled. What? He took a photo of me?

"Well come on, Pixie. You're coming back to my place."

" _Pixie?_ " I was confused, I'm pretty sure I said my name correctly and it wasn't Pixie. Am I drunk and incapable to speak?

"Your ears," He moved my hair and began to stroked the tips of them, "They have a little point at the top."

My face heated and my top teeth assaulted my lip, the bite was soothing to ease this strange ache.

"I told you. Don't bite that lip." He brushed his thumb over my mouth, causing my bottom lip to escape the hold, "You have no idea what it does to me."

For once I felt bold, "Show me."

I had no time to think as his lips were on mine. It was warm, damp and made my pulse throb in places I never knew capable. Again as quickly as it happened it all over. Disappointed, it made me believe I'd done something wrong. Was it the dress, or possibly my lacking of conversation earlier?

"I swear I have never done this before. So umm, pizza, umm… I have vodka? If you want we can talk... at my place. Did I say I have pizza?" Gone was the strong confident man and in its place was a bubbling nervous boy.

C clenched his curls, tugging hard. I was amazed since he was so audacious to kiss me, but now shy? Maybe a little nibble on my lip could change things.

" _Pixie_ ", his stern voice echoed the street and his hand grabbed mine.

Quickly I text Kate, informing her my interactions with my new 'friend' and I was making my own way home. Her reply was gibberish.

 **KATE:** **Omng B sfae. Uze condum. Luv Use. x**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **SONG MENTIONED:**

1\. I've Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas

 **KATE** **'** **S POSSIBLE PARTY PREP** **'09 PLAYLIST:**

1\. Party In The USA - Miley Cyrus

2\. For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert

3\. What Goes Around - Justin Timberlake

4\. Circus - Britney Spears

5\. Boom Boom Pow - Black Eyed Peas

6\. Bulletproof - La Roux

7\. Day 'n Nite (Crookers Remix) - Kid Cudi

8\. Decode - Paramore

9\. Evacuate the dance floor - Cascada

10\. Fuck You - Lily Allen

11\. Paparazzi - Lady Gaga

12\. Poker Face - Lady Gaga

13\. Right Round - Flow Ride ft Kesha

14\. Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon

15\. When Love Takes Over - David Guetta ft Kelly Rowland

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favorite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. Pinterest will be live next week. See you soon for chapter 02 'Fingers'** **.**

 **missmusicteach**


	3. Ch02 FINGERS

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

* * *

 **FINGERS**

* * *

 _ **Saturday September 26th 2009**_ , _**Continued**_ _ **…**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **THANKFULLY C DIDN** **'** **T LIVE FAR** from the club.

"Pixie," his deep voice murmured in my ear, the low octave causing me to shiver.

"You cold?"

"No," _Yes_. Shaking my head from left to right. "I'm fine, just a little nervous," Blushing at my honest statement.

My teeth hooked into my bottom lip hoping he would see. I was anticipating another breathtaking kiss as I held my breath. Disheartened I only received a slight glance as he dropped his head to stare at his feet rather my mouth.

 _What?_

Our hands were still grasped as his strong fingers gripped that little bit tighter. Have I misinterpreted his signals? We've kissed and I'm pretty sure he liked it, well I know I did. Maybe I should just leave, this is awkward and strange. Honestly, I'm not even sure how much longer we need to walk? Releasing his grip upset by my decision, C instantly raised his head.

"Don't," He croaked, as his voice sounded lost and defeated. "Please don't Pixie."

Without a thought our two hands meet as well as our mirroring smiles. Whoa, his mood swings are worse than Kate.

 **…..**

 **CLOSING MY EYES IN DEFEAT** , C's apartment block had stairs like an endless mountain which the Aztecs would have applauded. The thought of painful blisters from heel to toe was going to be the imminent reality.

" _Oh Shit_ ," I dipped my head staring at my inappropriate footwear for hiking up a flight of stairs.

It felt like we had walked close to an hour, as the majority of feel had left my feet. They were killing me. These heels which Kate carefully chose, apparently in her words were ' _the comfiest ever period_ ,' but they were more like a coffin for my deceased toes. With one swift lift, I was off the ground and dangling from C's shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" I squealed.

The best choice for anyone to put you down is to kick and, well kick. Thoughts flew through my mind in three seconds flat, with wearing a dress that barely covers my modesty, it's not an option. Freaking out is the option, all I can do is pull down, pull up. It's a balancing act between boobs and ass.

"Nope, not happening Pixie. Stay still!" C chuckled.

Embarrassed my hands covered my face, I was mortified as C continued to climb the flight of stairs.

His hand went straight to my ass, " _Oww!_ " I yelped out, hopefully not disturbing his neighbors.

"Come on, you love it."

 _Love. Did he say love? Oh for fuck sakes Ana, get your shit together. He's just implying the ass slapping thing._

 _Breathe, breathe, breathe._

Carefully my feet were lowered to the floor as we had reached his door. Keys jingled and as the handle turned, my first impressions were shock. It was large, extremely box-ridden and very new. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a flip job, a really expensive one.

" _Whoa,_ " I murmured staring at his face.

"Don't look at me like that." His brows linked.

" _What?_ " Confused not for the first time tonight.

"Don't." Was his only answer as he walked to the open planned kitchen.

My first assumptions were correct, most definitely boxes every where, not just in the entryway but the kitchen too. Maybe he just moved in. Am I jealous? Of course, I would do anything to be lone tenant, but that's me dreaming.

"Just moved in?" called from the couch.

"No."

Again what gives with the abrupt single answers. _Ok._ Maybe I should have left when I had the opportunity?

"You living alone?" Hoping I'll get a more detailed answer.

"Yes… no. I mean yes." C paused, rubbing his brow, "My brother is staying for a few days."

"I'm sorry, I'm… _umm_ , I'm just new to all this." _To what exactly Ana?_ Confusion? Hopefully he'll brush off what I said. "Hey. Didn't you mentioned Vodka earlier?"

 _What am I doing, I don't even like to drink!_

"Ahh yes – the liquid courage," He spoke in a thick Russian accent, winking as he left the room.

He rustled around in the kitchen, clinking glasses, banging cupboards and eventually he submerged on the couch with a bottle in each hand.

"Ready?" He smiled with his head tilted to the left as the contents of the two bottles swirled around.

Our conversation naturally flowed as the night grew on. We drank, a lot. Ate way too much cheese pizza and laughed until I thought I was going to pee. It was nice and comforting. Is this the norm with hook ups? Oh my God, _is this a hook up_?

Suddenly we landed on the topic of passions. C mentioned several times how he was going to start his own business rather than being here at Harvard. His devotion behind this goal was infectious, it made me want to work even harder to graduate. He made me carefree, being myself, nothing faked and the attentive listener. That soon changed when he asked what were mine.

" _Really_ , dreams?" I said hooking my brow, "Cliché, much?"

"Yeah, you know business is mine," He sat up straight, brushing the crumbs from his shirt, "starting my own company is my passion, goal, dream whatever you want to call it. I hope it's going to be a reality soon. But Pixie, you've been sitting here listening to me babble on for close to an hour solely about me, _what about you_?"

"It's not complicated, just detailed. Since high school I've had everything planned out like an extreme bullet journal,"

"Bullet journal?"

"Yes," Nodding, "Hang on don't worry about that." Chuckling at my analogy. "So I've set goals for myself. College, Grad School but I'm still not sure which direction I'll take, then you know the usual girlie stuff maybe marriage, kids you know. But I don't want kids now, in the future yes, when I'm settled down. First I need to finish my English Lit Degree. I'm on track to finishing at least two semesters early."

"Early. Why rush?"

"I love to study. The option of finishing early is I can move quicker onto post-grad. I'm taking six classes this semester, so the option is graduating sometime next year."

"I'm impressed."

"Maybe I might start my Masters, Pre-Law, medicine or A PhD in Literature? I'm really not sure but the choice is available and that's what I like."

C just sat there not a word, occasionally closing his mouth after it had dropped open.

"Oh give me a drink, you," shaking my finger at his face. That smile he gave over time made me melt, it was so foreign and highly unusual, but I liked it.

With a new drink in my hand, my eyes studied his apartment. Yep, still large and gorgeous, but suddenly I realized there was an upright piano hiding behind a stack of boxes.

"I can play you something if you like," I giggled as the liquid courage flowed through my veins.

 _Ana, don't make a fool of yourself._

My piano skills aren't great, but I do know two songs that are a bit more of a challenge than Mary had a little lamb. The introduction to Für Elise and the humorous classic Chopsticks. Removing my heels, I tip toed to the piano. Cautiously siting on the stool, it was time to start my fun.

Unsure if it was the alcohol or my raging hormones being ignited by C, I completely blew Für Elise. EPIC FAIL! I could only crash my head on the keys to make the song sound any better, being in complete embarrassment.

" _Really_?" C chuckled.

His laugh wasn't encouraging and it didn't really help my confidence but I persevered.

"Hey, I'm warming up here mister!" I said in pure frustration.

I stretched my arms above my head, while cracking my neck and knuckles. Only to assume this would help to _loosen up_. With a little more preparation I looked down at my bare feet tapping each of the three pedals randomly.

"You know, one is the gas, possibly another is the brake," He mocked.

"Oh, shut up!" shaking my head at his taunt.

I knew exactly what I was doing. Each pedal was highly important for the overall tone of music, notes, keys or something like that. But to end off my warm-up, I added a little spirit finger action to complete the overall routine.

 **DING, DING, CLANG, CRASH!**

Mortification. That was my first thought, but reality hit, feeling utterly exposed. Nope, I'm too drunk. My head could remember how to play. It was the incompetence of my fingers refusing to press the keys in the correct order. _Urrgh_. I don't think my mannequin routine will suffice this time around.

"You know it's not a hard piece to play. The lucky thing is, Beethoven was deaf and now deceased." My face turned the color of a tomato, which wasn't helping my situation.

"Hey! I don't' see you playing." I pointed towards him, instantly surrender raising his hands. "I think we are a little _tooooo_ confident over there," Pouting at C across the room., "C? I'm waiting," I gesturing at the key, since I'm far from a professional pianist I wouldn't expect much more from him.

Eating a large bite of cold pizza, C rubbed his greasy fingers down his jeans. A little _huh_ under his breath, lacking grace he kicked his shoes off. The silence was deafening but he has a confidence it in his step while walking towards the piano.

"I can't leave _my_ little Pixie waiting."

As I tried to leave the stool his strong hands held my shoulders down, with no other choice I remained seated. He sat to the left, giving that cheeky grin and closed his eyes. C placed his fingers on the keyboard and began to play. I was in awe of his flowing grace, technique and precision.

" _Whoa._ "

 _Most definitely not as drunk as me._

He continued Für Elise where my disastrous massacre had finished only minutes earlier. His fingers were working into the world of classical music. As he reached for the higher notes his arm casually brushed my breasts.

"Do you think Beethoven would have approved?"

"OK. _Sooooooo_ ," My breath lengthening the o, "You can play. Like, really good! No, exceptionally good," my voice rushed.

"I've had some lessons," I wanted to curl into the fetal position. I must have been shortsighted since he did own a piano, "Since I was six," He added to further my embarrassment.

" _Really_ , you could have mentioned this before I failed my audience!"

"You never asked." Shrugging his shoulders, like it was really nothing, "I don't usually perform for people. Each year I make an album of covers for my family for my birthday."

" _Umm_ , shouldn't it be the other way around?" I was bewildered by his statement.

" _Huh?_ "

"Your family should give _you_ the presents. Typically that's how it works for birthdays." I poked him in the arm.

"It's more a gift of gratitude for them. I'm adopted."

Slightly lost, unsure of what to say. I've never met anyone who had been adopted before.

" _Oh_ ," was my thoroughly thought out reply, "I don't mean it like that… I'm sorry... Oh—"

"Pixie stop." C placed a single finger to my lips to end my chattering. "It's ok. I'm thankful I'm adopted. As I was saying, I don't play as much anymore, it's mostly to de-stress."

"Am I stressing you out?"

"Stressing wouldn't be the correct word to use," His finger stroked my cheek, "More… _nervous_."

I'm shocked _he_ _'s_ nervous. I thought I was the only one slightly anxious.

"Since you started lessons at six and can master at least one Beethoven piece, play something a little more, contemporary."

Staring at the keys, he looked troubled while drawing a long deep breath. A smile finally returned as he pat his thighs, staring. At me.

" _Huh?_ "

"Here," He summons.

Honestly, I think he's pointing at his crotch.

 _He doesn't want me to_ _…_ _Oh God, I can_ _'_ _t do that!_

Arms wrapped around my waist as I was lifted up for the second time tonight. I was moved like I had the weight of a feather, slowly he placed me down on his lap. My back to his chest, my eyes to the keys.

"Hey, umm, what—" C moved his arms around me and began to play, " _Ohhh._ "

It was breathtaking. Watching his fingers up close as they flowed along the keys like water over a river stone. So calming, I've never heard anything so beautiful.

I slowly relaxed as he continued to played. Leaning back resting my head onto his chest, C suddenly stopped, becoming stiff and agile. Moving to see his eyes, they were closed, locked shut as if he was in pain.

"Hey I'm, I'm… so sorry." Realizing the breath I didn't realize I was holding, "D-did I do somet-thing wrong, h-have I hurt you?" I stuttered concerned it was me.

His lips pressed against my forehead, "No it's ok. I just lost my place that's all."

He moved his hands over the shape of my shoulders and down the length of my arms. Those long fingers continued until they were in my small petite hands.

"You have lovely hands Pixie."He lifted each palm placing them on his own, "I'm sure they will achieve something great, incredibly important. Now look at the keys, see…" My eyes dashed to the black and white keyboard, eagerly waiting.

C pressed the keys, something substantially easier, notably within my skill set.

"You're beautiful Ana," He whispered, resting his head on top of my crown.

 _Beautiful? And he called me Ana. Oh God, I can_ _'_ _t handle this!_

The bass notes were repetitive and bouncing. I recognized the song straight away.

"Ohh. I know this. _I Gotta_ —"

" _Feeling._ " He finished.

I leaned back for the second time easing my weight onto him, his breath hitched, but never missing a note. I love this song, and only hours before we both heard it at the club. My fingers gripped onto his while he continued to play. With a sudden urge of courage I wiggled below my hips to the beat of the song.

" _Hmmm_ ," C groaned.

Hearing the pleasure come from his mouth, excited my soul. I've never experienced anything like it. My wiggling slowly formed into a slight grind and curl, bending back to see his face. I was flushed, enjoying the new inner warm sensations pooling between my legs. Instantly his hands pulled apart, stopping our song abruptly. He turned my head so we were facing one another.

"If I only could take a photo right now." I sighed, "We're so having a moment aren't we?" Giggling at my silly words from my drunken mouth.

" _No!_ I don't want anyone to see this."

"But, if only Kate could see," amazed my reaction, "You know, Me. Intimate with a _man_."

"What?" C blurted out loud, but I continued to grind further into his crotch.

"She's adamant I'm gay." He burst into laughter by my confession, "hey, thanks for wrecking the mood mister" Elbowing him in the arm.

"Definitely no mood ruining here," he said as the hot breath touched my skin.

Twisting my hip, I hiked my dress up slightly not caring if my modesty or possibly armpits were visible for my audience to see. Each leg swung around his slender waist as they hooked into place. For the first time in my life, I was straddling a man.

He lent forward waiting for my permission. With a single nod, his lips crashing into mine. The combined taste of Vodka and a scent I now know as C, caused my thighs to quiver. Our hands were everywhere, tangling together, mine ending in his curls. The moan was the tipping point and I was won over.

 _GAME. SET. MATCH._

Wanting to touch him, my fingers ran down his face, the curve of his neck and instantly to his chest.

He pulled away quickly as we both lost balance on the small stool. The fall was small as I landed on top of him. C's face was covered by his forearm, but the rosy hue of his cheeks made it clear how embarrassed he truly was. Well, I wasn't far behind since my dress was up to my stomach showcasing my flesh and damp underwear.

" _Uggh_ ," he groaned, but far from a pleasurable way.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I've hurt my pride." He refused to reveal his face.

Sitting up, I was trying to gain my balance, as I ended at his most sensitive area. I felt it. Oh God, it was… huge. Well, with sizing I had nothing to compare to, but obviously it was, big. Feeling a little bold I ground my hips one more time, praying he wasn't going to kick me out. The wave of pleasure hit like never before, my eyes rolled back as his two strong hands grasped my waist. Leaning forward his lips touched mine, and God I was hoping I hadn't drunk too much because I want to remember everything.

He tried his best to sit up, but I refused to stop grinding. With ease he lift me, and my legs were wrapped around him. We kiss again and again. Suddenly I felt a large sting over my ass, "Ouch," I squealed.

" _Ouch_ " I squealed.

" _Mine,_ Pixie"and he slapped my ass again, "Don't touch my chest and upper back ok."

His words were a battle but I agreed with his terms, "Ok."

Wrapped around his torso, he gripped me tighter never letting go as we made our way to his bedroom.

 **…..**

 **THE SUN BURNED MY EYES** as I squinted at my surroundings. Rubbing the crusted drool from my cheek I slowly gained my posture.

 _Urrgh, mornings should be illegal after a night of Vodka._

My hands brushed my bare skin, warm and clammy. Reasons to why I didn't shower before bed bothers me. But lifting the unfamiliar sheet, I glared down to my nether regions, my naked nether regions. Flicking my head around the room, instantly it landed to the exposed body next to me. C.

" _Hmm,_ " He hummed in his sleep.

"Oh God, what did we do?" I whispered as my teeth assaulted my lower lip, gnawing the already broken skin.

I need to go. Like now, this is not me. This can not be me.

Finding my cell on the sideboard, checking the screen. Fuck it's flat! Now I wouldn't be surprised that Kate has filed a missing person report and police are scanning the streets as I speak. Looking back at C, he was peacefully still sleeping; lying on his stomach with his ass showing. That familiar cheeky smile was still plastered on his face.

 _Oh God, why does he need to be so gorgeous._

Double checking he was still sleeping, I sniffed the bare skin as the aroma of his body wash, a little sweat and all C hit my nose. He was completely out as there was no movement, not even an eye flutter.

Stretching my arm I accidentally hit the head board, cringing as a few things fell on the floor. Shit! My chest pumped vigorously at my clumsy effort. Watching the body next to me, amazingly he remained asleep. Moving out of the bed, everything ache from head to toe.

 _We didn't, did we?_ Oh my God, I can't remember. Everything is a hazy fog, please say I didn't lose my virginity to a stranger and I can't remember a single second of it.

" _Fuck!_ " I howled as I tripped over C's jeans instantly landing on my knees. I popped my head up trying to be stealthy, as all my prayers were answered, C continued to sleep. Gosh he must be tired, or… we were busy all night long!

 _Ana focus!_

A dull throb drilled my head. Vodka will never enter my mouth again, but urgently I need water and Advil stat. The urge to leave and regroup was necessary with what has happened or possibly happened. Swiftly getting dressed, C's sweatshirt titled "Harvard Business School" was more appropriate as there is no way anyone will see this grey dress again.

Should I leave a note? Is that what you do, when bolting after a hook up? Oh God, was this a hook up. Fuck you Vodka, clear liquid my ass!

Finding a backpack in the corner of the room, searching the pockets I discovered a felt tip pen, and note book. Tearing a page, I debated what to include. Chewing on the lid, I scrawled:

 **C, thanks for the great night.**

 **Loved every moment**

 _From what I can remember!_

 _Do I leave my number? Come on Ana, he has to have seen you naked and fucked you sideways - what_ _'_ _s a fucking number!_

 **Catch up soon.**

 **Your Pixie xxx**

 **555-483-6731**

Engrossed that C may, could possibly call, of course this _thing_ will work out. Anyways I have his sweatshirt, and it will need to be returned.

I placed my note on his dresser under a glass of fresh water from the kitchen. Thinking ahead, I positioned two Advil ready for his hangover. Looking back one last time, I smiled at the naked body while smelling the Harvard sweatshirt over my dress.

Carefully making my way down the stairs, I knew preparations are needed for the hurricane that was about to make landfall - Kate Kavanagh, because honestly I don't know what I'm going say when I see her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **SONGS MENTIONED:**

 **1\. F** **ü** **r Elise - Beethoven.**

 **2\. Chopsticks - unknown.**

 **3\. River Flows In You - Yiruma**

 **4\. I GOTTA FEELING - Black Eyed Peas (Piano Cover by Pianistmiri). It can be found here youtube** **watch?v=HH5e3Ky6AT4**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favorite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. ******Pinterest will be live next week.** See you soon for chapter 03 'Late'** **.**

 **missmusicteach**


	4. Ch03 LATE

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

* * *

 **LATE**

* * *

 _ **Tuesday 13th October 2009**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

" **ANA, FOR FUCK SAKES** cheer up." Kate said as she fell onto my bed. Her hand went straight to my head, as she stroked my hair which had become a birds nest through no lack of trying.

"What are you on about? I'm cheery. I'm happy. And. Not. A-wake! Go away!" I mumbled into my pillow.

" _Hmmm_ really Steele?"

Her over exaggeration didn't leave me, I wanted to sleep but Kate was a touchy feely kind of girl. This morning it started with my hair which we don't need to elaborate on, gradually working down my neck and along my back. With her long manicured nails she began outlining the letters H, A, R, V, A, R, D.

"I see you're wearing that _friend_ _'s_ sweatshirt again."

"Shut it! Kate do you realize…" I slowly opened one eye and stared at my clock, "it's 8:21am."

 _8:21am!_

 _Oh God, I have class at twenty to nine. Factor in getting ready and breakfast, which gives me, negative eleven minutes to get there. Fuck, fuck, fucketty FUCK!_

"Kate, I'M LATE!" I growled into my pillow hoping the nylon fibers I was inhaling would do some kind of damage.

 _Dramatic Ana! Just get up, get your shit sorted!_

"Why didn't you wake me? Oh my God, class." Cringing at my tardiness, I jumped out of bed almost losing my footing. I swiftly moved through my bedroom sniffing my laundry hoping it was clean and attempting to tame my knotted hair with my old brush.

"I tried." Kate shrugged, "Your alarm was ringing for ages. I thought you must have taken something. So I took it upon myself to check, but it was clear." She flipped her thumb to my trash can with a few balls of paper and tissues surrounding it.

"You went through my trash!"

"Well, you were out cold! You're… _different_ , I didn't know what you were thinking, you never can tell these days!" I gasped, did she really believe I would hurt myself? "Honey _look_ , if the panda eyes don't explain it I can. You're fucking exhausted. Too much, too quick?"

Maybe I was working too hard, burning the candle at both ends.

"Maybe drop a class, there's no need to graduate this early. These stress levels are wearing you down, we need to think about your complexion, you don't want to lose your flawless look," she said calmly lying on my bed. Me on the other hand was running around like a headless chicken. "Take a fucking breath." she wrapped her arms around me into a hug.

I needed it, but I didn't need the tears which were building. I didn't want to cry. Crying gets you nowhere. So what's the point!

 _Lets get the facts Ana. You miss him but he doesn't miss you. He was only a "fuck and flee" kind of guy!_

Kate maybe a pain in the ass but she knew when I was off key, especially in pain. To think I can hide my period from her, you are wrong. She truly has become my rock over the last two weeks, since I've been neglecting everything. Cleaning has been far from my agenda and making anything more complicated than toast, ramen noodles or tomato soup was a challenge. I couldn't even remember when I last showered.

This was the fourth time I had slept in and Kate might be horrible at these menial tasks but she has stepped up her game. My mind just has been on other things: how I've fallen for a guy I've only met once.

 **…..**

 _ **27th September 2009**_

" **WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND** would leave?" I repeated to myself as I walked the final few blocks to my apartment.

He was muscular, hypnotically gorgeous, smart and naked. But. I. Chose. To. Leave! In a way, why does it feel like I've abandoned him? But what the hell happened last night after we fell off the piano stool? For the life of me I can't remember. I recall, great conversation, pizza, too much Vodka, and the piano. Oh God the piano! I made a fool of myself, why did I think I could win at playing chopsticks!

Yet I believe something happened, possibly monumental last night. The facts were: I'm exhausted, some muscles a little strained, a few grazes and overall a soreness to my body. Seeing his sheets made me think we must had sex, the faint blood stains made it clear. C's ass was scuffed with carpet burns wearing, and my knees didn't fare much better. Maybe it was just that, oozing carpet burns.

 _Possibly yes, probably no. You_ _'_ _re dreaming Ana!_

My feet were done after all the walking as the blisters were visible and stinging. Feeling exhausted from the last twelve hours, a warm river flushed through my body, unaware if it was nerves or the awful hangover clouding my judgement. My palms were blotchy, covered in sweat as I wiped the moisture down C's sweatshirt, that familiar jittery sensation was back. I wasn't prepared, yet alone ready to face the walk of shame.

Kate's name circled in my mind, as I tried to tackle a half-assed explanation. Automatically the holes, and a lack of alibi would be the lamb for the slaughter to the Kavanagh inquisition, I'll be far from a free woman for weeks. Gulping down the bile, so last night's pizza doesn't make an encore performance, my shaking hand grasped the front door. With what courage remained in my lethargic system, I turned the key. Before I had the chance to open the door, a tall blonde did the honors. Surprisingly it wasn't of Kate's variety.

"Oh _Banana_!" His voice was low, entirely filled with enthusiasm as his arms swung open, "You're home!"

It was as if we were long lost friends, in a much needed warm hug. I was slightly weary, since not knowing the man. My mouth dropped as I observed his torso. The bare skin shocked me as my line of sight fell below his hips. Oh, he was naked alright, and his man limb was also just as enthused to see me.

 _C was bigger, he was a raging bull between his legs._

Groaning of the faint memory, I quickly shook off the thought of C's… penis. And there was another in the flesh in front of me.

"Who… What, _umm_?" Holding my breath trying not to faint. It's not every day you possibly lose your virginity and then discover a _very_ naked guy in your apartment's doorway. "Oh my God! Where the fuck are your clothes?" Pointing at his groin as my face flushed.

 _Why is there a naked man in my apartment?_

The mysterious blond quickly ran to the couch and grabbed… _Don_ _'_ _t you dare_ , my favorite green throw. He meticulously wrapped my _hand made_ throw below his hips.

"KAAAATE!" I fumed.

 _So much for sneaking in!_

" _Banana_ , shut the fuck up… she's sleeping," he hushed me while pointing at the couch.

On our couch laid a very naked Kate.

Pits, crack and flaps for all to see.

"Oh come on!" I flicked my hands up, pissed at what was happening.

It could have been the long walk causing my blisters, or the blonde using _my_ things but it was seeing my best-friend naked which tipped me, pissed me off. Pointing my anger at this unnamed blond wrapped in my green handmade throw, giving a clear single instruction. "Her room. _NOW!_ " I strained through my teeth seething at what was happening.

A simple military salute was all he gave, and carefully scooped Kate from the couch. Rolling my eyes as he looked puzzled with where to take Kate.

 _They didn't even make it to the bedroom?_

Pointing with force, my muscles tensed in my hand as my face was painted red in full of rage.

The blond mouthed back, "thanks banana" as if he was to cool my rage.

 _What's with the banana? The banana you saw earlier between his legs Ana!_

Giving zero fucks, I hobbled my tired blistered feet straight to my bedroom collapsing on my bed.

 **…..**

 **ROLLING OVER, MY ARMS** and legs were sprawled over the comfy bed. A warm glow filtered through my window showcasing the colors of fall throughout the room. Turning to my clock I was surprised to see it was 5:44pm. Lying on my back, breathing deep I could hear voices beyond my thin walls. It was time to face the music.

"Good evening Ana," Kate smirked as she snuggled into the blond's arms. Thankfully they were both dressed this time.

" _Banana_ … Hey I'm so sorry about earl—" With a single hand, I cut him short.

"OK. So Kate. _One,_ why were you naked on the couch and _two_ …" I turned pointing to the mysterious blond.

"Can I start with three?" Kate asked.

"Three," baffled by her reply.

"Like, where the fuck did you go? I was _so_ worried!" She huffed, pacing the room, "You only sent one message. _One!_ That's no where near enough… and t _hen your cell was off!_ " She snapped, "And, this _friend_ … who the fuck is this FRIEND ANA!" I jumped at her forcible screech.

What, she has no right to speak to me this way. I wasn't the one naked in our living room. I saw her vagina for fuck sakes!

"Oh no," shaking my head, " _No. No. No. Kate_ ," She was going to listen to _me_ for once. "We are not going to talk about me, this is all about you. _Oh_ and you buddy!" My finger shook as I pointed to them both.

Kate was ready for our fight. As failure never was an option for a Kavanagh.

" _Friend_? Who is this _friend_ Ana?" She raised her brows as her voice rose.

"Who is _he, KATE_!" I forcibly whispered pointing to the blond.

" _Banana_. I am in the room. There's no need to whisper." He chuckled. "Don't you remember? I'm Elliot." He tapped his chest, proud to make the point, "We met last night. Kate and I kind of hit it off and we got back here…" His arms waved around hoping he makes some point, "And I couldn't help myself. Damn that dress, I ripped it off and then we started to fu—" I stopped him before I could hear it.

"NO MORE! I get the idea, I did see you both naked." Rubbing my hands over my face, "Honestly most of last night is still a blur," embarrassingly I confessed.

 _Fuck you Vodka!_

The penny dropped, "Oh my God, you're _Ell_?" Rubbing my head, I needed more Advil.

" _Banana_ , I'm sor—"

"My name is Anastasia. Do not call me Banana." I gritted my teeth.

" _Banana,_ " he winked.

" _KAAATE!"_

 **…..**

 **NEEDING A STRONG CUP** of loose-leaf tea ASAP, I made my way through the apartment to our small white kitchen. With each step I noticed items occupying my path: women's heels, men socks, a ripped dress, jeans, panties, boxers, and an unbuttoned dress shirt.

"Kate, please tell me you guys didn't," Pointing around the kitchen I'd only deep cleaned a week ago.

"Yep." She popped the p, "Ok, maybe don't touch the bench, oh and the… dish-washer," Kate said while her face crinkled.

 _What!_

"I swear I'll get the couch professionally cleaned tomorrow. Oh and there's behind the front door too."

"KATE!"

"Just putting it out there. If you want to use the handle of the front door, I would use industrial strength gloves." Elliot pretended prepping for surgery, snapping gloves over his large masculine hands.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! You two are disgusting!" I screamed since it seemed useful at the time.

Elliot snickered at the word ' _fucking_ ,' I guess he lacks any form of maturity and it's really pissing me off. He continued to chuckle at the profanity, obvious believing it was humorous and elbowed Kate. She could only frown at his action.

"Ana," she sighed, "Elliot was jo-king," she punched him in the chest as he let out a groan, "about the handle," punching him harder this time, "we're sorry about the rest of the apartment. Aren't we…." She looked at him and suddenly his behavior changed quickly when her knee went straight into his groin. Instantly he mouthed his apology of ' _sorry_ ' to both of us.

Fuck this, I give up and wandered to my bedroom hoping the loud slam of my door would show them how I feel about the situation.

Finding my cell dead, I plugged it into the charger and waited. Waiting for a message from C. As I paced my room, I knew I would more likely get one from God than C. Staring at my cell, the sound of music caught me off guard.

 _It's raining men! Hallelujah!_ _–_ _It's raining men! Amen! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get absolutely soaking wet!_

The Weather Girl's song repeated.

 _What the fuck?_

Popping my head out of my doorway, I watched Elliot give me the biggest smile. Honestly I thought he was going to wet his pants since he looked so excited. What is wrong with this guy? Is he really five but trapped in an adult's body? But I was intrigued, and sat back and listened.

"Ell are you going to answer that?" Kate was dazed as to why he wasn't answering his cell. Shaking his head, a single finger was pointing at the cell.

"Just one more time," he chuckled, this time mouthing the words to the song.

 _It's raining men! Hallelujah!_ _–_ _It's raining men! Amen! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get absolutely soaking wet!_

A single press of a button he answered the call, "Ahh, good evening baby bro. I thought you would have called sooner," he chortled.

 _What's with his ring tone?_

"Why? Ha I needed to absorb the power of your ring tone."

"What? Huh?"

"Take an Advil, you're hungover I…"

"Fuck bro, slow down I can't understand you…"

"What are you talking about, fairies?" he looked puzzled.

"Christian. Slow. Down." Elliot started to stare at Kate.

"Who's gone?"

It seemed Elliot didn't speak for over two minutes but he continued to laugh at this person's expense. What ever was being said was rather entertaining to him, tears of joy fell from the corners of his eyes.

"Ahhh, someone finally popped that cherry, who's the guy?"

"Hahaha, chill I'll be there in 30 ok."

Elliot slapped his phone onto our coffee table smiling at Kate.

"Babe, I need head off. My baby bro is having abandonment issues. I'll call soon," He grabbed her, embracing her face and my heart dropped.

 _You could have had this Ana. But. You. Left!_

As she came up for air, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, "What's with the ring tone?"

"He's gay, but totally denies it. He avoids chicks like the plague," he winked at her. "I can't help it, and I have a feeling it was raining men last night for him."

"Ok, whatever," shaking off his revelation, "until next time," she whispered into his lips.

"Laters baby."

 **…..**

 _ **Tuesday 13th October 2009**_

" **HELLOOOO?"** Kate waved a hand in front of my face. It was all such a whirlwind those few weeks ago. " _Banana_? Are you with me? Fuck, I thought you were just depressed but evidently exhausted too." She stroked my hair, "I lost you for a second there didn't I." I nodded.

"Why didn't he call Kate?" A single tear fell down my cheek.

Lifting my head to the ceiling, trying to keep my emotions balanced kind, but it was impossible. My sight clouded as the tears offset, heavy burden resting on my chest. To this day I've kept my silence about _that_ night. She's maybe my best friend but she gossips like any trashy magazine reporter. I want to keep my private life private, since nothing remains a secret from Kate.

"Aww honey," Her words eased my tears, "Stay home today. Ok, I've got it all planned," she continued using too many hand gestures for my brain to cope, "I''ll clean, grocery shop and cook tonight." It was obvious she was trying, especially since she mentioned about making a meal. This never happens, I'm not sure it was the best approach.

"Please don't cook," shaking my head, "You tried that last week, and do I need to remind you what happened?"

"Jesus, yes. Fucking stomach flu," she held a strained smile, "Still I can't believe you had that for most of the week." My hands instantly cups my mouth as the memory of acidic bile destroyed my esophagus.

"It wasn't bad, but lingered. So please no cooking."

" _Soooo_ , is that a definite yes you're staying home today?" She said as her eyebrows rose.

" _Yes!_ " And my drained body fell into my pillow.

"Ana. Ana. Hey!" Kate repetitively tapped my shoulder, "You'll be proud, look."

Removing my face from my pillow, my eye creaked open. "Well done Kate, you have discovered a piece of paper!" She pushed the crumbled page in front of my face.

"Funny, it's a shopping list silly! What do you need? Now I borrowed a box of Tampax last week. Do you want me to replace them?"

"Well I don't want you to return them used, so replac—"

How did this happen, without noticing? I have everything timed, especially only having enough products for me. Fuck! Lunging out of bed, it caused my head to spin. I stopped, trying to make sense with what was happening.

"Ana what's going on? It's ok, I didn't realize you were so touchy with me using your tampons! I'll just buy more, easy fix!" She blurted, but my head was puzzled and slightly panicking.

Dashing to my desk, I held my 2009 diary.

"Girl, forget about the papers you have due. I'm sure your professors will understand…" Kate continued to speak but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I flicked the pages, counting back the days. No. No. No. Thirty-three.

 _FUCK!_

Quickly snapping back the pages, August twenty-eight, July twenty-eight, June twenty-eight, May… each month was regular, it was clear my period was late.

"Kate I think I need you to add something to your list." All the blood drained from my face.

"Yeah, I've already added the Tampax? I know I should have asked, but my period was really heavy this month. I was desperate, you know _when the flow is on the go, plug the hole_ … or something like that," She laughed at her stupid analogy.

"Shut it. No, Kate" Gnawing on my lip, "A pregnancy test."

For the first time I can remember I have made the one and only garrulous Kate speechless.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **SONG MENTIONED:**

 **1\. It** **'** **s Raining Men - THE WEATHER GIRLS. It can be found here youtube** **watch?v=l5aZJBLAu1E**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. ********Pinterest will be live soon.**** See you soon for chapter 04 'Pixie Dust'** **.**

 **missmusicteach**


	5. Ch04 PIXIE DUST

**-CHAPTER FOUR-**

* * *

 **PIXIE DUST**

* * *

 _ **Sunday 27th September 2009**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

 **STARING AT MYSELF** , the reflection wasn't what I expected, is this what she was seeing. Tired grey eyes, shabby dark chocolate curls, my shirt long gone and faint scars on my chest. They were far from faint, just an ever presence of my reality. Swigging back a few more gulps from the bottle, I hoped my own advice of liquid courage will help this evening.

Shaking off the sting, the burn slide down my throat. I can't deny it, tonight… tonight it's happening. For years deep down the wait has weighed me down, especially assuming that it was never going to happen.

It's only been a few hours since meeting this little pixie, and I can't hold back anymore. I'm enchanted, she has me under a spell. Her spell.

 _Fuck, am I sweating? Stop shitting bricks and just fuck her!_

Wiping the sweat from my palm down my jeans, I contemplated. If I fuck her, does that mean we need to be in a relationship? Shit, I just can't fuck and leave. I'm not Elliot for Christ sakes.

" _It_ _'_ _s not hard Christian!_ _"_ I whispered to myself, _"_ _You can do this_!" I then decided to hit my head on the bathroom mirror. _"_ _Why. Is. This. So. Difficult?_ _"_ I grumbled in-between each head tap.

I don't know why I did it, as I stepped back to the shock of the sting mounting over my cheek. The sound cracked for a second time.

 _Fucking Ouch! You're such a pussy Christian, now grow some balls and get on with it._

Yeah that was real.

" _Now come on,_ " I whispered, " _Ana is a girl, you_ _'_ _re a guy, it's not difficult,_ " taking another much needed gulp from the bottle. " _What would Elliot say? -_ _'_ _Get your cock. Open the flaps, wiggle it in, boom! Pound that pussy all night loooong!_ _'_

Why does he need to be so obtuse? If God is my witness there is no way in hell I'm treating any woman like a fucking dog. I'm not treating her like a wild animal. She's gorgeous, intelligent, it's that pixie dust working its magic. Fuck!

" _You are strong. There is no need to succumb to your pain, everything is perfectly fine. Don't worry about a thing. She. Will. Not. Hurt. You._ " I repeated, trying to ease my rapid breathing.

Why do _I_ need to have haphephobia? Intimacy is crucial, but for me its life crumbling; I should be able to have sex, and able to fucking enjoy it! It's a fucking human right but all I see is a curse, which needs to be broken. I hope I can, well you know… I jack off, it's a way to ease the tension, but deep down my heart wants an intimate connection with someone. I crave it.

My lips sealed the rim of the bottle, pulling back I chugged.

I can fuck her. She won't hurt me.

 _So stop stalling and get on with it!_

Her touch hasn't burn which is surprising to begin with. I'm just reluctant, with the combination of probably too much liquid courage and raging hormones which are affecting my sense of touch. They have amplified ten fold. It's fucking ridiculous, I can't have a fucking boner all the time if I wish to function in this hands on society. Fuck, I'm going into acquisitions and mergers, I need to be able to touch. How is it going to work if I cant shake someone's hand or let them pat me on the back.

 _FUCK!_

I blame _her_ for this. It's all her fucking fault that I've been made this way. Just the thought gives a vile taste in my mouth. If only—

"C, are you ok?" A sweet voice called from my bedroom.

I wince, "Oh, just washing up," _lies_. My thoughts were drawn to the bottle in my hand.

 _And who the fuck says that shit, especially before having sex? For the first time!_

Still at 19, and I have no idea what I'm doing. Hypothetically you would assume experience would guide me with a few pairs or three of a kind, but my deck hand has only thrown garbage. This wasn't the plan, I didn't want my cards to be played with. I was packing! I'm moving in five days. On fucking Thursday! As always I caved to Elliot's whining predicament, ' _I need to get laid bro._ ' When he started to beg, my cards were being shuffled and there was no choice but to play. I've always wanted something, that utmost Royal flush, but the odds are always against me.

Turning to the bottle, I admired the label and tapped the glass. Oh fuck you Vodka, this liquid courage is bullshit! My cock bounced trapped in my jeans, and fuck you hormones! I feel like a humiliating thirteen year old with playboy. God help me!

"Hey, C?" Her voice broke my reverie.

"Yeah," I called all breathy, rather excited hearing her voice, " _I'_ _m coming_ ," Instantly I covered my face, cursing at my choice of words.

 _What is wrong with you Christian!_

I knew hiding in my bathroom was no longer an option. My head throbbed, and knowing that alcohol wasn't the best remedy. Opening the door, my eyes were drawn to her stunning body. Innocently she laid on my bed looking so small in the scheme of things.

The pain eased as a weight was lifted, she was utterly gorgeous. My face grew taut and my fingers stroked my mouth, a smile, a smile for her. She's a siren; a little pixie throwing magic dust. Simply with her lying there, she's luring me towards this physical dream. She's far from innocent.

I need, crave, want her to be mine.

Making herself at home casually lounging on her side, her fingers wrapped around my leather bound copy, _Tess of d'Urbervilles._ She slightly jumped, twitching her hands once she knew she had been caught. A pout dropped, a brow rose, but it was her grey dress that captured me. It rode high, and my focus was solely on those olive green lace panties covering her sex like a vine.

 _Keep it together Christian. Don't fall apart now. Calm down boner, down boy, fucking down._

"Tess? I wouldn't have guessed?" she said stroking the leather cover.

Her fingers stroked the leather, this wasn't helping my case as my zipper was straining at the seems.

 _Fuck all she is doing is touching a book, not your cock!_

"My, well… _oh, and_ _…_ ," panting as the ability to compose myself. "my… my mother gave it to me." I exclaimed.

She continued to focus on the novel, turning each page with elegance and grace while stroking her fingers down the spine.

"Bingo! I found it…" Her voice bubbled.

" _…_ _She had an attribute which amounted to a disadvantage just now; and it was this that caused Alec D'Urberville's eyes to rivet themselves upon her. It was a luxuriance of aspect, a fullness of growth, which made her appear more of a woman than she really was. She had inherited the feature from her mother without the quality it denoted._ _…_ "

Why was she reading this, is this delectable Pixie trying to be sexy by referring to Tess' large breasts?

"Oh I don't care about Alec, or the reference to Tess and her… assets. But I know I want to worship you," idolizing her body, "All. Night. Long." I smiled, completely clouded by her spell.

" _Oh_ ," her cheeks flushed, while we stared into each others eyes.

"You seem to be a little warm," pointing to the beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Her answer was loud and clear as she laid on her back and knees up towards the ceiling.

 _Fuck can you keep your shit together for two seconds. Think of Elliot in a g-string, and start reciting the gospel of Matthew, Mark, Luke and John._

Her breath was heavy, as her legs parted giving a new view of heaven.

 _It's not working! G-string, Elliot, Gospel!_

My pants tighten, I no longer could hide my pleasure, but to think she is oblivious with what she's doing to me.

 _I can_ _'_ _t hold back!_

" _Mmm_ , so fucking hot, my Pixie." She smiled, still reading my book as she mumbled the words on the page.

I casually kneeled on my queen bed and crawled towards her. Knowing I was on the bed with her, she placed my book on the side table and it fell to the floor.

" _Oops_ ," she giggled and her hands tried to hide her laughter.

"Ahhh, my naughty Pixie," I waved my index finger at her.

My hands went straight to her bare legs and my fingers slowly brushed her soft skin from ankle to knee. Her breath hitched and she began biting that delectable swollen bottom lip.

I was done for, absolutely gone.

 _Fuck!_

Suddenly we both gazed at each other and the sensual beginnings of lovemaking were gone. The horny teenage romp fest began. I sprung on top of her and held her arms above her head, and she couldn't stop giggling.

"Don't. Touch. My. Chest. And. Back. Ok?" I rushed each word between each kiss on her plump lips.

"I won't," shaking her head, back and forth, giggling like a little school girl.

Rubbing my face down her indulgent neck towards her chest, I could feel my stubble causing a slight friction. I didn't care. Absorbing her mild perfume in my nose, I realized her dress needed to go. NOW!

"I don't think this is needed," my hands slid up her dress as I cupped her breast.

 _What size are they? C, D? They are a nice handful, I love that we fit._

" _Ohh_ ," it was sexy hearing her groan.

"Pants off. Now," she moaned with authority to me.

 _Fuck, she dominates too!_

Ripping each others' clothes off without the care in the world we were naked. It was fucking great, she just kept giggling while lying on the bed and it was making me laugh. I've only ever seen one other woman naked and I want today to erase that horrible memory.

Grabbing her feet I dragged her to the edge of the bed and gave her the notion to straddle me, since this was what gave me my tent pole only 15 minutes earlier at the piano.

She hesitated and I know why.

"Stop over thinking, it's ok. Just don't use your hands on my chest and back. My neck is ok." All she could do was nod yes then quickly changed her answer to a no.

"What? No?" panicking while completely naked in front of a stranger.

"No it's not that, the touching thing, it's…"

My face just said it all. She's leaving?

"Oh, stop it you," she slapped my arm.

"It's not you, it's… me." She tried to talk to me seriously but couldn't hold in her giggles.

"You're leaving?" I felt the sadness oozing from me.

"Oh shut up C, I'm trying to tell you…" I tried to get up and start finding my jeans.

"Don't put your clothes on…don't," Ana shook her head back and forth.

"I'm a virgin," she blurted those three words and I stopped.

I must have seemed so insensitive, laughing at her face, but what are the odds. 2009, two teenagers meet randomly one night and are virgins. Virgins! Looking back at Ana I noticed her silent tears falling.

 _Shit, I am an insensitive bastard._

I grabbed her and held her tight so she was straddling my lap. Wiping her tears, I looked into her baby blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, what are the odds?" I whispered into her ear.

She was silent. Just staring at me.

 _Pixie, it's ok baby._

"I am too, I thought it was blatantly obvious," smiling looking at her face.

"Haven't you noticed I've been nervous all night?" tilting my head I winked at her to ease this horrible silence.

Her facial expressions changed so quickly from shocked to happiness. Ana rested her head on my chest and I flinched.

"I'm sorry," she said with regret.

"Don't be," _ever._

I couldn't keep my eyes away from hers. She meticulously lifted her knees slightly and I could feel the arousal oozing from her sex, on my leg. I never imagined that my first would happen this way. It's amazing how your body knows what to do. Simultaneously I hoisted my hips as she grinds into my cock. We both hitch our breath together and pause.

 _My stunning Pixie._

We looked into each others' eyes. The only thing I could think was the most gorgeous girl straddling me. I couldn't help myself but kiss her, the taste on her lips were sweet. I could feel the smile growing on my face. Moments past and I slowly began to move to and fro, ensuring Ana wasn't in any pain. Moving her legs from beside me to around my lower back, they gripped tightly and her hands massaged my scalp.

 _FUCK! So. Tight._

As her breath got heavier, and I flexed my hips more and more into her, she responded by rising and lowering herself over my cock I could feel how wet she really was.

"Oh fuck," I moaned out loud for Ana to hear.

Slapping her ass, even though this position was great, I needed more control. Twisting her around and pushing her onto the bed, she laid in front of me. I have to trust her not to touch my chest; I've never given any one this much trust.

Moving in a push-up position, my arms either side of her shoulders, and my body in between her legs centering to her sex. All she did was admire my arms either side of her face, giggling once again. I could feel the strain of my cock, using my right hand stroking myself feeling the stress of every vein within my appendage.

 _FUCK_

Ana moved her hand over her clit and started to knead her sex. It looked so natural, but watching her satisfy herself without me, I couldn't stand it. I needed to be back inside of her.

I began to tease her, by pushing my cock tip and thrusting it partly in.

"Oh so tight," I strained between my teeth,

"Please C, _please_ …" Ana moaned.

She wants all of my cock. She _needs_ me.

Pulling out and thrusting in my cock's repeating motion, I built up speed and then my little Pixie grabbed my ass cheeks and pushed me into her, hard.

" _Ahhh,_ " I groaned, caught unawares.

Chest to chest, with her legs wrapped around my waist, her hands slowly moved down my neck to my lower back.

" _Ohhh_ ," I hitched my breath.

It didn't hurt, the notion only startled me. Ana noticed me being uncomfortable and moved her hands back to my neck. The angle she made gave space for my large throbbing cock the deepest of penetration, and the closeness of intimacy. I was putty in her hands.

 _More like putty in her pussy._

As our breathing timed in sync, our pounding force grew faster and faster. Feeling my heart race fast out of my chest, all I could do was watch Ana's face. Her cheeks were flushed and our sweat was rubbing all over our chests.

It happened in slow motion. It was a hungry, mind-shattering thirst just as a waterfall begins to rush from the top of a mountain. A tickle in my balls was creeping from within, flowing throughout my body; I didn't want it to stop. Hearing Ana scream " _C, fuck_ ", I couldn't hold any longer. Like a shotgun, quick and precise my virginal cum blew deep within her sex.

In unison breathing in time, all we could say to each other was "whoa" and embrace with a final kiss.

"That was nice," was all I could muster when I caught my breath.

 _Smooth Christian, totally smooth._

Ana giggle once again, "Let's do it again," she winked, wiggling her hips and I realized I was still inside her, hard as a rock.

"Come," I murmured into her lips, finally agreeing that this time my word choice was perfect.

 **…..**

 **WE FUCKED AND MADE LOVE**. I then realized we have given each other such an important gift, our virginity and shockingly I think I'm falling in love with this delectable, mesmerizing Pixie.

"I'm falling for you Ana," whispering into her ear.

"Sleepy, C… sleep…." she mumbled into the pillow, and the hint of a snore, I knew she was already asleep.

My fingers outlined her facial features, since I never want to forget this moment. Her eyelashes are so dark and long, cheeks slightly pink and her pixie ears.

"I'm never going to lose you."

Just as I spoke my last words to her sleeping body, my eyes grew heavy.

 **…..**

 **HEARING THE TRAFFIC OUTSIDE** my window and feeling the glowing sun on my naked skin, it must be morning.

"Oh my fucking God, my ass burns," I touched my ass and realized I had carpet burn.

"This is fucking hilarious, ouch" I couldn't stop laughing, "I can't even remember having sex on the floor."

Honestly I can't believe what happened last night, I'm actually happy for once. The night was over, a new day with my Pixie. I could feel the strain of my cock and wanted more. I stretched one hand to my cock and the other arm to grab Ana, to find only cold sheets.

Sitting up quickly, "FUCK, my head. ADVILLLLLLLL," I yelled.

Rubbing my forehead and completely overwhelmed to why Ana wasn't in the bed with me, I notice the Advil bottle on my dresser. As I got up, I tripped over my clothes knocking my dresser and a glass of water fell to the floor shattering into pieces.

Confused and wondering when I put a glass of water there, I accidentally step on a glass shard and cut my foot.

 _Fuck!_

When did I put a glass of water there? Shit there's water everywhere. Picking up the fallen Advil bottle, I take two and swallow straight.

 _Take note: need to buy more Advil I'm almost out again._

Concerned to where Ana was I called for her, "Pixie, are you in the bathroom?"

Nothing.

It seemed very quite. Then I panicked thinking she's passed out on the floor. We did do it very hard with the Vodka, and I smile at the two empty bottles on my windowsill.

Limping with my cut foot into the living room looking around, she was nowhere to be seen. Only an empty pizza box, another empty bottle of vodka and the piano stool knocked over.

I chuckled reminiscing over the event as to why it was on its side.

"Pixie? Ana?" calling again, raising my voice more this time.

Hobbling back into my room, grabbing my cell, I noticed it's just before 6pm. I had slept the day away.

 _FUCK! She probably left because you were passed out you alcoholic!_

Pulling my jeans up going commando, I picked up the glass and clean the split water with last night's shirt. That's when I notice the wet piece of paper on the floor.

 **C, thanks** **….**

 **Love** **…..**

 **… soon.**

 **Your Pixie x**

 **555-…..**

"FUCKKK!"I screamed to the ceiling of my bedroom.

She left me a note, how could I even contemplate her just leaving me. This isn't good, the ink has run due to me fucking tripping! FUCK! Taking a deep breath, I looked at the note again. Four letters made me hitch my breath.

 _Love? Does she want the same as I do?_

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Her number it's all blurred. FUCK! So I have one million options to try. All I could do was hit my head, and realize I should have got her number last night, or at least her surname! FUCK!

Realizing I have only my jeans on, feeling a little cool, I looked for my Harvard sweatshirt and it was gone.

 _You cheeky minx, you have stolen my sweatshirt._

Grabbing my cell I call the only person who might be able to help, or talk some sense into me. My brother, Elliot.

 **…..**

" **ANSWER YOUR CELL DIPSHIT!** " I hissed into my cell.

" **Ahh, good evening baby bro, I thought you would have tried calling earlier.** **"**

 _He'_ _s chuckling, how can he laugh. This is fucking serious!_

"I tried calling three times, why must you take forever to answer?" I said as I raised my tone.

" **Why? Ha I needed to absorb the power of your ring tone."**

 _Fuck me! Why does he need to be so self-absorbed with his thinking. This is totally fucked up._

"You said you changed it!" I moaned, " ' _It's Raining Men_ ,' honestly but now I thought you would have found something more classy. Ell, I need you back here. Last night there was Pixie, we came back and stu—"

" **What? Huh?"**

"I met someone! LISTEN! Can you hear what I'm saying? Fucking hell, my head hurts," I shouted into the cell.

" **Take an Advil, you're hungover I** **—"**

"I already fucking have." I rubbed my forehead, "Pixie left, gone. I actually did it, had sex and she left! Oh I was totally under her spell. Shit then there's the note, and the water… FUCK!" My voice only got quicker and louder.

" **Fuck bro, slow down I can't understand you** **…"** Elliot always sound confused.

 _It was simple! Pixie was gone._

"Pixie, Siren I was under a spell, got the sex. It was amazing Ell. Fucking amazing! But Pixie left the note. FUCK! Listen to me Ell!" still shouting at him.

" **What are you talking about, fairies?"** said Elliot.

"I need you here now. What the fuck do I do?" Almost in tears, thinking I've fucked up big time.

" **Christian. Slow. Down."**

"Pixie's gone, left. FUCK!" I kept shouting at him.

" **Who's gone?"**

"Pixie!"

" **Ahhh, someone finally popped that cherry, who's the guy?"** I couldn't believe my brother was laughing thinking that I'm gay.

"Oh for fuck sake El, I'm not gay! Get your ass here now!"

" **Hahaha, chill I'll be there in 30 ok."**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER SONG INSPIRATION:**

 **1\. Liquid Courage - ERIC BELLINGER ft VICTORIA MONET. It can be found here youtube** **watch?v=R9oZNBQV9dk**

 **2\. Squealer - ADDC. It can be found here youtube** **watch?v=7Z4ijIQYYNo**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. Pinterest is now LIVE. See you soon for chapter 05.**

 **missmusicteach**


	6. Ch05 THE IDIOT & THE LOVE STRUCK TEEN

**-CHAPTER FIVE-**

* * *

 **THE IDIOT & THE LOVE STRUCK TEEN**

* * *

 _ **Sunday Evening, 27th September 2009**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

 **IN MY LEFT HAND** held what should be the most important thing, Ana's number. As always, I've fucked it up. All I could think of was the soppy poster, hanging in Mia's bedroom at Mom and Dad's:

 _"One of the hardest things to do in life is letting go of what you thought was real."_

I never understood that poster until this moment, it makes sense now. Losing any possibility of a relationship with her, it's hard to get my head around. She's gone and a mammoth task to find her, if I'm ever going to achieve that!

Why did I even consider putting myself out there? Who's to blame of course fucking Elliot!

Staring at the wet note, I guess this is the universe telling me I should have folded and never brought my cards to the table.

Why is this even rattling me to the core? I should be focusing on GEH and Roslyn.

 _Don't ever call her Roslyn, or she_ _'_ _ll have your balls._

Flipping and twisting my cell in my hand, thinking if I message every single cell number possible: could I find Ana? Of course the one million options; it would take, a year. A Fucking Year! Would she even want me after a year?

 _To be precise it would be 347 days solid without breaks._

Why do I need to be decent with math but a complete fuck up with the opposite sex? Not just any woman but a gorgeous, intelligent one, my Pixie. Ana.

" _I'm falling for you Ana."_ These five words are playing through my head over and over. Individually these words mean nothing, but combined together…

 _Fuck!_

Resting my unkempt head of curls in my hands, elbows making indents on my knees, the options were to start drinking or cry. My life is a mess.

 _Pussy._

 **BANG, BANG, BANG!**

Flicking my head up, I stared at the door. Knowing it was Elliot, I felt numb and unable to speak. I couldn't even move.

 _Why did I even call him?_

"Christian, open up!" he banged on my door, "Come on open up! I know it's heart breaking, fucking your first dude, but come on… open the fucking door," Yelling at the closed door, just at the level so the whole apartment complex to hear.

Thankfully I'm leaving on Thursday and I don't need to deal with my neighbors any longer. SHIT! I'm leaving on Thursday. That makes only four days to find her.

Limping to the door still feeling the effects of Vodka and my cut foot, I unlocked it to find a disheveled Elliot.

"What the fuck Christian?" His brows raised to his hairline. I could only shrug, confused.

"I need thirty bucks quick. Hey—" he stopped short, running his middle finger down the side of his face, wiggling his bottom lip and ending kissing that finger clearly for me to see.

Punching him in the chest, I hissed, " _Fuck off_ ," as he stepped back gasping for air. I continued staring, eyeing him up and down, apprehensively, "Why do you need money Ell? Forget to pay the whore again?"

" _Oh_ , touché brother. That's a low blow, but it's a N.O. That whore you're referring to, she has a name, _Kate_."

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEP.**

The drivers horn sounded, extremely loud, which was not helping my head.

"Fuck, C I need to pay the him. I wasn't going to walk like fifty miles. So hand it over, thirty bucks." he drew out a hand, while rubbing his injured chest with the other.

"Hang on," I sighed.

Why do I have an idiot for a brother? Why does he never have any cash when I'm around? Finding my leather wallet on the coffee table within last night's myriad of things. Opening it, I only had two twenties left.

 _Well, I don't expect to see that forty bucks again._

"Here," I shoved the notes in his face.

"Whoa bro, take it easy. Someone's a moody bastard today!" He chuckled while running down the stairs to the driver.

When he returned, Elliot sang to himself, a little too cheery and rather more than usual. Sinking my sorry ass on the couch, I was far from that, happiness.

As he marched himself through my apartment his smile was unavoidable, "Why are you so happy?" I crossed my arms huffing like a child.

"Oh extremely content," He sung, "Also I'm ten bucks richer. Sucker," waving the bill in front of my face.

"What are you, eight?" Shaking my head, knowing the undeniable evidence my brother is an idiot.

"God no, more like twel—" If looks could kill, my sight would have castrated him, "Enty-two. Shit a brick bro." He continued, "I'm trying to lighten the mood, haven't you heard of sarcasm before, but I am ten dollars richer," he persisted to wave the bill in the air.

"I'm surprised you even know the definition of sarcasm. How the fuck did you graduate?"

"I didn't," Shocked with my mouth wide open with his revelation.

I know Elliot is all about the shock value, knocking me to the core with idiotic things. Usually they start on a biblical scale but I'm actually stupefied. He is the biggest moron out there, so how the hell did he trick Mom and Dad into thinking he graduated? And hang on, why do I get all the shit because I'm quitting Harvard but he can fail and it's completely fine! What the fuck?

"Are you serious? What did they sa—" he stopped me.

"Whoa bro," shaking his hands and head, "Who's a little gullible today!"

Why do I even fall for his ignorance?

Changing the subject completely, he pointed to the empty blue bottle on the coffee table, "Ahh, now someone else had a good night. I'm impressed, a whole bottle."

"There are two more empties in my room," Elliot's laugh lingered, never easing.

"Pizza? Really is that what you gays eat before you get off. I thought you would have been more sophisticated, canapés and tapas or some shit."

"Really Ell? I'm not fucking gay. It's so demonizing the way you use the word _gay_. Just stop being a dick."

"Dude, ok."

Well that shut him up for a second.

Elliot sat on the couch, looking almost studying the apartment and my face. This silence is worrying, I know he's planning something.

"WHAT!" I yelled, waiting for an inappropriate retaliation.

"You still look weird having dark hair, is that some kind of emotion thing?… _Gay_ …" Cutting him off, with my single middle finger.

"I wanted to do it, change. Now not so much, I'm going to wash it out when we get back to Seattle."

" _Gaaaaayeeee._ "

 _Fuck he makes me furious._

"Cock sucker!" I yelled knowing straight away it was poor word choice.

"Yes, you are brother. Game. Set and Match!" Swinging his imaginary racket, ending with a victorious trophy hold.

"It's not a competition Ell," straining to get my words out.

I need a breather from the buffoon. I tensed while getting up, but ass my still hurt like a mother fucker; going commando probably wasn't the best option.

" _Fuuuck!_ " I screamed as my foot hit the floor with a huge amount of pressure. It was throbbing and the pain was utterly unbearable.

"Bro what's wrong? I told you to keep up the Advil for those headaches."

"No it's my… fucking. FUUUCK! " I tried to lift my foot, but it was stinging too much as blood fell.

It was then I realized smears of blood were all over the floor and partly on the couch. I'm gathering it's from my foot. Now I need to get everything professionally cleaned. Fucking great.

"Bro, bro, sit down. What the fuck did you do? Quick, elevate it on the table and I'll apply the pressure," he said, the worry hitching in the back of his throat.

In tears I yelped, "I tried to tell you on the phone… but you were laughing."

"C I'm sorry, I was lapping it up." He stared at my foot. "It looks really bad, I'm no doctor but—"

"Thank God. I don't want you as my doctor and no one would employ you as one, you would be a legal hazard."

"Thanks for having faith in me bro, maybe we should go to emergency?" He gave a worried look.

"No, I'll be fine." Shaking my head, this is something that I hate: doctors and hospitals.

"Says the guy with red eyes from crying and blood running down his foot."

"Ok, ok." I didn't want to discuss this any further, especially why my eyes are red raw.

Elliot paused, in a split second like a kid at Christmas knowing he has the best present under the tree from Santa. His eyes glowed and it's obvious why. He's thinking about driving my baby. My Red Audi RS6.

"So I get to drive it, don't I," Elliot said with all smiles showing his pearly whites.

Could it get any worse? I don't want him driving her, but my fucking foot.

"My foot hurts like a mother-fucker and I think I'm still drunk. When was your last drink?" I turned to look at my older so-called _more responsible child_ according to my parents. Elliot started to pretend gulping down air from my empty Vodka bottle.

"Oh I thought you told me to hit back tens shots a minute a go," and he winked at me.

"Fuck you!"

"I believe you said that to your _gay_ lover last night."

"Don't even push it Elliot," Staring him down.

"And that you did. Pushed it hard," he winked.

"Do you want to drive her?" shaking my head, worried to death he's either going to kill us or destroy my baby.

"So you're not denying it. You are _gay_?"

I've had enough of his taunting and began to yell, "I'm not fucking gay. I had sex with a woman last night and this morning. Actually where you're sitting right now," The speed Elliot jumped was quite satisfying.

"Ok where's the proof?" With his arms crossed, he was waiting and needed evidence.

"Umm, there's blood on the sheets," Rubbing my neck, "well that might be from my ass."

"Yep _gaaaaay_ ," I cringed, again not the best choice of words.

"No dipshit, I've got carpet burn on my ass." I said rubbing my rump.

Then I realized he would have to believe me, "I have a photo of her on my cell."

"Ok this will be interesting, I'll wait."

Looking through my cell, I found the photo. Groaning at my cell I can't believe how terrible and blurry it was. You could only see the top of her head and a little of her nose. Shit. It could have been anyone, male or female looking at the photo again. Fuck. I threw my cell at him and he looked, shaking his head.

"Shit photo. No evidence at all. Hey I need to take a piss, give me a sec and I'll drive you to emergency," winking and whispering " _gaaaaay_ " as he left the room.

I heard Elliot scream. Shall I say like a girl squealing? I couldn't even be bothered to get up since he's always dramatic.

He walked back into the room, with the look that he has met his fate.

"I believe you bro, you hooked up with a chick." How does that work, I didn't even do anything.

"What? How can you do a three-sixty on me?" Completely puzzled.

"The toilet seat was down. Now I know you very well, we shared a bathroom for years and never once you dropped that lid. Wholly fuck, you fucked a chick."

"Come on it's getting late, I want to get my foot checked, ok. I don't want to stay at the hospital any longer than I need to," I started to wave my hands around the apartment, "I have so much packing to do and now I need to organize a professional cleaner," looking towards the carpet, "before the movers comes on Thursday," rubbing my head thinking. I still need to put up with my brother for another week.

I tried to get up again, this time a lot slower, but Elliot looked at me with worry.

"What now?"

"Did you use her bags?" pointing to his crotch.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Bags, you know _don't be a loner cover your boner_ , _No glove no love_ , _don't be a joker wrap your poker_. Fucking. Condoms. Christian? I just checked your drawer and the box is still sealed. You must have had an experienced lady! Nice." He was actually rather impressed and I was slightly pissed that he went through my drawer.

Fuck, honestly I can't remember. She said she was a virgin; I said I was too, then… then… fuck! Groaning at the memory I pray to God she was on the pill or some kind of birth control.

"So from the look on your face, you didn't. Your rein of _irresponsible child_ is going to go for a little longer I see. Say, ahh nine months? Bro maybe you should get a full sex health screen."

"No that's ok, she was clean," I know, I don't need to check, I just hope he doesn't push it.

"How? Really Christian. Fuck, you are still so innocent aren't you!" he raised his voice slightly.

I couldn't help myself, the words just fell out of my mouth, "She was a virgin, okay."

"What the fuck! Please say this wasn't your first time…" Elliot looked straight into my eyes, he was digging and I don't know how long I was going to last.

All I could do was shrug my shoulders and stare at my older brother. This really wasn't something I wanted to confess to him.

"I know intimacy has always been hard for you, you haven't fallen for her, have you?"

I sat back on the couch, raised my foot on the coffee table again and the single gesture of dropping my head back looking at the ceiling said it all.

 _You're fucked Christian._

"Wow, I wouldn't have picked it. Virgin at 19. Two virgins fucking," he continued to stare at me.

"Umm can you not say it like that," with a little remorse in my voice.

"Fuck even Mia had sex younger than you and she's 16. Fuck Christian, well… so what's the problem? Didn't she like you?" he said patting my head, knowing it would be uncomfortable touching anything else.

"No. It's… it's this," not lifting my head once, I passed him the wet note.

"Oh, well this is a fucked up. Now I understand why you were so batshit crazy on the cell. Um bro, your blood is spreading into the pizza box. Where are the keys?"

Just like that we left for the emergency room.

 **…..**

" **I STILL DON** **'** **T UNDERSTAND** why Mom and Dad never gave me one," Elliot said while stroking and sniffing the steering wheel repetitively.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" pointing at the steering wheel.

"Will you?" he winked.

"Oh God, no fucking way!" I screeched, "I believe Dad never gave you one after you crashed his car. It was probably not the most wisest thing you have ever done."

"I didn't crash it." He scoffed, "I just drove into a parked car," he was still confused why he didn't get an awesome car like my baby.

"And here's the thing Ell, if I remember correctly, you were 15."

"So, what's the problem?"

"You were fucking drunk!" Still the clown as always. "Please, seriously Ell, oh fuck," I knocked my foot screaming in pain.

I'm praying, fingers crossed the stars are aligned and that no black cats are prowling the streets because if he puts a scratch on her, he's a dead man.

 **…..**

 **THREE AND A HALF LONG HOURS** later I was back in my apartment, nine stitches in my foot and multiple painkillers in my system.

I was surprised by Elliot's maturity during the entire visit, he is commonly the village idiot. The shock was not one, but rather three nursing staff tried to get his number, instantly they were shut down.

" _I'm a taken man," Elliot proudly announced._

" _Since when?" I replied._

" _Since I met the woman of my dreams last night," he smiled just thinking of her._

" _Nurse, do you have a bucket, I think I'm going to puke_ _…"_

It was nice having my brother with me, not the asshole most have grown accustomed to meeting.

As I moped on my couch, thinking tomorrow is another day without Ana. Ell suggested to do something about it and try student enrollments since there shouldn't be many women fast tracking to graduation, majoring literature with the name Ana.

Try was the operative word.

 **…..**

 _ **Monday 1st October 2009**_

" **ANSWER YOUR FUCKING CELL!** **"** I call out, falling with any form of patience.

 _The idiot has my car! MY CAR!_

"Oh hi," A breathy female answered, "Oh, you _hmmm_ , must be _oooh_ … Christian," She laughed and groaned simultaneously.

" _What?_ Who are you and where the fuck is Elliot?" He wasn't far as his groans were loud and clear over this giggling female.

"Give me the phone Kate. No give it…here…" He paused, " _Oh my fucking God_ …" Elliot groaned on the line.

"Fuck Elliot you have my car! I can't get to student enrollment without it. Please tell me you aren't…" I hesitated, trying to slow my breathing, "Elliot get the fuck out of my car. Stop fucking IN MY CAR!" yelling into the cell as my pulse raced for all the wrong reasons.

The groans intensified. I hung up immediately. He's fucking in my car, that's MY CAR! Here I was thinking last night he had changed, but I guess I wrong.

 **CHRISTIAN:** _**Have you finished? Well when you have, clean it ASAP! I don't want MY car smelling like sex.**_

 **ELLIOT:** _**All done. Winnnnner! Already ahead of u lil bro, detailers are on their way in 20 mins. C u back at the apartment in 2hrs.**_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _**2 hours? Lunch is on me, if you come sooner?**_

 **ELLIOT:** _**No can do. Lunch with Kate.**_

 **CHRISTIAN:** **You** **'** **ve got** _ **2 hours. I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m waiting.**_

 **…..**

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON** Elliot eventually made an appearance. Far from the negotiated two hours, rather four.

"Sorry bro, had to go another round or two," Elliot stretching his arms and neck.

"Not in _my_ fucking car I hope!" I strained through my teeth.

"No, it's too cramped in this little thing," He winked, "we went back to her apartment."

Walking to the enrollment and student services building, I was doing everything possible to help the odd to finding Ana? I was praying, crossing my fingers and even toes.

As we entered the small office a tall lanky gentleman was sitting at the front desk.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Hi my name is Christian Grey and I'm trying to find the details of a student," trying to stay calm.

"Are you a current student?"

 _Fuck_

"Well yes, I mean no," _shit_ , "I, I, I…."

"Use your words bro, you sound like a retard," Elliot rubbed my head.

"Do you realize you are an embarrassment to the Grey name," I said shaking my head giving him the stink eye.

I continued to speak with the gentleman at the desk, "sorry about that. I finished last week. I withdrew from a Bachelor of Business," I could feel the sweat forming on my hands.

"Are you family or a spouse of this student you are wishing to access details?"

 _Double shit._

"He only hopes dude, " Elliot cut in.

"Fucking shut up Ell," I strained to a whisper, right in Elliot's face. "Could you just wait in the car. No, no, I change my mind, I want you here." Fuck he's a toddler, I can't trust him with anything without adult supervision, which includes my car.

"Apologies for my brother, as I was saying. No, I'm neither family or a spouse. I met this student Saturday night and I'm hoping to meet her again. She is 19, fast tracking her Literature degree and possibly graduating next year in May. Her name is Ana."

"No surname? Well I'm sorry Mr Grey but due to privacy laws I am unable to give details of any students, only if you are a spouse or family member. Even if it was, it would be extremely difficult to find any student without a surname."

"Fuck!" I let out the breath I was holding, utterly disappointed.

I couldn't cope and walked out. Elliot soon toddled behind.

"Bro, wait up," limping slightly since my stitches were hurting. I needed to get to the car, I was far in a mood to talk to him. "Bro, stop!" Elliot ran up to me and grabbed my arms. I flinched back and just stared at his face.

I'm broken. She's gone. Many have told me love is worthless and for fools. I was just naïve to fall for a magical pixie called Ana.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you." He pulled back.

"It's ok. Let's go, I just want to try and forget all of this."

"You know she'll turn up."

"Forget it. She's gone."

 **…..**

 **ELLIOT TRIED HIS BEST** to cheer me up that night from belching the alphabet to singing in falsetto the best of Whitney Huston. For some reason it wasn't working. It wasn't even pissing me off.

Out of nowhere Elliot regressed to having the attention span of a flea as he asked about my apartment.

"Bro, how did you get this apartment any ways?" He stated as he looked around the apartment. "My apartment was nothing like this. What did you do, to convince the parentals to lease it?"

"They didn't," I said quietly.

"What? Do they know?"

"Well, sort of," I answered raising a brow.

"What do you mean _sort of_? Whose apartment is it?"

"A _friend_ ok," I harshly said wanting to shut down the conversation.

"What? You don't have friends. Who owns the apartment bro?" He pestered.

I dropped my head into my hands, "Mrs Lincoln."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. If you haven't checked out my Pinterest, details are on my profile page. See you soon for chapter 06.**

 **missmusicteach**


	7. Ch06 TESTING PATIENCE

**-CHAPTER SIX-**

* * *

 **TESTING PATIENCE**

* * *

 _ **Tuesday 13th October 2009**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

" **AND WHY THE FUCK** would you need a pregnancy test? You're _gay_!" Kate spewed her words too fast for me to comprehend.

"What?" shocked with what she said, "For fuck sake. Why do you believe I'm gay? Where do you, or how do I give the impression that I am, because I'm _not_!" I am fuming at Kate's narrow-minded thoughts. "I tell you what I am. I'm fucking late That's what. I. Fucking. Am. Kate. Five days!" Pointing to the diary as my head shook.

She was silent to an extent, only making some kind of umming sound with a slight pop every time her mouth closed and opened. Was this shock, or complete delirium, I can never tell with Kate. Shit, is she foaming at the mouth? Jesus, it's just residue from her gum.

 _Focus Ana!_

For one, I know I'm in shock, but Kate has been adamant for over the last eighteen months that I was a lesbian. I've denied it every single time, and finally I think she's got the picture.

"I'm never wrong with these things." Shaking her head.

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you, but your once perfect gay-dar is now tarnished," crashing my head into my sweaty hands.

"You hooked up?" her face lit up, "Of course, _the friend,"_ she paused then realizing, "The _friend_ was a guy wasn't it? Like the opposite sex kind."

"Kate of course guy, he was! Fucking shit, now I can't even string an English sentence together," taking a breath trying to collect my thoughts, "Seriously put _two and two_ together Kate," I yelled.

"Really _two and two_ together, you would think it was just _one and one_ ," wiggling her brows, "did he have a big cock?" she winked.

"I….well," rolling my eyes, honestly this memory was still very blurred but I'm sure he was more than sufficient.

"So he does! _Ana_! Well Elliot he was like—" She sniggered as I cut her off before I heard the length of Elliot, I didn't need to be reminded.

"What! _Ewww,_ I don't want to know any details involving penises."

"Oh honey, it's not the length you need to worry about, it's the girth," she proudly stated while both her hands gripped around a cucumber.

"What? Where the _hell_ did you get a cucumber Kate? Do you know you are completely nuts?"

"Well you know what I can do with nu—"

"Just stop. I don't want to hear it. All I know is I'm late. What the fuck do I do? I don't want a baby, I'm 19!" crying into my hands.

Kate smiled, flicking her long blonde curls over her shoulder. She grabbed my hand refusing me to loosen the grip.

"Store. Now!" She abruptly said.

Tugging on my hand Kate wouldn't let me free.

"I'm not dressed, I've only got my pajama pants and his sweat…" She yanked me hard, I thought my shoulder might dislocate.

"No time honey. I'm even by passing makeup. We are on a mission and we have a time frame."

 **…..**

 **WE RAN TO THE STORE,** hand in hand. Kate was looking paler than whiteout and I was in my old faithful kitten pajamas. I'm sure people thought we had recently escaped an asylum. Thank God the drug store was only a block away, I felt so ill.

 _Yeah, because you're pregnant! Why didn't you ask him to wear a condom, or take one or two with you! FUCK!_

Sprinting down the toiletries isle Kate hooked a store basket over her forearm. Eventually we found the pregnancy tests, I grabbed the first one I saw. A single test, _First Response_. Reading the back of the box trying to understand what the hell I'll need to do, out of nowhere Kate dramatically propelled the box out of my hand.

 _What the fuck?_

"Ana, no, no, no," I didn't understand, it was a pregnancy test, what's wrong? It's a fucking pregnancy test!

Seconds later, Kate's hand brushed off around ten different boxes from the shelf.

"What the fuck Kate? I only need one."

"No fucking way. These things can be faulty, you need to be sure."

"I'm not buying all of these," looking inside the cart, "you're ridiculous. You're totally insane."

"I'll buy them, I don't care." Kate was possessed. She was on a mission to make sure I wasn't pregnant.

Thank God Kate walked rather than running to the cashier. I still had that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was almost like a crampy like pain.

 _Yeah, your impending doom. Two blue lines._

" _For better or worse._

 _Til death do us part._

 _I'll love you with every single beat of my heart_."

Could Kate's ringtone for Elliot be any cheesier.

"Sorry Ana, I need to get this."

"Go ahead," I brushed her off and as if I care.

 _Oh but you do! It could have been you. In a "relationship" if you didn't leave C!_

Ever since that elusive evening, Kate and Elliot have stayed in contact. I think if Elliot didn't need to go back to Seattle I'm sure they would still be infecting the apartment. Elliot stayed a few days but needed to go, something about helping his brother move and he was starting work as a junior engineer at a construction firm.

How I know they have kept in contact other than just hearing Kate's phone ring through thin walls. _Very thin walls_ especially between the hours of one and three in the morning.

 _Note to self: time to purchase noise-cancelling headphones._

Kate answered the cell with the largest grin, "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Aww, I love you too," Kate blushed, well I never thought I would see the day.

Brought out of my daze, the short overweight cashier spoke over the speaker, "Could I get a price check on First Response, and Clearblue _pregnancy tests_ ," her voice was deep, quite monotone as if there was no life within her soul.

 _Oh the embarrassment!_

The cashier continued to pop her gum and stare at us both.

 _What? I know I'm in my pajamas and Kate hasn't painted her face. We can't look that bad. Can we?_

"Where am I? Oh… You heard that," Kate shrugged at me as she continued to speak to Elliot.

"No, no, no… God no they aren't for me. Nope, Anastasia."

Ah, thank you Kate for raising your voice so not only Elliot could hear but everyone around the front of the store.

Kate looked me up and down, "She looks a bit pale and flat. I don't know?"

"Oh ok, umm hi!" Kate seemed a little confused.

"Why did you call babe?" she listened with great concentration.

"Oh really, you want me to come," Kate's smile began to grow.

"When is it?"

Kate started to jump up and down. She only does this if clothing, extremely fancy shoes or lots of sex are involved. Maybe it was her trifecta?

"Really, you want me to come. Bring _Banana_? With your brother, oh I don't know, she doesn't really…. Oh don't worry I'll come, I'll talk to her."

Now what is the idiot planning? Please Kate don't push me into anything.

"Oh, I get to meet your family too," Kate stopped abruptly. Her bubbly self disappeared.

"Ok. Well I need to go, sort out my girl." Kate looked vacant, oh dear what's wrong now?

"Yeah laters, yeah… love you too," she ended with her head lowered.

 **…..**

 **WALKING BACK TO THE APARTMENT** was somewhat different. Our hands were apart and Kate was silent. This was some what out of character for Kate, where has my charismatic bestie?

"OK, what's wrong? I'm the only one that's allowed to be depressed and mopey with my impending fate," I said trying to break the ice while holding the two overflowing bags of pregnancy tests up at my face.

"Well it's… you know," she started to scuff her runners alone the sidewalk.

"I don't. What is it?" I blurted to her.

"Elliot wants me to attend the 'Coping Together Ball" in Seattle. Actually, my parents have attended for a few years now, I've always wanted to go," still a flat line Kate.

"Well that's good isn't it, like fate?"

"Yes, … um no. But I never realized his parents actually ran the show! Oh Fuck," it was like Kate was having an internal battle and just like that she changed the topic of conversation, "Elliot wants you to come too. His brother has been a little depressed ever since moving back to Seattle… _soooo_ he doesn't have a dat—" I stopped her.

"No way! I don't care if I'm pregnant or not. There is no way I'm going on a blind date. Or any date. That's final!"

"Apparently he hasn't been able to get over something which happened here or some shit. Ell wants to cheer him up."

"And that can only happen by me dating him? You're kidding right, if he's anything like Elliot," shaking my head, " _no fucking way_! I'm sure he can find a list of women in Seattle," I could feel the anger beginning to ooze from my pores. I couldn't think of anything worse.

"It's happening over the Thanksgiving break, you can come with me. You know: go to the Ball, maybe spend time with Ray. Hey, you could hang out with my brother Ethan."

"No. You're not setting me up with Ethan either. I'm not going to this Together Coping thingy or whatever it's called."

The idea of catching up with Ray sounds really good, I do miss him. Being Thanksgiving it will be perfect. _Oh Daddy!_

"So really what's the issue Kate? You're so mercurial I can't keep up. Are you sure you're not pregnant? Your mood swings are giving me whiplash, I need a fucking neck brace," Kate looked at me like she was counting backwards, her eyes were looking towards the sky and she was turning a slight gray color.

Shaking off whatever caused her grey complexion, "Oh God, you literally scared me for a second,"she held her chest breathing heavy, "I'm on the shot and Elliot used condoms. I'm good."

"Well what's the problem about next month? What's the worry, you get to dress up, hang with Elliot, and have awesome sex. Honestly for your standards I don't see what's the issue?"

She just blurted, "He wants me to stay with his parents, you know, _meet the parents_."

"Well it kind of will be unavoidable since they run the event," I couldn't help but giggle at her own expense.

"But, doesn't that mean we are serious?"

"Isn't that a good thing? You two have only known each other for a matter of three weeks and end your conversations with I love you."

"Maybe we are moving too fast."

"And you're talking with the chick with two bags of pregnancy tests."

"Oh gawd why does life have to be so complicated," Kate dramatically put a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah well look at me, my fate is awaiting me…" I shake my two bags again, wanting to get this over and done with.

 **…..**

 **IN THE BATHROOM** , I laid out the twelve tests.

 _Whoa that's a lot of tests._

"Come on just pee Ana."

"Get the fuck out Kate, I'm doing this solo," I'm in shock to why Kate would want to help me pee in my plastic Star Wars cup.

"I need to make sure you do it right. Apparently, you don't know how to use a condom, so you need assistance."

"Are you serious? What are you going to part my flaps for me? Get. The. Fuck. Out. _NOW_!" Looking at a hurt Kate, I couldn't believe how aggressive and out of line I was.

 _What is wrong with me! First I couldn't communicate English to a native and now turning into a vulgar mess._

"I'm sorry Kate, _please_ go!" She had a little grin and walked out of the bathroom.

Squatting over the toilet bowl, in some odd kind of yoga pose, I held my little cup.

 _I'm sorry Star Wars, I'm about to piss all over you._

"Crap!" I whispered

 **THUMP THUMP THUMP**

The white bathroom door wobbled, knowing she has her ears glued to the wood.

"Go away Kate. You're making me nervous and I can't pee!" I bellowed at the door.

"Turn the faucet on, my mom always did that when I was little when I couldn't pee,"

Rolling my eyes, I stood up with my pants around my ankles. Taking my time ensuring I don't trip, I twisted it on.

 _Well it worked._

Looking at the line of tests, I made sure I read all the instructions for each one since each test is slightly different. Some need to be dipped for three seconds, others five and some fifteen, and the results ranged from three minutes to ten minutes.

Laying them in order, I waited breathing slowly knowing either result will affect the rest of my life. Negative would be simple. I will need to protect myself; a box of condoms should suffice. Maybe I should get tested for STIs or HIV, or possibly a full sex health check? Oh hang on wasn't C a virgin? Oh God!

 _ **26th September 2009**_

" _Oh, Stop it you,_ _"_ _I slapped his arm. "It's not you, it's me," I tried to stifle my giggle, but it was impossible._

 _Damn you Vodka._

 _"You're leaving?" C whispered._

 _"Oh shut up C. I'm trying to tell you_ _…"_

 _I started getting up out of bed, looking for my clothes which were thrown throughout his room._

 _"Don't put your clothes on_ _…_ _please don't," He shook his head back and forth._

 _"I'm a virgin."_

 _These three words just fell out of my mouth as I held my breath. His expression changed from lost to humor and ended laughing at me. Being laughed at hurts and the tears rolled._

 _He grabbed me and held my fragile body tight, without knowing how it happened, I was straddling his lap. My tears couldn't stop, but with grace his fingers caught every single one._

 _"I'm sorry, what are the odds?" he whispered so softly into my ear._

 _I couldn't function: speak, move, even breathe, and staring was my go to safety stance._

 _"I am too. I thought it was blatantly obvious," he started to smile._

 _"Haven't you noticed I've been nervous all night?" C tilted his head and winked._

 **…..**

 **HOLDING MY HANDS OVER MY FACE,** ' _we were virgins,_ ' I whispered.

 _Where are you C?_

Thinking back to the tests in front of me, I began to plan, because if it is a positive, there is still the possibly I can complete college. I really want to study medicine, maybe part time. I can still reach my goals, right?

 _Why were we so stupid!_

"Oh my God, what have I done!" I cried into my hands.

 **THUMP THUMP THUMP**

The bathroom door vibrated again, "Go away Kate."

"No let me in Ana. What does it say?"

Slowly opening the door, the burden still weighed on my shoulders, "I'm still waiting Kate, but some results should be showing soon."

Kate walked over to the bench, squatting as her eyes were peaking over the edge. Her level of concentration was unfathomable; I've only seen her concentrate on these levels once before, trying to cook bacon and eggs for my birthday. Thank God with pregnancy tests, no fire extinguishers will be necessary.

"Look Ana, this one has a smiley face," pointing to test number four.

Covering my eyes, I couldn't believe my fate, "Oh my God, I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **SONG MENTIONED:**

 **1\. I Swear** **\- All-4-One. It can be found here on youtube /watch?v=K7QwCrlM7RE.  
**

 **Sorry for the delay, Freed premier took over my life, and then simultaneously my son fell ill. Again thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 07.**

 **missmusicteach**


	8. Ch07 GIVING THANKS

**-CHAPTER SEVEN-**

* * *

 **GIVING THANKS**

* * *

 _ **Tuesday 13th October 2009, Continued**_ _ **…**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

" **NO JUST KIDDING, IT** **'** **S STILL BLANK,"** Kate laughed.

I pushed her so hard that she lost her balance and landed on her ass.

"Oh for fuck sakes Kate, _just don't_! Don't joke with me. I can't, can't fffuck-ing handdd-le it," all breathy and partly stuttering as I was lucky to get these words out.

My tears were only being held by the smallest of margins and Kate makes a joke. I don't understand how she can see this as a humorous. Feeling my anxiety building, my chest carrying a heavy weight, I need to know the result soon before I have a seizure. I can see it, a mental breakdown at 19, mid life crisis at 35 and death at 50.

 _Oh God!_

Trying to control my breathing and counting down from twenty, I faced my palms towards my puffy face. Looking closely, I could see and feel the stress forming into small beads on my hands.

 _Please be negative, please be negative._

Moving into a similar position Kate had only done minutes before, I examined the tests by peaking my eyes over the bathroom counter and gripping it with my dear life. Giving the odd glare at Kate to back off, ensuring she gives me my needed space.

My heart pumped faster as the suspense grew. A grimace formed on my face as the lines, crosses, and circles made their appearance:

1: Negative – _Thank fuck!_

2: Negative – _well that's even better._

3: Negative – _the odds are going well._

4: Negative – _this is easy why was I even worried_.

5: Negative – _what a piece of cake._

6: Negative – _I've got this in the bag._

7: no result – _shit, ok. I'm actually thankful Kate bought a few now._

8: Negative – _Oh god I was worried for a second._

9: no result – _this is really bad, two faulty so far._

10: negative – _I'm seeing the light at the end of the tunnel._

11: negative – _Awesome only one to go! I can do this!_

12: positive – _FUUUUUCK!_

Glaring at the twelfth test, balanced it in my right hand. If I squinted I could only just see the faint second line.

Trying to rationalize what I was seeing in my hand I started to over analyze as normal - the number twelve.

" _Fucking twelve_ ," I scowled at the test.

To most people twelve is insignificant. You may know there are 12 months in a year, also time is measured in groups of 12 or even 12 signs of the Zodiac. But my mother's calming voice plays in my head over and over again.

" _See this Annie, the hanged man, card XII in the deck of tarot. It can be either interpreted as a symbol of self-sacrifice or in reverse selfishness. Choose your path wisely sweet girl._ _"_

Why did Mom need to be a hippy free spirit and drill this into me. Become a mother or continue with my plans.

 _I don't know, Fuck!_

I kept studying the test over and over.

"It's faint, that's ok right?" My voice shook. I'm so worried, I don't know what to do.

Kate looked at me with disbelief, "I'll book my OBGYN for you ok," and she tries to comfort me by rubbing the crook of my neck.

"It's faint. It's ok. Please, _please_ tell me it's ok…" I couldn't hold it in and I started to sob.

Squinting at the test, with a skeptical attitude I truly believe it's a false positive. It's faint. The blue cross formed after the allocated time frame.

"Fuck," my breath hitched and I grabbed Kate, "it's positive," I whispered into her blonde curls.

"Yes honey," she stroked my messy hair.

There is no getting around it. I'm pretty sure a positive means a positive.

 _FUCK!_

I knew no matter how many times Kate voice repeated that " _it's going to be ok_ " and rub different parts of my body that nothing will change, I'm pregnant.

With reality setting in, nodding my head seemed the easiest thing to do and let the tear burn my skin. I've fucked up, big time.

"It's ok Ana, the majority of them were negative," she calmly spoke.

"But, some were ineffective, so the odds are against me," I couldn't stop bawling.

Laying in an uncomfortable position on the bathroom floor, hugging my bath mat and in my right hand never loosening my grip on the test. I can feel the tears aren't going to stop but I need to move, I need to do something.

"I'm going to have a shower, and probably eat my weight in chocolate," sniffling as I spoke.

"Honey don't shut down, remember when you only got a B for a paper?"

Not wanting to remember that result I'm still pissed with my professor. It made me depressed since I put so much thought and structure behind that paper, it deserved an A not a B. I couldn't help myself and turn to comfort food, my favorite form.

"You were mute for a week Ana and ate three pounds of cheese. I'm sure it will be ok. _You will be ok_. I _know_. Everything will be fine, I can feel it in me waters," shaking her hands.

Really feeling it in her waters, I knew exactly what she was trying to do. It wasn't working.

Shaking my head back and forth, "I think _this_ situation is a slightly different Kate," aggressively pointing my test in her face.

"Geez Ana, your pee is on this, don't shove it in my face. Get it the fuck away from me," as she started to gag.

The sound of Kate gagging set me off and I rushed towards the porcelain bowl. Dry heaving, my ribs were throbbing, the tears and mucus started to pour from my facial orifices.

"Just breathe Ana, it's ok," she started to rub my back again.

It wasn't helping.

"Oh God, what have I done," crying into the bowl.

 **…..**

 **TIME GREW TO A HALT** for the remainder of the day. Every time I checked, my clock had only ticked passed a few minutes but it seemed like hours. My brain was over thinking and it was only a matter of time before it exploded. A baby. What's going to happen, other than the obvious it being born sometime in June? I'm fucked even with a faint positive. A positive is a positive you can't be sort of pregnant. You either are or not and I am.

Needing a new approach, I evaluate my plans, and my life. Should I _self-sacrifice_ or become _selfish_? Medical School, is there even a possibility now? Now I should still be able to graduate in May. I'm 19 and going to be a mother, I'm going to be a Mom. What am I going to do? How am I going to do this?

 _Shit I'm rambling._

Lying wrapped in the security of my cozy bed eating, well probably more inhaling a combination of dark and milk chocolate, I reached for my tattered copy of Tess.

Reading is my safe haven, by accident the book fell from my hands and tumbled to the floor. Seeing _Tess of the D'Urbervilles_ on the carpet, memories flooded back from that night with C's leather bound book.

…

 _ **26th September 2009**_

" _Tess? I wouldn't have guessed._ _"_ _I said stroking his leather bound cover._

 _The smell of leather is so masculine and strong. It's interesting, I don't see this as a popular or even a known novel for a male. I wonder if flirting works, I have no idea what I'm doing. This will be fun though; maybe we can kiss a little more._

 _I think I need another drink._

" _My, well_ _…_ _oh, and_ _…_ _" C panted trying to keep it together. He took a deep breath and composed himself, "my_ _…_ _my mother gave it to me."_

 _Whoa, what's wrong with him? He can't even string a sentence. Slowly turning the pages, smelling the fibrous old paper, I need to find the perfect page. Fingers crossed I can keep it together._

" _Bingo! I found it_ _…_ _" I sang out rather impressed with myself._

 _Hi five! Good job Ana. Now don't slur your speech._

"… _She had an attribute which amounted to a disadvantage just now; and it was this that caused Alec D'Urberville's eyes to rivet themselves upon her. It was a luxuriance of aspect, a fullness of growth, which made her appear more of a woman than she really was. She had inherited the feature from her mother without the quality it denoted._ _…_ _" I think I'm almost blushing and some how I don't know how I'm keeping it together._

" _Oh I don't care about Alec, or the reference to Tess and her_ _…_ _assets. But I know I want to worship you," he pointed, "All. Night. Long._ _"_ _C finished with a gorgeous smile and his eyes, they are soooooo delectable._

" _Oh," I said, as the heat rushed through my veins._

"You seem to be a little warm," _He pointed to my forehead._

 _Laying on my back and lifting my knees towards the ceiling, I froze. Shit I've got a dress on, why did I forget I have a_ very short _dress on. Keep calm Ana just pretend to read._

 _This dress is so uncomfortable I need to wiggle a little. Fuck! Why did I open my legs? Oh God he's going to think I'm some kind of cheap whore._

" _Mmm, so fucking hot, my Pixie." He thinks I_ _'_ _m sexy and he's groaning._

 _Maybe it's ok, this is nice, he's not jumping me. I can't even put two words together. Is it getting a little warm in here? So I need to keep my cool and what best way but smiled and pretend to read. Maybe he will come over. I need more Vodka._

 _Feeling his bed dip, he slowly crawled towards me. I have to put this book down, I need to see him NOW!_

 _Shit!_

 _The book is gone. Chill Ana, be cool it's perfectly fine. It was probably an heirloom or something; it was a second edition and fucking leather and you dropped it on the fucking floor!_

 _Be cool, "Oops,"_ fuck! _I couldn't hold in the laughter as my hands weren_ _'_ _t helping as air was escaping either side of my mouth._

 _Drunk I am. Fuck. I am drunk! Shit!_

" _Ahhh, my naughty Pixie," he waved his index finger at me. It's so hypnotic._

 _As soon as his hands touched my legs and his fingers slowly brushed my ankle crawling to my knee, I couldn't help it as my breath caught at the back of my throat. The only thing that came to mind was to bite my bottom lip. Oh my God, touch me higher please C._

 _I was gone._

 _Suddenly we both gazed at each other and I knew this was going to be hard and fast._

 **…..**

 **FUCK! WAKING UP** from the drunken memories, I quickly picked up my tatted soft covered book at the door. I couldn't help but scream.

Trying to calm myself from the bittersweet memory I began rubbing my flat belly. I need to embrace this, it's real! It's fucking real. I started to talk to it, my belly, the unknown.

"See little guy – your daddy, I only know him as C. I may have only spent one night with him but it was an amazing night, I really do thank him. He was gorgeous, his dark hair, the curls. He would tip his head to the left and a single curl would hang on his forehead. C had these mesmerizing grey eyes, they were truly beautiful. He could play the piano exquisitely and his hands were strong and soft at the same time. I miss him little guy. I really do."

 **…..**

 _ **Wednesday 14th October 2009**_

 **STRETCHING MY ACHY BODY** to the morning sun, I could feel in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right.

 _Fuck these cramps and back ache. I need chocolate!_

Crawling to the bathroom, I noticed when I sat down on the toilet I had red staining on my panties. There was no way that this was spotting, as I wiped I realized either I had lost my little guy or there was no little guy to start with.

Placing my two hands together in a prayer I whispered " _thank you, thank you_ ," but deep down I knew the only part of C I may have had left was gone.

 _I miss him. I really do miss C._

Needing to focus, I peeled off my sleepwear and turned the faucet to hot. Having the feeling I've melted all my worries away, I changed back into C's sweatshirt and put on a new pair of pajamas pants. I couldn't help myself but drag my heavy feet towards Kate's room, getting under the covers with my best friend.

I sighed, "well my period started," and I continued to snuggle into Kate that little more.

"That's a good thing, right? Ana are you feeling ok, do you want me to cancel the OB?"

"Yeah cancel. It's definitely my period, it's not too heavy, but I'm cramping a lot, I guess because it's just starting. Maybe it was just stress, a false positive?"

"Are you _ok_? Like _really_? Do you want me to get another test just to make sure?" Her voice grew higher in pitch with each question asked.

"No and no. It's done."

"Oh come here," she said with open arms.

We held each other, but I felt miserable, "Kate."

" _Hmm,_ " she hummed enjoying our warmth.

"I need to buy condoms," I spoke into her chest. Of course Kate could only laugh at the situation. "I need to have one or two on me at all times," Kate quickly sat up in bed and stared at me. " _What_ Kate?"

 _What's the matter now?_

" _One or two_ ," she emphasized using quotation marks with her index fingers.

"Yes. I'm not going to spread my legs anytime soon ok," Kate started laughing again.

" _Really_? Well I need a box in each pocket, God you make sex to be this big bad thing. Have you thought of the pill?"

Shaking my head, silent from Kate's revelation, I know there is no way I'm going on some kind of hormone contraceptive, not after what happened to Mom.

"Oooo-kay, too forgetful are we?" she winked, "really Ana, you could take it easily without forgetting."

"No, I can't, not after Mom and her breast cancer. I'm just too scared, please don't push it," a small tear fell.

"Why didn't you tell me? How is she now?"

"I didn't need to tell you, because there is nothing to tell," lowering my head, " _How is she?_ We all know she's no longer in pain," Kate gasped at my words, instantly covering her mouth understanding completely _she's no longer in pain._

"Honey, come here." We were wrapped around one another, "You can have as many condoms you want," She wiped my tears and held me tight.

"I've worked out what I want to do… you know after I graduate,"

Kate let out a little giggle, "really, I'm still trying to work out what to do next semester."

"This was a wake up call," I made a circle around my abdomen, "I don't need any distractions. I need to stay focus, so Medical School is the best option," nodding at Kate. I was actually excited I have made the plans, "I want to make a difference and help people. So I need to chan—" Kate suddenly interrupted me.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Medical school, since when?"

"For a while but I couldn't decide between Medicine, Law, or a PhD in Literature. I need to change a few classes next semester so I can apply."

"You want to help people? I tell you how you could help people, by like _umm_ …" Watching Kate think was painful, I could see each cog and chain clicking and clunking in that head of hers. "You know. You could like be a teacher, or a sexy librarian? There are lots of books involved, and you like books _right_ ," she smiled.

"No, I can do this. Do you even know I can graduate next May? I can study for the MCATS. I want to do this for me, and no hurdles Kate."

"Well, are you going to let Ray know, or surprise him as always?" Shit I never thought of Ray.

"Where do you want to study, here at Harvard? Or do I need to organize a new room mate?"

"Oh Kate," Trying to brush off the conversation, "enough about me. You still have a year and a half til graduating, have you made any plans?"

"Honestly I don't know, probably get an internship with Dad in Seattle, if Elliot and I are still dating it would be great, but that's so far away. Shit if you left who would live with me. I need someone to cook for me," Kate genuinely looked upset.

"Don't' give me that look. I'll never stop cooking for you, can Elliot cook?"

"Better than me," the wink she left me said it all.

Looking at Kate, I'm happy the last three weeks of pain have finally dissipated. I can finally see my goals; but I do wish C could be a part of these. I guess these feelings are just normal. I need to shake him off and move on.

Taking a deep breath, I know Kate is going to flip out, well in a crazy person kind of way, "I'm going,"

"Where? You _are_ leaving me? You lying bitch," Kate slapped my arm.

" _Ouch!_ What was that for?" wincing at the sting on my arm. "Seriously! Kate I'm coming to Seattle with you, you know that ball thingy, but strict instructions, no date. That's final. I'm thinking I might catch up with Ray for the holiday, I miss him too much."

"Well I guess I'm going to _meet the parents_ ," and Kate used her finger quotation marks again. Her whole demeanor changed from a slight worry to over excited toddler, "that's it, we need to find dresses! I love you Ana!" with that she gave me a big kiss on the lips.

 _Whoa, cherry flavor._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 08** **.** **(Tomorrow Freed for me!)**

 **missmusicteach**


	9. Ch08 WINNING PHOTO

**-CHAPTER EIGHT-**

* * *

 **WINNING PHOTO**

* * *

 _ **Wednesday 14th October 2009**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

 **LEANING FORWARD ON MY MAHOGANY DESK** , I rubbed my forehead. The headaches were back, and this one was hurting like a motherfucker.

"Ell, from what you have been telling me, this woman is adamant regarding no dates. It sounds quite final." I tapped my fountain pen on the lacquered wood.

I'm still unsure to why I allowed Elliot into my office. My time is precious, and I don't any for this menial chit-chat. I'm behind in several reports and the emails are piling up. Leaning back in my chair I crossed my arms, wondering how long he will take?

Elliot's eyes pinned shut, he slowed his normal panting dog mentality, but blurted, "It's Anastasia. Well, that's the chick's name."

Still not budging my crossed arms, "Ok, _Anastasia_." The name rolled on my tongue, "From what you're reporting from Kate's commentary, she's doesn't have the slightest interest in dating. Like wise brother," shrugging my shoulders, I honestly didn't care about the Coping Together Ball.

"Elliot it's fine, I don't _want or need_ a date. I don't want to get your hopes up but there's a high possibility I will be out of town with Ros. Now it all depends on… _if I get this fucking report completed,_ " I seethed through my gritted teeth.

He lounged back in my black chair with his muddy work boots over my array of business papers on the table. As always he strokes the arms of the chair with almost a sexual pleasure to it. God, I hope he's just appreciating the leather and not getting a boner.

"Please stop looking like you're going to come in my chair and get _your_ fucking muddy shoes off the table. I'm trying to fucking work here!"

Smacking his muddy boots to get off the table, Elliot tried his best to straighten my work papers, "What about Mom? She will have your balls, you need to go."

"I'm not concerned about either Mom or Dad," which the parentals are completely aware I'm busy.

There is no way I'm going to give them the impression I'm slacking after quitting Harvard, I think Mom would understand but Dad that's who would castrate me.

"Oh, _fuck work_!" Elliot stopped stacking the papers and the asshole he is started throwing them around the office.

"ELLIOT! What the fuck are you doing? Stop it and clean this shit up, NOW!"

He's got to be kidding, " _Fuck work,_ " work is my life. Ros and I are working as much as possible to get things happening, almost to the brink of death. Over the last two weeks we have purchased four businesses. I'm relatively surprised how easy it was, the difficult part is breaking them down and selling them off for a profit. If the forecasts are correct, we should make approximately five hundred thousand dollars before the new year and hopefully double or triple our profits every quarter from now on.

Refusing to give my full attention to Elliot I began to finalize the last report of the day, but his constant moaning is making it impossible as he interfering with my concentration. He is obstinate that I must attend Coping Together, especially with a date. Of all people his girlfriend's roommate. I see red. Not interested. Tried the chick thing and fucked up.

 _Can you shut the fuck up Ell! Need to focus! Fuck!_

"Christian. Christian, _hey_! Bro are you even listening?" His annoying voice pierced my ears.

"Don't worry Kate's on the ball when it comes to _Banana_. Apparently she needs a fuck and she's a little stressed just like you," the excitement on his face is overly worrying, doesn't he have someone else to bother.

"So as an older brother this is how you are teaching the so called inexperienced younger brother how to treat women?" shaking my head with disbelief.

"So I should fuck them then chuck them?" I continued to finalize my report.

"Hey she's a little shy but gives me shtick when I give her shit. She's a cool chick," fluttering his eye lids like a little girl, "she will be lonely, you will be lonely, come on you both will be there. Bam fucking thank-you ma'am a sweet match up I say. You know keep her company between her legs," he wiggled his brows.

"Don't even bother just stop while you're a head. Why in God's name do you refer to her as _Banana_? Please say she is not a he. I thought I made it extremely clear I'm into females," gritting through my teeth.

"Honestly she's a chick and a little hottie at that. She gave me a half boner too. Instantly!" Elliot chuckled.

"A fucking orchid gives you a boner, just grow up. Why do you call her _Banana_ , I'm rather intrigued," rhythmically tapping my fountain pen again.

"Now… there was a reason why I called her _Banana_. I was so fucking hammered when I first met her and the details have completely blurred."

"Like the majority of your brain cells?" rolling my eyes at Elliot.

"What are you insinuating baby bro?"

Turning away from the screen of my MacBook Pro, I was gob smacked. Is he really this unintelligent? My patience is wearing too thin for a conversation of his intellect.

"Isn't it obvious? Or should I spell it out for you?"

"Um… please do, hang on not too long or I wont be able to understand."

"Do you realize you're an idiot!" slapping my palm over my forehead.

"So, _you_ and _Banana_ hey?" wiggling his eyebrows again, and insinuating sex but forming a circle with his hands around his crotch of his pants and pounding up and down.

"Will you get off my fucking case," and I threw my fountain pen at his head.

 **...**

 _ **Thursday 12th November 2009**_

" **PLEASE BRO BE ANASTASIA** **'** **S DATE,** I'm begging you," Elliot went to his knees and hands pleading, "look at me, I'm on my fucking knees. Kate will neuter me if you don't do this."

I don't think ever in my life I've seen Elliot so unconfident or worried, lets face it he's shitting bricks.

" _No_." I'm enjoying this; I think I'm going to make him sweat a little longer. "It's fifty-fifty. I don't even know what this poor girl looks like. Even though looks mean nothing," I shrugged keeping my poker face.

"We both know you have high standards after one chick," Elliot held up a single finger indicating his point.

My jaw clenched as my molars ached through the pressure. I detest when he brings up her, it's all still very raw especially after the dead ends when I couldn't find her. I know deep down I've only misplaced her.

"OK, I'll go find a picture. It's worth it, trust me. Bro have I ever let you down?" Elliot shook his mane of blond curls, knowing how untrue his words were, "Chris seriously, She'll be worth it." His smile was uneasy.

Rushing through his cell, he brows furrowed and jiggled his head. Occasionally he wailed " _nope_ ", " _shit_ " and " _oh come on._ " It's obvious he's not thinking about me, I don't trust Elliot's words they are far from being golden or the truth. He's just trying to avoid losing his balls when he sees Kate again.

This is hilarious.

"Ok here you go. It's not the best but it's one I took when I was Skyping Kate and _Banana_ came in. She's in her kitten pajamas and Harvard sweatshirt. She lives in that thing," He grinned from ear to ear, thinking he has saved his masculinity.

I hope he doesn't expect me to won over from a single photo. A screenshot from Skype to be precise, come on Elliot get your shit together.

My MacBook Pro pinged as a new email arrived, as I turned to look at the screen Elliot threw his cell at me. My hands fumbled since I wasn't prepared for him to throw the damn thing at me, utterly ashamed by my lack of co-ordination, his cell fell far from the perfect catch. The sound of plastic and glass shattering echoed in my office as it hit the hard floor.

 _Fuck_

"I'm sorry Ell, I'll replace it," Of course I'll never hear the end of this.

"Yeah a new cell with all the bells and whistles please. I'm expecting it since you're not short of cash," he sang as his hands rubbed together.

"I was talking about the screen you moron. I'm not buying a brand new cell for you," I groaned as the heal of my palm hit the back of his head.

 **...**

 _ **Monday 16th November 2009**_

" **THANKS FOR THE NEW SCREEN BRO**. You know you could have splurged on a new cell, one of those fancy ones like yours. You probably could of claimed it as a tax credit."

 _NO!_

"Shut up. Why are you here Elliot?" I answered brusquely.

"Well as you know…" he said as his shoes scuffed the floor, "Coping Together is approaching," Elliot winked indiscreetly, "oh and Anastasia still needs a date. Oh fancy that… just like you," His finger aimed directly at my face, I'm assuming to emphasize his useless point.

"Oh I was led to believe her roommate is insisting for her to have a date and I was a convenient unwilling guy so you won't be neutered," crossing my arms. Far from impressed regarding the whole situation.

" _Oh come on_! _FUCK!_ " Elliot shouted, as he flicked his head back in the leather chair.

"Thinking about the state of our balls are we?" I chuckled under my breath.

"Bro there is a _very_ high possibility, I will have none this time next week. Please just help out your older bro here."

Staring at him, it was the face of a worried man, those balls were being removed very soon.

"Don't even try. Leave it," shaking my head at Elliot.

"I _do know_ Mom has been talking to you."

 _Fuck_ , he knows.

"She told me, she couldn't help herself. You're fucking coming you sly little brother, so no backing out now with this date… ahh," Elliot rubbed his chin, " _Christian and Anastasia_ , it has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Scowling at my brothers words and fucking Mom! She probably confessed everything to him, and of all people fucking Elliot! My eyes glued to my desk as I began to knock my head on it repetitively.

 _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_

Lifting my head, and calmly eyeing my brother, "Elliot, I really don't want to have a date. Honestly the majority of women don't click with me," I turned to look out the window.

"Hey, but that fairy chick did click. By the looks of it you clicked with her lots and lots of times. So it's possible bro, you just need to open up," Finishing with a large grin.

"It was _Pixie_ , not fucking fairy," Seething by his stupidity, I couldn't help and drop my head into my hands and whisper, "her name was Ana. I think I've lost my one and only opportunity."

Lifting my head, I turned to my MacBook Pro and tried to brush off the conversation and work through these reports, emails, well any kind of document. I need to get Ana out of my head.

" _Oooh,_ touchy subject I see," Elliot rubbed his chin, "anyways, Kate sent some pictures of Anastasia. Better ones this time."

Giving my brother a worried look, do I really want to plunge into dating someone I don't know? Someone who lives on the other side of the country?

"Don't look so worried bro. You're not marrying the chick. It's just a date, you know… One. Single. Date," he calmly smiled, "Bro, I never realized how fucking clumsy you are so I'm not taking any chances," Elliot walked slowly towards my desk and placed his cell carefully in front of me, "see this one is cute. She's sitting on the couch, in that damn fucking Harvard sweat again."

He pointed at the screen and I couldn't quite see since the majority of his hand was inconveniently covering it. Trying to focus, my cell started to vibrate.

 _Fuck what timing!_

" _Grey_ ," I answered curtly.

"Is that how you speak to your _mother_ Christian? I hope you haven't been working too hard. I'm worried about the amount of headaches you have," she said with a concerned chill in her voice.

"Mother I'm sorry. I didn't check my caller ID,"

I'm trying my best to get Elliot's attention. I mouthed _move your fucking hand!_

"Mother I do have another headache, I've taken Advil. I'm fine. Now why do I owe this pleasure?"

"As you know, I wondering if you will be…" unable to listen to my mother as Elliot was fumbling around my desk and finally he moved his hand away from the screen.

All I could do was smile at my older brother as I looked at the image in front of me. Being the complete moron he gave two solid thumbs up. I'm sure he has no idea why I'm so impressed with the photo. All I can see is my Ana. _Pixie._

"Christian, is Elliot there… Christian, are you ok, why aren't you talking? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Mom I need to call you back." And I ended the call.

Holding Elliot's cell closer to my face and zoomed in.

"Hey did you just hang up on Mom, _oooh_ you're fucking dead!"

"We're not kids Elliot, she'll be fine. Anyway I have more pressing matters, is this real?" I pointed to the screen, "You're not punking me right?" All I could do was stare at her face.

"What the fuck are you going on about? Yeah this is Anastasia, _Banana_. I told you she's hot."

"I _know_ ," I couldn't keep the grin from my face.

"Well this is a development. So you like her," Elliot moved forward in his chair.

"Oh _I know_ I like her." Elliot has no idea, how much!

"Why are you acting weird. This is really strange. Are you sure you took Advil?"

"No, no it's ok. I'll do her… _shit_ I mean I'll be her date and I'm sure she will be pleasantly surprised." I couldn't help myself and I forwarded the picture to my cell. _Anastasia_. "What's her full name, do you have her number, address?" My questions stumbled out, and I really hope I wasn't sounding too desperate.

"Well yeah but wh—" Elliot paused, "Holy. Shit! You like her!"

My smile was prominent, I felt like I'm the cat that got the cream.

"You do know the girls need a lift to Mom and Dad's place on Friday,"

" _What!_ " I think my voice broke two octaves, gathering myself I tried to speak like a man, "she's staying at Mom and Dad's?" smiling non stop, my face started to ache.

"Yeah, Kate and _Anastasia_. Holy shit, you're pussy whipped without seeing the pussy," I couldn't but help and laugh into my cupped hand.

"Are you staying after it finishes on Saturday?"

"Fuck yeah, I'm not driving anywhere. I'm going to be hammered up to my eyeballs and then hopefully hammering my girl," Elliot crassly winked.

"O-kay, I didn't need the visual. I think I'm going to stay too."

" _What the fuck_! Well you can pick them up from the airport since you're so keen to see this chick. It's early afternoon I think two maybe three?"

"I'll ensure I'm free," straight away I opened my online calendar, "are you going to give a present to Kate when she comes?"

"Yeah," he pointed to his crotch.

"Oh _fuck_ ," trying to erase the image from my mind, "I meant flowers. A bouquet or something along those lines?"

"What? Where the fuck is my brother Christian? That one photo has won you over hey."

"Well you could say it was the photo I was looking for."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for this chapter being super late. I think I have a bad hangover from the film. It's over... it's done. But please keep reading, I'm going to be around for sometime. So many stories in the works.**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 9** **.**

 **missmusicteach**


	10. Ch09 RECEIVING GIFTS

**-CHAPTER NINE-**

* * *

 **RECEIVING GIFTS**

* * *

 _ **Friday 20th November 2009**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

" **KATE WHY ARE ALL THESE BAGS** **OUT?** Please tell me you're not taking… one, two, three. Three bags! Who needs this much stuff!" Impossibly waving my hands around the stacked luggage in our living room.

Kate is someone who needs everything including the kitchen sink when it comes to traveling. I'm in awe with the amount of beauty, hair care products and don't even mention the amount of shoes that fit in these bags.

She walked out of her bedroom carrying another small case in her right hand, "This?" pointing to the stack, "God no, not three," she was completely clueless to why I was concerned.

"Good, because I was going to say we're only away for nine days, not nine wee—" being cut off tersely.

"No I have more in my room," she smiled as always.

"Are you serious?" hitting my head on the door-frame. _What the fuck!_

Looking at Kate I couldn't help but crash in a huff, landing on my butt in the middle of the room. At times I think Kate and I are worlds apart. Staring at the carpet beneath me, all of a sudden a cat walks by.

 _I'm not ready for the cat stage. I'm not that old am I? I don't want to be a cat lady!_

"Kate why is there a _cat_ in our living room?" All she did was shrug.

Am I completely losing the plot or am I dosed up on narcotics? She gaped at me and didn't stop.

 _What? I'm having a melt down!_

Looking at the stack of luggage and then my own small backpack and small suitcase, why does she need so much? For fuck sake it's only nine days.

" _Why_ Kate," pointing my hands towards her luggage. Without warning she bursts into laughter, "Ok did I miss something, what's so hilarious?"

"I'm _joking_ Ana. I'm only taking one, plus our dress bag, _oh_ and my carry on," Kate grabbed a case from her bedroom, an overly large handbag and dress bag.

My eyes followed Kate going in and out of her room, it made me feel dizzy. I closed my eyes, and tipped my head into my lap.

 _Just breathe, Ana._

"Hey are you ok? Girl you have been working non stop, this break will do you wonders, you'll be a new woman,"

"Just a dizzy spell, I think I'm starting to get a headache or something. Just feeling a little off for the past couple of days. Did you turn up the thermostat, it's feeling a little hot in here," I started to fan my face and take a few large deep breaths.

Slowly trying to get up off the floor, my pants were digging into my stomach.

 _Damn I thought the hair tie trick would work. Fuck I'm fat! I'm never eating chocolate again!_

"Hopefully you're not ill because I don't want you hurling your guts next to me on the plane for the next six hours. Oh my Ana, are your pants tied together with a hair tie. You need to cut the carbs I think," walking towards me Kate placed her palm on my forehead, "You don't feel warm Ana? No chocolate ok. Just keep it together until at least Sunday morning."

"Thanks Kate, you know how to make a girl feel good about herself. I'm ok it just comes and goes. I think my period is trying to start, or maybe a migraine. I don't want this feeling on a six hour flight. Fuck I need bigger pants," they are so tight.

" _Ana_ ," Kate stood there with a stern look, folding her arms across her chest and tapping her right foot.

I could only shrug, and rub my head.

 _Fuck it's going to be a migraine._

"It _still_ hasn't started. Ana you've been saying this for over a week."

"Well it feels like it's going to gush out, but it doesn't."

"Girl, you have too much stress in your life,"

"Yeah you," answering with my tongue out.

 **HONK HONK HOOOOOONK!**

"Ok, the impatient driver is here. _Ready_?" she chuckled.

How do I even answer the complex question ' _Ready_?' Ready for what, the pain staking plane trip next to the energizer bunny that never shuts up about her sex life or ready to make a complete fool of myself at this Ball tomorrow night. Or ready to see Ray and tell him what I have planned for the next several years.

Rolling my eyes, "I have no choice, do I?" I answered not with the strongest of replies.

"Oh come on _Banana_!"

If I had lasers for eyes Kate would be dust, long gone, so I only had the ability to groan at the bubbly Kate.

"Yeah, I'm ready, bring it!" Saying it in a bubbly cheerleader manner but internally dying.

Weeks have passed and I have started to submerge my life and soul into study. The only time I made for myself outside my bedroom and Harvard, was to buy a dress for the Ball I voluntarily said I would attend. Honestly I surprised myself and I really do love my dress.

"Ana, why are you smiling?" Kate said.

"I don't know I think it will be nice to get away for a bit, I'm looking forward to seeing Ray. I've got some things to tell him,"

"Come on you were thinking about that dress, look you're blushing,"

"No I'm feeling hot," Kate felt my cheeks.

"Yeah whatever, not hot at all."

 **…..**

 **OUR CAB RIDE** wasn't too painful to JKF. I can't believe we are heading to Seattle SeaTac. I haven't seen Daddy since Christmas and I am missing him like mad. We are both hopeless when it comes to communicating, he hates being on the phone and I'm forgetful. Sunday I'm telling him everything: the extra classes, graduation, MCATS preparation and hopefully UW Medical Seattle for study and a possible internship.

For the past month I have been trying to get a doctor on my side so I have a better chance of getting a scholarship. I would be more than happy to work shadow over the Christmas New Year break or whenever I can. I've contacted several departments, but gynecology and pediatrics have only returned my calls. I have several meetings two days before we leave, so my fingers are crossed and hoping something positive will happen.

Lifting my check-in baggage to be weighed, I felt a slight twinge in my back.

" _Ouch_ ," I rubbed it hard, "crap is it hot in here? I feel really horrible."

I felt dizzy and slightly losing my balance. Kate being the self-absorbed person she is didn't even notice.

Slapping my back, "Oh Ana, we are going to be in Seattle in under seven hours. Tomorrow, oh my God!" She squealed, dancing on her toes.

Taking a few deep breaths to ensure I don't vomit everywhere I was in shock, "I'm amazed you aren't counting down the minutes to jump Elliot," she continued to shove her phone in my face and there it was a count down clock to the second as to when she will see her boyfriend.

Checking the timer it was a little over eight hours. That's not right.

"Kate, your timer is wrong,"

"No," she flicked her head back and forth.

"Shouldn't it be about seven hours or even a little less?"

"Elliot isn't picking us up."

"Who is?"

Maybe Kate isn't the self-absorbed person after all, maybe it's Daddy to surprise me, or maybe we are just getting a cab. Fuck I need to make sure I have enough cash to split with her.

"Your date."

It was starting to become a very bad habit, eye rolling.

 **…..**

 **WHAT CAN I SAY,** our plane ride was less than ideal. Other than being completely silent to my best friend, for a six hour flight within close quarters was hard enough, but the impending migraine was killing me, which it wasn't helping the situation.

Exploring my backpack attempting to discover any kind of pain relief to dull the throbbing ache in my head. I have my fingers crossed I can miraculously find a sedative to knock out a yapping Kate in my left ear. I don't think I can handle one more detailed description of what she has and will do to Elliot.

Just like that I found the foiled covered pill, popped it into my mouth and prayed I could fall asleep. Looking at my watch I still have over four and a half hours until we land.

 _Fucking hurry up!_

Waking from a restless sleep, I notice a peaceful Kate snoozing in a rather uncomfortable position. I couldn't help but giggle. Just like that the captain over the cabin speaker announced landing was underway. Peaking through the small window, it was dreary and wet. As we made our decent the plane was experiencing some turbulence while landing.

As the cabin began to shake, Kate woke up in a daze, with a little drool running down her chin. Unable to hold in my laughter I covered my face with my two hands hoping not to disturb the other passengers.

" _Ouch_ , you bitch", she hit me hard on my left arm giving me a stern look.

"My neck is so sore, don't laugh at me missy," I couldn't help but notice that her false eyelash had unglued and holding on by a thread.

I could only point to her face. The whole situation was almost making mucus come out my nose since it was hilarious.

"Kate, your…umm," I pointed to her misplaced eye lashes, "oh and," my finger dragged down my face informing her of the drool.

"Oh dear lord, we need to land ASAP. I need a mirror pronto."

Instantly all the anger I had towards her was gone. She maybe a pain in the ass but she keeps me grounded and gives me a humorous daily fix at her own expense.

 **…..**

 **I'** **VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE SPRINT** out of a plane as fast as Kate. I couldn't keep up as I was taking my time, trying to get my bearings since my head wasn't easing from my constant dizzy spells. Things I hate: air travel and headaches.

Waiting outside the female bathroom for her, I sat on the floor of the airport. My care factor for the dirtiness of the ground was zero; I was just feeling too dizzy. Grabbing my water bottle and sipping a few times, I decided to turn on my cell contemplating whether I should call Ray and tell him I've landed or not. Or should I just wait until I see him on Sunday night? Decisions, decisions.

Flipping my cell over and over, and to my surprise I had a message from an unknown number.

 **UNKNOWN:** _ **Anastasia I'm trying to do the gentlemanly thing. I'm sorry but will need a rain check for the airport pick up. Elliot is surprising Kate. Don't tell her or he will have my balls. C**_

I didn't read the complete message, rather I started to fume. Kate couldn't help herself, our chauffeur and my mysterious date I didn't want. Taking a few breaths to calm myself, I reread the message in full.

What? Who?

 _ **C**_

I started to sweat and my heart began to race. Deep down it couldn't possibly be the person I was thinking. I couldn't message back, ' _oh hi I'm Ana, you aren't C that I fucked a few weeks ago and that never called me back. You have messed with my head, FUCK YOU!_ _'_

As always I'm too kind and considerate, I couldn't leave the guy hanging so I replied.

 **ANA:** _**Thanks for the heads up, C. Also don't call me Anastasia, everyone calls me Ana except for Elliot then it would be Banana. Don't call me Banana.**_

As the message sent, Kate made her appearance, all refreshed with two attached false lashes.

"Oh honey, lets get these bags and I have a surprise for you."

"I think the surprise has prematurely informed me, but I believe the surprise is all yours," Kate was puzzled, and we continued to walk towards baggage collect.

 **…..**

 **FINDING OUR WAY** to collect our baggage, Kate grabbed a Starbucks and of all things a cheeseburger from McDonald's. Watching the carousel go round and round, hearing the myriad of commuters, my head began to spin.

Trying to breath through it, the smell of Kate's coffee and cheeseburger were making it worse. Running for the closest trash can, I hurled the contents of my stomach among the trash.

"Oh my God," I moaned as I rubbed my head.

"Ana, you haven't had a headache like this in a long time."

" _Migraine._ It's a migraine. Water, I need water" I hoarsely whispered due to the acidic breakfast remnants.

Surprisingly I did feel much better.

Kate, a little out of her element, rummaged through my backpack, found and then passed my water bottle. I grabbed it harshly: sip, swish and spat into the trash. I couldn't believe how much better I felt. Kate handed my backpack over and my cell buzzed.

 **C?:** _**Well thank you Ana, but I have a surprise for you. Christian.**_

Smiling, I couldn't help maybe he knows that's it me?

"Now who is messaging you?" Kate hollered, bringing me out of my bubble.

"Apparently _Christian_?"

 _My C? My fingers are crossed._

Kate smiling with glee, "Ahh… Elliot's brother, he's messaging you. _Aww_ how sweet."

It happened so fast, I turned my head and my dizziness returned. I could see Elliot standing with another guy about the same height with cinnamon copper hair. I couldn't see his face, I'm not sure if it was the direction he was facing or my spinning head.

"Ana, Oh My God look… _Elliot!_ " Kate dropped her bags and ran towards him.

When I saw _his_ face, it suddenly went black.

… **..**

 **MY HEAD WAS RESTING** on something soft and the regular beeping was giving me a slight throb to my head. Scratching my chin and licking my dry lips, I sensed I wasn't at SeaTac any longer.

Opening my eyes, blinking and covering my face, it was extremely bright. For some reason I was lying down.

 _What the fuck?_

Rubbing my forehead I recognised the whining sound of Kate's voice.

"Jesus Christ Ana, you scared the shit out of me," Kate trembled.

"What? Where am I?" trying to hold back my loose hair in face, but I was limited due to an IV drip in my right hand.

"It's ok Ana," digging in her handbag, she handed over a hair tie, "you are in the hospital," she uttered while holding my hand.

There was a slight knock on the door. Kate gripped my hand a little tighter and smiled at the middle-aged woman who has walked into my private room. I assumed she was a doctor with her white coat on.

"Mrs Trevelyan-Grey, thank-you," Kate thanked the woman.

"No, no, please don't call me that, I sound like an old women, now it seems my patient is waking," she pumped some anti bacterial wash into her hands rubbing them thoroughly.

Staring with my mouth open at this woman, I was confused. What happened? Why was I in the hospital?

"Now darling, you should be feeling better, we have pumped…" looking at bag of clear liquid, "almost 500cc of fluid into you. You were quite dehydrated. Kate said you were feeling unwell and vomited."

I nod my head.

 _This is embarrassing!_

Squinting with a warm smile, "darling can you entertain my sons, I'm sure Elliot is missing you," Kate grinned at the doctor and tightened her hands with excitement and skipped with glee out the door.

"Anastasia."

"Please I'm Ana," I hated when people called me that, only mom did.

" _Ana_ , as I'm sure Kate told you, you're at the hospital, UW Medical. My name is Doctor Grace Trevelyan-Grey, more commonly I'm referred to as Dr Grey. I'm a gynaecologist at this hospital. My son's told me you collapse at the airport. Christian was quite concerned regarding your health. As I speak I'm sure he's pacing the hallways."

"Christian? Elliot?"

"Yes they're my boys, you are actually staying with me for a couple of days because of the Coping Together Ball,"

 _This fucking ball, maybe I should have stayed home._

"Mrs Grey. Elliot's Mom? Oh God I'm so sorry for all the bother. I'm confused why is Christian concerned, honestly we haven't met," rubbing my face confused, embarrassed and wanting to sleep.

"Not from what he tells me. Ana I'm a little concerned, I'm not being my boy's mother right now rather your Doctor, this is why I told Kate to leave the room, so you had some privacy," she paused and I was growing with worry. _What is wrong with me?_ "How many weeks are you darling, assuming you haven't told her."

"What?"

 _NO!_

"How many weeks pregnant? You have all the signs, dizziness, vomiting. Kate mentioned you were feeling hot but you don't have a temperature, your blood pressure is elevated, and your lower abdomen is quite firm – your pants are quite tight. I was working from a Doctor's perspective and took bloods, your results came back positive. Your hCG levels are well in the range for pregnancy, it's hard to tell how many weeks but it's well over one hundred thousand." I shook my head back and forth confused, suddenly the tears fell.

 _It can_ _'_ _t be correct. FUCK!_

"I'm not. I did a test weeks ago, my period started."

This divine woman began to stroke my hair and wipe my tears. What have I done?

"Will you give permission for me to complete an ultrasound, we can confirm the pregnancy and identify the gestation," Dr Grey calmly spoke.

Crying into my hands, I couldn't believe it, I'm pregnant. It must be a bad dream.

 _Wake up, WAKE UP!_

"I don't want Kate to know, please Dr Grey. I need to get my head around this."

"Call me Grace. Should I call someone?" She stroked my hair and I calmed immediately.

"No it's ok, I'm seeing my step-father on Sunday."

"Well can I let my son in, he was adamant to speak with you when you woke,"

" _Elliot?_ "

"No Christian,"

I sighed, "yeah my date."

Please don't be C, this is going to be extremely awkward.

"You don't seem enthralled to see him, he's the complete opposite,"

"OK but I don't want him to know and especially Elliot," shaking my head back and forth.

Grace smiled at me and she walked towards the door.

Gripping the door handle, Grace whispered "Ana it's ok you have options, I'll just wait outside."

Staring at the ceiling, the thoughts were tumbling through my head. A baby. I'm going to have a baby. Oh God school, I need to organize a place, I need a job. The tears were falling, these days I couldn't help it and clearly I now know the reason.

The door swung open and I didn't even bother to look. I could hear beyond the walls Elliot and Kate talking. If I only I had _more_.

" _Pixie?_ "

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 10.**

 **missmusicteach**


	11. Ch10 REUNITED

**-CHAPTER TEN-**

* * *

 **REUNITED**

* * *

 _ **Friday 20th November 2009**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

 **SMEARING MY SWEATY PALMS** along my thighs, my hands started to turn a slight hint of blue from my dark denim jeans. Feeling my nerves playing havoc with my body sweaty palms, flushed cheeks, racing heart there was no concentrating today.

 _My Ana._

I turned to admire my older brother who had a smile equal to my own. This situation is surreal, how is it possible that she has been under my nose the whole time.

It's happening, it's actually happening. I'm going to see her.

 _Keep it together Christian, don't fuck this up!_

Viewing my cell wallpaper for the umpteenth time, whispering under my breath two simple words of appreciation - _thank you._

"Bro. You're doing that weird smiley shit again," he chuckled.

"I could say the same about you," rolling my eyes at my older brother.

 _I can't help it. My Ana. I'm going to see my Ana._

" _Aaaand_ …I can't believe you bought flowers!" Elliot signalling at my bouquet.

"I can't believe you didn't. I'm sure you are going to lose your balls now," smiling showing my pearly whites.

Elliot flicked his eyes around and panic dripped from his disheartened face. I could see each individual cog moving within his thick skull, _his balls are a goner_.

" _Fuck._ Chicks dig flowers don't they? _Fuck_ …um… Can you wait here for a bit," looking at his watch, "thank god you're high on pussy and we got here really early. I'm getting some flowers. Do you have any—" he said while rubbing his thumb and fingers together.

Rolling my eyes, he will never change. I'm not going to be his cash machine anymore. Elliot cracked the bones within his head preparing for the opening of his wallet. Yep empty. I swear I saw moths fly out, as always he tries his hardest and began to drop his bottom lip like a sad puppy.

"No, no, no. Don't use that face on me. Use your own fucking money to buy something. You're tighter than a cats ass Ell," my hand immediately slapping my forehead.

Within seconds Elliot almost tripped over his size twelve feet unsure which direction to take. I pointed to his left but he rushed to the right like a mad man knowing his girl will be arriving soon. He yelped out the odd ' _I need flowers stat_ ,' and _'_ _fuck, flowers, chocolate, Fuck Fuck Fuck!_ _'_ I was amazed he wasn't removed from the terminal by airport security under the influence of pure stupidity.

With his constant breathing over my shoulder gone, I was alone at last. I couldn't help myself but rehearse through my head how I'm going to introduce myself to Ana. On repeat I was imagining exactly her thoughts, _"I'm an asshole for not calling."_

I may have only spent twelve hours with this breathtaking girl but I know I like her; I will appreciate any interaction with her and something deeper will be a bonus.

 _Stay calm Christian, it will be ok!_

Gazing at her photos on my cell, I can't believe how beautiful she is. My fingers, toes, if I could I would cross my fucking dick if it guarantees Ana wanting me as much as I want her.

My cell buzzed in my hand, causing me to slightly jump. A message popped up.

 _A message from Ana._

 _Ana!_

 _ANA!_

 _Breathe._

 **ANA:** _**Thanks for the heads up, C. Also don't call me Anastasia, everyone calls me Ana except for Elliot then it would be Banana. Don't call me Banana.**_

She's here? Trying not to rush, I awkwardly power-walked to the arrival screen.

 _DL 0462 landed gate 22_

Feeling my cheeks grow tight due to a fucking excited grin form over my face, I have no idea how this girl makes me so happy. I've never smiled so much in my life. Shit! There goes my surprise; I must have ended my last message with C.

 _Fuck!_

I need to reply. My large fingers and thumbs were fumbling over my iPhone's screen.

 _It's not hard Christian just type a fucking message._

Composing myself, shaking my hands to rid my nerves I tried for the second time to type a message to Ana.

 **CHRISTIAN:** _**Well thank you Ana, but I have a surprise for you. Christian.**_

Impatiently looking for Elliot around baggage claim, I began pacing. I'm fucking pacing around a baggage carousel! Shit is she going to recognize me, my hair is shorter and a completely different color. What will she say when she sees me? Am I rambling? Oh my God I think I need to go to the bathroom.

Suddenly a large heavy hand started to pat my head.

"There, there."

" _Jesus Christ_! Elliot, you scared the sh…. Holy shit, you've gone all out; roses, chocolates and a … bunny card?" smirking a smile at my older brother.

"I did have a magazine but thought it was too much, but I'm not risking losing my balls," he contorted his smile.

Smelling the aroma of the fifteen white roses in my hand I nervously twisted and turned the bouquet. The perfume was fresh and crisp, not too overwhelming. I hope she loves them.

 _Of course she's going to love them you fool!_

Looking at my watch, then looking at the arrival door, looking at my watch, then looking at the arrival door my anxious ticks were playing havoc.

"Bro you're going to do your shoulder if you keep checking your watch. They will be here soon," he lightly rubbed my neck.

"How can you tell?" replying soft and unconfident, while kicking my shoes.

"That you're nervous, anxious and excited. _Ohhhhh_ , I don't know?" I sensed the sarcasm when he smirked.

Glancing at my watch, hopefully for the final time, I lifted my head I caught a glimpse of her. Instantly my jeans tightened and I was thankful I didn't wear my button fly. Ana looked flushed but overall far paler from when we first met. Her hair is a little longer and wild; it must have been a rough flight. As she dragged her feet along the floor, our eyes locked.

 _Oh baby, I've missed you._

Smiling at her, all I wanted her to do was smile back.

 _Please smile baby. Smile._

She didn't.

Within seconds Kate blocked her view by sprinting in front of her jumping into the arms of Elliot. Unsure why I was watching him catch Kate around his waist and dropping his gifts to the floor, I flicked my head back to admire my girl.

Still hoping she would give me a glimmer of hope, there was nothing. Her face looked blank, almost vacant. Without warning Ana became unsteady on her feet and began to wobble.

 _Fuck._

"ANA!" I dropped her bouquet and ran. I was too slow; her tiny body fell to the ground.

 **…..**

" **ELLIOT! KATE! QUICK!"** I yelled but neither moved away from each other's face.

"Fuck… _Elliot_. _ELLIOT!"_ I was so loud the force scared commuters walking by.

Kneeling on the floor, stroking her messy hair, Ana was sweaty and she lost all color from her face.

" _Pixie_ , please wake up. It's C," I whispered.

I couldn't help but run my fingers around her ear and over her dry lips.

"Fuck bro. Shit _Banana_!" Elliot said while catching his breath.

"Oh my God, Ana! Shit where's her bag?" Kate rummaged through her backpack and found a water bottle.

"Ana, sip some water. Don't you fucking dare ruin this awesome weekend. You're date is hot," she sniffled, "Sorry, but your brother is hot," she told Ell, ended in a sigh.

"Bro I'm calling Mom, I can't remember if she's working. She might be able to see Ana quickly. Honestly Christian she doesn't look good," all I could do was stare at my brother.

Almost in tears, I couldn't and wouldn't break in front of them. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't the plan.

 _FUUUUCK!_

"No. I'll call. _Please Ell_." Grabbing the cell from my back pocket, I began to blunder Mom's number too many times.

 _Fucking breathe Christian. She's going to be ok._

" _Mom_ ," I sniffled rubbing my nose over my hand, hoping she doesn't hear the fear in my voice.

"Christian what's wrong? _Elliot_? Did, did, did he have an accident?" Shaking my head, but realizing she can't tell while on the cell

"Mom. Are you at work?" I paused trying to calm myself, "I need you to check someone for me. She's collapsed, really clammy and not responding,"

"Oh dear. Bring her in now. I'm at work, in the maternity unit today. Enter via the main entrance of UWM on the third floor and catch the lift directly to labor and Delivery. I'll meet you there. Is she breathing? Did you find a pulse?"

Telling Elliot to talk to Mom, I put my hand on her chest and it was rising and falling quite slowly, tenderly handling her wrist I counted while looking at the seconds tick by on my watch.

 _Fuck, it_ _'_ _s too fast._

"Elliot tell Mom her pulse is over 180," he nod and repeated my message to Mom.

Elliot's playful demeanor was gone and for once he was serious, "we need to go now Christian. _Now_!"

Lifting her with ease I ran to Elliot's truck.

 **...**

" **MOM I** **'** **M AT THE FRONT** of the hospital, I need to get a wheelchair she's still not completely conscious. She did moan a little. That's good, right mom?" I could feel the tears building but I need to keep it together, not for Ana's sake but rather my own.

Letting out a small groan Ana's face contorted, and a small tear ran from her left eye.

"Baby, _Pixie_ … it's ok" if she only knew how she was breaking my heart.

"I'll meet you at the front of labor and Delivery – level six," Mom curtly enforced.

"Mom. It's… it's, _Ana_."

She gasped, "you found her?" she went silent.

"Mom?"

"Sorry honey. Get here quick."

The orderlies were slow, and finally gave me a wheelchair after explaining the situation. Sprinting towards the elevator, Ana started to wake.

" _Baby_ , it's ok you're in the hospital, my Mom is going to check you over."

The elevator doors rattled open on the sixth floor and as Mom stated, she was already waiting.

"Mom." I'm sure I look like shit.

"Christian come. Take her this way…" she started to jog throughout the floor.

I wheeled her into the maternity unit, it was surreal hearing all the newborns and experiencing the screams, grunts and groans of labor and delivery.

"Christian focus," she snapped, "in here," Mom pointed.

"What, huh, my head…." Groaning, Ana rubbed her crown.

"Ana, it's ok…" I gripped her hand.

"Lift her on the bed," Mom was stern and straight to the point.

She was slightly floppy as a rag doll so it wasn't much of a struggle. Gently I laid her down, her top crawled past her navel and I saw her pale unblemished skin of her stomach and noticed the rubber band holding her pants together.

 _What the fuck? Can't she afford pants?_

"Christian I need you to wait outside, Ana needs her privacy,"

"But, Mom. It's _Ana_. I've only just found her, I'm not leaving her…" refusing to let her hand go.

"I know what you are feeling, but you are not a spouse and I'm sure she is unaware of where she is. Now as her physician, I need to assess her. As your mother I need you to leave the room," shocked with my mother's orders I couldn't move.

 _No!_

" _NOW_ Christian!" I woke from my daze.

" _Ok_. I'll be right outside. Please tell her I'm here." My head sunk, I would have preferred to be slapped by Ana than this.

 **…..**

 **WITHIN THE HOUR,** Kate and Elliot arrived. I gave him his keys, I noticed he was holding my gift for Ana.

"Bro, is she ok? I thought you might need these, you were so excited." Elliot handed over her bouquet.

"I don't know, Mom won't let me in. I know she's taken bloods and she has an IV," I held my head back on the wall, sliding down knowing if I leaned forward I may break in front of my brother.

"Don't stress, whoa what a first date…"

"Don't Ell," my head dropped pinching my eyes with my thumb and index finger.

"Christian do you think I could see her?" Kate whispered in my ear.

"Knock on the door first, I'm sure you'll have more of a chance seeing her than me," dropping my head again.

Watching Kate slowly walking to Ana's door and entering, I knew it was going to be some time before I could see my girl.

"Christian it's alright," Elliot sit on the floor next to me.

"No, Elliot… it's _Ana_ ," looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah I know _Anastasia_ or as I like to call her _Banana_ ," he chuckled.

"No…" I gritted my teeth, " _Ana._ "

I looked around the hallway, focusing on a small poster across the hall _'I'_ _m close to very few people, but those few people mean everything to me._ _'_

 _Pixie, Ana my everything._

"Holy fucking shit… the chick... virgin chick, you… no!"

"Yes," unable to blink.

"My _Banana_ is your _Pixie_? Whoa! I'm so sorry bro, I wish I had shown pictures of her sooner. I know how much she means to you."

 **…..**

" **CHRISTIAN. DARLING,** **"** I could hear my mom's soft voice.

"Ana's awake. She said it's ok for you go in," I could finally feel my smile return.

"Mom what's wrong with her?" the words fell out of my mouth.

"Darling slow down, you know as her physician I can't disclose this. It's up to Ana if she wishes to tell you."

Taking a breath I pulled my head up as I ran my fingers through my scalp. Grabbing her bouquet of roses my heart started to race.

 _Let's try again. Ana is beyond this door. Breathe._

I strolled into her room. She was lying peacefully on the bed. Mom had removed her clothes and put her into a hospital gown. Her head pointed towards the ceiling, and I noticed she had tears falling down her face. She would swallow every few seconds causing her to make a little moan.

"Pixie" I murmured.

She didn't move other than holding her head back awkwardly continuing to look at the ceiling. My poor Ana let her tears fall.

" _Baby_ …"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **" I am blown away reaching over 700 followers for this story, it truly does tell me you do like it. Aaaaand, i** **f you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 11.**

 **missmusicteach**


	12. Ch11 REVELATIONS

**-CHAPTER ELEVEN-**

* * *

 **REVELATIONS**

* * *

 _ **Friday 20th November 2009**_ , _**continued**_ _ **…**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

" _ **BABY**_ **,"** **MY DELECTABLE MAN MURMURED.**

I couldn't help but the dam walls burst and the cries were loud and deep. Staring at my palms trying to concentrate on something other than him, I couldn't cope and they went straight to cover my wet face. Why has it taken this long to meet again and under these shit circumstances?

" _I'm sorry_ ," I sobbed refusing to make eye contact.

This was not how I wanted to meet my C again. My C, is he mine?

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong. _I'm sorry_ ," he was concerned. Why?

I turned my head looking straight into his gray orbs. The worry within his red ringed eyes was clear, he had been crying.

"Before you say anything, these are for you. I did have them for you at the airport, just a delayed delivery I think," he placed them gently on my lap.

Admiring the arrangement, I counted fifteen. Fifteen gorgeous white roses. I couldn't help but look at him and back at the bouquet. Shaking off his peace offering I couldn't help the anger that spill from my mouth.

" _You're sorry_. Sorry. You better be, you never—"

"Called," He dropped his head. He honestly looked wounded, "I know. I tried."

"C… I mean Christian, you look different. Are _you_ different?" Shaking off this thought, "anyways how can you try? You either called or you didn't. On my end you didn't!" I started to panic; I could feel my heart beginning to race.

 _Breathe slowly Ana._

I could feel the tightness around my neck and the back of my throat building. My face was beginning to sweat as a wave of warm fluid scurried through my veins.

 _Oh my God I'm going to throw up. I'm going to be sick. Breathe._

"Ana please say something," he paused, " _I'm sorry_. I really did try, Elliot was with me the whole time. He's my alibi. I honestly fucking tried," this beautiful man was panicking.

"I left my number on the note. It wasn't hard Christian," wiping numerous tears from my burning eyes.

He was gorgeous with his cinnamon copper locks but his fear was dominating his face. Slowly walking closer towards my bed, he gestured if he could sit with me. The last time he did this we ripped each other's clothes off and melded as one. If only it was happening now.

"Don't give me that look. All I want to do is rip your clothes off. Stop it," he smiled without saying a word.

"Why… why did you do it? You broke me. I tried to forget. I focused so much on school. Christian, I ate way too much chocolate," the thought of chocolate made me nauseous and my hand went straight to my mouth.

 _Yuck_

"It broke me too. I needed to find you. I fucking tripped on my clothes and knocked over a glass of water. I cut my fucking foot," he chuckled, "and the note… that fucking note got wet. Your message… the ink ran and I couldn't decipher your number," his hand went to his back pocket and he grabbed his wallet and out came that very note.

He handed it to me. It was crumpled and faded but clearly it was my note. I gasped.

" _I'm sorry_ ," I couldn't help but I started to weep again.

"No, no, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" his hand stroked my cheek, "at least you have some color in your face,"

"And conscious apparently?" giggling slightly.

He grabbed my IV free hand and stared directly into my eyes, "I missed your touch Ana," without warning more tears fell.

 _I'm a blubbering mess! Oh God!_

"Oh come here," I curled up in his chest, "Mom wouldn't tell me what's wrong." I gulped. "You collapsed at the airport. What's going on?"

"Christian we're complete strangers, honestly you don't need to know." he gripped my shoulders pulling me back guaranteeing I could see his full face.

"Ana, I haven't stopped thinking about you. That night, it blew my mind…"

"Yeah you sure did blew... I mean blow… _shit_. It was… _nice_ ," I tried to hide my face through sheer embarrassment but he wouldn't let me.

"You do know if you keep touching me I wont be able to keep my hands to myself," I smiled.

"Good," his grin was addictive.

 _Whoa_

"Now that's what I like to see, a blushing lady," I stopped and pulled away.

"This is what you say to all the girls, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Christian looked confused.

"You have a girlfriend, don't you? They must be dripping off you. Look at you… and look at me."

"Ana. _Enough_! I have only had eyes for person. One girl, and she's right in front of me."

I swallowed. I can't believe the effect he was having on me.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I haven't come to terms with it yet. I'm not sure… if you will either. Can't we just have our moment before it's gone?"

"What are you talking about Ana? Are you sick, like extremely ill? It's not cancer?"

Shaking my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Christian, don't..."

"It's ok."

"You're going to run, I know it. I need to have an ultrasound first just to make sure—"

"I don't want to lose you." He shook his head and rubbed my cheek. Leaning forward our lips touched. My eyes rolled back and everything became alive again.

 _I've missed this._

"It's ok, I'm not going to run," trying to be confident, I smiled.

Closing my eyes thinking how everything will change, I opened them to an adorable, thoughtful man waiting for so-called diagnosis.

"I need you to leave before your Mom comes…"

There was a soft tap on the door and Grace popped her head in.

"Is it ok if I come in kids?" Oh my God this is so awkward.

"Come in" I whispered.

The door handle turned and in walked Dr Grey with a large device, which I gathered was an ultrasound machine.

"Mom, can you wait outside. Ana was just going to tell me something, _please_ can you give us a minute?"

"I can give you a moment Christian. Ana how are you feeling? Do you need any anti nausea medication?" she graceful said rubbing my hand.

"Yes please Dr Grey."

"Ana darling, it's Grace. I'll be right back with the meds and we can confirm with our scan, yes," she nodded.

I smiled.

"You're feeling sick. Why didn't you say, I could have got Mom for you," shaking my head, he's just too wonderful.

 _Why does he need to be so perfect?_

" _Ana_ —" I held my hand over his mouth.

"Let me speak. It's ok. I think I need to tell you this. Please don't get angry but I only found out. I'm in shock and I'm sure you will be too."

"What?" he crinkled his eyebrows knowing he was confused.

Closing my eyes, knowing I need to do this. Without thinking it through I blurted out the words, "I'm pregnant."

The words had only left my mouth and Grace walked in without a knock. Christian's face dropped and went white.

"Christian?" I started to fan his face.

I'm sure he started to count down from ten. I wasn't sure if he was fine to an extent or fuming. When I assumed he reached one, he smiled and gently stroked my hand. He leaned into my face, pecked my lips and whispered, "I'm not going to run, we made this together."

I couldn't help but gasp.

"OK Ana, here is some maxolon, please drink the whole cup," she clapped her hands together, "I have this niggling feeling that you both have met before," smiling at Christian.

As one we both nod, we leaned our heads on one another breathing together.

"I'm sorry Christian I need to perform an ultrasound, could you please leave the room?"

"Dr Gre—, I mean Grace. It's ok I want Christian to stay."

Christian gripped my hand tighter while mouthing the words _thank you_.

"As long as you are sure?" Grace said firmly as I shuffled my hands in my lap.

"Now Ana I need you to lie back, I'm going to lift your gown. Christian please, pull the curtain back and dim the lights," Grace set up the large machine.

"Ana are you sure?" she halted, "once I do this there's no going back," she requested ensuring I have thought the whole scenario through.

"It's ok. I've told Christian," smiling at each other we gripped our hands tighter, "this is so strange…" I ended shaking my head.

She turned the machine on and squirted the gel onto my lower abdomen.

"Sorry darling, this can be a little cold. We won't need to complete a vaginal scan since I think you are far along enough for a tummy one," Grace grinned.

Without making eye contact Grace observed the screen, "Ana, you said you had your period recently. Can you remember the date?"

"Umm… Oh I…. I think it was the 14th of last month so maybe 5 weeks ago?"

"Ok let's see… now looking at the screen…" the suspense was draining. Christian was being extremely quiet; I hope he's coping a lot better than myself.

"I can confirm you are yes indeed pregnant. Approximately 10 weeks possibly 11."

"How? I'm sure it was my period," completely puzzled why my body has failed me, "Gggr-r-ra-race," I stuttered, "I even took a pregnancy test, well I took a lot of tests and only one came back positive. It was extremely faint and then my period started."

"Some women have periods for the remainder of their pregnancy, others don't. Some have spotting during implantation or through extra stress or even when lifting heavy things. Do you weight train?"

I shook my head.

"Ok good. I'll just complete a few measurements and see how this little bean is doing."

Over the next few minutes she measured the small shape on the screen. Abruptly she stopped, gave a large sigh and then a slight giggle.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Christian could sense my distress without saying a word.

"Ana how long have you been having trouble with your clothes being too tight?"

"Maybe the last two weeks. I thought it was all the chocolate I've been eating…"

Grace peruses the screen, pointing her cursor in the center of the embryo. The machine gave off a loud thumping sound and Grace was pouting and obviously puzzled with what she was hearing.

"Well see this here," Grace smiled at the both of us, with her finger directly on the screen.

There was a little being on the screen, still tiny but you could identify the shape: over sized head, two stumps for arms and two wiggly legs. My baby. Grace typed on the metallic keyboard two words.

"This is Baby A," smiling at herself.

"Why is it called Baby A?" Christian spoke refusing to let go of my hand.

"Well it's because we have…" she wiggled and pushed the wand a little harder into my pubic bone.

I let out a yelp " _Ouch, Oh crap!_ " through the sheer pressure and the force Grace was using.

 _Easy lady!_

"Ahhh there it is…"

I looked at Christian, and whispered " _Oh my God_."

"Yep we have baby B, now it looks like you have another gestational sac but nothing within it. This could explain the so call heavy bleeding a few weeks ago."

"Triplets?"

"Well I'm sorry Ana but it seems Baby C never formed and your body tried to expel it. Over the coming weeks your body will slowly absorb this sac."

" _Twins!"_ Christian yelp.

"Yes it would seem so. I will work out your EDD and organize a few things for you: prenatals, a prescription for maxolon and pamphlets for your options."

 _Options. Options? What options!_

Handing me a paper towel to wipe my stomach, and as quick as she came in she was gone.

"Ana?" Said Christian woefully.

My breath was taken from me, utterly lost for words. The guy who took my virginity through pure passion is here with his Mom to confirm not only that I'm pregnant but with _twins_. This has to be a dream, it can't possibly be real.

Sympathetically I whispered, "I'm sorry Christian, I-I-I" pausing, swallowing the lumps which had formed in my throat, "how am I going to take care of twins? I'm trying to get into medical school," my emotions took hold.

"Baby, _shhh_ ," holding me with so much tender love.

"No it's _babies_ …. Oh my God! What am I going to do? I can't do this? I'm 19."

"Hey, hey Ana. I'm 19 too. What are _we_ going to do? The thing is, _we_ are going to work something out ok."

"I don't even know you, it was one night. What must your Mother be thinking? I'm sure this very moment the term slut is floating in her mind."

"I doubt that. We can work around this."

"Maybe I should abort, and forget this whole thing. Oh my God I need to tell Ray. I can't hide this from him," flicking my head back into the pillow and staring at the ceiling once again.

"Ray, who the fuck is Ray? Ana is he your boyfriend or another guy you hooked up with?"

"Are you fucking serious? You think Ray is a guy I'm sleeping with? Christian, he's my fucking step-father. He's my only family," crying even more.

"Come here baby," he tried to hold me again but I pushed him away.

"No, get out!"

"What? Ana I'm sorry it's … you're just in shock, I'm in shock. Just take a breath…"

"No I need you to get out, leave. I need you to go."

Without arguing he stood, his face looked like a frightened little boy as he left slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. I am blown away with the support for this story, most have read these chapters already, but I'm surprised at the number who haven't. Did you know I have a Pinterest board for this story? If you're interested check out the details in my profile. See you soon for chapter 12.**

 **missmusicteach**


	13. Ch12 REGRETS

**-CHAPTER TWELVE-**

* * *

 **REGRETS**

* * *

 _ **Friday 20th November 2009**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

" _ **TWINS!**_ **"** **MY VOICE BROKE.**

Tapping my index and thumb together like an aggressive tick, how is this even possible? Bringing my mind to the night in question, the only night possible, Fuck!

How could I be so stupid not wearing a condom! Maybe I should have worn three.

Obsessively staring at the ultrasound screen, trying to decipher the possibility that maybe my mother has made a serious error in judgment. Deep down I knew she was correct. It was obvious, the two little beings gliding around the screen, stumpy limbs, over large head and a pudgie torso were not a figment of my imagination. The whooshing sounds of their super fast heartbeats made it real. There are two. I'm going to be a father. A father to twins.

 _Breathe Christian, breathe. Don't push the only person you want to be with away._

Snapping me from my daze, Mom gave a clipped glare of worry. With so much ease she casually turned to Ana with her confident physician persona, "Yes it would seem so. I will work out your EDD and organize a few things for you: prenatals, a script for maxolon and pamphlets for your options."

My head began to pound with a thud each time Mom mentioned a new word to Pixie.

EDD _thud_.

Prenatals _thud_.

Maxolon _thud_.

Pamphlets for options _THUD, THUD THUD!_

I can't think, let alone breathe with all this overwhelming information.

Eyeing Ana trying to interpret how she's taking the news, there was nothing; just a blank canvas. Within the split moment looking at her, Mom flicked her white coat and headed out the door.

Finally. Alone.

It was quiet, too quiet.

"Ana?" the desperation in my voice was clear.

Her eyes were full of sorrow and a hint of worry. As she tried to muster a few words, nothing came out of her petite mouth. My poor Ana was lost.

Watching Ana take large gulps of air, her chest, moving at a fast rate. It was obvious she was overthinking as her eyes began to whip back and forth across the room.

Ana whispered, "I'm sorry Christian, I-I-I" she stuttered, paused to take a breath, "How am I going to take care of twins? I'm trying to get into medical school," the pain was seeping from her eyes, it was utterly heart shattering.

 _Ana_

"Baby, _shhh_."

It was instinct wrapping my warm arms around her tiny frame. I truly believed my grip could protect her, comfort her. She needs to understand _we_ will get through this; _we_ can make it work if she relaxes and stops over thinking.

My will power to control my urges was weak; she was so close my fingers were on her soft skin.

The bite of her words broke the spell, "No it's _babies_ …. Oh my God! What am I going to do? I can't do this! I'm 19!"

"Hey, hey Ana. I'm 19 too. What are _we_ going to do? The thing is, _we_ are going to work something out ok."

"I don't even know you, it was one night. What must your Mother be thinking?" Her eyes were looking directly at me, she was frightened, "I'm sure this very moment the term slut is floating in her mind."

"I doubt that. We can work around this."

Ana has my mother all wrong. She could never see Ana as a slut. My mother is a saint and angel. We have an everlasting bond, which I hope will never be broken. We may not be blood but she cared and mended my broken soul when I was a little boy.

The day that I realized I had lost Ana, I told her everything. It was bitter sweet. She was overjoyed that I had found someone who made me whole, but her heart broke knowing my half to make me whole was misplaced.

...

 _ **Monday 28th September 2009**_

" _Darling, this is wonderful news. She sounds adorable and I believe you both will be happy," I could sense the warm smile radiating from the cell._

" _Mom," hitching my breath, undecided if I should tell her._

" _You don't sound overly happy, what's happened?"_

 _Counting back from ten, I knew I couldn't keep this from my mother, some how she will find out._

" _She's gone!_ _"_ _I blurted out._

" _Gone? You can't lose a woman, dear."_

" _I fucked up Mom."_

Shit

" _Christian, language!"_

" _Mom," I furrowed my brow then realizing she can't see my face!_

" _Ok Mom. I completely stuffed up, I lost her number. I've looked for her, Elliot also helped."_

" _Are you sure your brother helped. Even though I love your brother with all my heart, he usually hinders than helps during the majority of situations," I could hear a slight hum under her breath. She doesn't believe me._

" _No I'm serious he helped, we_ didn't _, well_ couldn't _find her," my breathing began to race._

 _I am broken. This girl was amazing and it wasn't because we had sex either. It was her touch, beauty and soul that was magical._

" _Darling you need to breath, and realize you never know, that she is probably waiting for you. One day when you least expect it she will stumble on your doorstep. She probably is thinking the same thing. Well there is no need to worry, you're young and starting this little hobby of yours."_

" _Mom it's my career, GEH. It's a_ business _, not a hobby."_

" _Well what ever you think darling."_

" _Oh and Mom_ _…"_

" _Yes dear."_

" _Don't discuss this with Mrs Lincoln."_

" _Dear sometimes our conversations just happens, I don't intend to embarrass you."_

" _No Mom. Just don't," it was such a bad habit but my head flicked knowing she is going to tell her. "It's hard enough you're good friends with her, just don't."_

" _Why all the worry? Christian in a way we are all family."_

 **…..**

 **A SHUDDER WENT THROUGH MY VEINS** causing my skin to harden. That woman will never leave me alone and now she's riddled throughout my memories.

Knowing Ana is the only person to calm me, I began stroking her with the softest touch of her arm. Immediately goosebumps formed over her exposed flesh.

 _I feel it too Pixie._

She gazed at me with her crystal blue eyes. They were vacant.

"Maybe I should abort, and forget this whole thing. Oh my God I need to tell Ray," her hand began to tremor, "I can't hide this from him."

 _Ray?_

Jealously has never been an issue but the name Ray didn't sink well. Ray, who is this fucker? She can't hide the pregnancy from him? Had she met with other guys after me? Is that why she needed to leave that morning? Are the babies even mine?

" _Ray_ , who the fuck is Ray? Ana, is he your boyfriend or another guy you hooked up with?" The words seeped from my mouth.

Fuming anger, it's vile even to think she's been with someone else. Why is it even hurting?

"Are you fucking serious?" her words were vicious, "You think Ray is a guy I'm sleeping with?" pausing catching her breath, "Christian, he's my fucking step-father. He's my only family."

 _Shit._

Her cheeks were red, not from passion rather from my ill informed assumptions. Tears were burning tracks along her face, because of me.

 _Fuck! I'm such a fucking Neanderthal!_

How could I fuck up this much, of course thinking from the wrong head again! She needs to understand these feelings are new. FUCK!

"Come here baby," reaching for her only to be pushed away.

"No, get out!"

 _No!_

"What? Ana I'm sorry it's … you're just in shock, I'm in shock. Just take a breath…"

"No I need you to get out, leave," I couldn't move, her words burned, "I need you to go."

 _No! Why does this hurt so much? Ana!_

Giving up, without arguing not wanting to fight I slammed the door as I stormed out.

I left.

I need to let off some steam. I need to bash, beat something, and make my fists bleed. It all burns, BURNS, it fucking hurts.

 **…..**

 **I WAS SPRINTING** out the main door of the hospital, not caring where I was going as the walls were caving in on me. I needed out. The sound of heavy feet were chasing me, the crescendo was building, knowing it wasn't Ana I didn't bother to turn back.

Two large hands fiercely grabbed my shoulders, yanked me around.

"Christian. Stop!"

I couldn't.

"Christian, what the fuck is going on? _It_ _'_ _s Ana, isn_ _'_ _t it_?" Elliot was almost screaming at me.

Making contact with my brother was a challenge; I couldn't help but give a small nod. I don't want to disclose our personal surprise. It's far too early to inform the world, it's still new and raw for the two of us.

"Why are you running? I haven't seen you like this in years, not since that Lincoln woman started hanging around mom."

My body froze. I can't stand that woman, but she's a part of my life and that's what I hate.

"Just leave it Ell," pushing him away.

"No, you can't function if you bottle up shit. What's happened to Ana?" This was so foreign to see my brother acting concerned over someone other than himself.

Looking at him in a panic, aware I don't have the right to tell our news, or is it just Ana's news? Or is it my news? FUCK! He's right. I shut down. I hope I don't regret this.

 _Elliot, don't give me shit please. I can't handle it right now. Act like an adult._

"Elliot, you need to promise," holding his forearms, tight.

"Ouch, what the fuck are you doing? Ahh bro, it hurts," I couldn't let go. I need to be sure. "Fine. Fine, anything," Elliot tried to hold his hands up as a peace offering but I continued my firm grip. "Does she have cancer? If she does, fuck that's a bad blow… you only just found her," he shook his head.

" _What?_ " scrunching my brows in confusion, "Honestly, what are you on about? I haven't even told you." shaking my forehead.

"Ok what do I need to promise," the ever soft whining sound of Elliot's voice made the come back. So I constricted my hands around his arms to a little bit more. "Fuck, Christian you're hurting me." Closing my eyes, sighing to the sky.

"I'm sorry Elliot," lowering my head, releasing my grip I stepped back.

What is Ana doing to me? I can't even function, my mind is in a thousand places, being shredded to pulp.

"You're scaring me. What the fuck is going on?"

"What I'm going to tell you, you need to not… I repeat NOT tell anyone especially Kate," I was slow with my wording so he could comprehend exactly what I was saying, "Mom already knows—"

"It's fucking cancer… Oh my poor _Banana_ …"

"Elliot, shut up," I yelled at his face. "Listen," I muttered and sucked in a deep breath that made me gasp. Sighing at my brother I needed to tell him, "Mom knows, but I don't not want Dad to know, well not yet. I need you to be serious Ell."

"O-Kay." He nodded like a hungry puppy waiting for a ball, but in this case it's my news about Ana.

"I'm serious Elliot. I should be talking this through with Ana first. Promise on your dead parent's grave not to tell a soul."

" _Fuck_ ," the air kicked in the back of his throat, "It must be serious." Elliot went pale, holding my shoulders, for comfort.

I wish he could just hold me.

"She's pregnant!" my head dropped and slowly I lifted to see his reaction for some kind of cocky remark.

He didn't.

Not even a word.

Elliot's mouth was opened wide and at one point I thought he might have stopped breathing.

"Elliot?"

 _Please say something Elliot._

" _Really?_ " he murmured.

I have stunned my brother for the second time in a matter of months.

"Yeah, I was with her. _Mom_ completed the ultrasound," emphasizing Mom to see if he understood the awkwardness of the situation.

"So _Mom_ was with you," he choked, " _Shit_. Does she know that the baby is yours?"

"I'm not sure. Well I haven't really discussed that information with her. Mom is smart, I'm sure she presumes I'm involved," I couldn't make eye contact with him.

 _I must not tell him twins. Bite your tongue Christian. Keep it together. Don't mention twins._

"You look stressed still," his eyes followed the imperfections across my face, "What else haven't you told me? Your shoulders still look tight and your forehead has that wiggly old man crease."

 _Shit_

"No, there's nothing else." Biting the inside of my cheek.

 _Don't mention twins Christian._

"Umm, she was dehydrated,"

 _Twins_

"Her blood pressure was a little high," _Twins_ "And of course she was nauseous," I ended abruptly.

 _Fuck that was hard._

"Nope there's something else. It's not yours is it?" Elliot smirked.

 _Twins_

"What? NO! That's why I'm out here. It's because I fucked up."

Running to the nearest tree I punched it hard and bust the skin on my right knuckle.

"Christian chill the fuck out."

I held my hand smirking at my injury.

"Nice effort," then Elliot noticed the tree, "the tree didn't fair well," of course I butted a small tree and broke the trunk.

Crashing to the ground, what the fuck have I done? The only girl I have ever had eyes for is in that hospital crying, and I'm a hot head bashing saplings.

"Christian, I don't understand. Why are you out here and she's in there?" pointing to the hospital.

"I fucked up."

"Oh please continue, perfect brother. I need to hear this in full. Maybe I should record this, hang on I need to set up my cell…" He sat down next to me reaching for his back pocket.

"NO!" I yelled.

"OK, bro. I'm just fucking with you. _Jesus!"_ he rolled his eyes.

Looking at my hands… I began to talk, "After we found out we're having… I mean pregnant," that was close.

 _Twins_

Rolling my eyes at myself, "We were talking and Ana got overwhelmed and upset how she's going to do this…" my hands circled my stomach, "one thing led to another and well some how I accused her of sleeping with a guy called Ray."

Elliot slapped my leg hard. The laugh was infectious, rolling from the pit of his belly.

"You didn't," he wiped the tears from his eyes, "you fucking dickhead, _Ray_." He continued to laugh, "Ray as in her stepfather,"

"I know that now!" rolling my eyes, " _Hey,_ how the fuck do you know this?" frowning my brow.

"I've talked with Banana over the last few weeks, I told you she's a cool chick."

Crashing my head into my hands, how is it even possible Elliot knows more about Ana than I do?

"Bro, I may seem like just an idiot to you but I know one thing."

"Only one?" hitching the side of my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up and listen Christian."

He has never been like this to me. Ever.

"The way you looked at Ana at the airport, how excited you were to see her. Shit Christian when she collapsed… I have never seen you so lost and upset in my life."

"Don't remind me," I was cringing at the memory.

"Then when I gave you the bunch of roses, as you were walking into her room… You should have seen your face. It was glowing like you had seen an angel."

I couldn't help but smile and appreciate what my older brother was telling me.

"I know that feeling bro. I have it for Kate. Christian, at least I've had the privilege to spend a lot of time with Kate," he was wiggling his eyebrows, "you on the other hand haven't had the chance with Ana. I knew deep down over the last few weeks Anastasia was a lost little girl. She would never say why. It's completely obvious now, it was you," he pointed towards my chest.

"Thank you Elliot. What you have said means a lot," giving him a reassuring grin, "Elliot, I don't know how it's possible but I think I love a girl I have only spent a few hours with."

"It's an amazing feeling isn't it?"

We both had grins ear to ear and words weren't needed to express how we were feeling about our girls.

"Ell, I need your help. I'm going to win her back."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 13.**

 **Oh, have you seen my new story I posted yesterday?** _ **"Dialing Mr Grey."**_ **I will not updating this story regularly (unfortunately), so please follow the story so you will get up dates when I do finally upload chapter 2. Would love to hear your thoughts about the story via PMs, reviews or even Facebook.**

 **Again thanks for the support, it's readers like yourself who motivate me to write… well, when my spawn is not going cray cray and sucking the life out of me. Lol**

 **missmusicteach**


	14. Ch13 FORGIVENESS

**-CHAPTER THIRTEEN-**

* * *

 **FORGIVENESS**

* * *

 _ **Friday 20th November 2009, continued**_ _ **…**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **WHAT HAVE I DONE?** This man melts and breaks my heart simultaneously. He left. Left over a silly misunderstanding. These moods are confusing me! Yet why does he need to be so God damn good looking.

Gripping the pamphlets Grace gave me, my fingers rubbed over the glossy covers. The top one " _Making your choice,_ " made me hug my blankets a little tighter.

" _Your decision to have an abortion or continue a pregnancy is not a simple or easy one. It is important to take the time you need to make the choice that is best for you. Talking with family members, friends and loved ones whom you trust can help_ _…"_

 _Fuck_ I can't do this. I don't want an abortion! I can't kill my baby.

Flicking through the remaining pamphlets, _What to Expect_ , _How is your body changing?_ , _What can you take during pregnancy?_ , and _Teenage Pregnancy Support,_ I'm so overwhelmed. The sound of the door slowly opening had me in a panic.

 _Shit!_

I crumbled the pages under my sheets and noticed a happy Kate gliding through the doorway.

"Oh honey," she said as her hand carefully stroked my hair. It was comforting, making some of the worries float away.

" _Sooo_ , Christian left in a hurry and Elliot too." she cocked her eyebrow expecting me to spill.

Hearing his name hurt, blinking hard hoping the tears didn't fall. The only form of communication was a simple shrug as I didn't have the strength to muster a single word.

 _Why? I shouldn't have pushed him away._

"Ana, what the fuck is going on?" Kate's voice echoed as my mouth remained shut. The view outside my window seemed the better option. The safe option.

Just feeling her presence made me realized how unusual this whole situation was. She gave me a total of twenty seconds before she pushed further for vital information. Information I wasn't willing to give.

Knowing I was trapped, should I just cave and voluntary give her something rather than it being ripped from me.

My words could only whisper, "He thought I had a boyfriend, you know… the sleeping with kind." My words were far from clear as my teeth clenched my lip hoping this would filter any further information during the Kate interrogation.

"What? Why would he ever get that impression?"

"I might have mentioned the name _Ray_ ,"

" _Oh please_ ," She scoffed, "guys can be real dicks, but I know he likes you… you know a whole lot, because—"

"You don't understand, I pushed him away."

"Hang on, what were your words exactly, maybe he misinterpreted th—"

"I quote," I arched my index fingers in the air, " _No, get out._ Oh and it gets even clearer, _I need you to go._ "

"Honestly you need to think of the context, words have so many meanings. But seriously he left?" She whispered, "What a pussy!"

"He was thinking about me." I paused, "It's.. well Kate… He knew if we fought it could be bad for—" shit, my breath hitched, catching at the back of my throat.

 _Don't mention the babies. Don_ _'_ _t say anything about babies. No Babies._

"Bad. For. What?" Kate slowed her words, "What the fuck Ana, what aren't you telling me? Is there something wrong with you? _You need to tell me n-o-w!_ _"_

"Well, you could say yes," My cheeks grew warm but instantly it dissipated, "but really it's nothing," shaking my head.

"What? Nothing? Why are you being so fucking cryptic? What's the matter with you?"

"My blood pressure…well, it's a little off and stress can make it rise."

" _Aww_ , that's why he left. I know, oh honey you're both excited."

 _Excited? Shit, she knows_ _…_

"About what, ex-ac-t-ly?"

"The Ball silly," she slapped my arm, her look was as if I had forgotten her birthday.

"Ouch. Kate don't injure the girl that's lying in the hospital bed."She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

In Kate's particular fashion, she went on talking about her Ball preparations. All I could think about was how fucking awkward it's going to be staying at the Grey's household and Christian's Mom knowing I'm knocked up with twins, possibly by her youngest son.

"Kate, I'm going to rest for a little while, I'm feeling a little off, " which wasn't a lie. I was rather nauseous and hoping the meds were going to kick in soon.

Just as Kate stood up to leave the room Grace walked in. She held a white folder matching her doctor's jacket. With my fingers crossed I hope Grace looks at my face. She turned and smiled. I returned the gesture giving a slight shake to indicate don't mention anything to Kate.

"Ana, how are you feeling? Is the Maxolon aiding the nausea?" She looked in the folder clicking her pen and scrawling notes on the page.

"Not really. I still feel pretty queasy."

"Well it's only been," looking at the clock on the wall, "h'mm, 45 minutes. It shouldn't be too much longer. If need be we can give you a little Tylenol too," she hurried through her notes again.

"Oh Grace."

"Yes dear."

"Kate and I were only just mentioning the Ball. Is it wise that I attend with my current situation?" cocking my brow.

" _What situation_?" Kate heavily whispered to me.

I mouthed " _blood pressure_ " and she sighed with great relief.

"Ah, well given that you are looking much better, eat small meals regularly. Oh and of course keep your fluids up, but I don't see any issue. Maybe lay low on the alcohol, yeah," she winked.

Could she be any more obvious? Turning my head to Kate I mouthed " _blood pressure_ " again, but I knew that this excuse wasn't going to work when I'm the size of a planet.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to it," I faked a smile.

Internally I was cringing since I know it's not all happy with Christian and myself.

"Now there is no reason for you to stay overnight…"

That made me happy, even though I do feel a million times better than this morning, a nice cozy bed sounds lovely. I would prefer my own bed but being on the other side of the country, it's a little impossible.

"Since you're staying with us this weekend, I've ensured Mia's room is organized for you." Grace said.

" _Mia?_ "

"Ana," Kate interjected as her nails brushed my skin, "remember, Elliot's little sister," and Christian's too I guess.

"Mia is with friends this weekend, and by far not old enough for the Ball. Gretchen has prepared the room for you dear," Gretchen? Prepared the room, what the hell? "Kate, you and Elliot will have his old room, I'm not too sure about Christian but if he chooses to stay I'm sure it will be in his old room as well."

My best-friend's face was the epitome of happiness, grinning from ear to ear. Me, I was on the fake smile's path and it was beginning to injure my face and heart. Grace's cell buzzed, bringing us out of our smiles, fake or otherwise.

"Excuse me girls. My son." She pointed to the phone, unsure which one she was referring to.

We both smiled in return, but my ears couldn't help but to eaves drop.

" _Elliot? Where are you?_ " She patiently waited for his answer.

" _Well yes, you both deserted them. Elliot just answer me, where are you?_ "

Grace continued answering in code, with the odd ' _yes_ ', ' _no_ ' and ' _it can be done_ '. What exactly was she up to?

She finished her call and began to speak with us as if the conversation never ended, "Ana, my shift finishes at seven, I'm more than happy to drive you to our home. I'm not entirely sure what my sons are doing, so Kate you are more than welcome to accompany Ana," Grace delicately worded.

"Umm, I'm not sure," I frowned my brows at Kate.

As always Kate was full of smiles. It was obvious she was happy that her boyfriend's mother wasn't biting her head off, "oh, we will be delighted," she said as her hand gripped my own and that Kate wink slipped in.

At some point Grace left.

 _Whoa she's a ninja._

"Kate what was that about," I thumbed to the door, "only a few days ago, and even on the plane you were petrified meeting Elliot's parents. This includes his mother. What's changed?"

"Oh I don't know," she couldn't even make eye contact.

This is rare. Something isn't adding up.

"Where's my bag?" I tried to get out of bed, "I need to message Christian. I need to tell him I'm ok," my words rushed out.

" _Ana?_ What haven't you told me?" Kate stood with her hand on her hip, "Explain."

"It's ok Kate," rolling my eyes, "I was dehydrated and my blood pressure was a little elevated. You know flying isn't my favorite and with the stress of the date… I think everything hit me all at once," holding her hand, "I'm ok Kate. But, I do need to message Christian."

She found my bag, lumping it on my legs. As I unzipped the front pocket, instantly I clenched my well used cell, and noticed several messages from _**C?**_. Damn it, I haven't even had time to change his name.

 **C?:** _ **I'm sorry**_

 **C?:** _ **I'm sorry**_

 **C?:** _ **Forgive me**_

His messages were short and clear. He wasn't walking away, he was giving us some deserved space.

 **C?:** _ **I'**_ _ **m waiting for you**_

He's waiting for me. What, outside the room or in general?

 **ANA:** _ **Christian, I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m staying at your parents**_ _ **'**_ _ **place tonight. I think we should talk. Can I say everything is overwhelming :/**_

I waited. No reply. Maybe he wasn't waiting outside the room?

"Kate can you please check to see if Christian is outside?"

Kate skipped to the door frame, poked her head out as her golden curls flicked all over the place. Popping her head back in the room, there was no expression. It was clear, he wasn't there.

"Well where is he?" I crinkled my nose in frustration.

Checking my cell. Still nothing.

Maybe he's giving me some space to think things through; honestly it might do the world of good. But where is he?

"Ana… but Elliot is out here?" she smiled.

" _Oh_ ," I sighed, "well aren't you lucky," I frowned and feeling a tad jealous.

"Honey don't frown, he has flowers and a big smile."

"Yeah umm, Kate can you stop rubbing it in."

"No, no you have it all wrong he has a card and it say's, _Pixie I'm waiting,"_ I couldn't help but smile at Kate, "Who's Pixie?"

Kate popped her head out of the door again, "Ell, who is Pixie?" Listening to their mumbling banter I heard the exact moment the penny dropped and Kate gave a large sigh.

"Umm, so apparently they are for you," winking at me, "He also has a wheelchair, just for you."

"Can I leave? Don't I need to be discharged? Kate I can't just leave the hospital."

As the word ' _discharged_ ' fell from my lips, Grace made an appearance. Her large white folder was back and she began to check a list.

"Ok darling, you are good to go. Now you need to take it easy over the next 24 hours. If you have any questions just ask me, don't feel that any question is silly, I'm here for you. Remember to keep hydrated darling and don't forget to read the pamphlets."

Finally out of this white prison!

Grace removed my cannula and placed a cute little pink princess strip over the wound.

"So I'm free," smiling at Grace.

"Yes dear," she smiled back.

As I sat up and flopped my legs over the edge of the bed, I knew I had moved too fast as the room began to spin.

"Ana, now it's policy to leave the hospital in a wheelchair."

"Really? I can walk… Oh hang on is that why Elliot has the chair?"

"I'm afraid so," she couldn't make eye contact. What's going on?

With Kate and Grace helping me to the wheelchair, the flowers Elliot had in his hand blew me away.

"Elliot you didn't need to get me flowers. I already have these," lifting my beautiful bouquet from Christian.

"Oh no, these are from Christian too, here read this," he ripped the small card from the brown paper entitled " _Pixie I'm waiting_."

As we started to move Elliot was his goofy self, making all kinds of car burnout sounds.

Holding my little card, I tore open the cream envelope:

 _1+1=4_

 _What kind of crazy math is this?_

It was gorgeous with two little babies on the cover. Ensuring Kate doesn't see I open the card quickly slight hunched over.

I gasped to see, several print outs of the ultrasound, our two tiny beings.

 _To the lovable mother of my unborn children._

"Ana are you alright?" Kate broke me out of my daze.

I covered the card with my hand, "yeah the card is just a little inappropriate to read out loud. I'll tell you later when he's not around," raising my head towards Elliot.

"Yes finally the juicy stuff," Kate couldn't help but giggle.

Looking at the card again I finished the message.

 _I'm waiting for you._

 _See you soon._

 _C x_

"Ana are you blushing?" Kate winked, "It must be a dirty note, you never blush," she giggled.

"No, it's a little warm in here that's all," fanning my face and smiling at her.

 **…..**

 **IT SEEMED LIKE HOURS** I had been wheeled around the hospital, as we finally entered an elevator, I couldn't believe how slow they were moving. I want out of this hospital.

"Elliot, who are you messaging?" Kate inquired.

"Just my bro," being goofy as always.

As the doors opened I could hear a piano. It sounded familiar, and I couldn't shake the song from my mind. As we rolled down several more corridors the music increased in volume. My hands fumbled, rearranging the flowers on my lap.

Elliot stopped abruptly, giving his burning rubber sound effects.

 _Oh Elliot!_

He was there. In the center of the foyer entrance of UWM, Christian was sitting at a brightly painted piano with flowers surrounding the instrument. When I say flowers, I meant buckets of them, literally. I lost count after the tenth. The smell was amazing yet slightly over powering.

Kate held my hand tight, as I was frozen in my chair, unable to move.

 _Breathe Ana, breathe._

He pressed the ivory keys and my mouth dropped. Hearing the notes being played, it was obvious it was an old untuned instrument. Did this matter? Not one bit.

Out of nowhere a voice started to sing.

 _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide,_

 _I don't have much money but boy, if I did_

 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

 _If I was a sculptor but then again, no_

 _Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

 _Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

 _My gift is my song_

 _and this one's for you_

My hands relaxed around my bouquets, hearing his voice sent chills right down to my toes.

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _That I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

How does he know I love this song?

 _I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss_

 _Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross_

 _But the sun's been quite kind_

 _While I wrote this song_

 _It's for people like you that_

 _keep it turned on_

 _So excuse me forgetting_

 _But these things, I do_

 _You see, I've forgotten_

 _If they're green or they're blue_

Jesus Christian, they are Blue, they are blue!

 _Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_

 _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but_

 _Now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _That I put down in words_

He paused staring at the keys, looking up at me with a smile all over his face and continued, refusing to look away, never at the keys.

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _That I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world._

My hand fell from Kate's. My heart was racing trying to escape my chest. How do you react to something so selfless, beautiful? This was another first Christian has given me. Singing, singing to me.

 _Oh my._

Leaping from the wheelchair straight into the lap of Christian's, I didn't say a word, he didn't say a word. There wasn't a need to, looking into each others' eyes was enough. As my arms slowly surrounded him, and I felt at home, with my Christian.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **SONG MENTIONED:**

 **1\. Your Song - ELTON JOHN, but I prefer Kevin Laurence** **'** **s cover version. It can be found here- goo. gl/YPRQ15 (remove space)**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 14.**

 **missmusicteach**


	15. Ch14 FAMILY REUNION

**-CHAPTER FOURTEEN-**

* * *

 **FAMILY REUNION**

* * *

 _ **Friday 20th November 2009**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

 **ANA'S ARMS ENGULFED MY TORSO.** Even with layers of clothing between us, her touch was enough. I shivered with pleasure as her warmth seeped deep down to my skin. It's a remarkable sensation, someone's touch. Her touch.

 _Pixie_

"I don't know how to express…" rubbing my forehead, "how deeply sorry I am. I didn't mean what I alleged. It was _fucking_ stupid, implying _Ray_ was… shit, I was over–-"

"Reacting?" Ana continued as her voice jumped an octave, "or should I say—" she stopped her words but her lips gave _that_ smile which warmed my heart.

Moving my head up and down giving Ana an affirmative nod, I mirrored her silence.

 _Oh you truly are gorgeous, Pixie,_

"Come home with me," I blurted without thinking as I stroked her hair, "I want to make things right," my cheeks burn with happiness and not wanting to beg.

 _Please don't refuse Pixie. Please!_

Ana's mouth perked to the side, and suddenly her voice whispered to a slight squeak of sound, " _Make things right_? But, but, but…" her stutter was back and unable to keep eye contact. She flicked her line of sight from one corner of the foyer to the other.

 _How can this woman make me melt at the knees but lack so much confidence?_

"Christian, what about your Mom?" Ana ended crashing her head into my chest.

" _Wooh, go bro!"_ Elliot yelled across the hospital foyer entrance.

Rolling my eyes at my brother's maturity level, the two words " _fuck off_ " slipped from my tongue. I couldn't resist by ending the conversation by a swift flip of the bird.

 _Take that brother!_

Brushing my eyes away from Elliot, my mother stood alone in the center of the walkway. She covered her mouth with her once vacant hand and the other holding Ana's white bouquet. Her own joy made me smile.

 _Yes Mom, she's holding me. It doesn't hurt._

Excited, I gave a little wave and cheeky grin as if I was five again.

As both Ana and my head touched, I crinkled my nose, "Really Ana? You're worried about my mother," I replied, " _look_ " my eyebrows and forehead moved into the direction of my Mom, "she's happy Ana."

"Christian, _yes_. Bbbuttt, but I'm staying at her place tonight," murmuring her words into my face.

She went to her new safe place, burying her soft face into the the crook of my neck. It was clear Ana wasn't going to stop worrying. Mom would never treat her like how she's thinking.

 _She's mine._

"Christian, it would be extremely rude of me if I didn't stay with her."

"I'm sure she will understand," my excitement was bursting as another smile grew on face.

Making eye contact with Elliot I gave him an understanding nod, code for – ' _Ana is staying at my apartment and my fingers crossed as we can make up for lost time_.'

"But, it's going to look bad." Ana broke me from my daze.

Pulling her face back, trying to make her understand. "I'm not going to lose you again," staring, I drew a deep breath, "Ana all I want is you. _You unconditionally_. If we were to stay at my parents place, it wouldn't work," I slowly placed a kiss on her neck, "I have numerous things I want to do to you."

My warm breath made her shiver, "and that kiss… was only the start," and I quickly stole another from her lips.

As I held either side of her face, Ana's crystal blues never turned away. My fingers hooked the odd hair behind her ear, and the warm glow grew over her face again. Blushing cheeks are the sexiest thing ever especially on Ana.

I need her, _now_.

Without hesitation I lifted her from my lap and carried her to the nearest cab.

 **…..**

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

" **THE VINE ON ALBERT AVE, PROMPTLY** **"** Christian gave his strict command to the cab driver. Without hesitation, the driver drove with haste.

His deep masculine voice was hypnotic, mesmerizing, and totally sexy. I want him but I'm so nervous.

"Whh, Whhh-at, what, about my things?" This was becoming a common occurrence unable to string a sentence together without stuttering. How embarrassing.

The realization hit me. I'm going somewhere with Christian, most probably to his apartment. Yes I ache for him, what he did to apologize was undyingly romantic. _Your Song_. How did he even know I adored… _Elliot_! What am I doing? I must be crazy, deep down I don't know him. He's a complete stranger.

My internal battle was broken by Christian's warm voice.

"It's fine, Elliot can bring them over," he kissed my lips as he placed the seat belt over my chest and clicked the latch, "and your flowers too."

His smile is infectious making my cheeks burn. A flash of warmth flowed through my veins, deep down I couldn't shake it off, this feeling of fear, anxiety; and a never-ending roller coaster. I can't forget. He's a stranger. _Stranger_.

 _Shut up Ana, you want to jump his bones. Do it. Do it._

"But…" Christian placed his index finger over my lips which calmed me instantly.

 **…..**

" _ **CHRISTIAN**_ **,"** **I TRIED TO PULL HIM AWAY,** giving myself space to breath as we entered the gold and emerald embossed elevator.

I feel like a lamb being thrown into a lion's den.

It's undeniable we have feelings for one another. He makes me melt, but we need to talk or at least get to know one another rather than fucking each others' brains out.

 _Jesus_

I whispered to him, "Don't look at me like _that_." lacking all confidence.

"Like _what_?" he cocked his brow, slowly stalking me.

Creeping towards my corner I was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic as I stared at each of the mirrors either side of my face. I was scared but totally turned on, suddenly my back halted as I was trapped on the wall within the elevator cart.

 _Yep I'm a goner._

Raising my hands, "Hey, I'm cornered don't even…" his lips went straight to my neck as he blew a raspberry. I looked in the mirrors and I was happy, enjoying his playfulness.

"Christian, _stop_ … _stop_ …" my laugh was from the depths of my belly.

 _Ana remember. Stranger._

I rolled my eyes at my subconscious, can't I settle for a fucking moment!

Christian's mouth slowly moved towards my lips. He hovered breathing heavily. A small groan escaped my mouth but as quick as he was going to kiss me he stopped, instantly being thrown over his shoulder as the elevator doors opened for level eighteen.

The pressure was unbelievable across my lower abdomen. Why had I never noticed this before?

" _Christian_ …" I gasp, "the… _babies_ …" I strained.

" _Shit_. Sorry Pixie," immediately he changed his grip, holding me bridal style across his chest. "I'm not putting you down."

Oh dear Lord I'm going to be a puddle before the night ends. Can he be any more dreamy?

"Hey, you do realise pregnancy doesn't cause any lack of function in my legs?" biting my lip.

There was that amazing grin again, "I know. I'm going to carry you over the threshold tonight," ending with a little wink in his right eye.

" _Psst_ ," catching his attention, I continued to whisper in his ear, "Christian, you do understand we're not married."

 _Or even a couple or a relationship when I think it through. Oh God, what am I doing?_

He froze, gazing into my eyes and that gorgeous smile coated his face again.

 _Oh what are you thinking Christian?_

"My keys are in my front pocket, can you grab them for me…"

The cocky bastard, I knew exactly what he was doing. But I couldn't deny or possibly resist and my hand urgently fondled the left pocket of his jeans. Grabbing his keys, I slightly rubbed his groin with only the thin barrier of denim between us.

A groan fell from his lips. Take that! Two can play at this game.

 _Shit. Ana Stranger!_

"Ana," his lips went straight to mine before I had a chance to dangle his keys around his face.

Snatching his keys from my hand, there was a receptive jiggling sound.

 _Is Mr Grey trying to get inside quickly?_

Christian failed to unlock his door. After six failed attempts, I lost count and of course expressed my gratitude by laughing out loud at his efforts.

"Oh shut up you," he retort, clamping my mouth shut, trying my best to hold in my laughter.

Walking into the apartment he refused to let me go. As we stood in the open space, he gracefully placed me on my feet, ensuring I was steady.

 _Whoa_

It was crisp and white, with an open plan living space and connecting kitchen. The kitchen was to die for. I have no idea how many bedrooms or bathrooms were in this apartment, but I'm sure it's an impressive number. Overall I was blown away, oh have I mentioned the view, absolutely gorgeous.

"Your apartment is so… _generous_ ," _Being only one person._

"Yes."

"Is it just you living here?"

"Yes."

Emptying my pockets, I placed the card and ultrasound pictures on the kitchen counter. The grey granite was cool to the touch just the same as Christian's brief answers.

Admiring our scan, I couldn't help but stroke the first photo of our twins. The notion of me being a mother still hasn't sunk in.

"Christian. Is it ok if I have a shower? I really need to freshen up after this chaotic day, because of th– " I began to ramble on.

"Stop," I took a breath and Christian continued, "Of course it's ok. Give me a second, I'll get you something to change into."

Looking around his apartment, it is so clinical. More clinical than the hospital room I was in earlier today.

"Ana, would my boxers and t-shirt do?" I couldn't help but blush.

"Yes" I squeaked.

 **…..**

 **THE SHOWER WAS TO DIE FOR.** Steaming hot jets from all angles and Christian's body wash – OH MY GOD! Yep I'm being sprayed in shower heaven.

Looking at my reflection in the partly steamed wall sized mirror, I couldn't get away with pretending if I had a large bump. I rubbed it over and over. Currently it was the _bloat bump_ , and barely noticeable. Any stranger wouldn't see but it was slightly larger than normal. Gliding my hands over my lower abdomen it was most definitely firm as Grace described it. This is real. I'm pregnant.

Grabbing Christian's black cotton boxers and his crimson Harvard t-shirt I ran my fingers through my hair and fanned my face since I was blushing again.

 _OK here we go._

 **…..**

 **CHRISTIAN HAD ALREADY CHANGED** into some comfy charcoal grey pajama pants and completely bare on top. Seeing him walk through his apartment, striding with so much power and pride, it was a turn on. Unbelievably sexy.

As he turned into the kitchen his back amazed me. Christian's shoulders where broad and strong, his muscles were numbered in the hundreds. I don't even feel like I'm exaggerating. _Has he been working out?_ My memory of that elusive night is still blurred but I'm sure he wasn't this muscular. _Or was he?_

Trying my best to move out of the box, I wanted to be spontaneous. My feet took over running, getting read to propel myself on his back for the ultimate piggyback ride but instantly I froze. Holding back, remembering last time how uncomfortable he was with touching. Maybe I should stop over-analyzing, by dropping the stranger danger act. Everything is fine, Christian does make me feel comfortable and especially at home, other than the clinical visual of his place.

"Why are you so happy?" Christian stood in front hands on his hips, waking me from my thoughts.

"Oh I'm just admiring the sight in front of me," Christian smirked.

"The apartment in front of me silly," I slapped on his bicep. Then I went stiff. _Shit_ , he didn't like being touched.

"It's ok Ana," shaking his head and giving me a small smirk.

With impeccable timing my stomach growled.

"When was the last time you ate? Shouldn't you be eating?" I nod my head. I was famished.

"Want anything in particular?"

"It doesn't bother me… oh hang on your Mom gave stuff to read. I'm certain one was about things I can and can't eat."

"I could call her? Just to be sure?"

"You would do that, _for me_?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I?"

As Christian went to the kitchen to call his mother, I walked around his apartment. The more I looked the more I noticed.

A grand piano; contemporary art works which looked like marbled nail polish; wood carvings and in the corner of my eye family photos.

There were multiple photos scattered among the apartment. Some I recognized as Christian, Elliot, Grace and assuming the young girl was Mia and the older man his father. The majority of the photos were of all three siblings together. I was puzzled to see a wooden frame sitting on a side glass table; all the others were white or metal framed. The unusual thing that caught my attention was the image wasn't being displayed. It laid upside down and all alone. Curiosity got the better of me and I helped my self by lifting the frame.

The glass was cracked and the wood slightly split. It was of a middle-aged woman. Even though she wasn't in her youth her beauty was still quite astonishing. Blonde curls, and then I noticed something familiar.

Gray eyes.

 _Christian's gray eyes._

She looked happy, like she had found something for the first time. Her glow was beautiful. I was confused, why would Christian not replace the glass? Were they friends? Family? Or some how related? No, that can't be right if I remembered correctly, I'm sure he said he was adopted?

Maybe this is his mother? I gasped at the thought.

Hearing heavy feet stepping from the kitchen I hurried and placed the frame where I found it. Trying to look not too suspicious I continued to look at his photos. I smiled when I saw his face and as always he made my cheeks burn.

"Christian, these photos are gorgeous. How cute were you and Elliot when you were little!" I couldn't help but giggle.

Christian was holding two plates with napkins and cutlery tucked under his arm.

"Yummy," I rubbed my hands together the food looked delicious, "so you got a hold of your mom then… Hey I hope you're wearing deodorant because that's kind of gross having a napkin under–" then the thought hit me, "Holy crap Christian! Did you make this?" I was in utter shock.

How could he even cook this meal in what ten, a maximum 15 minutes?

"I expected more from you, What you have no faith in my cooking skills?" He smiled, ushering me to sit.

I'm sure my mouth stayed open for a whole minute. It looked like a gourmet salad with seared root vegetables and breast chicken with a creamy mushroom sauce. My mouth was salivating.

"Don't worry I don't trust most of my cooking skills either. Gail had this pre-prepared for me."

" _Gail_ … hang on… Nope. I don't care I'm too hungry. Hey shouldn't we eat at the–" pointing to a large eight seated table.

"What are you my _mother_ now?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay Mister touchy. Well I'm sitting on the floor and using this–" pointing to his gorgeous glass book display table as my dinner table, "I'm a klutz, don't say I didn't warn you," I winked and hoed into his… I mean _Gail's_ amazing food.

 **…..**

" **WHO** **'S GAIL?"** I asked after almost finishing my delightful meal.

"My house manager and cook."

" _Really?"_ slightly yelped out, wiping some dressing from my chin.

"Yes." He brow perked, "Well she is here three to four days a week. Gail does everything except…" he stopped.

"Except what?"

"Well I can make an awesome bowl of mac and cheese," he laughed.

Shaking my head, "How do you even afford all of this?" I flapped my arms around and then tried to finish the last of my salad.

"I pay for Gail… and…" it was almost like he was having an internal battle with himself.

"And _what_?" utterly puzzled.

"Doesn't matter," Christian dropped his carefree smile, turned and walked towards the kitchen again. I couldn't help but think what did I do? Mister mercurial or what!

Popping the last piece of leaf into my mouth, I jumped from the floor stacking the used dishes and utensils. I couldn't help in routine to take them to the kitchen.

Christian was leaning on the marble counter. I placed the dishes into the sink.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong? I was just making conversation," elbowing him in the ribs.

 _Ok take note the apartment is a touchy subject._

"Ouch," was the only reply I got.

I couldn't help but pout and storm back to the lounge. What an ass!

Sitting with my legs crossed under my backside, I couldn't help to think, _'_ _God damn even with Christian_ _'_ _s boxers on they are tight, oh and now when I mention it my boobs too. I need new bras_.'

A checklist formed in my mind of what I needed to get before I leave next week. New clothes, bras most definitely, oh double check appointments at UWM, oh god my dress for the Ball. " _Shit!"_ I accidentally barked aloud. _Oops._

Christian in a heartbeat ran into the open living area.

" _Pixie_ are you ok?" he squatted and looked directly at me.

"What's wrong?" and without knowing he cupped my bloated bump.

My breath hitched as I stared at this amazing man in front of me. How did I deserve this? Should I tell him that my dress probably won't fit for tomorrow night and I don't have any money to replace it? Maybe I should just leave early to Ray's and forget the whole Ball thing.

"Ana stop. I can see you thinking. Your eyes are looking towards the ceiling and a heavy crease is starting to form on your forehead. Relax."

Shaking my head I was unable to make a sentence. I was feeling bold and I could not use alcohol as an excuse this time. I moved my feet from under me, and wrapped my legs around Christian.

"Ana… what? Are…. Ana?" He was confused, but I knew what _I_ wanted. I knew what _he_ wanted.

 _He's not a stranger I can do this!_

"Chrrrr…Christian."

 _What am I, a bumbling idiot? Just say it!_

"Christian. _I want you_!" Biting the inside of my mouth making my cheeks tight.

Leaning forward, my hands wrapped around his stubbly face. Closing my eyes, I could smell his aroma body wash; a masculine fragrance and his cotton shirt. All Christian. My lips touched his.

" _An_ …." he couldn't even finished my name.

 _Mine._

He grabbed around my waist and my rounded ass as he stood up. Without hesitation he lifted me without a struggle. The feeling of his muscles was _amazing_. The veins over his arms were bulging.

 _Oh My Fucking God!_

Stopping for air I watched his expression. There was no need for words. I studied his face, looking at every imperfection if you could call them that. A small freckle here, a little sun damage there, the flecks of shades of gray in his irises. His hair was short and styled very differently from all those weeks ago. _Beautiful_.

My hands touched his silky locks, and tiny curls. Christian's dark chocolate almost black hair was gone now, his copper, cinnamon and golden reds swam through my fingers.

He didn't say a word only his gorgeous smirk and I knew what he was thinking.

" _Bedroom_ " he mouthed. I nod, as I was too embarrassed to say anything in return.

 _For God sake Ana you are pregnant with his twins there is no time for embarrassment._

 **…..**

 **CHRISTIAN LIFTED HIS HARVARD SHIRT** from my chest with ease. His touch was infectious as his hands glided down my arms. He was slow and steady and I am so thankful that no rushing was taking place.

He stood back admiring me. Someone as sexy as Christian doing this is beyond embarrassing. How can he see me as a princess? I'm most definitely far from it, more like the _pauper_.

His bedroom was cool only to realise my nipples were forming peaks. _Shit_ I wasn't wearing a bra. His warm hands slowly cupped my breasts and nibbled my ear.

" _Pixie_ ," Christian murmured with a heavy breath, "These are _mine_ ," he growled as I swallowed a large gulp.

Our clothes fell to the floor, mostly in crumpled balls. Tugging on his curls, I used my limited strength to pull him to my mouth. He howled as our kiss deepened while I stroked my tongue around his. I could feel his speeding heart synchronized against mine as our naked chests touched.

Christian pushed me towards the bed, cupping the small of my back.

"Ana. I've missed your touch," his voice was spellbinding.

"I want you. I don't think I can stop. Please say you want this too."

Pressing my naked body against his, arching to his warmth I could feel every hard inch of him. I kissed him back as if I could consume him alive.

I'm never going to forget this moment as I ingrain this memory forever.

Lying on the bed, Christian bent over me with one knee placed in between my legs. I began to grind on his leg unable to control myself, feeling my slick cleft slide over his thigh.

" _Oh my God_ ," I groaned in one large breath, " _Please_ Christian," my sex was aching for him.

"I don't want to hurt you Pixie," his breath was warm over my neck and chest.

"No, Christian you won't. Just be slow. Make love to me."

The warmth of pleasure took hold of me. I grasp his overgrown cock as he massaged it, and I couldn't help but grip it tighter. The veins wrapping it were bulging and throbbing a pulse.

" _Fuuuuuck_ ," the air escaped his mouth.

Teasing my sex he rubbed the head of his cock up and down ensuring I was ready. Giving a slight nod, he pushed through my entrance.

Together our breath hitched as if this was happening for the first time. Our hips grind into one another at a slow rhythmic pace. I couldn't stand having my hands on the bed away from his skin, so I slowly moved them to his curls and around his neck. His safe zone.

Through pleasure our breathing became labored, the air around us was thick and humid. In need for cool air I tilted my head back gasping for relief.

"Ana. Please. Touch. Me. My. Arms…my—" he strained.

As commanded, my fingers slid down his arms sliding over the broken beads of sweat. Nipping his stubbly face his groans were contagious. We both groaned and growled with desire.

" _Ana_ …" Christian gasp.

Looking into his gray orbs, I needed more. Mouthing the word " _faster_ " my sex clenched his cock in a suffocating grip.

Pushing myself to my limit I lifted my head and I saw a fuzzy black shadow, possibly a woman at the doorway.

 _What the fuck?_

Being engulfed by his _amazing_ cock my vision blurred but I swear I saw the unidentified shadow leave Christian's room.

I went taut.

" _Ana_ ," kiss, " _it's_ ," kiss " _ok,_ " kiss "Pixie. _Fuuuuck_ ," and the thought was erased from my memory listening to his groans.

We were reaching our peak towards our finale. The feeling from my clit and within my sex, was going to make me explode simultaneously.

" _Christian_ ," I could hardly speak his name, the sensation was unbelievable.

" _Ana_ …" he murmured.

Hearing the sloshing sound of our arousal, being pushed and pulled from my sex, our breathing became labored but I couldn't stop. I am greedy.

" _More_ …" I moaned.

As I lifted my hips the speed got quicker, I could feel my legs going to give way. Christian thrust his cock three more times.

 _I can't hold it._

" _Christian_ ," I screamed, feeling like fireworks exploding from all angles in my sex.

"Ana, keep going don't give in."

I needed more. More grip, my hands crept down his spine as my nails dug into his back. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm going to come, _Christian_ ," I purred and screamed his name instantaneously.

" _Ana!"_ Christian bellowed throughout the apartment.

His warm semen exploded in my sex. Everything was tingling and throbbing. Our beads of sweat were molding together.

Kissing me, he rolled on his side and began to rub my belly. As our bodies began to calm I could feel his semen seeping down my leg. The thought of his passion dripping down my thigh began to turn me on again.

" _Pixie_ ," he groaned and that smile won me over to start round two.

 **…..**

 **WE WALKED OUT OF HIS BATHROOM** hand-in-hand fresh from our shower together. How could I not admire this gorgeous man next to me?

Suddenly we heard a stool scuff the kitchen tiled floor.

Christian froze.

"Christian, what's wron–" I looked up to see that very woman watching our sex show earlier wearing all black lounging on the stool in the kitchen.

" _Mrs Lincoln_. What the _fuck_?" Christian growled through his teeth.

"Well, you took your time. So you're finally done or are you going to go round three or are we up to four?" The woman spoke.

I couldn't help but drop my bottom lip and gasp with disbelief. Who is this vile woman and why the fuck is she in Christian's apartment? Was she watching us?

 _Fuck!_

I tried to release my hand from Christian's but he gripped it tighter. Staring at me with his worried face Christian mouthed, " _Don't_."

"Christian stop with the formalities. I thought we were past that. How about using the correct term… _Grandmother_ ," the woman rolled her r's and had opened o's. I couldn't help but noticed she was tapping our ultrasound picture on the granite counter top.

 _Oh my God!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 15.**

 **missmusicteach**


	16. Ch15 NOT COPING TOGETHER

_***TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE. IF YOU HAVE ANY CONCERNS, PLEASE PM.**_

 **-CHAPTER FIFTEEN-**

* * *

 **NOT COPING TOGETHER**

* * *

 _ **Friday 20th November 2009, continued**_ _ **…**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

" **LET ME.** _ **PLEASE**_ **,"** I caressed Ana's sleek skin after being hydrated from our steamy shower together.

Rubbing my body lotion into her skin, how could I not resist burying my nose in the crook of her neck. The mixed scent of body lotion and Ana made my cock twitch.

"My _sweet girl_ ," my face was tight from my smile.

"No more," giggles exploded from her, "I'm sorry to inform you," she sighed, "But, I'm too sore," ending with another giggle.

"I could listen to that laughter all day, everyday," caressing her neck with small nibbles.

"Don't mark me Christian… _hey_ …" she continued to chirp her giggles aloud.

Nibbling her soft neck and dragging the tip of my tongue along her prominent collarbone, Ana's laughter bellowed from within. It was infectious as I joined her chorus and it was such a relief from the stress earlier today.

"I would never," shaking my head back and forth, "Come to think of it, I've marked you in other places," growling at the thought.

" _Ewww,_ gross," she said while punching my bicep.

My lips crashed on to hers. Utterly in the moment as the words ' _nar you love me_ ,' whispered out. Holding our heads back glaring at one another, her eyes bulged in amazement. I swear I heard a cricket during the awkward silence. _Shit._

On autopilot, I drifted my face, essentially my lips along her arm ending with a peck on Ana's hand. With a winning smile, and a little wink all tensions eased.

 _That was close! Too soon, but deep down I think I do love her._

 **…..**

 **MY HAND WAS LOCKED** together with the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. The world wind of today has been phenomenal: _Pixie_ , _twins_ and the most _passionate sex_ I could ever dream of.

" _Sooo_ ,"Ana whispered rolling her eyes around, "is it ok if I stay tonight," she gave an innocent grin.

"Ana it's more than ok," kissing her forehead.

Admiring Ana's crystal blue eyes and swollen pink lips, we entered the open living area, loathing my so-called home of bleached white walls and floors. It was colder than a clinical office. It was time to move on, cut ties with that god-awful woman. With GEH's current quarterly profits I can finally make it a reality sooner rather than later. Escala is quite promising, closer to the business district, generous sized apartments and added security.

Neither of us spoke. The sexual tension was raiding off us, which this was enough. She is enough and will forever be enough.

Ana's hitched breath broke, instantly our bubble burst as a stool scuffed over the kitchen floor.

 _What the fuck?_

Rummaging through my mental list:

1\. Elliot: No he would have buzzed, since he doesn't have a key.

2\. Ros: No, she's away with Gwen.

3\. Mia: Not possible. Socializing is more important.

4\. Mom: She wouldn't… _would she?_ She always tells me when she's coming over.

5\. Dad: refer to number four.

6\. Mrs…

 _FUCK!_

Mouthing her name sent chills down my spine, ' _Mrs Lincoln_.'

Instantly my smile was gone as an excruciating burning sensation drowned my whole body, "Christian, what's wr–-" Ana's voice wobbled, as her frown line crinkled across her forehead.

Slowly we made our way to the kitchen and _she_ was there, as always making her self at home. In my fucking apartment!

 _Why?_

The fiery sensation continued, the pain was so excruciating it turned cold, to a frost bitten reaction to the extremities of my body.

I was numb, unable to move. Closing my eyes trying some how to ease this issue, I slowly counted down from ten. It never fails, this woman brings out pain and anger which I've tried to keep hidden for years.

" _Mrs Lincoln_. What the _fuck_?" I growled through my teeth.

My reaction made Ana flinch.

"Well, you took your time. So you're finally done or are you going to go round three or are we up to four?" Mrs Lincoln purred causing my stomach to twist.

Ana's complexion dashed to white at the revelation. Was she watching us? This was beyond any breach of privacy and utterly sick. Calming Ana I rubbed her hand refusing to let it go, especially at this moment.

 _Why can't this woman leave me the fuck alone?_

Mrs Lincoln has been apart of our family for close to ten years. She was first an acquaintance. Within twelve months she clawed a friendship with my Mother. Everything changed a month before my eighteenth birthday. She creeps me the fuck out, or in the words of my brother ' _she's a fucking bitch troll._ _'_

Something tugging, curling under my skin woke me. My hand wrapped around her arm, she pulled trying to release my grip, but automatically I clasped my hand tighter. The memories waved in and out, I couldn't focus with that woman in the room.

Ana continued to heave her arm towards her, I was seeing her terrified eyes, she was whimpering but her stare was screaming for me to stop. Scared, she's scared. This is because of me, because of Lincoln. FUCK!

' _Let go, let go_ ' her eyes cried at me. Dragging her closer to me, I can't let her leave; I need the support to push this vulgar woman away. ' _Don_ _'t_ ,' I mouthed to Ana.

"Oh Christian stop with the formality. I thought we were past that. How about using the correct term… _Grandmother_ ," she stated over emphasizing her pompous voice. My eyes drew towards the ultrasound picture as she tapped it on the granite counter.

A primal instinct was to protect her. I pushed her with force to hide behind me, clenching her wrist and parts of her hand.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment _Lincoln_ ," the power of my voice made Ana recoil. A voice is usually reserved for GEH. My CEO persona. It's natural now.

" _Sorry_ " was the only comfort I gave Ana.

" _Grandmother_ ," Mrs Lincoln insisted, "I thought my legal team explained I'm _leasing_ my apartment to you. You do not own this, I've made that _very_ clear," Lincoln hissed.

Rolling my eyes at her declaration, I bit my tongue trying to hold back. But how could I, she reminded me too much of my drugged fucked up birth mother. I can't understand why I never noticed the similarities sooner. They are identical in attitude, apparent satisfaction, that's clear from my memory as a four year old.

"I requested all the keys. _How_?" I spat. This is highly unacceptable.

" _Grace_ ," her lipped pouted, causing her smile lines to wrinkle and crease.

Groaning at the innocent thought of Grace, what form of manipulation did Lincoln perform on Mom to hand over her key? If she had any idea who Mrs Lincoln truly was I'm sure her foot would be in her ass, kicked to the curb.

Ana tugged on my shoulder and mouthed " _Grandmother?"_ I nodded. " _But I thought_ _–"_ she whispered.

Dismissing her exchange, I ensured she remained behind me, "Ana stay quiet. I can answer your questions later," I turned back at her sneering at her face.

Fuck, I need Lincoln out! She clouds my judgment causing my blood to boil and anger to go wild. Rubbing my temples, Jesus now wasn't the time for a fucking headache.

"Oh, allow me to do the honors Christian. I can easily explain our family ties to your flavor of the week…" Mrs Lincoln continued to use her pretentious tone.

" _Flavor of the week?"_ Ana's voice hitched as it raised an octave.

This was not how I had planned the remainder of my evening.

"Oh take it easy, _bitch troll_ …" that felt good to let that out, "don't play with fire especially when _she's_ concerned," I flicked my head back, implying my Ana.

Again Ana tried to loosen my grip, I held tight, yanking her wrist hard. I didn't even flinch by her pained reaction.

" _STOP!_ " I yelled in her face, shaking her arm to force her to still. " _Stop fucking moving!_ " I tugged on her wrist one final time.

Watching her eyes well up as she stood still broke my heart. It's me, it's my fault. This is my doing, no one else. I'm hurting her.

"Ah, I see," Mrs Lincoln continued to tap the kitchen counter top, "things never change. You have the temper of your mother and a slut just like her," pointing at a very pale Ana.

Her tears were silent but damply obvious. The slick liquid falling down her cheeks. I'm over Lincoln's stunts and bullshit. I need her gone, it's time to cut all ties.

"I still insist you referring to me as _Grandmother_ ," her voice was firm, confident the complete opposite to the distressed Ana.

"What? I don't believe this bullshit. _This_ ," I waved to the space between us, "only happens when we are alone. You never want Grace or Carrick to know. No one. Why _Lincoln_ , fucking why? A one point I thought you were bullshitting, but the DNA test came back positive. Why?" My throat was raspy through the sheer force of my voice.

"I would never lie," she chuckled, "just hurdles."

I cocked my brow as she brushed off my question a little too quickly.

"So whose money are you using? Grey's, mine or your own? You know to pay for–" she pursed her lips and flicked her nose up at Ana.

"Don't push me _Lincoln_. How dare you. She's important to me, so fuck off!" I bellowed at Mrs Lincoln.

" _Sooo_ ," unaffected from my verbal force she pointed in our direction with disgust, "I would have confirmed this was your flavor of the week, but by the looks like you've met before," I began to grind my teeth.

"It's yours. Correct?" scratching her red nails over our ultrasound picture.

" _Yes_ ," was all I could muster, as there wasn't a reason to elaborate.

"At least she's not 14 like your mother, or _is_ she Christian?" I dropped my lip in shock, "she could pass for a 14 year old," Lincoln's venom spat back.

"Are you fucking serious? Pot calling the kettle black, you were a teenager yourself when you were pregnant with my mother," my anger was out of control, "fucking ENOUGH! Get the FUCK OUT," I screamed at Lincoln.

I could hear Ana's breathing pant faster as her tears were becoming a full sob. She was hitting her head along my back repetitively while trying to break free of my grip.

 _Oh my God, I need to get her out of here. What the fuck am my doing?_

" _Please_ Christian, let me go…" she gasped into my back.

With a stern voice I replied "NO!" Pulling hard again on her wrist I didn't want to lose her. Not tonight.

 _Stay._

I know as soon as I let her hand go she'll leave.

"Christian _please_ ," she winced, " _Ouch!_ Fuck, Christian you're hurting me. Please let me go I can't… _please_ ," her voice ached with terror as she began to tug on my hold.

I removed my grip immediately.

Holding her right wrist, she sprinted almost losing her footing into my bedroom.

 _If I look back, it makes this even more fucked up._

 **…..**

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **STUMBLING INTO CHRISTIAN** **'** **S ROOM,** my knees took the brunt of the fall, slamming to the ground. I winced when I went on all fours as my wrist hurt. But it was my breathing which was my challenge. My lungs refused to release a breath as I felt like I was being strangled.

Air. I need air.

I need to breathe. Dark spots are in my sight, as my head grows heavy.

Need air!

Attempting to crawl with a painful wrist has its draw backs, as I staggered towards the window. Dragging the curtains open with the little energy I had, scratching at the glass trying my best to find a latch or something to slide. _Fuck_. There wasn't one. _Oh my God_.

" _I can't breathe,_ " gasping and scraping my neck. I felt the room falling on top of me.

'Air' was the final word which escaped my lips.

Instantly I glued my face to the cold glass pane with every erratic breath causing ice crystals to form. The cold sensation was easing my racing heart. From nowhere my stomach churned.

Erecting my body from the floor, my head pounded every step I took to the bathroom. Splashing icy cold water over my face, my breathing slowed and regulate again.

 _Deep breaths Ana. You need to calm the fuck down._

Rubbing my stomach, I began to calm.

How am I going to do this until June next year? Wiping the burning tears from my face, I can't believe that woman and honestly I can't believe Christian. I can't do this. Christian's eyes were so dark, that woman brought out so much anger to him. I can't be around him, it reminds me too much of Morton.

I promised myself never to be belittled again.

" _I need, I need to call Kate_ ," I whispered to myself.

 _Shit_ I don't have my cell, or anything for that matter. Elliot still hasn't brought my things over.

Staring at myself in the mirror, my head began to spin. Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick. Lurching towards the toilet wincing at the pain on my wrist, some how I just made the porcelain bowl, throwing up the entire contents of my stomach.

 _Can I be any more miserable?_

" _Oh come on, what the fuck do you want?"_ I heard the muffled sounds of Christian screaming at Mrs Lincoln.

" _You're not using my apartment as a sex pad, but by the looks of it she's locked you in all ready_ ," the vile sound blared throughout the apartment.

Nursing my bruised wrist I dragged myself to the door and slam it shut. Crying into my palms, I don't want to hear it.

" _Stranger_ " flies through my head repeatedly and the tears didn't stop, they just fell harder. Looking at the travertine-tiled shower, I couldn't help but crawl inside clothed, turning the faucet to hot.

 _What have I done?_

" _Stranger_ " it wouldn't leave my mind no matter how hard I tried.

He yelled at me. _Stop fucking moving_. _Stop fucking moving_.

Straight to my face. _Stop fucking moving. Stop fucking moving_.

Looking at my hand and wrist I couldn't believe what Christian has done. Wincing, I turned my hand looking at the already bruising wrist. It was beyond tender, it was excruciating. Oh my God is it broken?

I need out.

 **…..**

 **WALKING BACK INTO THE BEDROOM DRIED,** I grabbed my clothes that were thrown throughout the room. Knowing I have only one more item and it was in the hand of that vile woman. It was an understandable sacrifice.

Finding Christian's cell on his side table I opened his contacts and noticed he doesn't have Kate's number. The only other person I could think of was Elliot.

"Bro, why the fuck are you not bang–" I interrupted Elliot with a small sob.

"Ell. It's Ana," trying to catch my breath, "I'm sorry to disturb you and Kate," I paused.

 _Don't lose it now Ana_

"Ell… I need you to get me. _Please._ I just…"

"What the fuck is going on Ana? Where's Christian?" his voice was confused.

"I just need to go," my throat began to burn, "I need you to come and get me _now_. Please Ell," I begged.

"Ok Banana. Here I'll put Kate on. I'll be a good, ten maybe 15 minutes."

"Ok," I could hardly speak.

"Annie, what the fuck is going on?" Kate whispered.

"Kate… I just need to see you ok," my head began to pound and the room began to spin.

My stomach wasn't co-operating, or should I say the babies were ensuring I didn't forget them. I threw the cell on the tiled floor as I was lucky to make it to the toilet again.

Even with the cell a great distance from my ear I could here Kate screaming, " _Ana, what the fuck is going on? Ana are you sick? I'm on my fucking way with Ell."_

Wiping my face, and taking a deep breath I tried my best to compose myself.

"I'm a little sick but I want to leave. If I could I would leave for Ray's now…" I couldn't help that my eyes were burning and the tears began to fall, "can I please stay with you tonight?"

"Oh Annie, sure," her soothing voice was comforting, "I don't know if Elliot will leave my side, but… he does have a really big bed."

I knew that she was trying to ease my anxiety and it was working wonders as a little giggle escaped my mouth.

"Ahh that's what I like to hear. Don't worry I'm sure he will wear pajamas," and a chuckle fell from my lips.

 **…..**

 **IT WAS THE LONGEST TWELVE MINUTES** of my life. My body tried to throw up a total of four times. Well if you want to be technical I dry heaved since there was nothing left in my system.

"Ana, we're in the foyer and waiting for you," said Kate.

"Thank-you," I whispered, as I was more than happy to leave.

I dropped Christian's cell on the floor and slowly crept out of the bedroom. Once I knew Christian was looking in the opposite direction I bolted to the front door. Without thinking I tried to open the door with my injured wrist and it fell from my fingers and slammed right behind me.

Running to the elevator all I could hear was the calling of my name from a desperate Christian. His cries of worry were getting to me as I pounded the closing door button.

" _Pixie_ ," " _You are gorgeous_ ," " _So sexy_ ".

"Oh my god shut up. Shut up. Why did you have to be so perfect but then ruin it," I squealed out in the elevator cart.

The silence within the confined space was deafening. To think hours before Christian was carrying me "over the thresh hold," now I'm just carrying my bruised wrist and extreme nausea.

I miss him and _love_ him. I had no more tears.

 **…..**

" **ANA,** _ **OH MY GOD.**_ **ELLIOT HELP ME,** **"** Kate called as the elevator doors opened.

"I just want to go ok. Can we go _please_. Like now," I whispered with a heavy breath as I held my wrist.

"Fuck Banana! What happened to your wrist? Your eyes, why have you been crying?" With each question he asked, Elliot's cogs turned tighter and tighter.

"Elliot don't. Don't hurt him, please. He didn't–" I yelled at him.

"No Banana. Don't hurt him. Listen to yourself; you've got to be kidding. It was Christian wasn't it?" he continued to whisper "Ana I know," he looked to my stomach, "and he still did this! I'm going to fucking–"

Cutting him off I yelled at Elliot " _No_ ," Shaking my head.

This is my fault. I don't want to cause anymore trouble. He's going to hurt Christian.

 _Ana he hurt you, physically. The asshole deserves it!_

Before I had a chance, Elliot sprinted into the open elevator cart. Kate held me and I couldn't help but sob but no tears fell just copious amounts of mucus from my nose.

"Annie, come on let's get to the truck. Oh my god you're so cold," she gave a weak grimace.

Clapping her hands together she informed me the plan, "Ok here's the go. I'll turn the heat on. I'm sure there are some snacks in there. Elliot never stops eating and we are going to talk. _Really talk_ ," she gave her Kavanagh pout, " _no excuses_ ," I answered by nodding my head and she kindly kissed my nose.

 **…..**

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

 **FUCK, SHE LEFT.**

"Get the fuck out. _NOW!"_ I screamed to Lincoln's face.

"Ha, it doesn't affect me. This immature attitude. You're so similar you know," constantly tapping the ultrasound picture.

"Give that to me," I tried to snatch the image but she pulled it away.

"Sorry darling, this is my great-grand baby here," she actually smiled.

I chuckled under my breath the word " _babies_ " and her eyes swelled. Fuck I thought I was quiet.

" _Twins_. Oh this gets better and better."

"Leave!" I hissed.

Instantly she placed the image into her over sided handbag and gave a sickly strut past me.

"You know she's gone, probably for good," she laughed ending with a god awful smirk.

"Fuck off."

"As they say _love is for fools_."

 _Maybe it is?_

"Your apartment will be returned to you within 14 days. Now get the fuck out of my life."

Just like that I was alone. Again.

" _Fuuuuuck!_ " I screamed out.

 **…..**

 **SPRINTING TO MY BEDROOM,** I went to see if Ana had left a note or something. I don't want to repeat the past. Feeling the wet carpet beneath my feet confused, only to see my wet Harvard shirt and boxers I had given Ana to wear.

Eyeing the doorway of the bathroom, the steam on the mirror was still lingering.

"Shit she must have been sick again and had a shower!" I called out.

It was obvious she was unwell, washcloth next to the bowl, lid up. Oh my god was it the babies or me? FUCK!

The rage was building up my throat and all I wanted to do was put my fist through the mirror. Nursing my knuckles from my early escapade Christian vs sapling, I know I need to change.

Broken from my daze, I could hear the front door banging.

 _Maybe it's Ana?_

My hopes were dashed quickly as Elliot's voice yelled, " _open up fuckwit."_

Turning the latch, the door flung open. Elliot rubbed his hands together grinning.

"Ell did you see A–" before I had a chance to finish a fist went straight to my left eye.

The pain was instant. Unbearable. Completely understandable and deserved.

"That's for Banana you fucker…" Elliot roared.

"…and this is for her wrist…" he continued.

Bam went his fist into my stomach as a deep huff came from my mouth as I tried to catch my breath.

"…this for the way you treated her. She's fucking pregnant Bro…"

Again I didn't retaliate, I knew I deserved every punch. Elliot continued with his brut force belting my gut for a second and third time.

"…and this last one is for her broken heart."

Air caught in the back of my throat not only trying to suck air into my lungs but hearing the words _broken heart_.

"You utter piece of shit!"

The final blow I have no recollection. The moment of fist to face knocked me out cold.

It was waking to the taste of blood and the warmth of the morning sun on my bare chest, that I knew Elliot had achieved his goal. To hurt the one that broke Ana's heart.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter first time round wasn** **'** **t favourable with most regarding the choices Christian made (or that Elena was in the story). As older readers would have noticed not much was changed. He has an anger issue, and I hope in future chapters this anger and be explained, not necessarily resolved but rather more controlled.**

 **Originally I didn** **'** **t want Elena to be a large part to the story (just in passing), but since reworking it, she needs to be in the story for it to make sense. There is no BDSM, they were never sexually involved. Elena Lincoln is Christian** **'** **s biological grandmother. Christian hates her, and in a way she hates him. A relationship needs to grow between them, it** **'** **s important for Christian to control and understand why he has these anger issues.**

 **On another note, if you find any mistakes/errors in the story let me know. I'm approachable here on ff via PM or fb. Sometimes I miss things as well as my BETA, it's a fact of live, we are human and this is for fun.**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **So may new followers and favourites I appreciate every single one! Finally, if you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 16.**

 **missmusicteach**


	17. Ch16 FULL DISCLOSURE

**-CHAPTER SIXTEEN-**

* * *

 **FULL DISCLOSURE**

* * *

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

" _ **NO!**_ **"** **I SHRIEKED AT ELLIOT** as he ran into the elevator.

Almost falling to the ground, I couldn't control myself as I began to convulse, my hands shaking. This is my fault. My eyes were moving fast, not able to focus. It was inevitable, as I felt weak and faint. It's my fault – I shouldn't have tugged my arm, or my wrist. Maybe if I stood up for Christian, helped him… I don't want to cause any more trouble.

Elliot wouldn't… he can't hurt Christian, they're brothers.

" _It's my fault_ ," muttering to myself, my body quivered back and forth. Closing my eyes, trying to calm my body I slowly opened my palms, gasping at the colors wrapped around my wrist.

" _Fuck_ ," I mouthed to myself trying not to cause Kate any concern. Why am I kidding myself, I'm sure the strain on my face said it all.

Truly though it wasn't _that_ bad.

 _Ana he hurt you, physically. The asshole deserves it!_

But I've _had_ worse.

 _Now isn_ _'_ _t the time to bring those buried memories to the surface, he doesn_ _'_ _t deserve the attention_.

The elevator doors slammed shut, causing me to flinch at the clanging metal. I didn't even try hard enough to stop him.

 _Fuck_

His mind was set. The animalistic mentality, hurt Christian since he hurt me.

My stomach flipped. My senses were hyper aware, smells and tastes over powering my mind, confusing my once clear thoughts.

' _He'_ _s not like Morton, he can_ _'_ _t be like Morton_ ,' my thoughts were hazy and no matter the amount of times I wiped my sweaty palms and rubbed my eyes, my memories flooded back.

Kate wrapped her slim arms around me trying to calm my quivering body. Her hold was strong and tight, but I couldn't hold in the pain as I whaled out a sob. I wasn't sure if it was for my memories or Christian. No tears fell, only copious amounts of mucus from my nose.

"Annie, come on let's get to the truck. Oh god, you're so cold," she gave a weak grimace, rubbing her hands over my icy body.

In typical Kate fashion, she tried. Her execution was outstanding, unfortunately I didn't feel like being cheered up.

Clapping her hands together she informed me the of plan, "Ok here's the go. I'll turn the heat on. I'm sure there are some snacks in there. Elliot never stops eating and we are going to talk. _Really talk_ ," she gave her Kavanagh pout, " _no excuses_ ," I answered by nodding my head and she kindly kissed my nose.

 **…..**

 **KATE PRESSED THE KEY TO UNLOCK** the truck. Two loud beeps startled my already shaky nerves but the synchronized flash of headlights definitely broke the haze which draped over me.

"Ana you're so jumpy, it's ok!" her voice calmed me instantly as she stroked my sweaty bangs.

I couldn't help but huddle into Kate's side. She was warm. Smelling of over priced moisturizer and hair mousse, her scents were calming. As I engulfed her aroma, the hint of masculine sweat over powered it all, sex.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Kate, I've ruined your night," rubbing my eyes to wipe the dry burn away.

I waited for the wrath of crazy sexed up Kate. Pinching my eyes shut, counting down _three, two_ _…_ _one_. Nothing. A bite, the vexation never eventuated. She remained calm, continuing to stroke my chaotic hair.

"But … you've been waiting so long to see him," I moaned out loud, "You know Elliot in the flesh and all his appendages."

"Appendages? Really Ana, how many cocks do you think my man has?"

I groaned, "But, you had a fucking count down for God's sake," the words stumbled as the spit sprayed from my mouth.

Kate stopped; she tensed and stared directly into my eyes.

The Kavanagh stare is frightening. I know she's pissed and I'm still anticipating Kate's wrath. Was this the moment? I prepared for the downfall gritting my teeth and wrinkle my brows.

" _Honey_ ," her voice was like water seeping into all the places I couldn't reach. It instantly soothed me. "Never ever feel you are an inconvenience," she stated as her eyes stared at my wrist, "now tell me what the _fuck_ happened?"

Oh there she is, the real Kate making her presence.

I was beginning to worry. Honestly it was a relief to see her norm, but in reality I could deal with a pushy Kate, but to deal with a bitchy Kate was a big task.

I stopped, catching my thoughts. If only I could grab them, look them over with a fine tooth comb. Tonight was going well, almost romantic, lovely to a sense. But it was far too easy for things to be destroyed. We are like the shore; the waves come crashing on the sand, rocks and the beauty of discarded shells erode away. The current always has a constant pull and drag taking you further away, yet the flow of the water always continues no matter what… we may not want it but life continues.

Tears, my forever effecting water, hit me directly in the chest where Christian had a part. It burned my lids, the ring of fire around my tired eyes, being splashed with tears of hurt. I just wanted to lick my hands and give relieving moisture to my eyes. No matter what, my thoughts stumbled to Christian and the pain of my wrist.

 _Breathe through it Ana. Breathe._

It's easy to tell someone when they are too distraught to breathe, but when it's you it feels like there is no hope. The challenge is too difficult, the objective is beyond reach. Possibly it's just easier to hold your breath and everything will stop altogether.

Giving up wasn't the best option or even a reasonable option today.

Breathing out I had an almost Parkinson's shake, my body gasping with an asthmatic wheeze, coughing and spluttering as the air around me didn't suffice. My chest ached, it was incredibly tight but maybe it was just my heart breaking.

 _Breathe Ana._

" _Are you ok?"_ Kate's face was blank, unable to read what she was thinking, "Ana you don't look too good."

Kate's words meant nothing, my thoughts were focused on what was Elliot doing to Christian this very moment. Maybe they were speaking with one another. Yeah… _talking_. Obviously sipping a coffee while discussing the latest episode of _Meet the Press_ … or the possibly punching his fucking lights out. _Shit!_

My chest was so taut. It felt like a belt wrapping tight around my rib-cage. The air was struggling to touch my lungs. That tug was my only compensation. Air was needed, I needed to breathe as my stomach stopped cooperating. _Fuck._ I'm going to be sick.

"Just." _Breathe in_ , "Don't," _Breathe out_ , "Talk," Kate whispered. I paused trying to catch my breath while holding my stomach, ' _please listen body, please._ '

Kate's voice continued, making everything spin, my thoughts were making everything hurt. Instantly my palm slammed to the door. Black dots emerged and I heaved my insides to the outside. My ribs constricted as the involuntary motion took place.

My eyes _burned_. My throat _burned_. My _heart burned_.

 _I shouldn't have run. I should have stood up for myself. I should have_ _…_ _I should have_ _…_

The sound of Kate's voice broke me from my downfall in hindsight.

"Oh Ana. You _still_ have that bug?" she cocked her brow, "It's a bug, _right?_ I'm not going to catch anything am I? _"_ Kate drew circles over my back, "I thought you were feeling better and that's why Grace discharged you."

"I was." Gagging on my words, "Honestly I think the medication Grace gave me has worn off," I replied while wiping my mouth on my hand. "Gross, I have vomit on me," shaking my hand, flicking my stomach contents to the front passenger tire.

"I have some makeup wipes in–" Kate starting foraging through her oversized handbag, "Here. Take—" she contemplated giving me one, "no just take the lot."

"Thanks," my voice hitched.

 **…..**

 **WITH THE HELP OF KATE** I managed to shuffle onto the seat of Elliot's truck.

Fleetingly, waiting for the interrogation. It never arrived… _again_. All I received was a heavy sigh.

" _What_?" my eyebrow rose as I continued to clean the remnants of vomit off my face and hand.

"What the fuck is going on? One second you are all lovely dovey with Christian. Then BANG," her voice rose slightly scaring me, "Christian does a runner. Next second he's playing the fucking piano and singing your favorite song, then BAM," she punched the glove box, which made it pop open, "you call Elliot when I'm getting my lady garden hosed down and for some reason I needed to come and rescue you. I arrived to find your wrist looks less than desirable. _What the fuck Ana?_ _"_

 _What do I say? What can I say?_

" _Well, I'm waiting!"_ I could sense the tension building as her brow gave a little twitch.

 _She needs answers. OK I'll give you fucking answers._

"Kate I love him. He didn't do this–"

She never had any intention of letting me explain, "Ana listen to yourself. He didn't do this… what, on purpose?" her eyes flashed to my wrist, "How can you love Christian?" Kate eyes bulge and seeing the green-eyed bitch was a fucking pain, "He's a fucking monster. Look at what he did to you? What happened, he fucking sneeze and your wrist went–" the sarcasm oozed from her pores in a not so positive way as she pointed to the wrist in question.

"No. No. _Fucking NO!"_ shaking my head, scowling at the so-called blonde reporter next to me.

"Grace is going to look at that you know. Without a doubt she will have her son's balls on the mantel for Christmas," I winced a little bit more.

 _Oh fuck Christian_

"Elliot isn't going to hurt him. _Is he?_ He doesn't like to be touched, he should know?"

" _Ana_ ," she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, flinching because I didn't know which way her emotions were going to play, "Elliot is quite protective and he sees you as a close friend, possibly a sister," _or mother to his future nephew and/or nieces_ , "I would expect him to do it. Have you seen the guns he has –"

" _Guns_ " I started to panic as the saliva over took in my mouth. I swallowed and couldn't help but gulp.

" _Muscles_ Ana. He has fucking awesome biceps muscles," she groaned I'm sure she was reminiscing from earlier in the night which I happen to interrupt.

"Bbbutttt," I stuttered, "He was protecting me. Christian was protecting me. I guess it got a little out of hand but that woman… Kate, she was so vile," thinking about her gave me a chill that flowed through my spine.

"Woman?" she shook off her question, "Ana I don't want to hear the excuses. This is text book domestic violence," she started to rummage for something in the glove box and her bag.

"But–"

 _She knew, I_ _'_ _m sure Elliot knew, but why didn_ _'_ _t I_ _…_

" _NO!_ Ana don't tag that word on, just forget him, move on. Here eat and drink this," Kate yelled as she shoved a granola bar and bottle of water into my face.

"Eat. Drink. Now," Kate strictly spoke.

"I see you don't like to extend your sentences when you're angry," I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up Steele."

 **…..**

 **LEANING MY HEAD** on the charcoal leather head rest, I finally began to soak up the heat from the fan. Everything physically was starting to feel better.

"I'm not going tomorrow night," I whispered hoping she didn't hear me.

" _What!_ You can't be serious. It's a fucking Ball and I've been planning this event for weeks. Oh Ana your dress, you can't deny the dress not to be worn… It's too beautiful not to!"

"I think I need a cooling off period before I see Christian again. It's just a Ball any ways…"

" _Just a Ball!"_ Kate shrieked like a banshee, "You have got to be kidding me!" she sulked through the repetition of the words _just a Ball_.

It must have been close to ten minutes of silence; well other than Kate huffing the words " _just a Ball._ _"_ We were at a stale mate, without warning Elliot stumbled into the driver's seat and slammed the door. Seeing him return so quickly the air caught in my throat.

 _Quick is good, right?_

"Who's mentioning _Balls_? Hopefully my balls," he chuckled while wiggling his eyebrows to Kate.

"Oh _please_ babe," Kate internally groaned under her breath.

At this point I wished I wasn't in the truck, especially in the middle of them both. Kate and Elliot continued bantering between one another, possibly discussing Elliot's balls but I switched off. Number one I don't want to hear about anyone's balls and two I knew by the look of Elliot's knuckles he didn't have a light conversation with his younger brother.

"You didn't," they both paused for air, "I told you not to hurt him Elliot," I couldn't even look at him but I was clearly aware that his eyes were burning a hole in the side of my head.

Elliot crashed his head on the steering wheel thumping the horn with great force. The sound made me jump five inches.

"I thought he would have fought back. I only hit him five times and he… went down. Out cold," his index finger imitated the mentioned fall.

" _Oh my God_ ," trying to access either door but they both blocked my getaway, "I need to check on him. Please." I begged.

Kate tried holding me back, but when she brushed my wrist the escape was brought to an instant standstill, "Fucking ouch," I hissed and moaned to the pain of my wrist.

"Ana I think it would be best if Mom checks you. Since she's aware of your—" Elliot paused looking into my eyes, "you know, your medical history? You need to get it checked out. It would give me peace of mind," he ended scratching the back of his head, twisting on his blonde curls.

Observing Elliot he looked at his knuckles. Brushing them lightly with his fingers, his face was taut as if they were causing him a degree of pain. His eyes were showing sadness something I have never seen on his face. Usually it's the goofy overly happy Elliot. This moment his eyes were glassy, I couldn't help but lean into him and Kate reached over and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm such an asshole," he moaned.

"Babe listen to me. He _hurt_ Ana so what are you going on about?" Kate hollowed to him.

He continued to shake his head and mumble the words " _I'm such an asshole_ ". Sliding the key into the ignition, his hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out two notes with the distinct face of Benjamin Franklin.

"Whose up for pizza… I've got cash… loads," he grimaced at the hundred dollar bill.

I punched Elliot unbelievably hard, and successfully it made him scream like an eight year old girl.

"You are an asshole. Not only you KO your brother but robbed him blind too."

"He'll be fine. He was breathing!" Elliot tried to brush it off.

My eyes bulged when he mentioned breathing. _What did he do?_

"Kate I need my phone."

Kate shrugged.

"Now," I gritted through my teeth.

Kate glanced at Elliot. I stalked his every move, he flicked a look behind her seat. Quickly she grabbed my bag, and finally throwing it onto my lap. I delved in, finding my phone. I was stressed and anxious my fingers fumbled as I couldn't type a message quick enough.

 **ANA:** _ **I'm sorry. Time. Give me time. Give yourself time. I hope you are ok.**_

Nothing.

 **ANA:** _ **Please tell me you are ok. P.S. Elliot foraged through your wallet.**_

Nothing again.

 **ANA:** _ **Are you ok, you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re worrying me now. x**_

The silence was loud echoing in my head. Hitting the cell on my forehead multiple times, I can't believe what has happened today.

"I'm not going tomorrow, _final_. I'll try and get a bus and see Ray early," I turned to Kate, hoping she doesn't harp on about it.

" _No_!" Elliot yelped.

"El, you can't tell me what to do," I pursed my lips.

"Yeah El, you can't tell her what to do… come to speak of it, you were extremely quick to tell her no." Kate questioned him.

"You really should take it easy –" Kate interrupted Elliot with the raise of her right hand to stop.

"Why does she need to take it easy?" Kate started to study her boyfriend's face.

The sweat dripping down his face isn't helping the situation, thank-you very much Elliot you may have blown my bump cover. Thanks fucking a lot!

 _Think Ana, think!_

"I can't fit in my dress Kate. I need a new one," the words fell out of my mouth.

"Oh ok, this maybe problematic," Kate paused, " _What?_ Why? You could fit it two weeks ago. You have an awesome figure even after eating all that chocolate for weeks!"

I bowed my head. I really don't want to tell Kate.

"I'm really bloated Kate. My pants are tight. I mean really tight."

"It's totally understandable Ana you do look bloated," Elliot murmured.

"Oh shut up Elliot, you wouldn't have a fucking clue what I'm talking about," I couldn't help but give him a death stare.

" _Ohhh_ ," Kate rolled her head, "well this all makes a lot of sense now," she concluded with a firm nod.

Needless to say Kate was ignorant, having little to no idea with what was actually happening. She mouthed " _period huh_?" Being clear and precise I gave her slight shrug of my shoulders and a grin on my face. Elliot continued to act like a complete idiot nodding his head like a toddler.

 _Oh come on Elliot!_

Huddling closer to me, Kate whispered, "we can totally get another Ana," she confidently stated.

" _What,_ " I squeaked, "I'm not going, _final_. I don't want to see Christian and I'm beyond not in the mood," trying to cross my arms in defiance but my wrist stopped me.

"Oh don't worry I've given him a nice shiner, there is no way in hell he will make an appearance with that on his face," I was in shock that Elliot was actually chuckling with the injury he has caused his brother.

" _Oh my God,_ " I started to sniffle.

I don't understand how a brother can hit his own sibling.

"Elliot, why did you have the _need_ to do it? I know he hurt me but… but, you don't know the whole story… he was protecting me"

"Protecting you from what?" Elliot cocked his lower jaw and let out a huff, "the function of your wrist?" I cringed, can they fucking leave my wrist out of the equation.

" _Who?_ Someone else was there?" Kate was slightly concerned as her voice became scratchy.

"His grandmother."

"Huh? Grandma Trev was there? Why would Christian need to protect you from her? I'm so confused! She's a butterfly, sweet as sugared candy. Ok, ok she has a mouth of a whore but that's because of her memory… or some shit," Elliot rambled on.

" **No** ," I was firm with my answer while shaking my head.

"Her name was Ellie. No or was it Leah, Lina? Lina Linking?" I paused and thought it through, "I know, Lincoln that's right. Lina Lincoln," I felt quite confident I got her name correct, since I only met her once and for a short time at that.

"Elena Lincoln?" Elliot gasped.

"Yeah that's it. More like bitch from hell. Horrible woman, gorgeous hair but vicious personality if you could call it that."

" _Fuck_ ," the air escaped Elliot, "that fucking bitch troll. Hang on … hey did you say grandmother?"

"Well yeah, she told me and made it extremely clear."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Elliot hit the steering wheel each time a little harder after the next, "that woman has been obsessing over Christian for almost two years. I knew he came from a fucked up background before Mom and Dad adopted him, but _really_ ," he hit the steering wheel again, "shit are you telling me, she is his birth grandmother. Fuck me and that's how he got that awesome apartment on the east coast, she's his grandma. She was buying him… Buying him love… Holy fucking shit balls batman, this is complete fuck up."

 **…..**

 _ **ELLIOT**_

 **IT TOOK ONLY MOMENTS** for Ana to relax and fall asleep. I can't help and glance at the sleeping Ana leaning on Kate's shoulder. I keep forgetting that these girls are only 19.

"Babe can you call Mom, and tell her what has happened regarding Ana's wrist. I want to see if I should take her to emergency or just home?"

After a five-minute call to Mom she recommended to avoid the emergency department and bring her straight home so she can rest.

 **…..**

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **GRACE CHECKED MY WRIST.** Thankfully she is confident that it is slightly sprained. Carefully and with her meticulous manner she applied a bandage. I hadn't even given it a thought that my pregnancy could have heightened my nerves and intensified the pain I had in my wrist until the one and only Grace suggested it.

I was beyond relief that it wasn't broken. Of course I refused to mention to Grace the culprit who gave me this injury but without a doubt Elliot will fill her in.

"Ana do you want me to carry you up stairs to Mia's room? Kate has your bag ok," Elliot whispered into my ear as I lay on the soft couch.

"Can't I just stay here, it's so–" I wiggled my back into the seat cushions.

"Comfy yeah, I know from experience. It's deceiving though by morning it's a pain in the ass. Also I'm sure you would like to be near a bathroom for when you wake… unexpectedly," clearly cocked his brow, trying to reinforce his silent point.

"Honey I'll get you a towel," Kate called in the distance.

"No, I can walk Elliot, I'm not an invalid only–" rolling my eyes while mouthing the word _pregnant_.

Elliot went stiff since it was the first time I had "so called" confirmed my pregnancy out loud to an extent.

He shook his head, scratched his ear and moaned, "yeah, yeah… ok little miss incubator. Time for bed," I couldn't help but slap his arm once again.

"Elliot," I hissed and couldn't help to slap that arm twice more.

"Kate can you sleep with me?" I called out hoping she could hear me.

Within seconds a Kavanagh groan echoed throughout the lower floor. It was understandable she wanted to stay with her boyfriend. The only compensation I gave the poor guy was a little shrug and the word _sorry_.

"Fine _Banana_ ," Elliot huffed his reply.

 **…..**

 **MIA'** **S ROOM WAS CUTE,** something I would have dreamed of having as an almost 17 year old. Walk in closet, en suite bathroom with a fucking bath, and an extremely comfy queen sized bed.

I stripped off while Kate was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Removing my quite fitted bra, I couldn't help but noticed the indents it has caused. I grabbed my old favorite HARVARD sweatshirt and pulled it over my head.

"Holy shit Ana you are right you are bloated, I have never seen you this bad before," I deciphered as Kate was still brushing her teeth.

"Yeah tell me about it, _worst_ PMS ever," rolling my eyes hoping she takes the bait.

Kate skipped into the bathroom, spat and rinsed. She walked in with a pursed lip.

 _Now what!_

"Stop the charade. Don't give me that bullshit," she calmly stated as she pulled down the down-feathered cover.

"Don't give me shit ok. I'm just bloated," I snorted.

"What, just around your uterus?"

Kate jumped to my side of the bed and rubbed the swollen stomach in question.

" _Hmmm_ ," sighing, completely torn with what to do.

I would love to tell her but my subconscious devil within me is screaming _NO_!

Kate held my hand, "It's ok Annie, you can tell me… it's cancer isn't it?"

 _Oh my god, why does everyone think it's cancer!_

I shook my head, "Kate can you pass me my backpack."

Foraging through my bag trying to find my cell, a pamphlet fell out. Trying not to blow my cover I continued to look for my cell.

"Ana what is this?" Kate asked as she held my crinkled " _teenage pregnancy_ " pamphlet. Well it looks like my decision has been made for me.

"Grace gave it to me."

 _Yeah play dumb of course that will work._

"And why? You're not pregnant."

I rolled my eyes at every word that spilled from her mouth. Is she being serious? Or have I missed the hint of sarcasm? _Really_! Some days Kate is a highly intelligent woman with a fabulous 3.8 GPA but today must be one of those days where her brain must be on "I obviously can't put two and two together" strike with a drastically dropping IQ.

I pulled out the rest of the pamphlets, and out slipped ultrasound pictures I forgot I had. My breath hitched since it was so easily to forget how real it is, the proof is in the picture.

" _Ana_ ," Kate's voice rang throughout the room.

Looking directly in her eyes, how do you break the news about something on this monumental topic? Fuck, I'm still trying to grasp the whole concept with me becoming a mother, now I need to explain it to her.

"Yes, Kate."

"Yes what? Yes you are going to tell me something important not relating to these," she held up the crumpled pamphlets, "or yes, you ar–" and that very moment I placed the ultrasound images on her lap.

Kate's voice became all breathy and the word " _fuck_ ," slipped from her lips.

"Please don't tell everyone," _even though almost everyone in this house knows._

"You are… but you did tests and your period?"

"Well, we were wrong."

 **…..**

 **LYING BACK ON THE BED,** cheek-to-cheek Kate held up the ultrasound trying to decipher what she was looking at.

"See this Kate," I pointed to Baby A and she smiled, "that's a baby and see this bit here," I pointed to Baby B.

" _Annnd_ , that's his penis…" Kate chuckled.

I, on the other hand only groaned. I'm certain you can't tell the sex of a baby via ultrasound until four or maybe five months gestation. I'm close to three.

"No Kate far from it…that's another baby."

Kate dropped her bottom lip and didn't blink.

"Yep it's twins. I'm having two babies," I was shocked as my face tightened and a huge grin formed.

" _Ana_ …" she squealed, "I'm going to be an Aunt twice over!"

 _Well that went better than expected_

For the rest of the evening I spent every moment telling her about the pregnancy that I have only just discovered. Eventually the topic went to Christian and what really happened.

"It's all a HUGE misunderstanding. He was protecting me and I started to freak out a little and well you know the rest," I held up my wrist.

"Well Ana still I'm not too sure about Christian. It's not right for a guy or anyone at that matter to hurt you."

"Kate I'm going to sleep."

I snuggled up to her ensuring my wrist was in a comfortable position.

"You're going tomorrow," she whispered into my ear.

" _Huhh_ , Kate I'm tired please. I need sleep," I murmured.

"The Ball. You are going, no excuse. I'm going to find you a beautiful dress."

" _Kaaate_ ," I moaned I was beyond tired.

"Nope I'll buy it for you. I know exactly what you're thinking. Take it as a present or if not, think of it as a loan dress."

" _Kaaate_ , go to sleep," I continued to groan.

"I'm going to pamper this momma to be, you will be beautiful, and you are going to glow. I want you to be swept away by a gorgeous man," she rambled on.

" _Kaaate, mmmm._ "

"Is that a _yes_?"

" _Ah huh_ if you only shut up. Now sleep…" I mumbled into the pillow.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for all the kind messages and reviews. Also I understand how BT can be a hard limit for most, but please don** **'** **t give up on the story to those few readers. Elena is** **"** **different** **"** **in this story (remember no BDSM). In later chapters it will come together, well that's the plan.  
**

 **Speaking of later chapters, next month I** **'** **m taking part in NaNoWriMo again. This time last year I created** **"** **Burning Embers** **"** **and I** **'** **m hoping to storm through the final few chapters of M &F. This may see a drop in updates throughout the month of April to possibly only once a week (instead of current twice a week on most parts), depending on how much time I have. I** **'** **m trying my best to prepare myself but when the writing flow is on** **…** **everything else gets neglected. Sorry.**

 **Again, I appreciate you reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **So many new followers and favourites THANK YOU! On that note, if you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 17.**

 **missmusicteach**


	18. Ch17 BRUISED

**-CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-**

* * *

 **BRUISED**

* * *

 _ **Saturday 21st November 2009**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

 **I WOKE TO THE TASTE OF BLOOD,** the warmth of the morning sun on my bare chest; I knew Elliot had achieved his goal.

Hurt the one that broke Ana's heart.

While unconscious I had curled onto my side, not quite the fetal position but I was close. The metallic blood taste was resting in my mouth but the wet drool down my cheek just topped it off.

" _Fucking brilliant_ ," I huffed as I wiped away the combination of saliva and stale blood.

Awkwardly trying to get up from the cold floor, my chest ached from the injuries sustained from Elliot the night before. The emptiness hurt more with her gone. My Ana.

As usual I've fucked up, particularly when that girl is involved.

 _Pixie_

Tilting my head back, I consumed a large breath trying to wake my system. How does one approach the day after a disaster of a day I had? Go for the chase? _Again_? Explain my appreciation, most definitely my _love_ for her. Does she even want to see me? I need to see her, she…ohh… fuck the babies. _Fuck!_ She wouldn't shut me out? Would she? Oh my god what was I fucking thinking last night? My head is spinning I need Advil, these fucking headaches!

 _Grey you don't even know anything about one another, don't set expectations too high!_

Tediously dragging my bare feet to the en-suite, I stretched and flexed my muscles, trying to rid the ache over my body and function as a human again. Stripping my pajama pants I turned only one faucet on, my lungs gasped through the piercing needle spray of hot water.

The humid air burned my lungs and I couldn't help but let gravity takes hold as I fall to my knees in the shower. Everything began to feel heavy, it felt as if my limbs, arms and legs were molding into the tiles beneath me. Resting my cheek on the cool tile, the burning fire within raged. A quick snap of my fist punch one, two, three, a whole wall of tiles.

"Fuck you Lincoln," my fist continued to make contact with the ceramic wall.

"You fucking asshole, Elliot," again my tight knuckled hit the tile.

My knuckles were not cooperating due to my injuries sustained with the small tree yesterday. The skin was split and cracked, and the red river trickled down the drain. If only it was that easy to wash away the pain. Water splashed my face, but my combined tears poured down my cheeks, my sorrow for me, her, us.

 _I'_ _m such a disappointment. I_ _'_ _m always a disappointment, so how is this any different._

 _I'm sorry_ the words whispered from my lips. If only Ana were able to hear them. I'm sure they wouldn't even cut the surface of an apology.

Composing myself to a certain degree, faucets off, and getting my sad ass out of the shower, I glared at the foggy mirror. Droplets of condensation fell reminding me the tears Ana had shed the night before.

All I wanted to do was smash the mirror in the heat of rage. My breathing was heavy my eyes began to burn, clenching my fists the raw feeling was raging through my veins.

" _STOP!"_ I yelled.

I paused.

Closing my eyes taking control of my breathing, it slowly eased. Quickly I tugged a white fluffy towel from the rail trying my best to wipe my thoughts clean. Tiresomely I rubbed and wiped the sizeable mirror trying to create a clean slate. No matter how hard I tried it was streaky and blurred.

Drawing my hands down my face to my torso, it was obvious Elliot has lost his touch when it comes to physical violence. My eye is only slightly bruised, nostrils a little red with inflammation; my stomach there is nothing to see only slight soreness to the touch.

Draping the towel on my hips, I walked to my large empty bed. Seeing the ruffled unkempt blankets sheets and pillows the memories flooded back. Falling onto the bed, my arms are spread wide staring at the ceiling. My face was wet with tears; I could feel the droplets dripping to my ears.

I was a complete selfish bastard.

Ana must think I'm a monster. Why didn't I think… I fucking yelled at her. She was petrified!

My eyes are rolling back to try and catch some sleep. The silence was interrupted by the sound of buzzing.

The buzzing was a repetitive five beat pattern. "My cell, fuck!" I roared.

Rolling to the edge of the bed I found my iPhone on the carpet vibrating and flashing before my eyes.

 _Ana._

"Ana, Pixie… I'm sorry," my voice was desperate and sounding like a poor sod. It was silent. Looking back at the cell, I was too slow. _Call disconnected_.

Redialing her number I waited patiently for the call to connect only to be disappointed as Ana's voice "Hello you have reached Anastasia Steele. I'm unable to answer your call right now. If you leave your name and num–"

 _Fucking voicemail_

Giving up on the fourth try, I saw on my home screen several message notifications.

 **ELLIOT:** _ **Bro I hope you are ok, Banana tried to explain it to me. Dude you don't hurt a chick especially one that is sooo important! Call me.**_

Rolling my eyes it's so easy to say that now, but during the time it was completely different.

 **ELLIOT:** _**Ana is at Mom and Dad's tonight. Sharing a fucking bed with my girlfriend. I should be doing that and fucking her! You need to get your shit sorted ASAP cos Kate isn't here forever my lil guy was counting on being serviced multiple times. FUCKING OK!**_

At least she's safe, honestly Ell I don't care about your sex life or third leg.

 **ELLIOT:** _ **Bro are you ok? Please tell me you are ok. You didn't fucking fight back. Shit please tell me you are ok!**_

Feeling guilty are we?

Reading Ana's messages broke me.

 **ANA:** _**I'm sorry. Time. Give me time. Give yourself time. I hope you are ok.**_

I've fucked up she doesn't want an ' _us!_ '

 **ANA:** _ **Please tell me you are ok. P.S. Elliot foraged through your wallet.**_

 _Fucking Elliot!_

Running to the kitchen I found my wallet, opened and empty… that fucking asshole stole two hundred bucks from me!

 **ANA:** _ **Are you ok, you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re worrying me now. X**_

 _A kiss. Does she want what I want... but space will be good? Holy fucking shit I'm like a giddy confused 14-year-old girl!_

 **ANA:** _ **Please message me. Call me. Please tell me you are ok. I'm at your Mom**_ _ **'**_ _ **s. We need to talk. Christian**_ _ **…**_ _ **please contact me x**_

 _Oh Ana._

Listening to Elliot's recorded messages were similar to his written ones and I quickly deleted them.

One voicemail is Ana's. I began to pace around the apartment as I listened to her message.

"Christian _please_ call me, I'm really–" her breath hitches and I know she's trying to hold in her tears, "–really worried. I miss you and I looo-" the message cuts off.

With my cell in my hand, I know… I _need_ to get this shit under control.

On the floor, knowing I need to use what Flynn always told me.

 **…..**

 _ **November 2005,**_

 _Grace_ _…_ _Mom made it clear with her final ultimatum. Give this shit a go, or I_ _'_ _m off to boarding school. Okay possibly not Mom_ _'_ _s refined words, but that_ _'_ _s what she was hinting at._

 _How can I not make assumptions, this asshole is late. Studying his office it_ _'_ _s giving me the creeps, it_ _'_ _s too formal, something like Dad_ _'_ _s office. Too many pompous ass books, too much leather, and what_ _'_ _s with the black and red, what the fuck is this, a dungeon?_

 _I don_ _'_ _t like dark places and I hate fucking waiting. My finger nails never stood a chance, biting them back to the wick. He better not be an old guy, I hate old guys they freak me the fuck out_ _…_ _but I_ _'_ _m doing this for Mom._

" _Afternoon,_ _"_ _A tall, relatively young man walked in. Instantly making himself comfortable on the opposite leather couch. Resting over his crossed leg was a_ _…_ _Jesus, a leather bound note book. He flipped opened the yellow pages, clicked his pen and began to write._

" _My name is Flynn,_ _"_ _he looked up from his notes._

 _I gave a head flick, tossing my arms over my chest. It_ _'_ _s my go to move, people get it, it_ _'_ _s my fuck off face. If I only had my cap, the fucking creeper is staring into my eyes. Was he going to try some crazy psycho voodoo shit on me? I_ _'_ _ve seen shit on YouTube, it happens._

 _He continued to stare, so I stared back and again his pen was on the paper. This is fucking hard, but I need to give it a try, since I know Mom and Dad are paying a shit tonne of cash for me to talk to a shrink._

 _Why the fuck am I so fascinating? He_ _'_ _s writing so much shit, and I haven_ _'_ _t even said a word._

" _What_ _'_ _s your sense of purpose in this big world Chris?_ _"_

 _Oh no! No fucking way._

 _I held up two fingers,_ _"_ _Two things. One it_ _'_ _s Christian,_ _"_ _lowering my index finger, with my middle remaining,_ _"_ _two I_ _'_ _m only here because my parents are making me,_ _"_ _I stuck that finger straight and proud,_ _"_ _So fuck off._ _"_ _I huffed, why didn_ _'_ _t Elliot need to do this shit, he crashed dad_ _'_ _s car. I punch a few kids, and I get a wackjob._

" _Let me rephrase, what do you want to do when you leave here today_ _… Christian?"_ _Flynn asked._

 _I remained silent, my finger tapping the red couch. This psychobabbler didn_ _'_ _t need to know I was going home, most probably to my room or hanging down out at the sound alone._

" _When was the last time you spoke to someone your age?_ _"_

" _Elliot."_ _It was true, this morning over the phone. I hadn_ _'_ _t even spoken to anyone throughout the day at school._

 _He flicked through his yellow pad of notes,_ _"_ _Elliot, your brother?_ _"_ _I cringed. So, what if I only spoke to my brother. It was easier talking through my fists than words._

" _You attended school today?_ _"_ _I shrugged, showing him the whites of my eyes._ _"_ _Does that imply yes?_ _"_ _I nod, continuing to tap my finger, wanting to punch his fucking face in._ _"_ _Did you speak with your teachers?_ _"_

" _I guess,_ _"_ _shrugging. It was another tough day, of course I spoke with them, well rather I was spoken to, given lectures mostly, how I was a disappointment, gave no respect and why can_ _'_ _t I be normal. Ok that one was what they were thinking, they don_ _'_ _t need to tell me. The assholes at school say it enough._

" _What do you miss?_ _"_

" _Miss?"_ _confused._

" _Is there something you want, a need to fulfill your needs?_ _"_

" _Hey Flynn, I_ _'_ _m not sure if you_ _'_ _ve noticed but I_ _'_ _m a teenager_ _…_ _you exactly know my needs._ _"_ _I laughed, trying to look somewhere other but him._

" _Sex?"_ _He continued to write on the pad,_ _"_ _Of course, we all need sexual interaction, it_ _'_ _s ingrained into us, part of nature. But I_ _'_ _m digging deeper._ _"_

 _I know I want to fuck, but I can_ _'_ _t. You need to be able to let you touch for that to happen._

" _What makes you satisfied, happy?_ _"_

 _I hooked my brow,_ _"_ _Really?_ _"_ _And I jerked my hand back and forth._

" _Touch, so it gives you pleasure. Do you have a girlfriend, assuming you are heterosexual?_ _"_

" _I'_ _m not gay, Jesus Flynn._ _"_ _Smacking my palm to my forehead._

" _So you_ _'_ _ve been with girls, since you enjoy touching,_ _"_

" _No,"_ _I gritted through my teeth, but I wanted to._

" _When you_ _'_ _re aggravated, what steps do you take to calm down?_ _"_ _I held up my tighten fist, showcasing my split knuckles from this mornings efforts._

" _Does this explain your eye._ _"_ _I held up my fist again throwing a few air punches._

" _I fucked him up, he_ _…_ _he was pissing me off._ _"_

" _Words or actions?_ _"_ _He continued to write, honestly I don_ _'_ _t know how I could be this interesting, or was this entertainment._

" _Both, so I shut him up._ _"_

" _What_ _'_ _s your purpose in this world?_ _"_

" _I dunno?_ _"_ _I shrugged,_ _"_ _How the fuck would I know_ _…_ _people have always pissed me off, I know I_ _'_ _m different._ _"_

" _Being different isn_ _'_ _t a negative._ _"_

" _It is to me._ _"_

 _Flynn'_ _s clock ticked and ticked, and some how fifteen minutes had passed, we were talking shit about fucked up teachers, girls, how I like the piano. I like him, he_ _'_ _s cool._

" _Strategies Christian_ _…"_

" _Huh, with_ _…_ _life or are we still talking about subtle jerking?_ _"_

 _He chuckled, I didn_ _'_ _t understand what was funny._ _"_ _This anger eating at you, you need to create some coping strategies more than_ _…"_ _Flynn jerked his hand up and down._ _"_ _You_ _'_ _ve mentioned the piano, this could be a safe haven, work around it._ _"_

 _I rolled my eyes, the piano is great but honestly twinkling on black and white keys aren_ _'_ _t truly going to help,_ _"_ _I smashed my Mom_ _'_ _s piano stool a few weeks ago._ _"_

" _Did it feel fulfilling?_ _"_

" _Yes_ _…_ _No, well it was great at the time. I felt fucking strong, the power but shit Flynn I saw my Mom_ _…_ _she didn_ _'_ _t deserve that, I don_ _'_ _t want to disappoint her, she_ _'_ _s taken on a lot to keep me. It_ _'_ _s the assholes at school._ _"_ _I punched the arm of the chair._

" _So you were disappointed. A far cry from fulfillment, relief or satisfaction._ _"_

" _Jesus, make me feel a little more guilty. No I felt pretty shitty ok._ _"_

" _Ahhh,_ _"_ _he wrote in his notes again._ _"_ _Maybe make some rules for yourself, you can set them and let_ _'_ _s see if fulfillment happens._ _"_

" _Flynn, rules are meant to be broken,_ _"_ _I tapped the side of my nose._

" _It_ _'_ _s easier to bend them._ _"_

 _I pulled back my mouth dropping. No fucking way, shit I like this guy even more._

" _It_ _'_ _s ok to feel angry Christian, it_ _'_ _s when aggression happens physical or emotional violence is not acceptable behavior,_ _"_ _I lumped back into the couch,_ _"_ _There are ramifications._ _"_

 _Jesus, we_ _'_ _re getting heavy again, I_ _'_ _m not sure if I want to hear anymore._

" _Strategies will help with this aggression Christian, making amends with these sensation is the key. Maybe start with the keys of your piano, breathe through the music, involve your Mother, she seems like a very important person in your life, build on this. When you_ _'_ _re ready build relationships away from your home, your safe haven, you know something more stimulating in the mental sense more than just your_ _…"_ _Again he jerked his hand up and down._

 _I snorted at his action, Jesus dude too slow, you_ _'_ _re technique is shit._

" _It_ _'_ _s good that you_ _'_ _re laughing. Do it more, it looks good on you._ _"_ _He smiled and then continued to add notes to the page._

" _Oh I do it plenty with Elliot._ _"_

" _Maybe bring him along next session?_ _"_

" _Ohh, I couldn_ _'t…_ _he_ _'_ _s at college,_ _"_ _I worried, I don_ _'_ _t want him knowing how fucked up I am, I can_ _'_ _t lose him too._

" _Do you miss him?_ _"_

" _Of course, he_ _'_ _s my fucking best friend and he moved out,_ _"_

" _Well invite him, I insist._ _"_

 _And I smiled._

" _Next,_ _"_ _He cupped his hands together. Fucking great, what now?_ _"_ _Tell me about you_ _'_ _re earliest memory._ _"_

" _Can'_ _t we just talk about jerking and boobs, I like that better,_ _"_ _Flynn stood up, walking to a bookcase and passed a leather bound book to me._

" _Read it._ _"_

" _It_ _'_ _s old,_ _"_ _I flicked through the pages,_ _"_ _and really long,_ _" I groaned._

" _Girls, boobs and sex, you_ _'_ _ll love it._ _"_ _Flynn smirked at himself._ _"_ _Tess of the d_ _'_ _Urbervilles. Give it time, you_ _'_ _ll like it._ _"_ _I continued to flick the pages, god why does this feel like an assignment,_ _"_ _Now, tell me about you_ _'_ _re earliest memory._ _"_

 _I let out a breath,_ _"_ _Before I was adopted_ _…"_

Shaking myself out of the memory of Flynn, mentally I had a list of people I essentially need to make amends with. Firstly I need to contact my lawyer.

 **…..**

 **AS THE MORNING TURNED INTO MIDDAY,** I had successfully annulled my lease agreement with Mrs Lincoln. It wasn't terribly difficult since the lease was quite open with multiple loopholes. Fourteen days and I'm out!

By Monday I have arranged for a purchased contract written and signed for a new penthouse. The mortgage will be quite large, but I'm hoping over the coming months to a year and it will be completely paid in full. Something to call mine.

Why did I believe that I needed Mrs Lincoln? It was obvious she was buying me buying her love, but why did I reciprocate her offers? Did I feel sorry for her… or her only daughter, my birth mother? A type of compensation per se? Honestly the thought of having a meaningful conversation with her wounds me deeply. Her vile words spitting in my face not only makes me livid but physically I can't control the anger from within.

Elena Lincoln turns me into something I never want to be. A monster.

Holding the cell, perspiration was forming from the pressure of my grip and my anxiety was building. Twisting, turning, flipping my cell I couldn't help pressing the home key every few spins. Clear as crystal it was time to face the music. I need to call him.

"Elliot," I let out a relieving breath.

" _Fuck_ …Christian, you're ok. I was really fucking–" Elliot sounded rushed and apprehensive.

"–worried… Did the guilt begin to eat you up, since you weren't worried when I was knocked out cold. Honestly I don't care Ell. This call isn't about me… how's Ana?"

"Well honestly bro. How do you expect her to feel? Fucking dandy?" I couldn't help but sigh into the cell, "she's fucking broken, confused and has a sprained wrist asshole."

The air sucked back in my throat. All three things were my fault.

"Kate convinced her to still attend Coping Together rather than leaving for Ray's today."

"Good," I was terse.

"Good. Fucking _good_ , is that all you can say. Are you even sorry? It really scared her bro, _fuck_ it scared me! What were you thinking? You are never like this, you fucking abused her."

"Abused her? I held her wrist—"

"Don't even try to justify it. If you come tonight I hope you have your balls wrapped in barbed wire and under fucking lock and key because Ana isn't the only one who wants your balls. Kate is for one! And don't fucking think Mom will forgive you quickly…. She wants… demands to speak with you."

"You told Mom?" my voice rose an octave.

"Of course I did, how could I not? Ana was distraught, and she was starting to add things together."

Elliot continued to lay down everything to me, but I blanked out, everything turning into a buzzing hum.

 _Ana hates me. She fucking hates me._

"She _hates_ me," I whispered into the phone as my body began to curl in on itself.

"Christian she's confused, she fucking _loves_ you but what you did…" he paused "fucking scared the shit out of her. Of course she will hate you. Maybe it's time to go see Flynn, or give him a call?"

I couldn't help but press the red button on my phone to terminate the conversation. Elliot tried to call me three more times.

I didn't bother to answer.

Walking into my closet, I stared at the suit bag and masque.

I need to make a decision. Fight for flight.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **SONG INSPIRATION:**

 **1\. Cool Kids - ECHOSMITH. It can be found here -** ****goo. gl** /eVcgDh**

 **2\. Away From The Sun - 3DoorsDown. It can be found here -** ****goo. gl** /j4Znxx**

 **3\. Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne. It can be found here -** ****goo. gl** /XXqKxv**

 **For previous readers to the old version, you may have noticed the new flashback scene with Flynn. I hope it does justice, I did have fun writing this scene.**

 **Just a reminder regarding next month updates will possibly drop back to once a week instead of the current twice a week due to NaNoWriMo, but if I get my writing into gear in the next week I should have a short story to post next month just as a bonus (my fingers are crossed) for loyal readers. I can see you all now rolling your eyes** **"** **Just finish M &F** **"** **yes yes yes I** **'** **m getting there.**

 **Again, I appreciate you reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **So many new followers and favourites I appreciate every single one! On that note, if you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 18.**

 **missmusicteach**


	19. Ch18 BEAUTY OF THE BALL

**-CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-**

* * *

 **BEAUTY OF THE BALL**

* * *

 _ **Saturday 21st November 2009, continued**_ _ **…**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

" **KATE, WHERE ARE WE GOING** _ **NOW**_ **?"** I whined for the fiftieth time today, "you've spoiled me with a dress and shoes. What else could I possibly need?"grasping my neck, I rolled it around easing some tension after an intense few hours of shopping, " _Kaaaate_ I need to sit down." I groused through utter exhaustion.

"Oh Annie," twirling her fingers in my hand, "don't forget your masque too," Kate smiled greedily clutching our hands together.

Thanking God with my pressed hands together, the distraction was well needed. My cell vibrated, as the foraging began , it was already too late.

 _Call ended_

Staring at the screen, whispering, "It's _him_ again!" Disappointed as it would have been nice to hear his voice.

"Don't go there girl!" Kate waved her finger back and forth across my face.

"But–"

"No Ana, _he_ can wait. Right now you need to relax." She placed a hand on my stomach, "I'm sure you will see him soon enough, so please just make today about _you_!" Of course not about you either Kate, upset with her suggestion pushing her hand away.

I needed to contact him. Opening up my messages, I started to draft words to Christian. Kate was confident that no connection was made as she yanked the cell from my fingers I was shocked by her actions, "Hey give it back!" I held out my hand, demanding my property back.

" _No!_ " Kate shook her head, "There is no way in hell, you're getting this," she gripped my cell, "until we leave tonight. End of conversation!" She snapped.

"Uhh… _whatever_!" Rolling my eyes and of course being mature about it I stuck my tongue out for good measure.

We walked for another few minutes in silence, suddenly stopping in front of a large window to what I assumed is a fancy kind of hairdresser place. In a large contemporary font, the bold white letters hit my face. _ESCLAVA._

"Oh Annie, doesn't this spa look gorgeous!" She fisted her hands straight to her mouth.

The appeal of beauty is minimal. Not once have I ever been interested in a day spa, hell I've hardly been to a hair salon.

"Do you realize _esclava_ is Spanish for slave? Using slavery isn't really the best marketing option. It's never worked for this continent, so why the heck does the owner believe this would be wonderful for a beauty business?" baffled by how the beauty industry works.

" _What?"_ The Kavanagh thought process began working over-drive, "oh _Ana Smanna,_ as long as I'm pruned and groomed who the fuck cares? And I've chosen. These bitches can slave for you… _tah dah_ ," she flicked out her hands like she was showcasing Esclava in a game show.

How could I not roll my eyes and slap my forehead, " _Kate!"_

 _Oh God! Shoot me now!_

"Kate, for one I can do my own makeup and I'll brush my hair out. It's completely fine," she shook her head in defiance.

"Nope," she murmured as she popped the p, "no fucking way. I want you to lap it up. Who knows you may never get the opportunity again… well possibly for sometime," her eyes went straight to my belly.

"Come on! Oh _please_ Kate," whipping my head back groaning.

Pushing Kate's shoulder with considerable force I continued, "I maybe pregnant but that doesn't stop the world from spinning," I couldn't help but cross my arms and tap my foot. "Oh for _fuck sake_ " I huffed under my breath walking toward the entry.

 **…..**

 **THE VERY MOMENT I STEPPED** inside the salon the anger from minutes before were lifted from my shoulders. Everything was calm from the soothing tones of the walls, the scent of the incense, tranquil music and the soft-spoken words from the staff.

Kate insisted I have any treatment I wished, multiple if I liked.

Speaking of staff, I started to stare… I mean gaped while my eyes and tongue were hanging from my face. The receptionist was divine, honestly to die for. Tall, dark and handsome. Did I mention he was Brazilian?

"Can he do my treatments Kate?" I pointed to the gentleman with the name badge _Augusto_.

Both Kate and I were a giggling mess.

 _What am I a horny slut? Have I turned into a puddle of female hormones?_

" _Pamper time_!" Kate squealed.

Sugaring was the perfect option since the young Brazilian suggested it, adding a simple facial and foot massage for good measure. The idea being spoiled was giving me goosebumps, I guess a little splurge was going to become a reality.

"Don't forget, you're getting the works hair and makeup too, remember let these bitches slave for you honey!" Kate laughed.

 **…..**

 **TIME DRIFTED BY,** and I truly felt like a pampered princess. Mocktail in one hand and canapés in the other. I was relaxed and beyond stress-free, ultimately floating on cloud nine.

" _Oh my God,_ Kate, please explain to me why I haven't done this sooner," I lifted the cucumber from my eye, staring towards the green mud covered Kate.

"Oh I wouldn't know," she mumbled popping some smoked salmon into her mouth.

The sound of three claps woke me from my slumber.

"Ok girls now just as we are finishing up the facials, you are all pruned and tidy," I couldn't help but sigh, oh Augusto why do you need to ruin my fun.

I have enjoyed every moment including being sugared. Who would have thought the pain of having hair ripped from your dermis between your legs would send someone to sleep.

"We have two lovely ladies, arranged for your hair and makeup for this evening's affair," Augusto rolled his words, waving his hands about.

"Thank you _Augusto_ ," we said in unison.

 _I can't believe I'm lusting over a gay Brazilian._

As the redhead aesthetician was removing the hot towel from my face, my eyes weren't completely focused.

"Kate, best decision _EVER_!" I groaned in euphoria.

"Ok Ladies who wants myself Brooke and who wants the lovely Elena."

I blinked and there in front of me was the very… Mrs Lincoln.

 _What. The. Fuck!_

"I think Ana would _love_ for me to complete her look," Elena purred.

"Oh for _fuck sake_ ," I rolled my eyes and my hands automatically went to my bloated bump.

"Ana?" Kate uttered confused.

"Kate Kavanagh, would you like to meet Mrs Elena Lincoln."

"As in _the grandmother_ " she mouthed discreetly in my direction.

"Yes the very one," I nodded.

" _Fuck_ ," we breathed in unison.

I sat slightly reclined in the chair facing the mirror. Glaring at her reflection I was waiting for the first move and it wasn't going to be me.

" _Anastasia_ ," she purred my name, "that is your name. Am I correct?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

A comb tugged my hair with brutal force, but I refused to show this woman any satisfaction with the pain she was causing.

"I see you have injured your arm." Her lips perked.

"Wrist in fact," I curtly replied.

"Hmmm and so how did that happen?"

She continued to comb my hair and blow dry. I sat there in silence. As the minutes ticked by she continued to straighten my hair.

"Anastasia I need to work with something here. You're making it extremely challenging."

 _Well that's the point._

"I can't style your hair and complete your look without seeing the dress or masque."

Rolling my eyes I lifted my index finger implying give me a second.

"Kate, cell now," I snapped.

"Moody bitch," she shoved the cell in my hand and I couldn't help to stick my tongue out as she giggled.

Flicking through Kate's images I saw some photos of Elliot in some rather compromising positions which I can only hope I can erase from my memory ASAP. Hundreds of photo's later I found " _the dress_."

Honestly I've never seen myself as a pretty girly girl. Looking at the single photo of me trying on this simple white dress made me feel downright beautiful.

"Oh lovely. It looks very…" she began to wave her fingers trying to think of the exact word, "aah, bridal. Don't you agree Brooke," Lincoln turned to Kate's stylist.

"Oh yes, quite beautiful! Oh Anastasia you're glowing. Just imagine how you would look on your wedding day," my cheeks warmed.

I never thought of it as bridal gown and most definitely marriage hasn't crossed my mind.

"Could I have that back please," Kate hissed yanking her cell back into her hands.

"Anastasia, I have the perfect look…"

Elena made work on my hair and soon enough my blank canvas face. I couldn't believe how civil she was being through the whole situation. She is either downright mentally unstable and has remembered to take her daily psychotic meds or the world's best award winning actress.

 _I'm hoping the latter._

"Mrs Lincoln. This is a change of pace, you're being very gracious compared to last night," hooking my brow.

"Oh sweetie, I'm at work. This is _my_ work place," she over emphasized _my,_ of course trying to belittle me, "I own this business. Don't worry I plan this, your hair and makeup. Kate's mother and friends are regular clients at Esclava, I thought it would be nice to see the face to the name I always hear about."

Elena's actions could hardly construed as an apology. I didn't care for her mediocre chitchat, it was beginning to wear me thin.

Placing all my cards on the table, "I will be frank. Last night was a horrible experience."

"I was a _little_ vile. I won't deny that. Sometimes I can't help myself, especially with my grandson involved. I want the best for him. It's difficult with our pasts, especially my own and his mother's, I don't want it to happen to him too." My eyes popped listening to this tripe.

"You can't help yourself," I firmly stated, "are you oblivious to the fact your grandson hates you. I'm sorry to state the fact, but you aren't high on my likeable list either," spitting my final words.

"Oh I thought by the state of your, _wrist_ … Christian would be on your list too," Elena glared at me, while pursing her lips.

Fuming by her accusations, I quickly stood up, possibly a little too quick as my head began to spin. Steadying myself, turning to the witch I pulled out my hand to slap her only she was too quick, dodging my swing.

"Come here, you _bitch_ ," I hissed.

"Anastasia calm down. You have everything blown out of proportion," she tried to sit me back down, but I bluntly refused.

"Blown out of proportion! What on God's damn earth are you talking about?" my voice rose over the tranquil soundtrack in the background.

"Just sit down, please take it easy. I don't want to upset you. Not today. Not in your condition!"

I could see Kate sitting back not intervening or even helping but rather recording our conversation on her cell.

"Condition!" I huffed, "There is no way I'm going to calm down. You're insane!"

Thinking quick, I selected the curling wand from the choice of hair implements as a weapon.

Seeing Kate shake her head " _no,_ " I realized what the hell I was doing. I don't need to get a record or even jail time assaulting this abusive woman. As quickly as I picked it up, I dropped it back on the tray.

I could feel my stomach roil with heat washing over me.

Pointing my finger to her face I yelled, "your grandson was trying to get to know you, but you just walked all over him…"

It all happened in slow motion. My heel hooked the footrest of the chair and I fell onto my hip finally landing on my back.

" _Fuck Ana_ ," Kate ran to my aid trying to help me up.

"I'm not an invalid. _Kate_ I'm fine," _a little shaken but fine._

"Oh my. Anastasia, I'm extremely sorry. I think you should get checked out, by a professional. I can organize my driver to take you to the hospital," her complexion turning a horrible death gray.

My hand rose towards her face, declining her request.

"I'm fine, well other than my ego," I couldn't help my voice was a little uneasy.

"Anastasia, I insist you get yourself checked over. It was never my intention to hurt you. Are you sure everything is ok?" I knew what she was implying, but I felt fine.

"The treatments and styling are on the house," I could see Kate in the corner of my eye sulking, _for the love of God!_ "Oh and Miss Kavanagh you're included in this gesture," and quickly enough her face was showing her whitened teeth.

" _Kate_ ," I groaned and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not a charity case Mrs Lincoln. We can pay."

Word vomit is never a wise choice without a filter. Why don't I think through these, before I speak. I'm bewildered the cost of these treatments, I've never even had a wax before. Kate was gifting the whole experience to me, but I would never expect her to pay in full.

 _Shit._ What if they are hundreds of dollars. I don't have that kind of money. A single hundred is a lot.

 _Fuck Fuck Fuckety Fuck!_

"Anastasia, I would never see you as a charity case. I want to give them to you as compensation. I deeply apologize for what has occurred," I'm not sure if she's referring to my fall or last night, "I never wanted to hurt you." laughing under my breath.

"I'm trying to be sincere Anastasia. Honestly I was being extremely hard on Christian last night. I thought if I pushed him that little more, he may come to me, rather than you… "

"And you're serious?" I swear, "Jesus, you're jealous. Of me!" Each statement my voice grew. "Mrs Lincoln. To be clear–"

"Please, it's Elena."

I shook my head, "Mrs Lincoln. With all due respect, of the little veneration I have for you. You are a grown woman. A mother, grandmother and soon to be a great-grandmother—"

By this stage a crowd had formed around our private treatment room. Staff and fellow clients were beginning to gasp and gossip.

" _Grandmother, no way."_

" _She can't be a Great-Grandmother she isn't even 45, is she?"_

" _No she's only 40!"_

Mrs Lincoln clicked her fingers and yelled, " _Staff out, NOW!"_ and they scurried away like insects.

I didn't care what was happening around us and calmly continued with my onslaught.

"Your relationship has only been open briefly, yet for years you were hiding in the shadows to his life. Were you undercover, prowling? If you think, pushing someone with verbal hate, fucking abuse is the right option to gain his attention. You're abusing your grandchild, you are an important link to him…" I was shaking with anger, as my eyes began to burn, "Oh my God Mrs Lincoln, you need to understand. _I'm_ important to him and by doing this you are not only pushing him away from you, but you are pushing me away also," I covered my stomach, "Mrs Lincoln you have no idea how to love. Your notion of the whole sentiment is completed fucked."

I needed a breather. This is too intense.

 _Oh my God I am important to him. I do love him._

The slow lone clap of applause from Kate didn't ease the tension within the room.

" _Kill it Kate_ ," I hissed, which she stopped immediately. Frankly I didn't need to deal with her antics too.

All this time my eyes were clouded, closed as I refused to see it in plain sight. The waves of nausea belted my gut as the memory surfaced from last night. The woman, the blonde woman watched Christian and I in bed.

 _Fuck!_

" _Oh my God_ it was you watching us," I covered my mouth as another wave of disgust swelled through my stomach, "It wasn't my imagination, was it?"

Mrs Lincoln's head dropped as her eyes and mouth sunk, she was completely devastated.

"Ana it was an accident, honest," her words scurried out, unconfidently flat, "I didn't mean for it to happen. Please I'm sorry, tell him I'm sorry," her egotistic power was gone.

Her apology meant nothing. The remaining time we had at Esclava was incredibly mute. To most the silence would have been tranquil but the air was thick with hostility.

 **…..**

" **ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE,** you are a sight for sore eyes," Kate gushed as I admired the beautiful woman in the reflection.

 _How can this be me?_

As the door knocked, Kate rushed to open it, rather I continued to stare at the stranger in front of me.

"Can I come in? I don't care if you're naked Kate," the familiar voice chuckled.

"We're decent Ell," Kate sung out loud.

"Holy fucking shit balls Batman. Ana… well what can I say, you're smoking with a capital H.O.T!" Kate slapped her arm into her boyfriend's chest.

"Mr Grey if you want any action later on, you better rephrase that sentence," She huffed. Green is never a good color for Kate, as she rested both hands of each hip.

It was quite humorous watching Elliot become a robot. Without a thought he rephrased his words to please his girlfriend.

It's true, Elliot's balls officially belong in Kate's purse.

"Kate, you are foxy smoking hot, totally fuckable in this dress," His hand slid down her back, but Kate's brows rose awaiting for more affection, "and I love you," Elliot hesitated with a strained smile.

"That's more like it, hunk-o-spunk," she giggled.

I knew it was impolite as I continued to stare at my reflection. Is this really me? I've never been so dressed up, ever. I've never been to prom or any formal gathering to think of it. I'm glad my wrist is feeling tender but fine at most. The bandage can remain off for the next few hours.

Admiring my dress I couldn't help but groan as it does look bridal. I can't believe that _woman_ was right.

"Now ladies slide on your masques. It's time to rock and roll. With no further ado, I shall escort you both to this evening's magnificent Ball," Elliot spoke in a southern accent. He bobbed his head enjoying every single moment of his role play.

With no questions asked Kate and I each hooked an arm on either side of Elliot, making our way to the annual Coping Together Ball.

 **…..**

 **AS THE NIGHT PROGRESSED** I was introduced to Elliot's grandparents Mr and Mrs Trevelyan.

"Ok, _Banan_ –" I elbowed him sternly in the ribs, " _Ana_ ," catching his breath, "this is Grandfather Theodore and Grandmother Evie Trevelyan."

Mr Trevelyan shook my hand, complemented my dress and excused himself. Mrs Trevelyan was the opposite and refused to leave my sight. Sitting at one of the many highly decorated tables we made light conversation.

"Please don't call me Evie. I dislike and T knows it!" She grabbed her drink, which was clear like water. "Oh come on darl, if you are anything like my eldest grandson you can drink me under the table. Have a gin with me," Grandma Trevelyan slurred holding her glass into the twinkling lights.

"Call me Evelyn," she nodded, " _Evelyn Trevelyan_."

I laughed so hard I thought I was going to wet my underwear, sweet baby Jesus her name rhymed.

"Ah that's better, you were so stiff. I almost thought you were a wooden plank they forgot to nail in the floor," my cheeks immediately went red.

Do I really seem nervous? I thought the latter, as I have enjoyed the evening. But this humor where does it all come from? I think we are getting on quite nicely.

"Still no drink, I can't have this. Drink doll," she clicked her fingers and continued to hold her arms up high trying to grab the attention of a waiter.

Immediately pulling them down, "Oh no, I'm not drinking."

"What? Tonight or ever?" Her eyes became hooded, studying me closely. I'm sure trying to decipher my thoughts.

I hadn't thought the ' _not drinking_ ' through at such an alcohol based event.

"I'm just taking a few months off from drinking, you know… College has killed my liver," weakly chuckling, trying my best to hide any visual embarrassment.

"Ana, you do look quite lovely tonight. The gown of a bride, _hell_ ," she marked the cross over her chest, "Look at me I'm wearing the hideous grandmother outfit," Evie pointed to the two large red roses, each accentuated by shoulder pads, which she grimaced.

I smiled and gave a little giggle.

 _She's such a hoot!_

"Now why is there no gorgeous gentleman hanging from your arm this evening?" she patted my thigh.

"Oh as always, it's complicated." I sighed.

I really do wish Christian were here. I just want to talk, get things out in the open.

"My grandson Christian is a catch," I tensed, of course Evelyn noticed, "but I swear you're out of luck, because he's homosexual. Oh unless you're transgender and haven't quite discovered you–" My mouth popped opened from her honest reflection. "I'm rambling rubbish aren't I? Sorry Ana, it happens sometimes, my mind likes to play– Oh my, is that my daughter?" She waved to Grace. Of course she was looking angelic, "Yes it is. Gracie, come here," Evelyn whistle to her daughter.

"Mother, I see you have met Anastasia," Grace rubbed my shoulder.

"Who?" Evie replied.

"This lovely lady sitting next to you."

"Oh Ana. For a second there I thought I was losing my marbles," and she chuckled.

"Ana have a drink with me," I pouted since I knew she had already said that to me before.

"Ana, my mother can be quite forgetful. Completely harmless but forgetful," she stroked her mother's hand.

"Gracie, don't talk about your mother like that, completely harmless, ha! Impossible." She winked at the both of us.

"Ana can I have a word?" Grace said.

Why do I feel like I'm being berated by my own mother.

"Ana soon we will be having an auction."

 _Thank God I thought she was going to mention Christian_.

"A first dance auction. We're a participant short, I asked Elliot but Kate refused for him to participate," she rolled her eyes, "it's quite simple, people bid on you for a short dance. All proceeds go directly to the Coping Together charity. I would appreciate–"

"I'll do it," I knew I had to participate, "Grace, I appreciate you had asked me."

She held my hand and we both gave each other a warm smile.

"Now Anastasia," her smile quickly ceased. _Shit_ "…Don't think you've gotten away easy without discussing the Christian incident. I expect to have a conversation with you before you leave for Boston. Now don't forget to have something to eat because you are looking a little pale, I don't want the beauty of the Ball to collapse during her first dance," all I could do was nod and sit quietly.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

 **…..**

" **NEXT UP WE HAVE** a glamorous woman. She is currently an undergraduate of Harvard and absolutely single ladies and gentlemen and most definitely needs a ring of it."

 _He's not, he is. Oh my God!_

Music thrummed through the speakers conveniently placed throughout the large tent; the middle-aged announcer began to dance to Beyoncé's " _All The Single Ladies_." The audience clapped along and laughed at my expense, I'm sure of it.

 _This is so embarrassing. Someone please pass me a shovel so I can dig my grave._

Looking at the audience I could only make out Grace in the dim light clasping her hands together, barely identifying the words she was mouthing, " _I'm so sorry_ " and " _think of the kids._ "

 _Thanks a lot Grace._

"Enough of my dancing skills, please welcome the Russian Princess – _Anastasia_ ," the announcer rolled my name which made me slightly shudder.

"Now opening bids at $500. Do we have $500?"

"Five hundred," an older woman calls out. Glancing in the back I can see it's none other than Mrs Evie Trevelyan.

" _No_ I've changed my mind six hundred big ones," she shouts again.

Curving my hand over my eyes trying to find Evie, all I could see was Grace and Mr Trevelyan trying to keep the very woman quiet.

"Seven hundred for the princess" a gentlemen with very dark hair countered.

"Make it eight hundred," a familiar voice calls from the back but I'm unsure who due to the lack of lighting.

Quick enough the man counters, "Eight fifty."

"One thousand dollars!" the mystery man calls.

As quick as the battle started it was over. The gentlemen at the front shrugged his shoulders surrendering all bids. His face caught my eye as he mouthed ' _later Anastasia_ '.

Disturbed by his confession, I stepped back out of the stoplight.

A loud call ' _SOLD_ _'_ rings through the tent.

Off mic the announcer suggests to talk with my winner. Since I have close to an hour before the dance begins I made my move.

Walking to the back of the tent, as I grew closer to the unidentified man, I knew who it was. It was still difficult to recognize him with his black masque but his cinnamon curls gave it away.

Instantly changing my mind, I made my way outside towards the beautiful waterside away from any drama which was going to manifest. I just want to enjoy myself for one night. He can wait another hour.

Unfortunately, I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me. My pace quicken, until I had nowhere else to go. I was trapped on the dock alone water, surrounding me.

 _Damn it. Why can't I think things through!_

Grabbing the railing all I could do was sigh and embrace for impact.

"Hello _Christian_."

"Hello _Pixie_."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **SONG INSPIRATION:**

 **1\. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word - ELTON JOHN**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 19.**

 **missmusicteach**


	20. Ch19 TIME TO SLOW

**-CHAPTER NINETEEN-**

* * *

 **TIME TO SLOW**

* * *

 _ **Saturday 21st November 2009 continued**_ _ **…**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

" **HELLO CHRISTIAN,** **"** I gripped the dock railing tight causing my knuckles to blanch white.

"Hello _Pixie,_ " his mouth lingered open as his tongue subtly rested on his lower lip.

He was close, I could feel the air escaping Christian's mouth. It was warm in comparison to this cool November evening. I was taken by a single breath.

"I-I-I wwwant to say…" I stuttered.

The breeze brushed along the water, causing me to involuntarily shake. Christian fingers brushed along my naked arm, immediately goosebumps formed.

"No Ana, please allow me to speak before you run again." Without asking his blue jacket covered my bare shoulders.

" _Running?"_ I lacked all ability to speak in full sentences. Instantly Christian's lips pressed against mine.

My defying strength crumbled, as he slipped his delectable tongue further into my mouth, groaning with pleasure, his scent was heaven. Pulling back, Christian skimmed his hands to both sides of my face.

"I wouldn't classify that as speaking," giving him a little pout.

Again without warning he engulfed my lips as one arm entangled under my curls and around my neck. I leaned into his other hands which was cupping the curve of my back.

My hands wanted to touch him. Hesitantly I went to his safe zone away from his chest and back.

Together and inseparable it felt good.

We were brought back to the real world with the sounds of snickering and the odd laughter. Awkwardly breaking apart, we both gasped for air refusing to look away from one another.

"No more running," leaning his forehead to mine.

"Physically or metaphorically? Because I ain't running with these two in me!" I pointed to my bloated unseen belly.

"Ana. Don't," he began to rub his forehead on my curls, "I'm serious Ana. You always run."

I couldn't answer.

My mind was going a million miles a second. _Running?_ I don't run, I just remove myself from situations that get at little…

 _Shit_

"Ana," he didn't move his face. "STOP," Christian forcible yelled at me ending with a slight shudder.

" _What?_ "

"Ana you're over analyzing. Just stop," looking towards the moon I could see the worry on his face, "you said time. You need time. What the fuck does it all mean? Part time? Time apart? _Pixie?"_ his finger rubbed the edge of my ear just like all those weeks ago.

Pulling his face back, I saw the look of a lost boy. The fear of apprehension was painted over his face.

Christian's façade got me wondering. Should I try and conjure him to remove the masque? What was underneath? How bad was Elliot's damage? Is his eye black or just the cheek? Would he classify it as my fault or his own?

 _Oh my God!_

"I don't want to lose you," he lightly shook his head back and forth, "do you have any idea how you make me feel? I'm actually surprised with myself… I'm a complete mess."

"Christian just saying you don't want to lose me isn't going to solve anything."

"Ana! Stop repeating what I'm saying and just listen for once. I'm, I'm oh fucking God woman. I can't think straight."

Removing his hands from my face. I stood still following his instruction.

For once I was listening.

Christian peeled, with the utter most care the masque from his face. As soon as it was free from his skin, all air escaped my lungs. His eye had a ring of purple and blue in the dim light from the boats on the water.

 _Shit his face._

" _Christian_ ," my hand automatically went to his eye, "I'm sorry it's completely my fault what Elliot did," waving my hand around his eye.

"I deserved every punch. I can't believe the way I treated you and you're trying to apologize to fucking me." he looked down at my arm.

The bruising was minimal. Really it was no near as horrific as Christian's eye.

Christian being a gentleman pressed his lips directly to my wrist.

"Christian!" I yelped, "that's clearly the wrong wrist," he winked using his non injured eye.

Why does he need to be such a cocky bastard. His hands delicately held my injured wrist and placed a soft warm kiss. His lips never stopped as they continued to work along my arm.

I pulled away.

"Kissing something doesn't make everything better. We aren't children," as soon as I finished speaking I regretted everything that fell out of my harsh mouth.

"But Ana _we_ are having children together."

He lowered his head walking further along the dock. My instincts were to follow him.

 _Why can't I function properly when Christian is around! Gahhh!_

"I'm truly sorry Ana with what happened," he whispered refusing to make eye contact.

"Straight to the point I can't deny it I like you Christian," his head lifted, "we did something together I'll never regret," I held my stomach since a wave of warmth flowed from my feet to my mouth.

 _Breathe through it Ana. It will pass._

"Christian, it's still very new to me… to us. We are young, living on opposites sides of the country to start with."

"Ana, move to Seattle. Live with me."

I was taken aback with his offer.

"Christian," resting my head on his chest, "You already know my answer," it was automatic how his arm began to stroke my hair.

"So it's a no?"

The cold air hitched at the back of my throat. I think I'm disappointing myself. Again.

"I have too many loose ends I need to tie up," holding his hand, "Christian I adore you. You are a beautiful charming young man and the father to my … _our_ children. But you have a nasty temper."

He tried to pull his hand away, but I refused.

"I need to finish college for starters. Organize my medical degree acceptance, find somewhere to live oh and of course work out how I'm going to raise twins while unemployed."

"You still didn't give a definite no. I have hope," he chirped giving his wonderful smile.

"Christian," shaking my head.

"I don't want to get our hopes up. It's not just us anymore. What happens if it doesn't work out? How would we both care for the kids?"

Turning to look at the water lapping against the wooden deck, I contemplated with what I said. Is this the right thing? I want to be with Christian, but I need to get myself straight. God he needs to get his tempter under control number one.

 _Why do I need to love him?_

"Ana, I have something for you."

His hand went to his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet sack. Puzzled with what it could be. Christian slowly untied the blue ribbon, the moonlight caught the silver chain appearing from within the sack. In the dim light two silver rings connected together spun in the air.

"What… what is this?" pointing to the chain.

"A thank you," Christian unclasped the hook and placed it around my neck.

"It's a thank you for making me _love_. The silver is to signify a time to reflect our new change. The new direction our life is taking us. The color silver is to calm and soothe you. It's obvious you need it," I squinted my eyes and bit my lower lip, "the chain is to represent how I want to be wrapped around you. See these two rings," he lifted with his two fingers with all the precision and care, "these are our babies."

No one has ever bought me anything, let alone jewellery before. He said _our babies_!

 _Swoon!_

"This is too much. There was no need to buy me anything. You have already given an important gift which I thought I would never have," rubbing my tiny tummy I felt my eyes water.

" _Pixie_. Don't you even contemplate thinking about crying woman. This is a happy moment," his thumb caught my single tear.

"I'm just hormonal and tired," trying to brush it off, "God damn it, why do you need to be so good?"

Giving me a silent smile he kissed me again. "Christian you can't hurt me again. I've been hurt before and it almost broke me."

"I know, I was an asshole."

"Don't you ever belittle me again or hurt me. As soon as you do, I'm gone. Forever," looking into his eyes hoping he realises how important this really is.

"I want to promise, but I know I can't keep it until I see someone about it. This anger towards my maternal family… it fucking hurts and I hurt you in the process. Fuck!" Christian rubbed his forehead, wrinkling his skin.

"Speaking of family," I begin the recount of my interesting day.

"Oh God what did Elliot do… _say_?" Chuckling under my breath if only it was Elliot.

"Oh _Christian_ ," rolling my eyes, "I had a slight altercation with your grandmother."

Christian flicked his head back and groaned.

" _Really_? Oh what has she done now?"

"She didn't intend for anything to happen. She's a fiery bitch that's for sure. Kate and I went to a day spa-"

"Let me guess… _Esclava._ "

" _Ah huh_ ," I nodded, "I have to say Augusto was a honey," his name just rolled from my tongue and the wink proceeding I couldn't help.

" _Augusto_? Who the fuck is Augusto?" holding in my giggles, oh ok jealous Christian.

"Never mind," his eyes grew a smoky grey, "Ok, ok he was the receptionist and completely committed to his partner Luis," as soon as he heard the name Luis Christian's smile returned.

"Well, can I continue?" he gestured with his hand to go on, "on a positive note your grandmother completed my makeup and hair. Negative we had a bit of an unfavorable discussion," I wrinkled my lips together and scrunched my nose thinking of the memory.

"And, what was the topic of this discussion?"

"You. Some how in the process I tripped landing on the floor," rushed the words so he couldn't hear them properly.

"You tripped. Ana, why didn't you call," instantly he held me around my waist and rested his hand on my stomach.

"I'm fine," I corrected myself. " _We're_ fine," holding my hand over Christian's.

"My ego was a little bruised. I did tell her to back the fuck off."

"I highly doubt she will understand," once again I rested my head on his chest.

"I hope she does."

 **…..**

" **GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.** It is now time for our lucky winners to have their first dance with their prized participant," as the announcer rolled off the names of winners and their dance partners.

"Can I have this dance fair maiden," Christian winked.

"What happens if I say no?"

"Oh Pixie I would throw you over my shoulder in a heartbeat, and smack that cute ass of yours."

"So for the sake of my stretching abdomen I shall accept this dance?" I curtsied.

Making our way to the geometrically tiled dance floor of shades of black and white, Christian placed his hand in the curve of my back and we began to move to the music.

 _It feels right, this is right._

The bright lights of the tent dimmed to purple and blue hues. I could only see the gray shining from Christian's eyes. He was happy, probably more relieved I didn't do the dash away from him.

Smooth sounds of a brass band hummed throughout and gentle voice of Michael Bublé complemented the ensemble. We both swayed to the calm music. Dancing with Christian was easy. He was a fantastic leader and all I needed to do was follow. We couldn't stop smiling at one another. I was smiling so much my face began to ache.

 _Maybe surrounded by_

 _A million people I_

 _Still feel all alone_

 _I just want to go home_

 _Oh I miss you, you know_

Home, was a heart breaking song. The poor guy just wanted to be with his lover. Was this Christian and I?

"You know if you don't blink soon your eyeballs might explode," giggling into Christian's chest.

"Well at least my last image would be of you Pixie," he winked again with his good eye.

"Don't get ideas, remember… slow."

"None at all," he began to engulf my exposed neck with light brushes of his lips.

It was taking all my strength to hold in a guttural growl of pleasure, or even wanting to bang the heck out of him on the floor. And by boy he knew exactly what he was doing.

He was making me melt at the knees, wanting more.

"Well Anastasia, you seem to be slightly flushed," my cheeks and multiple other extremities of my body were throbbing with the combination of wanting to throw up my dinner.

 _Damn it nausea. Breathe Ana._

"Yes it is getting overly warm in here," I could feel my eyes roll back in my head.

 _Breathe._

Christian settled his cool hand to my forehead and arms, "You don't feel warm. Ana you look quite pale," he exclaimed with a hint of fear.

I wasn't lying I was feeling warm. The combination of Christian's foreplay and my roiling stomach, I knew only one smell could set me off.

Trying to ease myself I stared at the lips in front of me. A usual cheeky smirk appeared and the words _"I love you"_ fell from his mouth. It was as if he timed it with the final chord progression of the song and Michael Bublé held his note a little longer than usual.

I thought everyone was cheering the singer himself, oblivious to the situation they were applauding our personal moment. The occasion was beautiful as Christian complemented it with a final spin on the dance floor. Everyone was complementing us. I was giddy with so many emotions and feelings.

 _He loves me?_

You know the moment something inevitably is going to happen. Right or wrong everyone starts to move in slow motion. Well it's happening. And I think it is going to be bad.

The slight whiff of single woman's expensive perfume probably costing them hundreds was enough to get my legs bolting for the nearest exit.

Knowing I had no hope making anything resembling a bathroom Mrs Grey's flower bed was the closest thing.

"Ugggh, _I'm sorry_ … irises… _I'm really sorry_ … peonies… ugggh."

Even in a moment of weakness vomiting the hardest I have ever in my life, I'm still apologizing. To all things flora for God sake.

" _Sorry Grace_ ," I whispered once the automatic urge to hurl stopped.

Again I smelled that God awful perfume and now I've lost both my lunch and dinner. I was relieved to feel Christian's hands holding back my curls and rubbing soothing circles.

" _Thank you_ ," I moaned.

"Here take this you have a little," he passed me a delicate white cotton handkerchief, "there and … oh here," he pointed out my mess I have made on my face.

 _How embarrassing!_

Still concerned he held his palm directly to my forehead and the light touch of my cheeks. To be cared for is wonderful. To be loved is even better.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes," My throat burned from all the acid, "morning sickness… well all day sickness. It comes in waves and someone's perfume set me off."

Christian admired my face. His eyes were looking over me ensuring I wasn't lying to him.

"Christian I'm going to walk around the grounds for a little bit, just to ensure I don't bring my breakfast up too,"

"Can I accompany you?"

"Of course," and I couldn't but help and blush as he kissed the top of my head.

 **…..**

 **SEEING THE GLOWING LIGHTS** of the tent in front of us our stroll was coming to an unwanted end. I needed all the courage in the world to ask him.

 _Breathe._

"Can you stay at your parents tonight?" I hummed not sure if Christian was even paying attention.

Looking at his squinted eyes a huge grin crept upon his face.

"Oh stop right there Mister, don't even contemplate that you're getting lucky tonight. I just want to check on you."

His smile grew more. Cheeky bastard.

"You know… I need to check… your face since you were knocked out last night."

"Oh now you care."

 _Don't push it Mister._

"And we are not going to share a bed, let alone a room. Ok! Slow, real slow," I poked his stomach.

Christian crossed his arms around his chest.

"Really?" he cocked his brow.

"I'm sleeping with Kate."

Of course with Kavanagh perfect timing, Kate and Elliot stumbled from behind the leafy hedge sucking Elliot's face.

" _Wheet - Wooh_ ," the sound of a wolf whistle bellowed through the tent. Looking closer it was Evelyn Trevelyan cheering on her grandson.

"Ok ok ok," Christian chuckled at me as I held up my palms in surrender.

"I'll be alone. In Mia's room. No ide—"

Without warning I felt a little faint.

"Whoa. Ana," I stumbled a little and luckily Christian caught me.

"I don't know where that came from." fanning my face.

"You still feel sick?" I shook my head.

"No just a little dizzy, and my back hurts a little," I didn't want to alarm Christian but I feel a warm flush and my eyes were going spotty.

 _Breathe Ana_

"I think if I sit down and have a little water, I'll be totally fine," giving a chaste smile.

 **…..**

 **REACHING OUR SEATS** Christian dashed around like a headless chicken trying to find some ice water with a little lemon. I now recognized this as Christian care mode. I didn't have the heart to tell him that lemon doesn't help rather makes my morning sickness worse.

"Christian, I'm going to the bathroom. I'm feeling off still," I told him as I sipped my lemon water with a grimace upon my face.

Slowly getting up I grabbed my clutch and headed towards the glamorous porta potty bathrooms.

Pacing myself closer to the bathroom, I didn't feel right and a stabbing pain hit my abdomen. Keeping my poker face, I waved to Christian.

Christian mouthed " _I love you_ " in the distance cupping his hands to make a heart shape over his chest.

Grimacing I replied " _ditto_ ".

 **…..**

 **THE ONE HUNDRED PACES** I took, it hurt. Stumbling to the basin, I couldn't help but pat my face with cool water.

"Ahhh," the stabbing pain came again and I clenched it for support.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

Thinking a quick pee may shake it off, I placed my clutch on the tiled counter. On the toilet I rested my elbows on my thighs and cupping my head in my hands, the warm flush rushed up my esophagus. Flicking layers of material around, I quickly forced my face to the porcelain bowl and hurdle my now breakfast combined with lemon water down the toilet.

Flushing the remnants away, I was relieved that could it be possible I'm actually feeling much better. Giving a final splash of water over my face it was odd, my clutch had moved.

W _hat the fuck?_

Snatching it from the counter I gripped it tightly. The entire walk back to the table I thought "

 _Shit did someone take something from it?_

Looking around, Christian was gone.

 _Just great!_

Searching throughout my clutch to ensure everything was accounted for, I noticed something folded.

" _Oh my God!_ " immediately my hands went to my mouth.

There was my ultrasound picture, flipping it over was a delicate hand written message:

 _I understand now._

 _Love can happen especially for my grandson._

 _Please take care of him and my great-grand babies. EL_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **SONG INSPIRATION:**

 **1\. Home - MICHAEL BUBL** **É**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 20.**

 **missmusicteach**


	21. Ch20 FIREWORKS

**-CHAPTER TWENTY-**

* * *

 **FIREWORKS**

* * *

 _ **Saturday 21st November 2009 cont**_ _ **…**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

" **WHAT THE FUCK** _ **NOW**_ **?"** I groaned at the quivering object.

My cell was vibrating something chronic. Crystal champagne flutes whirled it's bubbling contents and cutlery clanged as the device on the table continued to pulse Rossini's _The Barber of Seville._

The screen flickered a name I needed a significant break from.

 _Roslyn Hard Bitch Bailey._

The options were simple. Accept or decline.

Fuck! I'm certain I was clear cut. _No business. No contact until the conclusion of Thanksgiving._

" _Grey._ " I answered curtly.

" _Ahem_ … well what's got your balls tangled?" As always, inappropriate references to my testicles.

"Don't start, Ros. What's going on?"

"Remember _B &D IT Networks_."

My eyes closed, waiting silently with the cell to my ear, she knew there was no need for comment. Her pause was draining my patience as fingers pinched the bridge of my nose.

Together we exhausted two weeks for the prep regarding the initial meeting. _B &D IT_ caught our rookie scent immediately. Our stench must have been vile, picking up the odor from a mile away. It didn't help when Ros spilled her obnoxious coffee order over the CEO. The _Triple, Venti, Half Sweet, No-Fat, Caramel Macchiato_ it was the karma that took a huge chunk out of our ass.

The dramas never ended. My nose bled. So, it's always great giving first impressions to significant business with red bodily fluids on your suit and a Kleenex shoved up your nose. To make things worse, our presentation didn't save properly. My nerves almost crippled me, unable to string sentences together. The remaining option was to wing it, using way too many hand gestures and brow lifts.

It was inevitable GEH would be bumped, utterly pushed out of contention.

I held my nose tighter groaning at the memories and Ros' answer was not looking promising.

" _Why so quiet Grey_?" Her smug voice made me chuckle.

Ms Roslyn Bailey knew me well, since stumbling into one another on my first day at Harvard. It was obvious tonight she was unaware my focus wasn't on our business partnership, rather a woman in white.

 _Where the hell is she? It's been far too long, she should have been back._

Inhaling the warm air of the evening tent, my fingers moved from my nose to clutching my aching brow. It was time to talk business and not think about pleasure.

"Your silence is deafening Ros. Don't tell me we need to prep for a further two weeks." Closing my eyes, exhaling, "I don't want to get kicked in the ass again. I'm…" trying to compose myself, " _we_ are trying to build a positive presence in Seattle. No bullshit coffee ever again. Okay?"

"Hey I'm still having my coffee it's nice, it makes me feel… _sophisticated_." A groan escaped my mouth. _Really_ Ros!

"We still have the word _rookies_ tattooed all over us. We need to step up our game!"

" _Oh please_ ," she sputtered in the cell speaker, "Can you shut up for one minute." Her sigh was overt.

"And…" I complained.

" _We won_. We won the fucking offer!"

Astounded, lost for words. I'm actually floored by her announcement.

It was impossible to stay still. I squealed jumping six feet from my chair, pumping my fist high above my head that I almost lost my footing during the whole commotion.

Several men, wearing mysterious masques covered in black tiles and feathers, gaped at my enthusiasm. Embarrassed regarding the situation I quickly returned to my chair, ducking my fist under the table pumping them tight back and forth in my lap.

"You're kidding—" my voice rose to an awkward octave.

"Whoa, hold on…" Ros paused to clear her throat, "Did you just squeal like a school girl? The image of Mia comes to mind Grey, you're going weak at the knees." I held my breath hoping my lapse of concentration would pass.

" _Grey_? Christian…"

This calls for a celebration.

Waving my second and third digits catching the attention of the blonde hostess, she urgently clinked the green bottle to my crystal. The bubbles flowed. Raising the flute to the dim candle light it made the golden liquid glimmer. My solo celebration began. In a single gulp I inhaled the bubbling nectar.

 _Excellent._

A loud wail from the dance floor on the opposite side of the tent caught my attention.

 _"He'll bong it, he'll chug it, get wrecked and he'll love it."_

For a second-time, Elliot cupped his hands amplifying his voice to compete with the music surrounding him yelling his chant.

Rolling my eyes like an immature child, only Elliot would turn Champagne into a beer chug.

"Nice Chug Bro… You need mo—" mortified, watching Elliot scream his brotherly advice. My death stare made no effect but he was quickly stopped by a slap on the shoulder by mom.

 _Thank you_ was the only reply I could mouth back to Mother.

" _Christian?_ You still there?" Ros repeated.

"Sorry I must have lost the connection for a moment. Roslyn how the fuck did we accomplish this, I didn't think we had a chance since…"

 **…..**

 **DISCUSSING OUR MISHAPS,** our call continued as I made my way to the exit. It was obvious the main tent was not appropriate space for the conversation. Competitors were ten feet away. The asshole Graham Wolfe with his piercing green eyes has never left my sight all night.

Enough was enough. I wasn't going to indicate to our vicious opposition that the _rookies_ of a shy teenager and lesbian had scored a deal of a lifetime.

With my cell to my ear, Ros rambled away. Short steps formed into large strides away from the crowded tent. Destination - Grey mansion.

 _Home_.

The leather of my soles slipped with every step over the dewy lawn. As my pace picked up, the faint scent of irises and peonies filled my nose.

 _Ana_.

" _Ahem_." Ros cleared her throat again.

"Grey are you even listening to figures and platforms I'm listing? Are you taking this offer seriously?" shaking my head, trying to focus.

"Ah yeah… continue Ros."

Instantly an image of my girl dressed in white clouded my vision. Accidentally, I lost my footing within seconds I was facing the tent again. Maybe I had too many bubbles, but something tugged deep within me to run back in. There was no way this conversation would last the entire evening. _I'll be right back_ I thought to myself.

So, as planned, I continued my pace to the mansion.

 **…..**

 **GEH HAS SUCCESSFULLY PURCHASED** a business which was failing. Now with our individual skills we will be able to break the company down and achieve a hefty profit. For the first time in our short careers we are pushing seven fucking figures.

 _Millionaires!_

 _I'm going to be a fucking millionaire before Christmas._

"Ros, I could kiss you."

"Oh God… or don't." My laughter was evident and unavoidable, "Cut that ugly dick off and then I'll think about it."

"Hey I need that!"

"Speaking of your sex life…"

My lips formed a straight line. Does my personal life need to come up constantly in conversation?

"What happen to the _mystery girl?_ You've been moping over her for the last month or so."

"Anastasia." I blurted out in one quick breath.

"Ahh _mystery girl_ has a name…so you found her?" she began to laugh. "Well, Mr Grey you will have plenty of money now to shower her with diamonds."

"Ros, she's not like that. Not even close. Plus, we need the capital to get larger offices, maybe something more permanent? More employees? Thoughts woman."

"Oh I'm _woman_ now. Christian, don't rush things _we_ are still a little fish in this infinite ocean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rolling my eyes at Ros' advice.

"I'm not talking about GEH. I mean it, don't rush. I don't want a heart broken partner."

My dress shoes, too long for my feet scuffed the hard floors. The staircase railing was cool to the touch and my hand gripped it as I climbed the two flights of stairs.

It was eerily quiet. Peaceful.

Being surrounded by family images was nice. It made me realized I'm missing them. Seeing Elliot as a dirty kid with me in a head lock and Mia in a fairy dress made me happy.

 _I'm going to be a dad. A father to twins. Holy Shit!_

As I held a firm grip around the brass handle, I turned to push open the door. There in front of me was a snapshot in time.

My childhood bedroom.

"Grey, I'm crunching the numbers as we speak. I will email you the figures…How about we say Tuesday?"

"Yeah, perfect." I mumbled not even paying attention to her chitchat.

"Now I need to prep." Her professional rigid voice was replaced instantly to a sultry hum.

"What are you going on about? We have the deal, clearly no need for prep." Confused by her odd code.

"God, Christian…I need to prepare for turkey week to gobble some of my lady Gwenevere. _Gob, gob, gobble_ _…_ " Ros made her best impression of a turkey.

" _Oh fuck_ _…_ too much information…Ros gotta go."

 **…..**

 **SIGHING AS MY SHOULDERS SLOUCHED,** I was in need of sleep.

The aroma of my bedroom gave me a happy feeling. Joy.

 _Sandalwood and cinnamon._

My walls were crisp with a recent fresh coat of aegean blue and accents of glossy white. The exact color I remembered arriving as a small child. Removing my charcoal leather shoes, my fingers skimmed the edge of the stitching. I meticulously placed the pair side by side at the end of an oversized bed.

 _The Barber of Seville_ vibrated. Turning the screen,

 **ROS:** _ **You're an asshole Grey, it's common courtesy to say thank-you and good bye. Your woman**_ _ **'x**_

The message was far from shocking, somewhat common prattle between us.

Chuckling to my self at the emphasized word _woman,_ I went to an immediate halt once the time stamp read; 10:45pm.

The cell fell from my palm onto the duvet. Shit, we were talking for over an hour.

My arms grew heavy and hung either side of my body, rolling my head to ease the tension in my neck. Either side of my room posters were still intact, placed in the same position as I left them over eighteen months ago. I'm puzzled how mom could keep everything the same.

 _She missed me._

I was certain the day I left for college, Dad would have made it a guest room. Elliot, on the other hand was bombarded with floor plans and swatches before he even left for college. My parents were eager for his departure.

Strolling into the small en-suite, my hand slid up the timber door frame finding the light switch. The incandescent globes brighten the bathroom. My nose continued to fill with the overwhelming scent of sandalwood and cinnamon.

 _Home._

" _I missed you too_ ," whispering the words to myself. I grinned as my cheeks grew taut.

The dark brown tiles underneath my feet were cold and with a single press of a button they began to warm. Old habits of wiggling my toes never cease.

My reflection was unavoidable. Slipping off my masque the image of tired bruised man was blaring back at me.

 _Fuck. I deserved every punch._

Carefully peeling my jacket and unbuttoning my shirt, I placed them on the counter. As the faucet turned to a gentle flow I waited for the water to warm. Splashing my face was a refreshing wake up from the last day and a half.

Fingers crawled down my face as my nails scratched my skin. My eyes caught the attention of the view of my nightstand behind.

 **…..**

 **OPENING THE DRAWERS** everything had been precisely folded and placed. Mom was thoughtful almost to an obsessive nature. Everything was perfect and nothing had changed.

A vivid memory flashed before my eyes.

 _Condoms._

I secretly kept a 12 pack of ribbed/studded condoms tucked in-between the bottom drawer and the floor. The void compartment was quite handy as a teenager and the ever so snoopy older brother. Dragging the timber drawer out of the stand there was my secret hollow space.

 _Nothing_

Not a single thing from my first observation. My hand rummaged in the space to be pleasantly surprised with a small poorly written note.

 _ **Bro new u had sum. now is the time they must be used. sorry bro need the lot.**_

 _ **Ell, ur sex god brutha 06/2007.**_

Laughter isn't the correct word to use to describe what my body was doing. The pure force of the air leaving my face was causing me to gargle, almost choke on my thick saliva. I wasn't sure if it was his spelling or the " _sex god brother_ " sign off. Whore comes to mind and would have been a clearer way to conclude the message.

Turning the note to see if the paper was from a college text, it only got better.

 _ **This is your mother. Elliot is receiving a sexual health check. Christian there is no need to hide these things. July 2007. GG X**_

Even though as hilarious as it is, my chuckling subsided quickly. It's true; Mom and I were and still are quite open about most things. Honestly, she is a little over-protective. Something I embrace after how my life started.

Looking back two years ago, it was obvious I was a nervous teenager. A virgin hoping to find someone special, but it never came. What the fuck am I rambling about, I'm still as nervous as ever when it comes to the opposite sex.

I'm lucky I only have one to worry about, the one on my mind.

 **…..**

 **HEARING SEVERAL CONSECUTIVE LOUD WHISTLING SOUNDS,** my eyes were drawn outside my window. The delayed overwhelming flash made my room glow with reds and yellows quite the contrast to the aegean and white and the rumbling of the glass started the sequence again.

Rushing like a moth to the flame, my damp face cuddled the cold pane. The crowd was large along the Sound's water-edge. Most huddled in small groups or pairs.

 _Fuck. This means the Ball is over._

My eyes couldn't avoid the flight of the light. The firing of each explosion was rhythmically connected with the orchestral music playing. It was difficult to identify the work, possibly something classical.

It was beautiful as the black sky was saturated with layers of falling sparks.

 _Shit. The fireworks have started._

The light was dim in between each burst. My heart clambered when I saw _him_ watching a single woman standing alone.

A woman dressed in white holding her heels.

 _My Pixie_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **SONGS MENTIONED/INSPIRED:**

 **1\. Rossini** **'** **s Barber of Seville, melody.** _ **Christian**_ _ **'s ringtone for Ros.**_

 **2\. Ma Vlast by B Smetana.** _ **Heard during the Coping together Fireworks.**_

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. Hopefully I can sneak another chapter in before the end of the month. If not it will be down to one update per week due to NaNoWriMo. See you soon for chapter 21.**

 **missmusicteach**


	22. Ch21 PLAYING WITH FIRE

**-CHAPTER TWENTY ONE-**

* * *

 **PLAYING WITH FIRE**

* * *

 _ **Saturday 21st November 2009 cont**_ _ **…**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **MY GRIP TIGHTENED** around the message, crumpling the first image of my children. I refused let it go.

 _I understand now._

 _Love can happen especially for my grandson._

 _Please take care of him and my great-grand babies. EL_

Confusion whirled in-and-out as I analyzed Mrs Lincoln's words, they were a woman of a changed heart. Why attack constantly without bite only a small sting to back away cowardly, unseen and unheard. Of course, there was something deeper which I was oblivious to. The mystery of my gray eyed man. We were new, to every aspect of our relationship, but so many questions were left to be answered.

The distance between Christian and his Grandmother may help, but there was the chance hindrance could damage this crazy situation further. Shadows constantly change through time. Dawn, midday and dusk. Castings shade of greys to solid darkness but it seems the shadows they hold are in perpetual unilluminated night. If they don't learn to allow the natural shadow to cast and change, it will destroy so many relationships along the way, including our own.

 _Love_? The word blanketed vulnerability around my soul. My sweaty palms distracted my already clouded head by the drama unfolding in my hand. Does he love me? Allowing someone to see that you want and need them in your life is a truly difficult thing. Trusting them not to hurt you is still up for discussion but for an outsider to recognize this, worries me. Am I that candid and open for all to read?

 _Oh God, where the heck are you Christian?_

Waiting, always waiting, my once flushed cheeks grew cool, eventually easing my grip from the ink smudged message.

Maybe he had second thoughts.

Maybe I turned him off.

Maybe I don't fit in this world, his world.

Of course, the girl from Montesano isn't enough for a Grey.

 _Look at me._

My head fell into my palms with no one to catch my tears.

 **…..**

 **COUPLES DANCED, EVELYN DRANK** endless gin and tonics. Her mumbling conversations grew involving mostly random guests. Business partners, fancy lawyers and top doctors of Seattle chuckled and patted each other on the back as I watched the monotonous evening slip away.

 _Leaving maybe the best option._

Not far from the main entry was a bona-fide tipsy Kate embracing someone who was not… Elliot. Her long tanned fingers snatched the gentleman's tangled dark waves, locked in a passionate kiss.

I stopped, waited. Entertaining my lonesome self, the little girl within me drown my mind. During childhood, I counted each second as lovers were in a sensual embrace. _Kiss tracker,_ I called it. The longer the kiss, the more the couple loved one other.

" _If only it was gospel truth,_ _"_ whispering my revelation, I sank a little in my chair.

 _One one thousand,_

 _Two one thousand,_

 _Three one thousand_ _…_

I continued to spy. Instantly my cheeks grew toasty warm, the fervor rushed like a raging torrent. The only option was to use my hand as makeshift fan to cool my flushed face.

Gulping with confusion, _I don't understand?_ Lost in thought, thick saliva lingered in the back of my throat, as a familiar warm sensation rushed towards my nether regions. Something which I had only experienced with Christian.

"Honey, it looks like you need one of these," Evelyn past a new gin and tonic. I nodded acknowledging her gesture, but continued to admire the show.

The man with dark hair caressed Kate's face with a single finger. Their lips linked as one. Her eyes fluttering as her back arched. The movements were causing my own shoulders to tense as electricity sparked down my nude arms to my manicured fingers.

 _Eleven one thousand_ _…_

Mouths parted as saliva strings pulled between them. No persuasion was needed and I guessed no thoughts of Elliot either. Their eyes were locked as the sultry glare hung. The two smashed their swollen lips together as his generous hands caged her rounded ass. The initial grope made her yelp into his mouth, but her moan was clear to me over the already roaring sounds of the live music. Kate tried to release herself, titling her head partially to his shoulder, only the dark haired man refuse to wane his firm hold.

 _Twenty-three one thousand_ _…_

Their public scene was overbearing. The yearning for Christian to touch me was howling at a _fuck me_ level. To ease my appetite, my fingers released their tight grip from the fringe of the table. Nails, fingers and eventually palms fell to my thighs.

My hyper sensitive hands stroked the soft layers of my dress, sliding the tulle over the satin. Goosebumps sparkled down my spine. Sequentially, my lips parted as my thighs locked.

Cue heavy _pant-ing_.

 _Thirty-two one thousand_ _…_

The sensual man's nails buffed Kate's exposed skin. Her tanned sheath shivered to his touch. Even as the lights dimmed to a defused pink and mauve they never stopped lighting their special corner.

 _Thirty-nine one thousand_ _…_

" _Whoa._ _"_ I mumbled the single word as I panted to the movement.

The view gradually made me peaked at arousal level ten. It didn't bother me watching my best-friend kiss a man, but it should have.

 _Forty-seven one thousand_ _…_

Breaking away from one another, Kate's hands clasped around his generously sized biceps, eyes continually locked. Her smirk was conspicuous even with the great distance between us.

Catching my breath and releasing my thighs, now that was one hell of an embrace. Fifty seconds in all estimates.

Hot damn, Kate!

He inspected his surroundings. The crowd took no notice of their completed show.

Instantly our eyes locked.

Urgently lowering my stare, almost burning a hole in the table cloth, I couldn't help myself as my fingers uncontrollably entwined, unable to keep still. Once again, my thighs were viced together.

 _Who are you?_

Dripping with sex appeal, a single second of contact made me wet, eager for more.

" _Christian. Christian. Christian."_ I chanted religiously over and over.

 _I want Christian, I_ _… love… Christian._

My realization caused me to cover my mouth, but my thirst was real. Unable to accept the single glance, I returned for second helpings. It was as if he was expecting my glance.

A sneer covered his face as he licked his lower lip, mouthing in my direction, ' _later Anastasia_.'

 _Shit._

My counter bidder. All I saw were his green malachite eyes glowing in the mauve haze.

" _Christian. Christian. Christian."_ I repeated my chant.

Holy shit, don't worry I'm staying well away from you.

Shaking my head back and forth, I couldn't do this to myself, playing with my heart.

His stare never left mine as his lips smacked Kate's throat. Again, our eyes linked, and he gave a single wink of thanks.

 _Fuck._

" _Kate, you are playing with fire. Think of Elliot. Your boyfriend who you love dearly. Can't you hear the bells ringing in your thick blonde head!_ " I whispered to myself.

I could and it was excruciating!

"Ana, have you seen my clutch… I swear it was—" Kate's words startled me as I bounced a foot from my chair.

" _Fuck,_ Kate!" my hand went straight to my chest.

"Oh Annie, you have a stain on your dress," my head fell to my lap and there was a small ink smudge on my beautiful dress. Damn you, Mr Onyx.

Looking back at Kate I was set in stone, jaw set wide unable to blink or speak.

"Ana, why are you giving me _the look_?"

Unaware of her smudged appearance post dark haired man, it was obvious Kate was flustered and intoxicated.

"Kate, I think you need to freshen up. Your—" I dragged my index finger over my bottom lip to my left cheek, "has smudged."

Giving her a stern look, my teeth gritted and I hissed at her poor choices.

"Oh Ana, be with a guy that ruins your lipstick. Not your mascara. I can't believe he's all mine." she said.

"What!" I needed to catch my breath, "What the fuck are you doing, Kate? I saw the whole show." pointing to the very corner she was only seconds before.

Muscle memory occurred thinking of the events of _kiss tracker_. My thighs clenched as one pulsating in my core as the fifty second show replayed, on repeat.

Kate's lip curled and a hand fanned her pink complexion and now her smudged lipstick was even more obvious.

"Kate, _please_ be careful."

She grinned, grabbed her drink, and flicked her head back. With a slight twinkle in her eye, I knew essentially tonight will end badly for everyone involved.

" _Yes_ … found it," her fingers fumbled within her clutch, "fuck I thought I had one…" immediately the clutch made its way back to the table with a flick from her wrist.

Kate eyed off the half-consumed beverages around our table. One by one she downed them in a succession of single gulps.

With a kiss to the cheek she stammered to my face, "love yous Annie plus two." She held up her two fingers wiggling them about, and she hurried back towards the direction of the man with malachite eyes.

 **…..**

 **OVER AN HOUR LATER;** Kate and Mr Malachite returned individually through the entry way. Kate constantly ruffled her hair and fanning her face, while Mr Malachite was expressionless, only showing a rather plump bottom lip with a hint of blood.

 _Bad habits never die, Kate. You're playing with fire._

Suddenly, a high pitch tone screeched from the speakers. I immediately covered my ears to dull the piercing sound.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen for that technical mishap."

The host blew into his microphone. With a concerning look at his microphone, he gave me no confidence that the issue was completely resolved. He tapped one, two, three times on the mic with a hopeful smile to the sound technician on his left.

" _As_ … nightfall is well upon us, we are wrapping up tonight's charity event. Our founders of Coping Together and the _Greys_ would like to thank you for your patronage, support and many donations." The tent of guests applauded.

The happy host pulled out a small card from his breast pocket tapping it to the beat of the drum-roll on his jacket.

"Ladies and gentlemen," his hands gave a clear cut to silence the snare, "I am delighted to announce from Mr Carrick Grey that we have raised over one million dollars." The ecstatic audience applauded to the large figure.

I am blown away from everyone's efforts for Coping Together. Glancing around the tent trying to find Mr and Dr Grey, I was unsuccessful. I made a mental note to tell them in the morning of the success of the evening. With a second look, I skimmed the floor for Christian but he was still missing.

 _Damn it Christian!_

"Now L's and G's lets get back to the show…" the crowd slowly settled, "our special finale is only minutes away." The chatter chirped up instantly.

 _I wonder what the finale could be?_

 **…..**

 **GUESTS MADE THEIR WAY** to their circular tables collecting all their belongings: shawls, jackets and personal items. Arms linked as partners kissed their cheeks and headed outside.

I continued to sip on my water without lemon. My lower back started to give me grief as a cramp occurred. Resting my arm around my waist, I knew I must be over tired and most definitely ready for bed.

Pulling myself out of my seat, it was time to retire for the evening. With only Evelyn left on the table, I gave a small nervous good evening wave. She held up her champagne flute swirling the contents as if she was making a toast. Completely confused, I smiled hoping I could make my get away.

"Oi, don't run." Evelyn called out.

Shocked by her choice of words, I could only whisper a _sorry,_ falling in a heap back on my chair, too nervous to speak or move.

" _Anastasia_. Don't run off yet, the show is only getting started," she wiggled in her chair, sipping champagne.

"The time is near ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the water's edge." the master of ceremonies announced to the crowd.

 _Fireworks_ Evelyn mouthed to me and this time I returned with a real smile.

 **…..**

 **AFTER EVELYN TWISTED MY ARM,** the decision was made to see the light show. My feet ached every step I took towards the water. This was due to fashion and the uneven surfaces.

 _Why did I need such large heels? I'm a flats girl!_

My shoes urgently slipped off my feet and the tension was gone. I hooked them around my finger and tip toed to the water's edge.

The night was darker and much cooler than hours previous as the high moon reflected over the water.

Eerily over the water, music played, several flutes flowing between one another, creating a musical image of water flowing. Holding my shoes tight in my left hand, my right rubbed my new necklace.

Bright lights filled the sky and colored flames dripped to the water. Looking around at couples huddled together, I only had my arms and necklace as my company.

As the ending was neared, the music built to a whole orchestra and one after another, explosions erupted throughout the sky. The oohs and ahhs of the crowds warmed the space from the deceiving cold explosions above.

 _Silence_

The crowd approved the fireworks through a loud round of applause. As the claps eased, guests began making their way to their vehicles and chauffeurs.

I was alone. Again.

" _Anastasia_." someone whistled behind me.

" _Psst_ _… Ana_ ," walking with a slight sway was a happy intoxicated Mrs. Trevelyan.

With her arm linked around my waist, she forcibly whispered "You look a mess! Where is that grandson of mine?" I only could rub my necklace her grandson had given me hours earlier, adding a weak shrug.

"Well darling, have a wash and go straight to bed. Wasn't it a lovely night under the stars…" she pulled a metal flask from her purse.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you more… lovely lady. Make sure that grandson of mine keeps his priorities right. Speak soon." With a quick peck on the cheek and a light tap on my bum, off she waddled towards the tent.

Evelyn would have to be the best grandmother around.

A second glance back ensuring she makes it to the tent, Evelyn gave me a full body wink and shoed her hands making me rush to the Grey household.

 _Thank you Evelyn!_

 **…..**

 **UTTERLY EXHAUSTED, I WANTED OUT** of the bridal like gown. The zipper traveled down my spine, carefully the white garment slipped from my shoulders over my lingerie.

The gown heaped around my legs. With a swift flick, my bra unlatched and a simple slide of my fingers my panties were gone.

 _Thank you._

As I roamed towards the bathroom, my nipples formed small peaks as the cool air brushed my naked skin. Through a single press of a button, the bathroom luminous lit to a rose pallet color, warming my pale skin.

Scented candles and a large silk bouquet engulfed the room with a not so favorable aroma of lemon and sandalwood. The smell made my sensitive stomach churn.

Controlling my breathing through my nostrils, I grabbed a folded towel and wrapped the items tight. Holding a hand to my face, frantically searching, I eventually found the perfect place to be hidden from plain sight and scent.

Mia's walk-in closet.

With the overpowering smell removed, I stepped into the ridiculously spacious shower for a sixteen year old.

Turning the faucet, balmy water steamed the wet room. The water cascaded over my body, as long tendrils glued to my face. With all efforts, I tried to blow a breath to move my sticky bangs from my sight.

Once hair free, my palms fell to my bloated bump.

" _Oh my God,_ " I groaned.

Dropping my sight to my navel, I was in awe to think; how could I have grown? _Am I eating too much_? Recalling the last 24 hours, the majority of my meals made plant feed for the flora within the grounds of Grey's residence.

Christian filled my mind while rubbing my necklace between my thumb and index fingers. Mixed emotions bled through. I don't understand how or even why her left me alone? It hurts, once again he broke his promise.

I was torn by the pure beauty and utter frustration of this man.

Thinking of the latter, an image of a naked Christian made my core pulse. Holding the sensation, my legs held tight refusing to release. Trying to balance, I found the nearest bodywash product and dripped it over my skin. The constant circular patterns caused a foam to engulf my skin. Each rotation accelerating, my nails skimmed the surface causing a fascinating feeling all over.

My thighs couldn't get any closer, as the memory of Christian touching me took hold. My hands slid lower.

Continuing my pleasure, never in my life I felt so libidinous. Controlling my needs have caused difficulties. The thought of how "hard" it has been to pleasure myself in the past instantly made me think of little, well not so little Christian.

My right hand pushed its way through with suds sloshing and dripping to my feet. Two fingers parts my inflamed folds. I could only imagine the shade of pink between my fingers.

Caressing my sex, as my fingers drifted front to back, made my muscles tighten within my core. Even though my touch was gentle, the sensation was intense. The process was new, but not so foreign. My experiment sends a tickling sensation down my legs causing my toes to dance.

 _This was amazing._

Christian's face kissed my neck and down my back. Constantly, his words teased me.

 _Make your fingers work harder, Pixie. Faster baby, let me see your face._

The taunts were tipping me, causing to twirl my fingers endlessly, focusing on my clit and my sex cave and back to my clit.

 _I'm not rushing this. I'm taking it slow with him. Slow._

"I'm not going to… to" I tried to speak but the climax grew, "to sell myself short… Christian." The air was thick and humid, and ultimately getting harder to breathe.

My teeth clasped my bottom lip. The feeling of two hands running down my back, massaging my ass was what tipped me over the edge.

 _Look at me Pixie, I need to see you come. I love this_ _…_ _I love you._

Christian's groans were erotic. To feel his hard cock rub over my abdomen gave me great pleasure. I'm doing this to him. All me.

His thumb brushed my lip as his fingers feathered my neck. Tipping my head back, allowing the water to drown my face, knowing my imagination was running at level 10 _fuck me_ I didn't care. I was close.

"Oh my God Christian… I love you" I moaned to the close walls surrounding me.

Holding one palm on the tiles and pushing down onto my other hand, grinding.

My hips bucked as my hand almost lost his hold. Slowly catching my breath, I glanced over my shoulder to see my Christian, to only to be reminded I was doing this solo.

Turning completely to the harsh spray, my eyes watered. Disappointed again.

All alone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you next week for chapter 22.**

 **missmusicteach**


	23. Ch22 I PROMISE YOU

**-CHAPTER TWENTY TWO-**

* * *

 **I PROMISE YOU**

* * *

 _ **Sunday November 22 2009**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

 **MY BREATHING SLOWED** as the irregular thud of my heart lumped in my throat. What a biblical fuck up. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out as the glass fogged over, clouding my vision.

" _Shit, Shit, Shit._ " I moaned to myself.

The pulsing beat, my uneven weary heart weighed down my chest. Surveying the crowd, she never left my sight. As the guests disbursed from the water's edge she was alone.

Again, I'm a dick. It's official, with a capital D. I'm sure I'm the number one member on Ana's 'dick list'.

Whispering with utter most veracity, ' _Why do I get side tracked?_ ' My head bounced repetitively on the glass, ' _fuck, fuck, fuck!_ '.

 _I knew I should have declined Ros' call._

The physical pain meant nothing, it was the other pain which hurt. My forehead glued to the window pane, straining to see my girl.

' _Fuck, she's going to take it the wrong way._ ' I mumbled to myself.

Dragging my head back, trying my best to gain some balance, I looked above wanting to scream but I could only managed a small yelp as my fingers clawed down my throat.

 _Shit_

Anger drained to my tightly wound knuckles, tight, and white lacking blood flow. I swung over my dresser, crashing an array of objects to the floor, instantly falling to the mess at my feet. My head rested in my palms, confused, with what was happening to me. This was not me, this was the old Christian. I need to get this shit, this anger under control.

 _What the fuck was wrong with me?_

I'm inexperienced.

I'm trying to run a new business.

I'm a boyfriend, and…

I'm going to be a father.

 _Shit, shit and shit!_

I can't deny it, I love her. Who couldn't love my girl? The feeling of dread and jealously seeped through. Just the thought of Ana being with another man makes my stomach knot. Who else has had feelings for her? Does she need to beat the neanderthal men with a club or am I truly her first?

A gulp gurgled down my throat. The faint memory of our first time lingered and I never want to forget any moment I've had with Anastasia Steele.

How am I going to truly express what I feel for her? The simple words are a challenge.

 _I'm in love with her._

The love I feel for her has happened so quickly. I've never jumped into anything this quick, ever. It's scaring the shit out of me, but I'm genuinely ready for our ride ahead.

Has the thermostat risen? My hands are sweating profusely, running my palms down my pants trying dry them.

Still on my knees, I peered through the bottom corner of the window, one last time.

The breeze flared her white gown, my ethereal girl. Pixie's once buoyant and bouncy curls wilted to a dull wave. It was her expression which spoke a thousand words, sagged shoulders, flushed cheeks, lowered head, bare feet scuffing the grass, with two shoes in her hand. _Rejection._

Where the fuck was Mom or Dad, they must had known I was on a call? In the matter of all purposes, where were Kate or even my idiot brother?

 _Grandma Trevelyan?_ Entered the lady swaying in red.

Hauling myself away from the window, I knew I needed to clear the air, but how will I make this up to her? I left her alone, she doesn't know anyone!

 _Shit, I'm such an asshole!_

The carpet beneath my feet began to wear as I paced to the east and back to the west.

Images flashed before my eyes, holding hands, my finger rubbing a ring, holding two small bundles and Ana's tears. The images were simple but to me they meant a thousand words.

" _I'm going to say it to her face_ _…_ _not just in jest. Christian you can do this._ " I repeated over and over again.

" _Pixie_ _…_ " I shook my head.

" _Ana…_ " tilting my head giving myself a slight frown. I need to be formal.

I continued to tread the carpet as my bare feet dragged causing my hair to become static.

" _Miss Steele…_ " Nope, too formal.

 _Get your shit in order, Grey!_

" _Anastasia…_ " giving myself a nod of approval, I continued.

 _"I'm in love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Distance will not stop us, I can feel our connection, our affection, yearning_ _…_ _our devotion to one another. We will make this work. Please say you're following your instincts too. Anastasia, I'm revealing all_ _…_ _soul included._ " I cleared my raspy throat with a modest cough. " _I love you._ "

Placing my ass on my desk, my finger nervously tapped a skittish beat. It was overcrowded within the small space but the words weren't stopping on this childish desk. Pen to page was all I needed before they were lost.

My fingers cupped the handle as wood planed as the drawer slid open. Its contents was organized in three sections. Writing implements on the left. Erasers, paperclips, staples on the right. Finally, wads of lined yellow note paper at the back.

They were ready to be utilized, baring one's soul to another.

 **…..**

 **MY CELL VIBRATED** as I stretched my stiff arms. Deltoid, biceps and triceps flexed. The pen still held tight in my right hand as my left wiped the wetness from my face. I turned to squint at the bright screen to see the battery was low and needed charging.

 _I must have passed out._

A large yawn escaped causing my ears to pop. 1:03am shone as my eyes tried to adjust to the white glow. Slightly lifting, from my chair, outside was dark and silent.

Staring at the page on the desk, my note was unfinished. The pen fell to the paper trying to keep up.

 _"By the way, I'm wearing the smile you gave me Pixie._ " I laughed at the truth of this statement.

" _I loved you yesterday,_

 _I love you today and_

 _I am in love with you no matter how long our eternity will be._ "

It's a start and I know it will be never enough. It gives me comfort, the honesty I've expressed on the page. The ultimate goal was not just to win her smile but rather Pixie's heart.

Tossing my formal attire into the corner, I opened the dresser to find my Freshman Harvard T-shirt and pajama pants. With a quick check to ensure they still fit, I snapped the waist band and gave the little Grey a wiggle dance.

 _Perfecto!_ I had plenty of room to be free and wild.

I snatched the essentials: cell, charger and note. In a moment (with fingers and dick crossed) my fix will be sated and satisfied. I need her even if it's only to stroke her chocolate locks.

 **…..**

 **HOLDING MY BREATH,** I slowly turned the door handle into Mia's pink room. There was my girl snuggled up to three large fruit pillows in apricot, peach and watermelon in the already overdosed pink room.

The nightstand lamp was still alight making her complexion glowed a warm shade of rose, possibly fuzzy peach. Her lips were almost red and a small indent was evident on her bottom lip. It was a little more plump than usual.

With the last of my battery I took three photos:

1\. Her glowing face,

2\. The curve of her fingers, and

3\. The slight bump of her abdomen.

Memories I never want to forget.

Siting on the edge of the bed, my hand stroked her long hair. Wild through sleep, I couldn't resist inhaling her scent. Even within deep sleep she drew comfort to my touch as goosebumps rose. Seeing her arm… slightly bruised, nothing compared to my eye. I'm thankful I didn't hurt her to the extent she would never see me again.

My hand never let go of my confession.

Almost mute I whispered her name. " _Pixie. Can I sleep with you?_ "

Her body continued the slow rise and fall of sleep, unaware of my question.

"I need…" clearing my throat, "I would like to sleep with you." I bit the inside of my cheek, damn it if she heard that she's probably thinking the worst.

" _Pixie_ … I don't mean sex." I cringed at myself, "Ahh, I mean sleep. I want to sleep with you under the covers." I took a slow breath and continued. "In this bed. With my hand over your chest and your arms around me. I should open the window ever slightly, so it gets chilly and there would be no other option but to cuddle close. No talking. Just sleeping and blissfully silence. With you, the love of my life."

I sighed… why can't I do this when she's conscious. My hand continued to stroke her cheek.

" _I missed you_." she spoke under her breath, unsure if she was awake.

"I'm truly sorry, Ana." I was torn, knowing I wanted to stay but I should go, she told me slow.

"Please… _C_ … stay… _no lemons_ …" Her face crinkled.

 _Lemons? Why the fuck was she referring to lemons?_

I couldn't refuse, stripping my t-shirt and solely in my pajamas pants I slid into the bed beside her.

"Forever Pixie," I held her hand kissing it ever so slightly, rubbing her fourth finger, I didn't care that it was her right hand rather than the left. It meant a whole lot to me.

"I'm her boyfriend" I thought to myself.

"I would have to be her boyfriend." I began double guessing myself.

Slowly opening an eye, she focus was well beyond me. Ana mumbled.

"Where were you?"

" _Shhh_ , Pixie. It's late, sleep."

Instantly her eyes closed.

I held her tight, refusing to let go the woman I planned to marry.

Her scent was simple, vanilla creamy ice cream. I couldn't stop watching her, memorizing her face, every small freckle, shape of her lip and the little V between her eyes as she slept.

Her pajamas were boy short panties. Nothing fancy but it didn't bother me. Simplicity at its best, a lace band around the waist and her t-shirt bunched under her breasts. Ana's stomach rose and fell, I couldn't help it as I placed a hand over her abdomen.

"Pixie, when do you think I will feel them? Can you feel them?" Her heavy breathing continued.

My finger brushed from the top of her mound, and her body shook at my touch. The indentation of her pubic hair under her panties made my cock tremble. Turning my finger over my nail, I moved over her tiny bump ending with a circle around her navel.

Our babies. We did this together, it wasn't a mistake, it was a blessing. I found the most beautiful woman in the world and she has stolen my heart.

Pulling down her top the words - " _No pants are the best pants_ " blared in bold black font. I would need to agree no pants are the best.

A final kiss through the cotton shirt over her stomach, I sighed at the sight and rolled over to switched the lamp off. My precious note made its home on the nightstand.

 **…..**

 _ **Sunday November 22 2009**_

 **I NEVER THOUGHT EUPHORIA** would be so the love of your life and ensure they sleep within your hold.

Holding Ana's hand I gripped it tightly, pulling her fist to my lips.

 _Forever Pixie_

Waking up seeing a sleeping Pixie was beautiful. Throughout the night she huddled closer and now I don't want to let go. Her scent is hypnotic and my nose goes directly to her crown smelling her hair giving butterfly kisses on her forehead.

Light was beginning to seep through the curtains giving Mia's room a golden warmth rather than a pink blush. As mother nature calls, I tried my best to untwine our grip. The sudden movements instantly woke my girl and her body went stiff.

"Ana?" I was confused by her reaction.

Her eyes flickered but it was obvious she was still partially asleep.

Ana flung up in bed releasing my grip. As she sat her breathing instantly changed to labored pants through her nose.

"C…I… I think—" her hand went to her mouth, she stumbled off the bed as she ran to the en-suite.

Bewildered with what was happening, the echoing sound of Ana vomiting was a tell tale sign her morning sickness was not under control.

 _Can you control morning sickness? It can't possibly be this bad all the time, if so lets call it PTSD. Pregnancy Trauma Sympathy Death_ _…_ _food poisoning which never leaves._

Trying to stay calm was a challenge while you hear the woman you love hurl her guts up. I thought back to when I was ill as a child. How did Grace relax and comfort me?

Reaching for the basin I warmed a face washer. Kneeling on the tiles, I pulled back her hair and patted the cloth over her neck.

" _Shhh_ Babe…" I tried my best to aid her in this horrible situation. All hoping it would relieve some kind of stress or panic.

Once the violent force began to waver, she moved the cloth from my hands to clean her face.

"I'm never going to make it to the end." Dabbing her face with the damp cloth, "Any woman voluntarily choose to be pregnant… this is fucking horrible." She muttered with her eyes closed. "Never again Christian, this is it. I'm done."

 _Does she regret falling pregnant? She's already thought about no more kids_ _…_ _with me?_

" _Pixie_ … are you ok?" stroking her wet bangs from her face, "What do you want me to do?" I never been around anyone this sick other than Elliot when he was a teenager but that was self inflicted stupidity.

"Hey, do you want me to get my mom? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

I'm concerned and I really don't know what to do, this was beyond anything I've experienced before.

" _No, no._ "

She shook her head back and forth, possibly a little too fast for her weak morning body. A sense of déjà vu fell to the pit of my stomach as her labored breathing repeated.

Passing a glass of water to rinsed her mouth she whispered, "Christian be here for me. _Please_ …" Before she had the chance to open her eyes, the vomiting started again.

Once Ana was done for the second time, she looked terrible so I suggested a relaxing bath.

 **…..**

" **CHRISTIAN** **…** **YOUR PAJAMAS PANTS,** **"** her giggle was irresistible as she pointed to my sleepwear.

Glaring at my pants I couldn't help but laugh. There over my legs were my old and colorful teenage mutant ninja turtle blaring at me in the face.

"Hey it was late, I didn't check." I pointed a finger to her face, giving her the gentle hint to stop.

She was beautiful and I couldn't help as my eyes roamed down her body.

"Don't get any ideas…" She looked at me as I lifted her _no pants are the best pants_ t-shirt over her head.

My cock's appreciation for Ana's full and plump breasts were unavoidable as my eyes were drawn to them. Trying my best to think of cockroaches scuttling over my skin, the twitching eased as the head on my shoulders finally accepted dominance.

"I remember… _slow_. Let me help you." I lowered my voice as I slowly spoke.

"Can I wash you? Or do you want me to read… possibly feed you?"

"Honestly, Christian this is nice… but, but… you do all these wonderful things. We seem to form complications every time we are together and then you disappear." She never broke eye contact as she spoke.

 _She's beautiful._

Petite ankles submerged as the water engulfed her calves and then thighs. Instantly, her body relaxed in the bath. The vanilla foam covered her like a fluffy cloud as the ethereal being, my Pixie glowed a rosy pink. Finally, her healthy glow returned.

Holding a clean sea sponge in the air with a tilt of my head, I waited for her response.

"Vanilla please… I don't want lem—" her hand went to her face. Her eyes bugged out and tried to control her breathing." I was puzzled with her reaction.

"Just vanilla…anything else it makes my… stomach churn. Yellow citrus is the worst."

"Affirmative, mental note marked for future reference. For future baths." I winked.

" _Christian_." Her stern look returned, but changed in an instant.

" _Ok._ "

 _I can't take these hormones!_

Ana stared at my face trying to read me. Out of nowhere she burst into laughter.

 _Mercurial, much?_

"Thank you gorgeous girl." I whispered in her ear.

The sea sponge rubbed over her body trying my best to avoid her breasts and sex.

"Where did you go? _I_ needed you last night." It was obvious she was referring to my long disappearance.

" _I_ …"

The sponge stopped in my hands paused on her lower breast and I didn't know what to say. I honestly thought I would be gone for a few minutes, not hours.

"Actually." She sat up in the bath and the fine foam slithered over her chest.

"I don't want to hear your string of excuses."

Rather quickly my hand flinched away, the words spinning around my head, this wasn't the time to upset her.

She was bare, and the air caused her nipples to form small peaks.

"Christian, you need to promise…" the head between my legs went into over drive again.

Control yourself Christian, you need to stay in control. Don't blow this, especially all over Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello.

"Christian," Ana snapped and my eyes went straight to hers.

"You need to be in this 100%. If not for us, for our babies."

Her eyes lit as a small smile filled her mouth, hands went to either sides of the tub and she dunked herself under the water blowing bubbles. Immediately she lifted her head, hair wet and a small smile on her face.

My hand went to her stomach.

"You're growing. It's subtle, but growing… Does this worry you?" I lowered my voice, trying my best to control myself.

Ana's fingers danced over my hand, tickling each finger individually.

"What are you saying? Of course it worries me, I'm going to be the size of a house by the end."

"But _we_ will have two babies to show for it."

"Are you always such a smooth talker?"

A laugh left my lips and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Pixie, I'm new to this. I'm blown away by your beauty and how you light up a room. I had to keep _Wolfe_ at bay, but he suddenly abandoned all claims."

"Sorry, a wolf? Christian, there is no such things as werewolves."

My eyes rolled.

"Ana, I'm aware. The Wolfe I'm mentioning is a business rival and one of the many assholes who gave my life hell in high school. Graham Wolfe. He's a co-owner of Lyall-Wolfe TOF (Trade Operation Firm). One thing I was certain of he wanted in your panties."

I could hear the subtle gulp as she hunched back into the water covering herself. Eyes and nostrils peering over the waters surface.

"Don't worry about him, he's all bark and no bite. I'm your wolf… a large _grey wolf_ ," I chuckled, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Not funny, Christian," jumping up again displaying her breasts, she slapped my arm.

"As I was saying… Last night…" My finger caressed down her arm, only touching dry skin. "You were a princess. I'm 100% serious I want this to work. I realized we are both at awkward stages in our lives and there is also the problem living on either sides of the country. I want this to work… I want us to work, Ana. I don't want to to lose you."

Ana's mouth opened and I noticed the tear falling.

"Don't cry."

She quickly wiped them away.

"I have never… I mean never felt this much love over one woman. Only you." my hand caressed her chin, my thumb padded her bottom lip.

"Anastasia Steele…" I jumped into the bath and slide between her legs, with my arms around her waist.

"Miss Steele… I never want to lose you. Period." I smashed a kiss over her plump lips.

"I love you… I love everything about you. I know I can be a number one jerk, asshole and a dick, but I swear the positives outweigh the negatives. Above all, I would be privileged to be your other half… your significant other. Please give… us a chance. Ana…" I looked directly into her blue eyes. "You know you have me under this spell which turns me into a complete fool. I can't apologize enough, again with how I disappeared last night. I watched you.. during the fireworks."

"Huh… Christian," I stopped her from speaking as my thumb rubbed over her lips.

"Pixie… please understand, my business is only in its early stages. I was on a call with Ros, the other woman in my life…"

Ana interrupted me, "But," I could see the blood draining from her face.

"No… Ana, she's my business partner. We received our first huge deal and I went all business man mode. When I realized the fireworks had started, I looked outside. I was in my old room, and I saw you," I dropped my head. "You were an angel… dressed in white, barefoot. I couldn't look away. I was stuck to the window pane. I knew from that point I needed to show you… I started to write."

I jumped out of the bath soaked… and leapt into the bedroom, not a care in the world.

" _Christian!_ " Ana squealed as water splashed everywhere.

I urgently held my notes as I returned… it was inevitable my semi would be seen. My pants strangled to my hard rod, poor Donatello's face was beyond distorted.

"Christian, stop."

"But Pixie…"

I held my notes in the air but she contravened with a single hand stopping me.

"Hop back in…" she giggled.

I smiled and I knew I wanted to do the biggest bomb into the water, but being only a large bath tub I ruled it out immediately. As my first foot entered the tub, for the second time she stopped me with a single hand.

"It's only fair to take them off." She blushed.

"Don't change the rules, Ana… _Slow_."

"But you're all wet." she pouted.

Ana shook it off and let me enter the bath again clothed. Clenching my notes, I began to read a loud.

 **…**

 _ **I Promise You**_

 _I can't promise you_

 _that dark clouds_

 _will never hover_

 _over our lives_

 _Or that the future_

 _will bring us many rainbows._

 _I can't promise you_

 _that tomorrow_

 _will be perfect_

 _or that life will be easy._

 _I can promise you_

 _my everlasting devotion,_

 _my loyalty, my respect,_

 _and my unconditional love for a lifetime._

 _I can promise that_

 _I'll always be here for you,_

 _to listen and to hold your hand,_

 _and I'll always do my best to make you happy,_

 _and make you feel loved._

 _I can promise that_

 _I'll see you through any crisis,_

 _and pray with you,_

 _dream with you,_

 _build with you,_

 _and always cheer you on_

 _and encourage you._

 _I can promise that_

 _I'll willingly be your protector,_

 _your advisor, your counselor,_

 _Your friend, your family,_

 _your significant other,_

 _your everything._

 _I promise you._

 _And I believe that's what love is truly about.*_

 ** _..._**

"Ana I'm pouring this—" my hand fell to my chest, tapping it. "My heart is only for you." Taking a strong hold of her own she hesitated, but I refused and carefully placed her palm to my heart.

Both our bodies were overwhelmed and our tears flowed.

"Hey." sniffing back my tears. "By the way, I'm wearing the smile you gave me, Pixie." My cheeks burned and I was flying high.

Throwing the page to the floor, my eyes were secured and unable to move from hers. My wet hands cupped her cheeks and my finals words I breathed into her delicate mouth.

"I loved you yesterday." My voice lowered in pitch and tempo.

"I love you today and—" I peppered a kiss on her nose.

"I am in love with you, no matter how long our eternity will be."

Our lips locked and tongues danced.

Ana was in shock unable to speak. She pulled away as her body sunk into the bath, almost submerging her face, with knees in the air. Her tears were hard and fast as her chest jingled in the tub.

Slowly calming to silence, she stared mouth wide.

"Please say something, Ana. Give me some indication here… because I'm male and—" I was breathing a little faster than normal, and the worry was clearly painted over my face.

Have I just blown it… was her definite answer no? Was it too much as I cupped her face and caught her tears.

Ana gave me relief with her gorgeous grin and jumped on top of me. Without warning her arms linked around my neck.

She kissed me with so much passion I wasn't prepared. Of course head number two was rearing to go as she ground down as my erection appeared from flaccid to sword in 1.3 seconds.

"Ana, _slow_." I tried my best by pulling away, but she was too tempting.

"I know you want to go slow. Ana, you will hate yourself. No closing off again or running."

I panted like a dog in heat.

"I'm trying hard here not to come in my pants, ok." My words were beginning to fail me.

"I don't care… take them off," she moaned over my lips.

"Ana, no I can't, I want to keep you. _Shit._ That came out possessive. I didn't me—"

"Shut up Christian."

"Ok, turn around move to the other end of the bath."

Pulling away I stood up and urgently removed my ninja turtle pajamas and black boxer briefs. They landed with a loud splat.

"Don't turn around Pixie, because I'll want you. I won't be able to stop."

Ana laying her back over my chest was an incredible feeling.

Skin to skin.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 *** PTSD, Pregnancy Trauma Sympathy Death:** _Credit to blogger Tina M. "Understanding Morning Sickness: A humorous Attempt" it can be found at mothersniche dot com /understanding-morning-sickness/_

 *** I Promise You*** _\- Nicole Dominique. The original poem can be accessed: tiny dot cc/t5wbjy. Many internet bloggers/online authors have plagiarised this poem claiming it as their own. For all purposes, I have changed/added a few phrases, but all credit is to N Dominique._

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. **

**Don** **'** **t forget I have a Pinterest board (check profile page for details), I** **'** **m going to try my best to post teasers there too, since it was brought to my attention last chapter not everyone has Facebook. Pinterest is free and no need to login to access boards.**

 **I'** **ve been writing the final chapters of M &F ****very slowly** **(currently writing ch32/33, but 34-43 are planned out) this is due to RL, but as a reward for all the readers who are sticking it out (yes all you who have been with me from the start and re-reading the material again as I post every chapter) I will be posting a new 3-shot. It** **'** **s a HOT one so if sexy A & C are not your thing give it a miss. So there will be a chapter for every remaining Saturday in the month of April to make up for the lack of M&F. **

**So see you soon for chapter 23 and chapter 1 of** **'** _ **His Last Acquisition.**_ _ **'**_ **:-)**

 **missmusicteach**


	24. Ch23 SIGNIFICANT OTHER

**-CHAPTER TWENTY THREE-**

* * *

 **SIGNIFICANT OTHER**

* * *

 _ **Monday November 23 2009**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

 **FRESHLY DRIED AFTER OUR BATH** Ana dressed for the day, while I refused. My towel seemed suffice. We laid on Mia's bed, our fingers entwined together, staring into each other's eyes. Ana rolled on top of me, straddling my waist as I held my white fluffy towel for protection.

My finger made the journey down her opened zipper and her burgundy panties caught my attention. Instantly my cock strained within my towel as its only barrier. Her cheeks grew tight and my eyes began to narrow, as a little V formed between her brows. Suddenly the emergence of sound escaped her lips. _Happiness_. It was magical. The giggle from heaven, extremely amusing. Every time she tried to suppress the snicker it increased its energy.

I tried my best to distract her by brushing my fingers over her skin between her legs.

 _Soft thick hair._

She frowned. Was she upset with my last finger action? _No Pixie,_ thinking to myself while my head shook back and forth.

"Don't start," the laughter halted. "I know they don't fit! It makes sense now why my clothes were getting tight."

Agreeing I only smiled. _Our babies_.

"Hey, I don't understand why you got dressed?" I hummed as my hands continued to stroke her pubic hair.

Ana grew a shade of pink and rolled off my barrier shifting to the other side of the bed.

I couldn't help but admire the woman before me. Even embarrassed with a hint of shyness, she was beautiful.

"What am I to you?" I casually spoke.

" _Christian?_ " she giggled.

"No, I'm being serious Ana," I voiced slightly aggravated.

At a standstill, I refused to loosen my towel's grip.

"I poured my soul to you, Ana." the air hitched at the back of my throat.

"I love—" holding back the word, a weak sigh escaped me. "Ana, I'm in love with you... How do _you_ honestly feel about me? You need to tell me. Like now."

I hope I wasn't begging or even being too demanding but I had taken enough. It was giving me a headache.

"I … _a_ … I.." at once she lost all ability to speak full sentences and my loving bubble was beginning to pop.

"Am I your boyfriend?" feeling the blood drain from my face, "Ana, I most definitely see you as my girlfriend." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Her eyes were following my every movement. Clear and precise, especially as my lips embraced her hand.

"Christian, I need to think about it…" fingers curling around her necklace. "No, I don't want you as my boyfriend."

She shook her head and I swear I my nuts shrank to the size of raisins. _Should I leave?_

"Don't you believe the term is a little outdated? Almost puerile."

"Oh my Pixie, extending her vocabulary. Hang on… why not? I'm your boyfriend!"

"We're not twelve, Christian! Come on, next year we will be Twenty and… _parents_." She whispered the final word as if it were sin.

"Christian, referring to you as a boy doesn't sit right with me."

"Hell no! It's not outdated, I'm a boyfriend! Your boyfriend in fact. End of discussion," my voice rose making Ana flinch.

"No, I don't think so. And I guess you want me barefoot and pregnant." I looked at her naked feet and my eyes rolled. "Ok that was far from a good example. This is far from the end of our discussion. I dislike boyfriend, especially girlfriend." She took a deep breath pacing the room. "Christian," she lowered her voice "How about… _partner_?" she ruffled my hair.

It was so soothing giving me goosebumps down my neck.

"No…" I screwed up my face. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I tried my best to distract myself. "That's Ros."

"So… _Other half_?" Ana began to nod.

"Are you serious? We're not a puzzle." titling my head to the side.

Ana fell back on to the bed, arms resting behind her head. She made the bed wobble as her feet twitched and wiggled.

" _C?_ " she melodically sung my nickname.

"Hmmm," looking at the ceiling with her wondering what she was about to summon.

"Do you like SO… as in _Significant Other_?" She rolled onto her side, leaning on her elbow.

With a single head tap I nodded, lips closed and a blank expression over my face.

I did like it to an extent, ' _Significant Other,_ _'_

I repeated it subconsciously, emphasizing different syllables.

 _Sig-_ nificant other.

S _ig-_ ni- _fic_ ant oth-er.

Significant other.

 _Significant Significant_ _…_

 _Other_ _Other_ _Other_ …

Thoughts impaired, I was about to explode.

Still it's undisclosed, it could mean we are just fucking to being married. If that was all I'm getting, I was taking it. It was better than spouse. I shuddered at the thought.

"You ok?" she rubbed my cheek, hearing the scratching sound of my stubble, with the pad of her thumb. All I could think about was biting it and holding her down on the bed! Keep it together Christian.

Ana quickly looked at Mia's pink Kit Kat clock above the head of the bed. Its eyes were adorned with rhinestones looking left, right and repeat.

" _Shit_ … I need to get going or I'm going to miss my bus."

"What? The day's only started. Did you say _bus_!" I groaned in a non sexy way.

"I'm seeing Ray…" I gave her a stern look.

"My step-father, _Jesus_ Christian." instantly placing a hand on either hip. "He lives in Montesano."

In between her brows, she made at cute little V and a slight pout formed.

"Christian, don't give me sexy eyes. I'm being serious. I don't have a car and hey, don't say _bus_ like it's a pauper's disease."

Trying to speak I was deliberately cut off again, with a single finger rolling around my collarbone. "And don't you dare Christian Grey. You are not driving me, my ticket is reserved. He's expecting me at the bus shelter." looking at her imaginary watch. "4:32pm to be precise."

"Really! It's going to take over fives hours! This is a joke. Right?" my voice broke with the utter shock at how long it will take.

She held her ground. Left hand on her hip and right index finger in between her teeth. If I only could be between those lips.

"Well… my dear. _Independent_ significant other," I hooked my brow, "Will you at least allow me the privilege to escort you to the Bellevue Transit Center?"

She jumped up and hooked her legs around my waist as my towel landed around my ankles.

"Thank you, Oh Christian Grey…" her voice melted into a husky mess.

" _My…_ _girlfriend"_ she slapped my backside, _"S_ ignificant Other." my throat moaned on her lips.

 **…..**

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **THE MOMENT CHRISTIAN** **'** **S LIPS** left mine, unraveled the bus trip from hell.

Three Greyhounds! Why hadn't I taken Christian's offer?

 _You wanted to be an independent adult, Anastasia! It didn't help he had his hand down your pants most of the morning._

After fighting, mostly being overcome by morning sickness on two of the three hauls, I tried my best to snack from Grace's instruction.

" _Try your best to have small frequent meals. I've packed some dry crackers, chips, carrot and celery sticks. A salad sandwich is hiding somewhere in the bag too. Ana, don't forget to drink water, especially with all your vomiting you must hydrate, so little sips, dear." Her hand brushed back my wispy loose hair. It was therapeutic and comforting. "Most importantly, Ana, remember to rest." She embraced me with a warm hug. The little moments like this I wished my mother was alive._

It was always easier said than done.

 **…..**

 **SCANNING MY CELL** for the fourth time, it was well past five in the evening. The sun was tucked behind the mountains as the temperature began mimicking the dusky sky, cold and miserable.

"Just great and I don't have another jacket." I made a poor attempt foraging through my bag, "or gloves. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!" raising my hands in defeat.

The bus station was long empty. Only a small light was glowing a murky burnt orange. Where was Ray? I pulled on my necklace with each small ring twisted in between my fingers. Never in my memory had Ray ever been anything but early. It was embarrassing throughout high school but I appreciated it. It made me feel safe, which was what I needed at the time.

Calling for the third time, the home number dialed out and his cell went straight to voicemail.

"Raymond Steele busy. Leave a message." his gurgly tenor voice dominated my left ear.

"Ah, Daddy?" my answer sounded more like a question as the beep caught me off guard. "Umm, I'm at the bus station… waiting. It's 5:15. I'll try again soon. Oh it's Annie. Love you."

Trying for a fourth time but of course only the dreaded voicemail.

"Fuckity Fuck Fuck!" I cursed out loud.

Opening up a new message, I quickly punched the keys with my thumbs. I was so aggravated I had to edit the message, I can't stand incorrect letters and punctuation.

 _Am I the only one in the world worried about periods, commas and question marks in a text message?_

 **ANA (drafts):** _ **SO I miss you. The bus trips were horrendous. I have a new skill of holding large quantities of vomit in my hands & chip packets. My dad isn't here to get me, I can't get through to him. Have I told you I miss you? SO x A**_

Squinting at the small screen, my eyes furrowed and stomach sunk. Christian would go berserk. Actually, of course he could be worse and never deliberating the consequences. Hurdling into the drivers seat of any vehicle with at least four working wheels, he would be speeding to catch the setting sun in the little town of Montesano.

Urgently, I moved the message to the trash folder and permanently deleting the text from existence. Instead, Christian received a simple thought.

 **ANA:** _ **I made it. SO A x.**_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **I'm glad to hear. Love you. Miss you SO. C x**_

I rummaged through the graffitied payphone for something resembling a phone book. Damp, worn and a few pieces of gum on the side, the book was loosely held by a small chain but ironically not attached to anything. I flicked multiple pages, alternating my line of sight from left to right, back and forth. Swiftly, the letter causing me difficulties was discovered. L. My index finger cold and cramped slid down to the only _Liber_ in the book.

My last hope.

Trying to be optimistic, this will be my only mode of transport so I won't need to attempt the shifty cab service.

"Hello, you have reached the number of Ms Rebekah Liber. I am unable to answer your call, if you leave your—"

With no point leaving a clumsy bumbling reply, I ended the call.

"God damn it!" I roared in the small metal box, almost throwing my cell, at the last moment gripping it within my cold fist. "Why doesn't anyone have their god damn cells on in the town! _Ahhhh!_ "

I was disgusted at one point, almost breaking down. Without deliberation, I made the call. My cell almost flat, I pushed two quarters into the payphone slot. There was no way I was allowing my last line of defense going dead if my cab driver is a creep.

 **…..**

 **THIRTY-SEVEN MINUTES LATER,** I finally made it to the loose stone drive. A few missed turns and the creepiness of theremin melodies on the radio, I made it in one piece.

"Missy, that will be $12.42" The driver grinned showing his inflamed gums and mouth sores around his parched lips. My hands shook as I passed over 15 bucks, trying my best not to touch his scaling skin.

"En-n-enjoy the ch-change…" my voice shuddered and fingers trembled.

He popped the trunk and I removed my bag. Quickly slamming the trunk door, I tapped it to move him on his way. The driver delayed for a moment, wiggling his eyes in the rear view mirror. Holding my breath while counting to twenty, he finally drove off as I released the warm air from my tired lungs.

 _Thank fuck for that._

It was dark, eerily quiet. Strangely, the house was a lit like the sun with porch, lounge, dining rooms and bedrooms on the second level, glowing.

I gazed at the car parked in the drive. It was relatively new, I didn't realize Daddy bought a car. Since when does he remotely like _Chevrolet's_? A _Malibu_ to be precise. Of all colors, purple. Who in their right mind own a purple car?

 _Daddy apparently. Must be having a midlife crisis or something along those lines of crazies._

As my feet moved up the nine steps, the wood creaked under my weight. The house hasn't changed. I moved to the once white day lounger. A special place where _white flour,_ our old cat resided every sundown when I was a little girl. Hooking my legs under my backside I closed my eyes.

The chaotic sounds of wind chimes filled my ears. The random melodies moved in the evening breeze. The clattering of cutlery, keys, ceramics, metal, crystals and bamboo chimes. The little memories of Mom, too many to count, but it was home.

My eyes popped open noticing Mom's crystal and fairy gardens. A few more spider webs than I could remember, but everything was still the same. Small mushroom homes within large painted terracotta pots embellished with river stones and quartz. Seven moss fairy home hangings swung like pendulums in the slight gust. These small things flooded my mind with happy memories. Memories of Mom.

" _White-ee Flour, come here," the old cat walked along the front porch. Always planting herself on our large white day lounger._

 _White Flour curled her long silky black body, anchoring herself between the two large cushions. Her pure white face, neck and front two paws faced the setting sun. She is a highlight to watch every afternoon._

" _Momma." I whispered trying to find my mother. "Momma?"_

" _Here, Annie."_

 _She popped her head up behind the arm rest of the chair. Mother patted the chair, welcoming me to sit with her and the black and white cat._

" _Sit where White Flour sits. Cross your toes, close your eyes and smell a rose which is oh so sweet. Annie, baby girl, say under your breath with me."_

 _Sitting on the day lounger we looked eye to eye, hand in hand, gripping the freshly picked pink rose. In unison, we spoke with our soft calm voices the words for the fairies to appear._

" _I believe in fairies,_

 _sure as death._

 _Gadflykins! Gladtrypins!_

 _Gutterpuss and Cass!_

 _Come to me fairy_

 _Each lad and lass!"*_

The bittersweet memory of Mom was cut short to heavy bass music rattling the windows. Was that Chris Isaak?

 _Ok Ana, it's time to face the music, in more ways than one._

My fist knocked on the heavy wooden door. Sighing that reality will hit soon, no Mom and telling Daddy I'm pregnant.

I'm not sure if it was relief or dread. There was silence. No answer, no movement, just the haunting voice of Chris Isaak.

 _What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way_

 _What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_ _…_

Trying for a second and third time, I gave up and hoped Dad left the spare key on the porch. Looking for the little pot, it was clear he hadn't removed it. Holding up the pot with the terrible brush strokes, with dribbles of painted words " _No Flowers Only Pars-key,_ " I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the terrible disguise which is in plain view for the neighborhood.

Entering the house, the unforgettable words continued to be sung by Chris Isaak.

 _I want to fall in love._

 _No, I want to fall in love._

 _With you_ _…_

Everything was still in its place. Nothing had changed since I had left for college. I turned the sound system off, ejecting the CD. It was burnt with the hand written scribble ' _R & R Playlist_', but it was most definitely not R and R music, or even R 'n' B either. Finding a case with ten tracks, I was puzzled with the eclectic song choices ranging from Jeff Buckley, to The Beatles.

Holding the polished balustrade at the first step of the staircase, I called out to my father wondering where the hell he was.

Of course there was no reply.

Tip toeing up the steps, there were mumblings and a slight scream coming from his master bedroom. It was difficult to identify if it was Dad or possibly a female. Immediately looking around, I grabbed the largest thing I could hold. The old amethyst carnival glass vase. My heart was pounding as the muffled sounds were getting louder.

Grasping the handle, my palm grew sweaty and my hand holding the vase started to slip.

 _Ok breathe Ana, your father isn't murdering anyone. He's just watching a movie_ _…_ _on his non existent laptop. Oh god! No maybe someone is murdering Dad. Shit!_

Each digit began to shake. Why was I so nervous? A small click sounded as the lock unlatched and the door swung opened silently. The view in front of me could not be unseen. It was burnt onto the back of my corneas, which I hope was not for all eternity. No matter how many times I rubbed circles to clear the image from my eyes, the deed was continuing. Half on the bed, half on the rug and one leg slightly pointing out to the side.

They were moaning loudly together and I could only decipher part of their limited conversation.

" _Psst, Ray. Why has the music stopped? Your neighbors will hear us like last time."_

" _It's ok. Don't stop, Bug."_

And the slight thrusting with a twisting continued.

My step-father. The only male figure I've ever had in my life. A role model to an extent. Well this role model of mine was meticulously pounding a brunette from behind called "Bug".

As I stood in the doorway, all I could see were entwined naked bodies, sweat dripping down arms, legs, backs and a large booty up in the air. The unidentified woman's flowing curls flicked around in a circular motion unaware of what was about to unfold.

"Oh dear lord! Fuck. _Annie_. Shit!" Daddy's voice hitched and stopped abruptly as he noticed my jaw wide open studying their bodies.

Glancing at the vase in my hand, I made the better choice. It was Mom's favorite. Carefully placing it in the center of the doorway, I tried to step back and turn around.

What was I even witnessing? I couldn't believe it. Even when Mom was alive I never caught them in the act.

Stupidly, I took a second glance. My eyes couldn't move away as they were glued to their naked bodies.

 _Sweet baby Jesus, I think I need therapy!_

" _Annie?_ " Daddy gasped for a full breath but continued to quaff the woman from behind. "Close the door!"

 _Fuck, fuckity, fuck._

Making a false start almost tripping my feet, I sprinted towards the staircase. Descending with the grace of a boar in heels, the house overpoweringly smelled like foul lemons. Immediately, a violent force crept up my esophagus halting at the back of my tongue. Heavily breathing, my nostrils flared and eventually the scent tapered. _Thank God._

Even at breaking point, my mind was on a collision course a million miles a minute. Of all things I thought of, food. My stomach complemented the idea as Momma's pancakes visually appeared.

 _Damn, I must be hungry!_

Each step towards the kitchen I noticed a large handbag, a small black sweater, and a pair of women's heels. Why weren't these visible before? Damn, the car. It must be hers!

As my left foot touched the cool stone floors of the kitchen, lemons filled my nostrils as I stared at the full basket of citrus. With a quick move of picking up the wire basket, I lunged to the back door. Trying my best not to throw the fruit on the deck, my body decided to remove what little contents in my stomach to land all over my father's trash cans neatly lined at the edge of the railing.

I think I may have just lost my mind. Crying out while dry heaving "Oh my God," and "I just caught my dad fucking a woman with a really good looking ass".

Beyond the level of nervous and a crazy level of humiliation, I rummaged the drawers of the kitchen for some kind of cloth. Several red and white towels caught my eye and I wiped my face, hopefully leaving no vomit remnants behind.

What am I going to do, because everything had been going so well to this point. I know, play it cool… like nothing had happened. Diving for the oversized couch, I snatched the closest reading material and lifted it up to my face.

 _Just great!_

 _Basic Slaughtering Skills for the Beginner._ Diagrams of cutting a bull to a sheep. Flicking the pages… I gasped, even goats! This made my stomach roil and I was sure it had nothing to do with my pregnancy.

Moments later, the woman ran down the stairs. Clearly I _tried_ to read avoiding all interaction.

The woman sniffled as she called out to me, " _Eum amo_ Anastasia."

 _Was that latin?_

Lowering the heavy text, there at the front door was Ms Rebekah Liber. My old faithful English teacher from high school. Oh my God, she looks beautiful… and seriously embarrassed. Refusing to make further conversation, she ran out of the house. But I was mortified and curled further into the soft couch.

The calls of my father made me look to the top of the stairs. He was embarrassed, glowing a heated shade of red.

 _Or maybe it was because he had hot sex only minutes ago. Gross. Therapy! I'm going to need loads of therapy!_

He gripped the railing as his feet left a heavy thud after every step. Daddy tried his best to catch her only in his jeans, taking a slight tumble on the third and final steps. Calling out to Rebekah, he repeated "Bug, Bug… it's ok." But suddenly stopped at the opened door, I noticed his biceps were bulging. Trying not to stare, I was amazed to see more muscle over his torso and back.

 _Whoa, my Daddy was buff. Hang on when did he get buff? He was a carpenter not an underwear model!_

"Daddy, I need you to put a shirt on. I can't make eye contact."

"You weren't suppose to meet like this." he mumbled to himself.

Lowering my head, I glared at a large knife stabbing a defenseless animal's throat. Mortified, more images on the next page of freshly cut sides of beef were glaring at my face. _Oh God_ , the slaughtering book. I didn't want to see anymore. My shaking hands slammed it shut. The loud clap as the pages punched together made me rise to attention, though the sheer weight of the book made my wrists ache. Trying my best, I threw the vile thing in the direction of the coffee table and failed.

"This is so very wrong, on way too many levels any daughter should need to mention," shaking my head unsure if I was referring to what was seen upstairs or in my lap.

A thick sticky saliva built in my mouth, I tried my best to chock down the syrupy liquid.

All he did was laughed, " _Annie_ …" scratching his scalp. Even though his curls were a shade of salt and pepper it gave him a look of youth. "Yeah, I'm truly sorry about that… I didn't realize the time. You weren't waiting too long—" I closed my eyes taking a slow breath.

"Dad, shirt. Like, Now!" Being curt with my father wasn't a trait I usually used. My finger pointing up the stairs made my action clear.

"Yes ma'am." he saluted with a belly laugh.

I'm assuming this was pure enjoyment on his part. A grown man being told by his teenaged daughter after being caught in the act. I swear it should be the other way around. Brushing it off with a slight shrug, my eyes couldn't help to complement my shoulders with a little fluttering roll.

Daddy jogged up stairs, his steps were light and bouncy Clearly, it was a stark contrast from when he was making his decent only minutes earlier.

 **…..**

 **THE EVENING PROGRESSED** and our awkwardness dissipated. We both made it clear no mentioning _the incident_ ever again. A total hard limit for both of us, even if we were on our death beds.

We got talking into the night. He mentioned how R & R were formed. Seemingly both Ray and Rebekah met at the gym. This clearly explains his buffness. Even though they have known each other for years only as "Annie's teacher" and "The single father," I could see in his eyes what she meant to him. I hadn't seen Daddy's little spark since Mom was alive.

"Baby girl, there are a few things in my bedroom that were your Mother's. You need to choose what you want to do with them."

"But, they are yours." he shook his head.

"Your mother gave me something important and that's all I need." he looked directly into my eyes.

"Hey don't look at me like that, you sappy dude." I wiped the stray tear.

My cell vibrated probably for the tenth time since we had dinner. Looking at the screen, it was Christian again. I couldn't help but blush at his cute messages, is this guy even real?

"Kate?"

"Huh?" I was caught unguarded.

"Is that Kate girl hassling you… or is she being inappropriate again?"

"What… No!" brushing him off, placing my cell back into my pocket.

"As long as it's Kate, I'm happy."

"Umm yeah," I awkwardly laughed, excusing myself from the table. "I might see what's in your room if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure." he dragged the chair and began to wash up.

 **…..**

 **I HAD A QUEASY FEELING** entering the room I had caught Dad hours before with a woman, other than my mother. It was inevitable. It had been over three years, I guess Dad was ready to move on.

Opening the closet, only a few items of clothing were left. Mom's two favorite cable sweater/coats, a few bohemian shirts, scarves, some odd eclectic jewelry and a box.

" _Anastasia Rose. Anastasia's eyes only._ " I mumbled slightly confused.

Placing the box beside me, now wasn't the time to open it. Out of curiosity, I crawled to Mom's bedside table. All the drawers were empty except the top.

There was a single item. A new book. A soft cover, but the cover wasn't bent so it hadn't been read as yet.

 _Daddy bought a book?_

"Hey, don't look at it like that!" the tenor voice made me slightly slip onto my hip.

Looking at the book, I couldn't believe it.

"Daddy… you didn't" shaking my head in disbelief.

"I certainly did. Your Momma's favorite…" it tore at my heart. Mom's death broke him and he still tries to cling onto something even though he wouldn't want to admit it.

"Which one? She had many favorites." I informed my father.

"Well, turn it over," flipping it over I gasped, "she always read these poems to me, The Song of Despair by Neruda." Dad only could nod. "I wrote something in the cover."

My lips mouthed the beautiful words. _There were grief and ruins, and you were the miracle.**_

"Annie, I'm trying really hard to let your Mom go. She's still apart of me, but—"

"Is this for Rebekah?"

"Well, I was interrupted… of course yes, she is starting to fill the empty void."

"Since when have you become a poet lover? You make furniture." I laughed so hard I needed to go to the bathroom. "Hold that thought" I pointed my finger towards the bathroom, "pee break."

"That's all you've done since you've been home. Pee, eat and hold your breath at the look of lem—"

Cutting him off before he had the chance, I needed to go urgently.

"Hey Annie… it's good to see you've put on weight. You've been working too hard since you started college. You need to get some beef on those ribs. Baby girl, why were my lemons outside?"

All I could do was breathe easy through my nose.

"Just throw them out, ok. I've been having a reaction to them lately. I think it would be best to just keep them at bay."

"Your mother always had a love hate relationship with lemons." he giggled like a little school girl.

"Dad…" my hand went to my mouth

"Sorry… yellow fruit?" he rolled his eyes. "Your mother said she couldn't be near them within a ten mile radius when she was pregnant with you and…" he lifted his head to the ceiling straining to keep the tears at bay.

"Daddy it's been a big day… I need to pee and go to bed, I'm pooped." I blew him a kiss and grabbed the box.

"Hey, do you have a man in your life… say a _boyfriend_?" he hooked his brow.

"Dad, I can say there is no _boyfriend_ on the horizon." Well I was telling the truth… sort of.

"Good, because I thought I might need to get my gun collection out. Hey, what's with the lem— I mean yellow fruit. Annie you're not pregnant?"

"I'm not having this conversation. I love you Daddy, we'll talk in the morning."

And just like that I dodged a huge bullet. Well, until tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Here are a few things which I reference in the chapter:**

 **1.** **"** **The Fairy Call - "Pressed Fairy Book" by Lady Cottingley. I have changed a few things but all credit is to COTTINGLEY. It can be found here -** **goo . gl** **/o9Xt1X**

 **2\. The Song of Despair by** **Pablo Neruda.**

 **Here is that wonderful R & R PLAYLIST (Raymond and Rebekah):**

 **1\. Lover, You Should've Come Over - JEFF BUCKLEY**

 **2\. Wicked Game - CHRIS ISSAK**

 **3\. Colorblind - COUNTING CROWS**

 **4\. No Ordinary Love - SADE**

 **5\. The Power of Love - HUEY LEWIS & THE NEWS**

 **6\. Somebody to Love - QUEEN**

 **7\. I'm on Fire - BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN**

 **8\. Need you tonight - INXS**

 **9\. Hallelujah - JEFF BUCKLEY**

 **10\. Here comes the sun - THE BEATLES**

 **If you had the chance making a playlist with your (or future) significant other what would you included? Tell me in the reviews as I am interested to find out! It was a challenge making this list as I needed songs pre-2009, and also songs which would have been popular when Ray/Rebekah were younger. It was a Challenge and a half!**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you next week for chapter 24 and this weekend for chapter 2 of His Last Acquisition** **.**

 **missmusicteach**


	25. Ch24 UNEXPECTED MEETINGS

**-CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR-**

* * *

 **UNEXPECTED MEETINGS**

* * *

 _ **Tuesday 24th November 2009.**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **IT WAS FINALLY** _ **THE**_ **MORNING.**

Sleep dissipated and my focus directed towards the ceiling. I detected small cracks, slight bubbles and peelings of paint. Quickly sitting up, I inspected my room. The change over the years had been minimal, but not unnoticeable. Retracting to my horizontal state, my dream catcher obstructed the view.

Fiddling with my necklace, twisting and turning the fine silver chain, I knew it was time to stop the procrastination and start the day. Even if it was a crazy hour.

 _Ana no chickening out today. You need_ _…_ _no you must tell him._

The rhythmic vibration of my cell broke the silence within my room.

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Good morning SO. Have you told your father? I miss you. SO, C.**_

My front teeth gnawed on my lip causing a prominent indent. Honestly, I didn't want to deal with the reality. Did I need to tell Daddy? He doesn't need to see me again until, next year? Say… graduation? Sighing at the thought, it was beyond ridiculous. May next year I'll either be size of a whale or hold a newborn in each arm.

 _Shit._

There was no way avoiding it now.

 **ANA:** _ **Miss u x. No not yet, trying to build the courage. SO xxx**_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Talk soon. I realize I don't know your father, but I'm sure he'll understand. Luv u 4eva & always. C**_

Resting my cell by my thigh, I placed the wooden box on my lap. The label was handwritten " _Anastasia Rose._ " Mom's beautiful cursive, something I'll never forget.

A pattern developed, of opening and immediately closing the lid over and over. I'm undecided if I should reveal its contents today. I'm sure daddy will be up soon and I really don't want his interruption once I've discovered its contents.

The little voice of reason in the far nether regions of my brain niggled and niggled.

 _Maybe I should wait until I get back to Seattle or maybe when I get back to Harvard?_

Shaking my head at the ridiculous thought, I succumbed to temptation. The latch clicked open. A small squeak of the brass hinge revealed the contents of the wooden vessel.

In its small space the cargo was simple. Eight large envelopes and many small thick squares of card. At the base of the box were several crystals, tarot cards and scraps of material.

Each envelope had a hand written instruction. Three jumped out at me immediately.

 _* For your male role model - "Raymond."_

 _* Open when you're as blessed as I was when I discovered you._

 _* So you have met your SO._

The three chosen envelopes neatly laid on my bed, side by side. Daddy's letter was sea bottle green, in contrast, the other two were a rosy pink. Small sketches of plants, insects and fairies made their place in the corners of each envelope. Her cursive was amazing, it was a shame my skills are nowhere near hers.

Peering into the wooden box for a second time, I randomly chose a small card, covered in glitter and a small fairy sticker.

" _ **You don't have to see the whole staircase, just take the first step**_ **" - Martin Luther King**.

I held the note to my lips and kissed it. I didn't care about the glittery consequences, it was the boost I needed. Thank you Mom

My hands began to shake as I held the envelope. " _Open when you're as blessed as I was when I discovered you_." I lifted the glue backing trying to preserve the beautiful stationery. Inside were several pages of Mom's cursive handwriting.

 _..._

 _ **Date: December 2005**_

 _Dear Anastasia,_

 _I'm sorry Annie, I won_ _'_ _t be there with you in person during this momentous occasion—your own mother surrounding her daughter while with child. Rather, I will be blowing in the wind like my chimes on the front porch. Free to jingle at any pace or force. When you feel cool air surround you from time to time, it will be me. I am this chill, reminding you I'm here. Don't cry for me, baby girl. The time to cry has passed. The time is now to smile as I will be watching from afar, moving free in the air you breathe._

 _Children are a gift to extend our souls and usually at a time when we least expect a small arrival. We all have a responsibility to mold and guide these little humans. Time and patience is the key ,Annie. Which their keys will constantly need re-cutting and greasing, but this is a given._

 _This very moment as I write this letter, I'm standing outside your bedroom door. I can hear you crying. Tonight for the first time you were frustrated at the most mundane thing._

 _Peas_ _…_

 _..._

My fingers caressed the dull edge of the paper. Her words were superb, powerful and bewitching. I will treasure this letter for the rest of my life.

As my tears fell, the dampness of soft cotton cling to my breasts. My t-shirt was truly drenched.

A slight tap on my wooden door woke me from my tears. The frame creaked open and in popped the worried face of my father. With my subtle nod, he knew it was safe to enter.

Holding his rich chocolate bathroom robe tight, refusing to bare his birthday suit to me for a second day in a row, Daddy smiled.

" _Annie_ … hey." Daddy whispered.

Sniffing and wiping my eyes with the heels of my palms, the tears finally subsided.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Well, I'm taking a shower. Just wondering if you want to pop in before me? Ladies first and all." He curved his hand pointing in the direction of the only bathroom on this floor.

"No thanks, it's all yours. I'll make some breakfast though."

As he was leaving, I remembered his letter.

" _Dad_ ," he stopped, still holding the rickety door handle. "Mom has a letter for you." his smile faded. "It's ok." I tried to hold back my own tears. "I'm still hurting too. But it's for your eyes only."

He slowly walked up to my bed and I carefully placed the letter in his hand.

"Thank you Annie. I still find little notes and messages throughout the house. She hid so many things for me." He pecked my crown of hair, while continuing to hold his bathrobe and envelope tight.

 **…..**

 **RUBBING MY STOMACH,** I whispered to my tiny beans.

"Thank you from withholding my stomach contents for the first time in days. The appreciation is duly noted."

I continued to pat either side of my abdomen acknowledging each bean.

"I guess the day is still young, only a little off eight. I guess a full breakfast is in order? Maybe it will be easier to talk to your Gramps on a full stomach?"

 **…..**

 **THE CUTLERY JINGLED** as I slid open the drawer, off white ceramic plates scraped over the wooden kitchen counter and two stumpy hand blown glasses rested off center. Setting tables for meals were a fun pastime, making the food an even more rewarding experience.

Impressed with my final setting, the feast consisted of fresh biscuits, squeezed apple juice (refusing anything from the citrus family), sausages, eggs, tomatoes, beans and Mom's famous recipe, pancakes. The sight of the spread made my stomach grumble.

Finding stationery in the front room, I slipped the ultrasound picture in a plain envelope. Sealing it with a quick lick of my tongue, my pen scribbled two words _To Gramps_.

Daddy's presence startled me. He walked into the kitchen with a look of defeat. My ultrasound picture became irrelevant and made a home next to the tea towels.

"Did you read it?" I asked him.

"No, I just stared at it in my hands. Having some kind of hope that your mother would walk through the door and tell me I should throw it in the trash."

" _Recycle._ " I mumbled.

"Yes," he chuckled! _"Recycle!_ " Daddy paused. "I was trying to remember her smell the other day," he looked beyond me to the view outside my window, "and this envelope made it all come back."

"I think she sprayed something on it. It certainly smells like her."

"Your mother's perfume. It's what I bought her for our first Valentine's. I had made my way to California and discovered The Body Shop. Instantly it reminded me of Carla. It was when I inhaled the scent of _fuzzy peach_ it blew me away. A sweet, fruity aroma with a hint of fun." his smile grew from ear to ear. "She never changed it. And she tried her God darn best to wear it for the remainder of her life… _Ahem_... So I may read it tonight _Ahem_ … or on our anniversary."

"But that's in June! You can't possibly wait—"

"Annie." his lips formed a straight line.

It was obvious everything was still raw for him. In a way, it was for me too.

"Sorry…" I lowered my head disappointed that I upset him.

 **…..**

" **GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS** **AWAY**." I whipped Daddy with the damp tea towel as he tried to eat before it was on the plate. "Being serious now… I need you to sit." I pushed his broad shoulders down with all the strength I had.

"Hey, baby girl. Why the rush?" he wriggled his booty in the chair. A defined crease formed across his forehead. "Food, baby girl." and he continued to rub his palms together. "This old guy is fading away" he ended with a slap on his abs.

"I can't have you fading away. What would Ms Lib—" He gave the stare of death.

"Rebekah?" his smile returned.

" _Food!_ " we groaned together.

I passed a plate full of cholesterol building sustenance to Daddy.

 _It was now or never Ana, time to grow your metaphoric balls._

" _Daddy._ " my voice faulted. Clearing my throat and taking a sip of apple juice, I tried for a second time. "Daddy… so, next May I'll be graduating."

Refusing to look, he continued to shovel the food into his mouth.

"Do you chew?" he shrugged as I laughed at his action.

"These pancakes are just like your Momma's." smiling at the delicious stack.

" _Hey_ …" he started to sprinkle sugar with his fingers over the stack. "Baby girl, where's the … _lemon?_ " he mouthed, the fruit that can not be named.

Just the thought made my stomach turn. I could only heavily breathe through my nose.

"Daddy," I swallowed my thick saliva, "I just need to freshen up."

I power walked out of the kitchen. Bolting, as soon as I was beyond his line of sight, to the nearest bathroom.

Quick and efficient, my vomit expelled. I flushed the toilet and freshened up. Looking at myself in the mirror I chanted, giving the encouragement I needed. _You can do this Anastasia Rose Steele. He's only your father, he loves you and will never think anything bad of you._

 **…..**

" **OK. DADDY AS I WAS SAYING** **…"** I wiped my hands over my pants "I'm graduating next May. I'll be studying for my medical requirements and hopefully get into medicine."

"This is fantastic. Just imagine what your mother would be saying." he pointed his fork up to the ceiling and I knew what he meant.

My cell vibrated, interrupting my announcement.

"Are you going to check that? It was going crazy when you were in the bathroom."

I hooked my eyebrow. _Did he hear me?_

Not a care in the world, Daddy continued to shovel food in at a steady pace. Grabbing my phone, clearly on the screen were three messages.

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Love you, Pixie**_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Miss U x**_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **I can't wait till I see you. C u soon X, C**_

" _Pixie_? and _C_?" The forkful of eggs stopped shy of his mouth. "Is this teenage code for drugs?"

Brought out of my reverie, I realized I read the three messages out loud.

"Huh, what? _No!_ "

Trying to keep my cool, I lifted the pitcher of apple juice suggesting if he wanted a glass.

"Oh yes please, I'm being spoilt. _Hang on!_ " he stopped chewing. "Why am I being spoilt? My birthday is in February." I handed him the glass of juice.

" _Annie_ …" he stood up.

"Dad, sit down there's more—"

" _Food,_ I hope because I'm still a little hungry." he smiled, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Dad, you have had enough. Now I need to you listen carefully. This may come as a shock. I—"

Unable to finish, three loud knocks from the front door stopped me. I knew Dad was eyeing my pancakes and I scraped them onto his plate.

With a little more volume, for a second time there were three knocks. My head turned, almost causing myself whiplash. _Really!_ How many more interruptions was I going to have!

"Wonder who could that be, Daddy?" he did mention before bed that his special lady was making an appearance later this afternoon.

A little R & R Daddy called it. Honestly I think it was code for let's fuck, stupid. Evidently the code wasn't strong enough if a daughter could decipher it in three seconds flat. I think the odds were low for it to be Rebekah since it was a little before ten.

For a third time, the knock repeated. Pounding and thudding this time, causing the glass panels to shake.

" _OK, I'm coming!_ " I yelled at the closed door, extremely pissed.

I opened the door to find _Christian_.

In the kitchen, Daddy continued to multitask. The only way a man can. Talk and eat.

"Annie, what's in the envelope?" Daddy hollered through the house.

The sound of tearing paper echoed throughout the house as if it was put on a megaphone. Obviously, in a former life I had pissed off a Greek God while smashing fifty mirrors. I think from this moment on, my life was going to get that little more complicated.

 _Oh my God!_

"Dad, wait!" I called back to the kitchen. " _Just_ … LEAVE IT OKAY!" I gritted through my teeth.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?" Christians sweet words caught me off guard.

He looked gorgeous even with the yellow ring around his eye. His hair was ruffled and clothes neatly pressed. Christian tucked the loose hairs behind my ear, rubbing my pixie shaped shell. I've missed this. I've missed him.

"Well, we will find out soon enough." I whispered, rolling my eyes.

"Annie… _you're pregnant_?" Daddy roared through the house.

His tenor voice verberated a path to the open front door. A wisp of disappointment curled in the intensity of his voice. It was hopeless, I've let him down. I'm just the knocked up teenaged daughter.

I hugged Christian, being careful of his chest. He held me close, almost making me lose my breath.

 _Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck._

" _Dad, I said wait!_ " It was hopeless, my voice was muffled in Christian's warm chest.

Christian refused to take his eyes off me. I tried everything from pulling away to giving an obvious hint _"you need to leave"_ but it was too late.

" _Who are you?_ " he looked at Christian's designer clothes and his eyes were taken to the parked Audi on his stone drive.

" _Huh_ , too late." I huffed to Christian.

"Good morning, Sir. I'm Christian Grey. Anastasia's significant other." he held out his right hand.

Daddy only looked at his vacant palm.

In a period of three seconds, my dad broke down Christian's kind gesture and went straight to battle and protect mode.

"Get the fuck off my porch."

Shocked that Christian wasn't one bit disheartened by Daddy's profanity, watching him carefully, Christian removed his left hand from behind his back placing a beautiful bunch of lilies into my hand.

Hitting my palm to my face, I couldn't believe it.

"Christian… I'm trying to be independent."

"And I'm trying to be your _Significant Other_." Christian tried his best not to raise his voice.

" _Grey._ Off. My. Porch… Now!" Daddy pointed. "Go back to the city in your over priced foreign car."

" _Ray!_ " I yelled at Daddy. Trying to calm my voice, I turned to Christian "And my father thinks you're my boyfriend!"

"If you had only agreed to my name choice, we wouldn't be having this confusion."

" _Christian_ … You are not my boyfriend!"

"Ok, I can't deal with this teenager bullshit. You two. Couch now!" Daddy pointed as the steam seeped out through his ears.

Daddy has only ever had two serious talks on " _the couch_." The day he realized I had a crush on a boy in the 8th grade and when we lost Mom.

 **…..**

 **OUR PINKIES HOOKED TOGETHER** as we fell onto the large couch. It was the only connection I wanted to show in front of my father. It was embarrassing enough he knew I was sexually active and obviously pregnant. It didn't help the fact my other half was in the same vicinity.

Directing us like air traffic, Daddy pulled our two index fingers apart with force, indicating a five feet distance between us. The instruction was extremely blunt on Daddy's terms. We were banished to the furthest parts of the couch. I guess it could be worse. It was only a couch cushion seat between us, not a door.

"First of all Daddy—" I was brought to the size of an ant with one single hand raised.

"Enough with the _Daddy_ … Anastasia Rose, is this true?" he held the scan tight in his hand.

"You told him?" Christian whispered.

"Boy, none of that talking with my daughter. I think you've done enough."

" _Daddy_ — Dad… I can explain!"

"There is no explaining. I know exactly what this means!" he turned walking into the kitchen.

My chest was pounding and didn't know what to do. "I need to leave, I need to think." leaping from the couch I eyed Christian. "And don't you dare follow me, Christian Grey."

Without another thought, I ran out the door slamming it behind me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you soon for chapter 25.**

 **missmusicteach**


	26. Ch25 TAKING A BREATH

**-CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE-**

* * *

 **TAKING A BREATH**

* * *

 _ **Tuesday 24th November 2009, continued.**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

" **THIS IS REAL, ISN'T IT?"** Mr Steele's voice was barely audible.

He was studying the ultrasound in close proximity as if he was long sighted. His glare at the grainy image gave an instant chill down my backbone. The chill ended with a sharp bite, as sweat drip down my shoulders. If I wasn't nervous already, I was now terrified.

"Ah yees, Sir _ahem_." my voice broke as if I were 14 again.

 _Why am I nervous? Anxious? Shitting my pants?_

" _Sir_ , I thought she would have told you last night. Ana hasn't withheld this from you. We were only informed in the last few days."

 _The memory was brought forward in my mind. Fuck, I was such an asshole when she told me._

Mr Steele's face curled and his forehead creased. "Boy, what's your name again?" his voice coarsely mumbled directly to my face inches from my own.

"Christian Grey?" how did I make my name sound like a question.

"Are you sure? You don't sound confident about your… own name." he retorted.

"Yes… it's Christian Grey. I'm certain." I began to fumble in my pocket for my wallet. "If I show you my drivers license."

Mr Steele cocked his brow. The sigh he released blew over my face.

"Christian. Ray Steele."

Ray had the look of any father. I've seen it in my very own. The internal battle to be nice or a nightmare. Dear God, please the latter. I want to keep my balls intact.

Watching him like a hawk he hesitantly pulled out his right hand and in an instant, pulling back once again. Trying to not stare at his clenched fist, it was relieving to see it relax.

Shit, he _was_ having a battle. _Good_ please win out. _Please win, good_.

Ray's hands slid down the seams of his jeans, cupping into the front pockets. Slowly, he started to rock on his heels once he realized I was watching.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"She's determined to complete college… _Sir_ … and continue further studies in medicine. Ana even refused me to be her boyfriend." I stated while trying to keep a poker face.

"Too juvenile." I let out a small laugh at Ray's answer.

"We're Sig—"

"Significant Others." he curled his lip, almost chuckling at the term.

 _Did Ana tell him? I'm so confused._

"In all matters of speaking, _Sir_. I do prefer boyfriend." I tried my best to keep my nerves under control.

"Stop with the _Sir_ bullshit. Annie's extremely persistent just like her mother. She was the same when we started dating." with a loud sniff, he coughed to cover the tear which began to fall.

"Ray." I held out my hand.

"Christian."

Ray removed his hand from his pocket and we finally shook. The only thing mine was lacking the bone crushing grip.

Trying to cover my wince, I needed to introduce myself over.

"I want to start again. I'm Christian Trevelyan-Grey, I am the same age as your daughter. I'm currently CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings based in Seattle. I'm financially stable and recently purchased a four bedroom apartment. Purchasing a home is high on my list of priorities." I needed to take a breath, I was beginning to ramble. "Your daughter is breath taking, _Sir._ " I cleared my throat. "Ray, we met a few months ago while at college."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ray said still clinging to the ultrasound image.

"Because I need to inform you I am having twins in a few months. We are going to be a family. I've suggested for Ana to move to Seattle but she's determined to finish college. I'm not stopping her and would never. I'm encouraging her to complete her medical school dreams too. My mother is a senior doctor, so she has ample support."

"You want Annie to move in with you?" I wasn't sure if he was angry or plain concerned for his daughter.

"I've said this all wrong, _Sir_ — sorry Ray. Your daughter means the world to me. She takes my breath away when she walks into a room. She's sweet, witty, intelligent and the mother to my children. I'm committed to her. One day I hope to marry her."

"Good luck, Christian." Ray let out a small laugh.

"You don't approve?"

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Yes… and no. Annie is so much like her mother she doesn't even realize it. I had to ask her…" Ray slipped the ultrasound of his grandchildren into his jeans pocket. He held up his right hand, turned his palm to his face. He gave a nod as he counted off each digit and quickly popped up his thumb on his left hand. "And that was the first 6 months."

"I'll wait." the words stumbled out of my mouth.

"You'll be waiting awhile, Son." he chuckled again.

"I have a whole life time." I couldn't help but smile at Ana's father.

Ray was smiling too. Was he agreeing with my statement or just planning my sudden death?

"You better go find your girl." his hands started shoeing me to the front door.

Looking around the living room, my eyes panned to the front door. "I wouldn't know where to look?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Ray chuckled and rubbed his eyes. "The place where she always goes to think. Out the front, hang a left down to the end of the street. Take a right and then another right, you will see the small playground with the swing set and the large oak."

"Thank you, Ray."

As I was beginning to make my exit, he held a finger up and I stopped instantly in my tracks.

"Don't you move." rushing up and back down the staircase, he held a long cream cable knitted jacket.

"Annie will get cold. She never thinks ahead when it comes to weather. It doesn't matter if it's rain, hail or shine. She's oblivious to the temperature when she's upset." Ray handed me the knitwear. "It was her mother's. She will appreciate it."

"What happened to her mother?"

"That's Annie's story to tell. Now…" he patted me on the back, causing it to sting. "No funny business, Son." Ray was quite firm with his final statement.

I refused to make eye contact and ran out the door calling " _already have_ " to Ana's father. My laughter was causing me to struggle as I ran searching for my girl.

 **…..**

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **UNABLE TO CATCH MY BREATH,** I continue to push through the ache in my chest. A chill of cool air gripped my body, pushing me, forcing me. Rushing, my feet continued to crunch over the dried leaves in shades of browns, reds and ambers at a pace I know I won't be able to sustain. The path continued to change, sandy soil, bark chips and finally slippery dew dripped grass. I didn't think, my memory took over. I should be thinking that was obvious but my feet continued to run.

The morning birds sang in the trees as if they were mocking me, laughing at the girl who can't keep it together. Deception of a golden glow beams poking through the large oak confused my senses. It was then I realized fall was upon us and pretty darn cold. Knowing my luck I was only in a long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. Why don't I think things through, ever!

There she was, the lonely swing set.

A breeze blew through the branches of the large oak causing her chains to twist and rattle. More rust was on the chains since I last sat here. Again, time was consuming everything around me. I parked my denim covered backside on the faded plastic seat. My feet flicked forward and tucked under swinging higher and higher.

Maybe if I got a little bit higher, I may get closer to Mom.

The cool breeze returned as the wind skimmed over my ears. A soothing melodic whistle within my head harmonizing with the waves of the old oak branches.

Of all days, today was the day I needed her. This very moment I wished my mother was here wrapping her arms around me, giving me advise and importantly, I could tell her one more time that I love her.

 **…..**

" _ **BABY GIRL, LET ME**_ _push you high and high." my face ached smiling so much, watching my mother's golden curls curve and spin in the morning breeze._

" _Momma, tell me about the swing." I laughed as she pushed me so high into the sky, I swear I was within reach of the fluffy clouds._

 _Momma pushed me up so high._

" _Oh Annie_ _…_ _Are you ready?_ _"_ _I giggled since I was flying in the sky._

"How do you like to go up in a swing,

Up in the air so blue?

Oh, I do think it the pleasantest thing

Ever a child can do!

Up in the air and over the wall,

Til I can see so wide, river and trees and cattle and all

Over the countryside —

Till I look down on the garden green,

Down on the road so brown—

Up in the air I go flying again,

Up in the air and down!"*

 _Momma continued to push me high._

" _I love you, Momma!" I squealed each time she pushed me higher and higher._

 **…..**

 **THE WIND HOOKED MY FACE AGAIN,** it felt as if someone was cupping my cheek.

"Oh so cold." I began to shake as I couldn't continue to fly on the swing. "Why did I leave the two most important men in my life? Can I ever stand up to my actions and fears and grow a pair?" my head fell into my hands. The wind blew my long hair into a tangled mess. "No, I'm an idiot and what do I do? My only coping mechanism, fucking run."

I was cold. I was crying. I was alone.

A snap of a twig and I knew he didn't listen.

"I thought I told you not to follow me. Christian, everything has changed. Oh God, my Daddy… D.. D.. Dad probably thinks I'm a slut or along the lines of some pro.. prom… promiscuous scarlet woman." I stuttered through my words being extremely cold.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your dad is great. Ok, there were a few hairy moments, I was basically shitting my pants but once we got over a few differences, we got talking. I was relieved that no guns were brought into the equation." Christian comically wiped his brow.

"He does have a gun collection." I winked and all color drained from his face. "But really, why did you come? You don't have to keep chasing me, I'm not a damsel in distressed. Rather, I'm making all the distressing mess myself."

Christian stood behind me and draped the large knitted jacket over my icy arms and torso. The warmth and smell was familiar. It was home… it was Mom's.

"I thought you may need this." he wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok, everything is ok." he kissed my hair.

"Are you sure? My Dad was totally losing it back there because I'm pregnant. I could hear it in his voice. I'm going to be a mom of twins. I need to get my head together. I need to grow up for fuck sakes. I need to work out my life. I don't want to be a mom who stays home and does craft. I want to make a difference in my life. _I'm going to be a mom of twins._ "

"Ahhh you're repeating yourself." he chuckled and continued to kiss my curls on my head.

"You think this is funny. It's not Christian. I'm literally losing my mind because of my Dad's reaction. Maybe to make things easier we should just be friends… co-parent or something but nothing else. I cause too much trouble. Just… everything is happening too fast." the tears began to track down my cheeks, eroding creeks and rivers into my skin.

"Whoa, pretty lady." he twisted the chain around so we were facing each other. "Now Ana, just take a breath. A few deep ones I think. Are you listening to yourself?" he tried to brush my tendrils out of my tears but the cool breeze won this battle.

 _Maybe I have lost my mind?_

"Ana, my Pixie." his thumbs rubbed the top ridge of my ears. "My God Ana, you're freezing. Get up!"

I did as I was told by following his instruction.

His arms engulfed me, his warmth was refreshing. The heat of his breath filled me as he rested his head into the crook of my neck.

"Ana, I am never going to stop trying. You know exactly how I feel about you." his lips kissed the exposed flesh of my neck.

The smile he was carrying on my skin was infectious.

"I'm going to marry you one day. You have given me the world and our children will be the icing on the cake." Christian continued to peck my skin moving up the curve of my neck to my earlobe.

"Christian, your head is in the clouds, you can't possibly be serious. We don't know each other. Maybe we should keep our distance."

"It's simple, let me in. You make me feel things I've never experienced before." he sighed. "If that's what you want, I'll wait. A month, six months, a year… five years. _I love you, Anastasia Rose Steele._ " Christian yelled out to the sky above, possibly to the majority of the population of Montesano.

Closing my eyes, I was having an internal battle. My subconscious was seriously kicking my ass. Am I completely insane? Have I lost my mind at the grand age of 19? I don't want to push him away. My head was messed up. Mom's letter got me emotional, the hiccup with Daddy, oh these baby hormones and then Christian arriving unannounced to an extent.

"No…." choking on the word. "Christian I love—" opening my eyes, it was too late, he was gone.

 **…..**

 **MAKING MY LONELY RETURN HOME,** Daddy was sitting comfortably on the porch sniffing the bunch of lilies Christian had left earlier this morning. To my surprise there was another bouquet, only these flowers were grander and they were roses. Various shades of pinks.

"That boy _really_ likes you, Annie. Should I say, _love_?" he smiled at me and continued to put his head into the bunch of flowers.

I, on the other hand refused to speak.

"Nice flowers too. From a florist, the one on the corner of Wynooche and Pioneer, not the supermarket kind. I like him. A lot." his smile continued as he sniffed the roses this time.

I shrugged.

"Well, you keep them if you like him so much." I sulked.

" _Annie._ " Daddy grumbled. "Now, I'm heading out tonight with Bug. So you'll be home alone, do you think you'll be ok?"

I nodded.

"Don't over use your words ,young lady." he chuckled, rubbing his forehead and again his head dipped back into the roses.

I couldn't help but giggle, running up the stairs into the arms of my father on the white day lounge.

 **…..**

 _ **Monday 30th November 2009**_

 **MY TIME WITH DADDY** has drawn to a close. The past few days have been filled with family catch up time and finding copious things of my mother's.

Thanksgiving was an event with Rebekah's family. It was nice to be surrounded by a large family, something I can look forward to and it got me thinking of Christian, especially our lack of communication. Oh God I was missing him.

It was still early days but I finally got a sense that the air had cleared and Daddy was happy about the babies. I was happy, he was happy. Now without a doubt he was over protective and quite concerned that I was going to work too hard while back at college. Planning my way back to Seattle, he wouldn't even allow me to call a cab. Apparently he didn't want to stress out the babies. Deep down we appreciate his thoughtful offer.

"Daddy, I can carry my bags." I tried to grab the handle from his tight grip.

"No way missy, not in your condition."

" _Condition?_ " I put my hands on my hips in a huff.

"Hey, hey don't shoot the chauffeur." he put his hands up in defeat, dropping my bag by his side. "I'm just a concerned grandfather, ok." we both laughed in unison.

"You still trying to be independent, Significant Other?" the familiar voice made me grin.

There, ten feet away leaning against the Greyhound bus was my _Significant Other_. Christian Grey. Holding a bunch of pink alstroemerias and a red lollipop in his mouth.

"Miss me, Pixie?" he pulled out the sucker smiling at me. Only me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

*The Swing - written by Robert Louis Stevenson

 **Currently I** **'** **m having a month off from an online presence, everything will be kept to a minimum. Teasers will only be posted on my fb wall (friend me if you like) and Pinterest. I am hoping to keep up with the updates once a week. Unfortunately replying to reviews and PMs will be moving at a snail pace, so please bear with me during the month of May.**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow and review. See you soon for chapter 26.**

 **missmusicteach**


	27. Ch26 A LESSON WHILE DRIVING

**-CHAPTER TWENTY SIX-**

* * *

 **A LESSON WHILE DRIVING**

* * *

 _ **Monday 30th November 2009, continued**_ _ **…**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **NERVES WERE USUALLY EASY TO HIDE**. There was no reason to make it a showcase for all to see. Sometimes the pity party was a challenge, and you push it to the side. Of course, this all changed when I met Christian. For some reason, nerves were constantly bundled with sexual desire.

Confined in such a small space doesn't help the immense swirling pheromones, hormones, and the hooded eyes. Of course I'm done for, and the struggle was useless. It was a weakness I didn't want, but I had.

The situation was real. My legs were crossed and clamped, my lip was stinging from biting too hard, all due to him behind the wheel of an exuberantly priced vehicle. Maybe I should rephrase, it was the combination of sex appeal and leather which was making me nervous.

Cars were suppose to be torn up, the odd dint and scratch or even sticky vinyl clinging to butt cheeks on a hot summer's day. I didn't own a car and Kate's didn't even come close to this beast I'm sitting in. Hers was second hand, in need of an oil change, but it does the job getting from A to B. Even though Kate was a bit of a bower bird collecting shiny new things, her car wasn't one of them. She didn't want something too flashy, just in case if something happened to it. Which meant a used Mercedes, only nine years old, was what we're working with. But _this_ thing, it was truly a beast.

Christian pressed the ignition, and the body vibrated, it was subtle. With my senses on high alert these days, I could feel it, a constant hum. It purred, and honestly I didn't believe a car could purr.

"Can you hear that, Pixie?" his voice was deep, growling along with his beast.

"Yeah?" I hesitated, was this some kind of metaphor, or were we talking about the car.

"That hum, oh baby," he stroked the steering wheel, "I feel like a fool, because my brother does this." his mouth smirked, " _Fuck_ , I love this car."

"Christian, I don't get it? I really… Don't get cars." puzzled to what was actually happening.

"WHAT?" he paused, catching his breath and quite possibly the drool dripping off his chin, "How can you _not get cars_?" he emphasized as we pulled out of the bus station and began our road trip back to Seattle.

I shrugged as I squeaked out a weak, " _Yeah_ ," and continued to rub my hands up and down my thighs, "What's the point, I don't have a license." if only my voice was strong to back my point.

His mouth dropped, shaking his head back and forth, quickly, he indicated to the right pulling over.

"What the hell? Christian we only just left, why are we stopping?"

"You don't have…" he rubbed his brow, "Sorry? I thought you—"

"Yeah, I don't have one. I never needed it."

"But how?" stunned, he turned to me, killing the engine, "Isn't it a rite of passage. It surely was when I was in high school."

"I didn't have the need, Christian. When I was fifteen, it was a difficult time," the lump clogged my throat, "I was busy," I looked out the window, "I didn't feel the necessity, other things were more of a priority."

"How did you get around?" he popped his fingers from one knee to the other indicating that life was just in two places, left and right.

"Feet, Christian." I said staring at my shoes, and yes those feet did many miles.

"You walked… but Montesano is really…"

"Really what, Christian?" my words hissed and I couldn't but help to continue my onslaught, "Backward country, isolated?"

"No, that isn't what I'm implying,"

"Well, what were you implying, because to me you're digging a fucking big hole." I crossed my arms.

"Your house is about three… maybe four miles from the main street and another mile to the high school."

"It's just what I did. José helped too. He had this beaten up red picku—"

"José?" he hooked his brow.

"Yes, José, _my_ fr-iennnd! He drove me," I poked my finger on my left then jumped to the right knee, "to get around."

"Was he one of these boys you've kissed?"

"There was only one, really you could… count, damn it Christian, yes since you're making it such an issue."

"In his _beaten up red pickup_?"

"Do we really need this conversation?"

"Yes," he crossed his arms. "Yes, we do."

"It was over three years ago, but to be clear it was only him," I lied, I flinch at my memories quickly gaining my thoughts, I mumbled, "and it was terrible."

" _Terrible_ huh, in the sense in general kissing or compared to me?"

I crinkled my brow and blurted, "He was horrendous. If you want a true comparison, he was a toad…"

"And what am I, the prince?" He placed a hand over his chest, staring waiting for my answer.

I nod, "Jesus Christian, do you feel better?"

"Of course." he smirked.

Once again the beast purred, and we were on the road again heading towards Seattle.

 **…..**

 **WASHINGTON STATE WAS ALWAYS KNOWN** for rain and the greenery. My eyes noticed the scenery out the window changed, meaning we were close to our destination. There were more buildings and less trees in-between.

"So, how exactly do you get around college?" Christian's voice broke my daze.

"Really, Christian? Friends, public transit, my feet… not everyone has the privilege to be given an expensive car when they reach their _rite of passage_."

"Enough." I scoffed at his stern comment.

"No, you can't talk to me like that. We're different, face it. Polar opposites. Maybe _this,_ _"_ I waved in the space between us, "wasn't a good idea, possibly destined to fail, before we even start."

"That's it," he hit the wheel, "I think I need to rectify this situation. Ana, what if there's an emergency or you need to get somewhere and I'm not with you?"

"Heard of friends, or a cab?"

"But… down the track?" he stared at my stomach, and I instantly covered my hands over my non-existent bump.

"Can you just kill it with the driving thing? Stop pushing it. Stop pushing me."

Christian was stiff, breathing heavily through his nose. Squinting one eye, he looked back at me, onto the steering wheel, then the stick shift. The silence was welcomed, and I continued to look at our surroundings flying by.

"So I have a plan." Christian announced.

"Oh, please indulge me with this elaborate plan." I rolled my eyes.

"How about you help me drive?"

I was puzzled by his revelation. How was that even possible, and why?

"Now?" I laughed.

"Put your hand on it," he flicked his head, for a moment I thought he was referring to his crotch. These damn hormones if only I could control them, "My hand, on the stick." he wiggled it around.

" _Oh_ ," the heat crept over my face. I rested my hand over his large one.

Driving for a few miles, feeling him changed the stick position back and forth was rather soothing, even erotic. Thanks hormones.

He occasionally called out, _'_ _second, up to third but don_ _'_ _t rev too high. A quick fourth, back down to three, two. Accelerate._ _'_ The concept of different gears were hazy but I surprised myself by not pulling away. His grip was strong, and I could see the little smirk on his face. He felt and knew he won this battle.

Again, he repeated and ended with a simple, ' _back to third, and cruise. See Pixie, it_ _'_ _s easy_.' And it was, since my hand was on his, he was still in full control.

Confused by our sudden change in direction, we turned down an unfamiliar road. Driving slow, along an unsealed path surrounded by large trees, the shadows creating a criss-cross pattern over the windshield. It was when we pulled into an open area like a field but leveled down, my chest began hammering. I wasn't sure of what to think. Instantly, he pulled the emergency brake and placed his beast into park.

"Your turn." he was silent, unlatching his seat belt, getting out the car. Quickly popping his head through the driver's door informing me, "Well, come on." His gaze dropped to my lips and I couldn't help but stare at his own.

My stomach dipped as my fingers clammed up in a ball at the prospect of driving. Does he really need to push this? I thought the gear thing would have been enough, but I guess he's male.

Clinging to my belt, and if I only knew how to lock my door, I wanted to stay seated right where my ass was situated. I was fine being the passenger seat driver.

"Ana," my door flung open.

' _No No No_ ,' I violently screamed to myself, only truly squeaking out loud.

"We're safe here, Ana. There's plenty of space," Christian waved his arms around, but the space was the least of my worries, "Come on, you don't even need to go higher than first."

"Higher than first?" I barely whispered, " _Buttt_ , I don't think I can do it. It's stick, that's complicated." I mumbled while twisting my fingers in my lap.

"Complicated? Says the girl who has everything planned out for Medical school." I whacked his arm, with the little power I have.

"Ouch, there's no need to punch."

"Christian, you have stick, auto is easier."

"Really, and ramen noodles are easy, but a Korean banquet is better," he winked.

"But I like ramen noodles." I frowned.

Christian could only shake his head, I guess missing the whole point. I do not want to drive.

My eyes darted to the clock, "Can we stop the stuffing around, I can't be late. I need to be back, no later than three thirty, ok."

"It's not even eleven, that gives us plenty of time for you to drive. So, get your sexy ass into the driver's seat."

I sighed. What did I have left to do other than embarrass myself. I did have driving lessons with Daddy when I was sixteen, honestly, Christian doesn't need to know the full details. My mind was set then, below par and quite terrible, there would be no way I could have improved, only regress.

It was the touch of his finger over the shell of my ear, my Pixie points, "Fine," I expelled a heavy breath.

Fuming at myself on how quickly I caved, I could only blame my damn hormones. Walking around the hood, I quickly lumped myself into the driver's seat.

"Ok, let's take this slow," he slapped his thighs, smiling.

"Hmm this sounds oddly familiar." I tilted my head at him.

"Ana, concentrate, you will be driving a six figure vehicle. She's my first child so take care of her."

Instantly my hands flew up from the wheel. He wasn't serious, a car can't be worth that much.

"Nope," shaking my head, "I'm done."

"But you haven't even started." Christian pouted.

"I can't drive this. Why do you own a car which is worth more than… _Really_ six figures!" I huffed.

"Bellevue, baby," he smirked, but it didn't ease my worry, just made it more complicated.

"Don't," I shouted, "You do yourself no favors, being a smug asshole. This is sick." I jumped out of the car, staring at the overpriced ridiculous thing.

This was absurd. How could two nineteen year olds have something so important between them but be on completely different levels. It was the pauper and the prince. Oh God!

"This isn't right. There is no way you will let me win or explain what is happening. I want to leave, Christian." I hugged myself, mentally going through what I did to discuss later today.

"Ana."

Shaking my head, I stood outside the passenger door.

"We need to leave. Now."

Christian didn't argue, until we were on the main road. He tried to hold my hand, calm me. But I didn't want to be calmed. Doesn't he realized that we are from different spectrums. I pulled my hand away, curling towards the window.

"Can you drop me off at your mom's? I need to get ready for my interview."

"Sure." he curtly replied.

It was obvious he wanted to ask what the interview was about, but he respected the silence I wanted.

 **…..**

 **MY NECK WAS ACHING,** stiff as a board. I must of had drifted off. My body remained still as the sound of a familiar voice hummed. Opening a single eye, I tried to sneak a look at Christian's face. He truly did have a wonderful voice, one of his many talents, but this was far from perfect. I know Beyoncé doesn't reside in my voice box, but he was rubbish. The challenge was remaining silent, holding in my laughter. His voice cracked at the high notes, and grumbled at the low, the timing and rhythm were completely off, but he didn't have care in the world. Pure happiness. It was soothing being surrounded by happiness, so I continued to listen with my eyes shut.

"I can see you smiling. You can't hide from me, Miss Steele." he winked.

Unfortunately, I didn't think to throw my facial expressions, that bastard knew.

"How?" I stretched, placing my feet on the dash, instantly pulling back because the six figures tumbled in my mind.

"The snoring stopped."

"All lies, Mr Grey." shaking my head, I don't snore.

"Whatever. I know the truth." he chuckled, with his eyes on the road.

"How much further?"

"Maybe another thirty, so probably about another fifty, Ana snores, so not long."

I huffed at the asshole.

 _I do not snore._

Grabbing my backpack, I rummaged through trying to find some important reading material. The letter was still sealed, ' _When you have met your S.O._ ,' I held it to my nose. The fuzzy peach was still strong, I could smell her as if she were right beside me. _Mom_.

"I can buy a new backpack for you. I've noticed the few holes and loose threads, it's an easy replace."

"No," I yelled, gripping the bag. "See Christian, you can't buy everything, you can't replace everything. Money can not fix things."

" _Whoa_ , Ana, ease up it's just a bag." shaking his head, obviously thinking I'm trying to argue with him.

"It's important."

It was protection, it was significant, it was from Mom. Something I can't part with.

I quickly crumbled the letter back into the bag, keeping a strong grip around the straps. Refusing to let go, I could never let go of Mom.

The closer we got to Seattle, the more my stomach churned. I tried my best to work the air conditioning, but I swear you needed an astrophysics degree to do it.

"There you go," he rubbed my leg as the air blew over my face, "Nice and cold. Feeling ok?" I shook my head no and continued to breathe the cool air through my mouth.

I just needed to sleep it off, I was feeling tired. I huddled into the corner refusing to let go of my bag.

Warm air blew over my neck as I tried to open my eyes, "Baby, we're home." His grip was strong as he held me, "Don't worry, rest, it will be fine."

And my eyes grew heavy and everything fell dark.

* * *

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

" **MOM, YOU** **'** **RE SURE THIS IS NORMAL?** " my nail picked at the bedding, trying to calm my nerves.

"Sleeping?" she stifled a laugh into her hand, "Yes dear, it's quite normal, especially during early pregnancy. Let her rest." Mom stood in my doorway as I continued to stroke Ana's messy waves from her face.

"What about snoring?"

" _Shut up, Christian_ ," Ana mumbled into the pillow, " _I do not snore._ " she said with a slight sniffle, rolling onto her stomach.

"Sorry baby,"my thumb rubbed her cheek, "I'll leave you to rest, so take it easy, and I'll be back soon." leaving a kiss on her crown.

"Thank-you." she curled into a ball, hugging the pillows.

Mom ushered me out, patting me on my back, smiling trying to ease my worry. She slowly closed the door carefully until the click was heard, and our breaths released.

As we made our way down the stairs, it was obvious I was already missing her and she was only a floor above. How was I going to accept the thing I don't want to have happen. Survival was ingrained in my soul, but it was going to be a challenge when she's going to be three thousand miles away from me.

 **…..**

 **WATCHING YOUR BROTHER SHOVE** his tongue down his girlfriend's throat was not the most refreshing image.

It was odd surveying the scene. He's snuggling a girl. I'm not implying he hasn't been with a woman, it was the monogamy part making it an oddity.

"Are you two seriously dry humping? Here's a small fact, I'm still in the room." I grumbled, falling back into the oversized armchair.

"No, we're making out," his confidence was making me want to hurl as Elliot flicked his blonde curls back and forth, continuing to suck her face, "and not wanting any interruptions." he chuckled into the mouth of his girlfriend.

"Well if that's the case, do it somewhere more _private_ … here's a suggestion, like your bedroom."

"Oh, we have a perfectly fine space here." Elliot replied.

" _Assholes_ ," I mumbled to myself crossing my hands over my chest.

My only distraction was the fifty inch TV, unfortunately, the viewing wasn't much better. Keeping up with Kardashians, _seriously?_

"Elliot, cut him some slack, he's lonely." Kate lacked the whispering she was aiming for, and it came out in a hoarse groan, "Maybe keep your Mom company, you know since Ana isn't keeping her occupied." she hissed.

I didn't bother answering the blonde. How can Ell see anything in her, for one this attitude was pissing me off.

It was when Elliot ducked his head under her shirt, having a conversation with her now named left and right breast, Candi and Mandi. How do I know they were spelled with an I? They were discussing it in-between the pornographic groans.

 _Fuck this shit, I_ _'_ _m going to bed._

I stood up, not bothering to inform the two and made my way to the stairs.

"Bro, the show too graphic for ya?"

I didn't answer rather continuing towards my room on the second floor.

Opening the door, there was my girl. If only she would allow me to call her girlfriend. But she was mine. My eyes were locked onto her gorgeous body, even though curled up in an awkward position, there was clearly a space waiting for me.

It was hard to suppress the laugh brewing in my gut. Ana with her bangs glued to her face, the tiny snore thrumming in her nose. This was my girl, and nothing has prepared me for the rush of emotions she's causing me.

My shirt came off in a flash, and I dropped my jeans to the floor. Only in my boxers, I slid perfectly beside her. My fingers splayed across her chest, under her shirt, near the lace of her bra, and I held her tight, never wanting to let her go.

 **…..**

 **SOMETHING SOFT WAS TUGGING** my arm. Confused, still in a hazy fog of sleep, I tried to gain my whereabouts.

" _C… C!_ "

The voice, was soft, sweet but a slight worry hooked in the back of this angel's voice. Was I dreaming? Was my white pixie dancing with me…

" _CHRISTIAN!"_ a voice I clearly recognized, shouting in my face.

"I'm awake! What, what?" I jumped up, feeling my rock hard cock bouncing along with the ride.

Quickly rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I gained some kind of composure.

"It's 5!" Ana's tears fell, wetting her cheeks, "Oh my God, Christian I've missed my interview."

"Sorry? What?" I didn't understand, what exactly was going on?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **SONG INSPIRATION:**

 **Found Love - WE THE LION**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, and review. See you soon for chapter 27.**

 **missmusicteach**


	28. Ch27 PRACTICALLY FAMILY

**-CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN-**

* * *

 **PRACTICALLY FAMILY**

* * *

 _ **Monday 30th November 2009, continued**_ _ **…**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **FLIPPING THE PAGE** , back and front, I stared at the black ink. _Shit_ , the pages never end. Eyes wide, I see, _hear_ that damn ticking clock. Piling all the pages together, the cover page… ' _101 to life_ ,' I flipped the pages again. Oh my God, I don't know these answers, let alone the concept of the questions.

I didn't study for this. How could I have missed all this content? I make immaculate notes, color coded and all. Why do I have no recollection of this subject?

The soles of hard shoes echoed on the linoleum floor, as lecturers marched down the aisles of tables… empty tables… I was the only one in the exam.

 _What the fuck?_

Is everyone finished? Shit, why am I finding this so difficult?

"I'm sorry, Sir," waving my arm high, because I needed to get out of here, "I think I'm in the wrong final?"

I looked at the figure, but never seeing their face, "Sir… I'm sorry, ma'am?" I have no idea if they are male or female, what the hell?

Continuing to inspect at the exam paper, apparently this will be my death sentence because I can't fathom these torturous questions…

 _What are you pretending not to know?_

 _List your values and explain how you are denying them?_

 _Perception is reality, for better or worse. What are you not aware of?_

 _Was today a day worth having remembered? Explain the lessons you learned in love and appreciation._

 _Where is your life heading in five years, no several months? Grasping all matter is critical, explain your life in emojis_ _…_

Fucking emoji's? What is this shit? But deep down, I should have known, I was far from being prepared, which entails affecting my GPA… and when I can graduate.

I tap my pencil on the desk, almost at a climactic drum roll.

The footsteps seemed heavier, the closer they came. I can't turn as my eyes are stuck on these questions. I have this sick feeling. Oh my God I need to go, I need to leave. NOW!

" _Sir, sir, sir_ ," no one is listening to my pleads.

Help is at a zero. I bolt from my desk, my chair crashing back and I run.

I run to a tunnel I have no memory of. It's damp, the moldy stench is weighing down my stomach, but I can see the light, they are following me… _he_ is following me.

Panting shallow breaths, I wake.

" _Shit!_ "

Still, and stiff, my eyes gaze to the ceiling of the unfamiliar room.

" _What?_ " I ache, "Where am I?" I turned to see a digital clock, lit in red. "5:12pm".

It's creeping towards evening, I see Christian asleep, entwined with my body.

"5:12pm! My appointment!" I shrieked.

Jesus, I missed it, I need to get to the hospital, I need to explain my tardiness. Shit, will they even give me a chance.

Tugging on Christian's arm I call, "C… C!"

I was trying to be subtle, but it's obvious he's in a deep sleep as his eyes lull under his lids.

"Christian!" I yelled, shaking him.

"I'm awake! What, _what_?" he jumped up so quickly I could see his chest panting. His hands curled rubbing the sleep from his eyes like a child, blinking quickly trying to wake.

"It's five!" without warning, the tears fell. I wasn't prepared enough, I shouldn't have let him drive me, we were getting sidetracked. "Oh my God, I've missed my interview." dropping my face into my hands.

"Sorry? What?"

He was still asleep as he scratched his groin… It was natural instincts and my eyes darted directly to his now very hard cock, eagerly wanting to pounce from his boxers.

 _Focus, Ana!_

The sweat dropped down my chest as I stared at the clock for the umpteenth time. This needs to be a mistake. I almost stumble to the floor as I look for my bag. Oh my God, my bag.

"Christian, I need my bag…" I start to breathe heavy. I was feeling dizzy, and spots were forming over my eyes. I need my bag, it has my phone, my wallet, my… letters. " _I-I-I, I…_ "

He cupped my cheeks, smoothing the tears away with his thumb, "Ana. Ana, breathe bef—"

Suddenly the room turned a hazy grey until I could see nothing at all but black.

 **…..**

" **SWEETHEART, CAN YOU TAKE** some slow breaths," I nodded to the woman's voice as my sight was still shrouded in darkness.

Unsure of what was happening, I didn't want to open my eyes. The thought of failure before I even have started flashed before my eyes.

"Now, _in_ honey," I sucked in my breath slowly as the voice I now recognized as Grace's, calmed my scurrying thoughts. Serenely, her voice counted to four, "Good girl. And _out_ , nice and easy, not too fast," she repeated, starting from one counting to four once again.

This pattern reiterated until I could recognize the space around me rather than my beating chest. It quickly dissipated, as I pulled back flinching at the pacing footsteps on the floor.

"Ana, remember breathing. I don't want to you faint again. _Christian_ …" Grace called to her son, unsure exactly where he was.

I opened my eyes slowly, the light was dim. A burnt orange, and he was pacing back and forth. His foot steps.

 _It_ _'_ _s ok, take it easy, Ana._

Grace stroked my bangs, and eyeing in Christian's direction, "He said you had some kind of panic attack, and I wouldn't be surprised if he has a stroke in the meantime," she thumbed behind her shoulder, rolling her eyes, "Look at my poor boy, he's wearing an eight feet line into the floor."

"Mom," Christian whined to his mother just like a child, not the man I've seen over the last few days.

"I'm ok, I'm fine," I announced, unsure if I was trying to convince Grace or myself. With little success, I tried to push myself up, "I need to get to the hospital, now!" But instantly I lumped back onto the bed.

Grace pulled back surprised by my forceful words. "Are you unwell, what's the matter, from a physician perspective you are fine."

"My meeting," I sat up slowly, raising my knees, and my face grimacing in my hands.

Gutted, I couldn't even do this simple thing right. Everything is falling apart since I've been here in Seattle.

The bed dipped and Christian sat next to me and Grace, rested her palm on my shoulder. "Ana, I'm aware what occurred this afternoon at UWM. You were to have a meeting within my department. If you wish, you can come with me in the morning to the hospital."

I sighed, "I'm leaving for the airport, I need to get back to Boston. I have class the next day."

I could feel the tears building, as I looked at Christian. His hand had soothed my back making small circles, and making them into little hearts, " _You soppy romantic_ ," I whispered to him and he winked as I leaned into his chest.

"Ok Ana, let's work around this. I would prefer you to rest, but how about some dinner and we can drop by the hospital to complete some forms, and meet some of the staff."

"You would do that for me?" shocked by her offer.

"Of course, we're _practically family_." I squirmed on the bed by her words.

 _Practically family?_

"S.O.… Ana," his lips breathed into my ear.

 _Practically family!_

"Yes, ok, well, we better have some dinner," I stood up a little too quick, feeling like horizontal was the only position my body seemed to be accustomed to. Flat on my ass.

"Ok, easy there, Anastasia." Grace chuckled.

"Thank you, how will I ever repay your courtesy, humility?"

" _Family_ Ana." she smiled, patting my hand.

 _Practically family._

Oh my God, I was in deep.

 **…..**

 **WE ATE A WONDERFUL** dinner. A selection of cold meats, pickled vegetables including preserved tomatoes, olives and the most important food group of all, cheese.

"I think you've got a little," Christian rubbed his thumb over my chin, sucking it quickly, "my favorite gouda."

"What hope do these two have," I rubbed my belly, smiling, "they will be cheese fiends."

"Or lactose intolerant." he countered, his grin as large as my own.

We both laughed and maybe… just maybe everything was going to be ok. I was still far from understanding what is ahead for us both, but we are shaping, molding together as something. I was hoping something good. Before I knew it, my cheeks were damp and without a thought Christian ran his thumb under my tired eyes.

"It's been a big day."

I nodded, "Or some," I choked out a laugh.

Christian smiled and gathered me up, tucking me against his chest and held me close.

When we finally broke apart, Grace sat back and continued watching us both, with glassy eyes. I couldn't help but scrunch up my nose, shaking my head. God this is embarrassing.

Trying to break the awkwardness on my part, I asked Christian, "Where's your father?" he turned to his mother, and his mouth formed a straight line.

"Oh, he sends his apologies, Ana, _working_." Grace stood, pushing her chair, collecting the dishes. "It's starting to get late, I don't want to keep you up, so we better head over to the hospital in the next thirty minutes."

"Sure," I answered, turning to Christian, waiting to speak again until Grace had left the room, "What's going on?" I whispered.

"Dad's been working late… a lot lately… it's a little out of character." he pulled me close, kissing the top of my head.

"Jesus." I shuddered, knowing what was coming next, "I've seen movies, that's code for fucking the secretary, isn't it?"

"Ana, Jesus, not so loud." he hissed, gritting his teeth.

I pulled back staring at this frightened man, "So, I'm right?"

"We're not sure."

And quick enough he pulled me back to his chest, rubbing my back but obviously his eyes we off elsewhere.

" _We?_ " I questioned.

"Yeah, Mom and I."

"You two are close, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded as a huge grin grew over his face, I could see the pink growing over his cheeks. This man was a softy at heart, and loved his momma.

I couldn't help but think if I would have had something on the same level if my mother was alive.

 **…..**

" **ANA, FIVE MINUTES.** So, how exactly are we arranging this?" Grace bellowed from the kitchen.

Both Christian and I haven't even left the dining table, bodies still held close. Honestly, I didn't even want to move.

Our mouths moved at a minimum, but our eyes spoke a thousand words within our silence. Christian constantly had his stare on me, his eyes chained, my very soul, and if he blinked I may disappear forever. So I made sure I didn't blink.

 _Practically family._

 _You love me Christian Grey, and what are we going to do about it?_

"Christian. Anastasia," Grace snapped her fingers and we instantly pulled our hands apart.

The connection was still there, but why are we so nervous to show any form of affection in front of Christian's mother? This is utter ridiculousness. For one, we are adults, and are obviously not having sex on the family dining table, we were holding hands. Of course my giggle didn't help the situation.

"Sorry… did you mention something?" my voice broke in several places, trying to speak.

"Transport," she placed a hand on her hip as her golden bangles jangled over her wrist, "Are we taking my car, or is Christian driving you to the hospital?"

Christian looked at me worriedly, "Ok Ana. Hear me out, I don't want to sound like an asshole—"

"Christian, language!" Grace curtly answered.

His eyes bulged, mouthing ' _sorry_ ' to his mother.

" _Pain_ ," he strained the word, but I knew exactly what he meant, giggling slightly, "I don't want to sound like a _pain_ , but this is a prime example where your drivers license would have come in handy."

Gaping with a wide mouth, I was shocked, I thought the car, driving, and license fiasco was done. Over.

"Are you implying if I did have it, you wouldn't have driven me?"

"Well…" hooking his brow, he scoffed.

"And you would have allowed me to drive your… _beast_?" I rolled my eyes at the words.

Rubbing the back of his neck, "not exactly. Damn it Ana, you're twisting my words."

I smiled at my small victory, fist pumping the air.

"Oh look at you two, a married couple already," Grace's cheeks glowed.

Both Christian and I laughed, knowing it was way too soon, but he stopped a little too sudden for my liking.

"No ideas, Mister," I pointed at him.

 _Practically family._

"Well it's settled, we will both drive." she dropped the wet dish cloth on the table, "I'll just get my keys, meet you both at my office. Ana, we have a lot to discuss," she held her gaze for a little longer than I expected, and suddenly she was gone.

Ninja Grace was back.

 **…..**

 **CHRISTIAN AND I** entered the six figured vehicle. I saw my bag, and quickly hugged it, then burrowing inside, checking my cell. Missed calls which I assumed are from the hospital.

"Christian, you do realize I could have called a cab." I giggled wanting to push the issue further.

"Can you afford it?" I turned to him, shocked.

"So, what now you're saying I'm destitute?"

"No of course not!" he hit the steering wheel making me flinch.

"Just drive, Christian. Drive, " I weakly repeat.

Sinking into the chair, I can't believe how on edge we really are.

 **…..**

 **SITTING IN GRACE** **'S** OB office, an antiseptic scent lingering in my nose, waiting for my stomach to churn but with a few deep breaths in and out, it settled. Possibly it may have been a combination of nerves and morning sickness.

She slowly closed the door, and a chill flooded through me, " _thannk-yyou_ for this opportunity." Being nervous was an understatement, yet I had been sleeping under her roof and had dinner with her.

"Ana," she cupped her hands on the desk, "the pleasure is all mine. Let's stop with the formalities." which we both nodded in agreement.

"We want you here over the holiday period, but I'm concerned you will be working a little too hard. You have his nature about you, Ana. There is absolutely no rush, you have your whole life ahead of you." she turned to her laptop, checking things, and making a few notes on a scrap piece of paper. "Sweet heart, pregnancy for anyone can be draining, but multiples do come with risks."

At this point I was glad I demanded Christian to wait outside her office. But hearing those words hit hard. Am I working too hard? Are my expectations too high?

"I'm trying to gain my experience, Grace, I truly do believe medicine is my calling."

"Obstetrics?" she questioned.

"Honestly, it wasn't my first choice, the only reason it was my choice, this department was the only one which answered my emails."

"I see." Grace held her lips tight, and a small strain marked her forehead.

Shit, this isn't good.

"But I think this pregnancy may open my eyes, Grace. I've never been around babies, or even pregnant women, so everything is a new experience. I'm a walking experience," I laughed, but Grace didn't join me.

"Work experience is easy to gain, but this pregnancy is more than that. Honey, you do realize that these babies aren't going anywhere." her index finger pointed towards my flat belly, "You will be… You are a mother now."

I could only smile, sometimes I think it's settled in I was pregnant, but the whole mother thing, I don't know. I had a loving mother, she was my world, she was my savior. _But_ _…_

"Honey, are you alright, I lost you for a moment there."

"Sorry, what?" I was still thinking about Mom, how she's going to miss all this.

"Let's visit the department, it's late, so we need to be quiet but I'm sure without a doubt it's lively in there," she chuckled, with a hand on her chest. "Oh those little babes, they melt my heart every time."

Walking out of her office made me think I was visiting her for the babies, and Christian in the waiting room reading some God awful magazine too many years old. He closed the magazine and hooked me around his waist.

It was surreal walking through the department. Seeing varying stages, early labor, oh and _hearing_ later stages of labor.

"As you can hear, I think a little one will enter the world soon," she whispered at the door over the screaming.

The sounds of the woman and her partner were scaring me and it was something I do not want to experience, don't women use pain relief?

We continued towards the nurse station, where I met several staff, surprisingly there was a male midwife.

"Ana, here is our favorite midwife of all," Grace held out her palms towards the man.

"Oh, Doc Grace, mid-husband _please_." The gentleman, tall with dark brown hair slicked back, voice deep and quite mature, he must be close to 40 with creases around his eyes, " Don't let the pink scrubs fool you, the name's Jack,"

"And we have had an influx of newborn boys with the name Jack too." Grace chuckled and blushed.

"Well it's a great name, Grace," he bumped shoulders with her.

Both Christian and I looked at one another, knowing this was a little strange. I don't know Grace very well, but Christian is her son, it's obvious something isn't adding up correctly here.

With his hand held out, I shook it with a little hesitation. It was firm, and that smile was calming.

"Christian Grey," he held out his own, I could see he was shaking.

"Thanks man," he hesitated, but shook his hand, not as firm as my own, and with relief over Christian's face, he quickly snatched his hand back into his pocket, "I've seen you around before, when you were younger. You don't visit your mom on the ward very often."

"No, I attended college over east, but I'm back in Seattle."

"Is this your girl?"

I huffed, " _And_ … This girl is standing next to both of you fine gentleman."

"Sorry Ana." Jack blushed turning a shade of pink to match his scrubs.

"Ana, a word," Grace said, breaking the tension.

"Sure," I whispered.

"In my office." I couldn't help but close my eyes.

 **…..**

 **WE WERE BACK** in her smelly office, but this time she sat on a leather couch, and quickly patted it, "Here Ana," I quickly followed suit and sat, "This is the next stage of your life."

"Yeah, post grad." I puff air to move my bangs from my eyes.

I sunk into the nice couch, but unfortunately my pants were tight, and felt uncomfortable enough to unbutton them and dangle my loose blouse over the top.

"Ana," she shook her head.

" _Crap"_ I bit my lip, not sure if I want to hear the rest of the conversation.

"This next stage will demand a different version of you. I'm not trying to invade your privacy, but I'm assuming these children you are carrying are my son's. My grandchildren," she sighed.

I nodded, unable to speak. I felt she wanted to lay it all out. I guess momma bear protecting her cub, but me, I was the juicy meal not having a chance. Surprisingly, I was mistaken.

"Oh Lord. I am going to be a grandmother," she engulfed my small frame into a tight hug, "Ana, Christian is very dear and special to me, it's only in these last few weeks I knew he had met someone special, but you disappeared on him."

"Oh yeah, about that," I blurted out, "I can explain, it was a misunders—"

"Ana, I don't need the details, Christian has told them all to me. You need to understand it is difficult for Christian to open up at times, he gets a little…"

"Angry." I blurted out, and instantly regretted covering my mouth.

She laughed, "I would rather put it, _frustrated_." we nod in unison. "Ana, if you don't want to be in a relationship with my son, please do it for the right reasons."

Not be in a relationship with Christian? I was overwhelmed by her words.

"Is this over money?" I gasped, "Because I've never had money and I don't want yours or Christian's. I realize this isn't planned and…" I began to pant, unable to catch my breath.

"Ana, breathe… slow down your breathing. It's nothing to do with money, it's both yours my son's decisions. I don't play a part in this. You are both adults and both facing extreme changes, please work together for the better."

We went into another embrace, I could feel my face wet with silent tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to get all _deep and heavy_ on you." she quoted. "That's what kids say these days, isn't it?"

"Oh Grace, you are just perfect." I smiled and wish my Mom could be here with me too.

"Now, have you thought about your prenatal care back in Boston?"

I closed my eyes, "It has only been a few days, Grace, I haven't had time because of—"

"So, I take it as a no."

Popping my eyes open, I sunk into the chair shaking my head, as I felt like I was being chastised by the principal or chancellor.

Collecting the paper from earlier, she continued to scrawl a few more things.

"Here are two colleagues I trust," I admired the stationary engraved with Dr. G Trevelyan-Grey OBGYN MD, this could be me in what, oh God who knows now with twins on the way, "Do you have health insurance?"

I cringed, sinking that little further. This was something I didn't have. I wasn't employed and Daddy couldn't keep me on his policy because I was over 18 and no longer living with him.

"I'll ensure you get some. Please contact either OBGYN, make an appointment within the next two weeks for your 13 week scan." Grace's finger tapped the paper.

I nod, studying the two names in front of me. Her handwriting was no scribble or scratch, it was a delicate cursive, something like my own mother's. I held in a small gasp, covering my mouth. I missed her.

"Ana, it's ok," she rubbed my back, "I realize this is all overwhelming, but we are here for support, remember, _family_." and her smile won me over.

"Come on, let's get my son, he's probably jealous because I've had you hijacked in my office." we both chuckled together.

Making our way back to the men, Christian and Jack seemed a little more friendly, and said good bye with a strange fist pump.

"So, want another free ride with me?" he winked and I giggled. Soon enough my teeth assaulted my bottom lip.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, and review. See you soon for chapter 28.**

 **missmusicteach**


	29. Ch28 TEARS ACROSS THE UNIVERSE

**-CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT-**

* * *

 **TEARS ACROSS THE UNIVERSE**

* * *

 _ **Tuesday 1st December 2009.**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **WHAT A REVELATION.** Smiling at myself, my happiness, last night was a late night of bliss. My toes curled remembering how Christian glided his lips over my body. Our kisses were held as our passion thrummed throughout the night. I knew this morning was going to be difficult, but you truly don't know until reality had set in.

I rolled around in the bed, finally onto my stomach, stretching my restless legs. Reaching out to touch Christian's bare skin, to my dissatisfaction, it was cold and vacant.

" _Christian_ ," calling to the ceiling, hoping he was in the bathroom.

Unfortunately, I only had silence to accompany me.

Twisting in the sheets, making angel shapes with my body throughout the ridiculous amounts of bedding, a small lump burned in my throat as I stared at the empty space. A white note rested on Christian's pillow.

 _Pixie, talk things through with Kate, last night was different. She_ _'_ _s your best friend and I need her in a good headspace to watch out for my girl when I_ _'_ _m not there. I need to head into work, my apologies. I would prefer to spend my last hours with you wrapped around my waist but unfortunately my business is trumping my cock :( Message me when you land, then I_ _'_ _ll call. I need to hear your voice, I don_ _'_ _t want to forget it. I miss you already, and I_ _'_ _ll be forever waiting. Your Significant Other, Christian x._

Clenching the message over my chest, I was going to miss him. _I am_ missing him.

Tucking the sheet under my chin, closing my eyes, I tried to work through last night. It was late, well after ten, when we got back from the hospital. Kate was watching some meaningless crap on the television, I wasn't sure - the hills, OC, Keeping up with Kardashians? I have no idea, it all bleeds into one.

" _Where_ _'s Ell?"_ _I called out to Kate._

 _She pointed a single finger to the ceiling, tilting her head with her eyes closed,_ _"Ana,"_ _she sighed, turning off the television,_ _"_ _Could you at least be like yourself?_ _"_ _My face screwed,_ _"I'_ _m trying really hard to be in the good books with Grace but_ _…"_ _she paused,_ _"_ _you keep doing crazy things, and it_ _'_ _s getting in the way, you know._ _"_ _she tilted her head again. Instantly my mouth dropped open._

" _Don_ _'_ _t look at me like that,_ _"_ _she raised a single brow,_ _"_ _How the fuck do you do it? Your life seems a disaster, but you_ _'re…_ fucking perfect _."_ _she sniffed, wiping her hand over her nose. Being brought up in an affluent house, you think her manners and poise would be a little better._

" _Kate, I have no idea what you_ _'_ _re going on about? I didn_ _'_ _t intentionally plan this,_ _"_ _waving my hands about unsure what she sees,_ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s all coincidences. Why is this even getting to you? You and everyone else knows Grace absolutely adores you._ _"_ _I smiled trying to ease her worry._

 _Of all things her eyes rolled, and began picking at her manicured nails,_ _"_ _Oh_ please _girl. You know I was nervous about meeting her and you did_ this _!"_ _she waved to my belly, I instantly protected my unborn children._

" _You_ _'_ _re being ridiculous._ _"_ _I crossed my arms._

" _Sorry, but you are Ana_ _…"_

" _Kate, are you even listening to yourself? Why is it you want to see me do well academically but when it_ _'_ _s relationships, and guys are involved, you just want me to have one, but not better than yours? What is wrong with you? Are you insane? Life isn_ _'_ _t a game and I_ _'_ _m not a measly pawn!_ _"_

" _Holy hell Ana, and I thought you were my friend._ Best friend _."_ _she got up and dashed up the flight of stairs._

 _What the fuck just happened? Did I just have my first official fight with my best friend?_

" _Ana…"_ _Christian whispered holding a cup of hot tea,_ _"_ _firstly this is for you, and what did I just witness?_ _"_

" _I have no idea._ _"_ _I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying to protect myself._

Making quick haste, I dressed grabbing the last of my clean clothes, sniffing them ensuring they were still good. I lifted my head up and down, not co-operating with my body, feeling woozy and unsteady on my feet. On my knees on the floor, I breathe slowly to gain balance with my body and life. Kate.

Hauling my luggage down the stairs was a challenge, weakness hit me hard. I never heard of weakness as a symptom in early pregnancy, but with a slight tickle in the throat, maybe I was finally getting my first dreaded cold for the up coming winter season. Lumping my bags in a pile, I noticed Kate was sitting alone at the counter in the kitchen.

"Kate, about last night." I called out, but she continued to look out to the view, sipping on her oversized cup. Smelling the aroma, it made my stomach turn slightly. It was a thick dense coffee. "Kate?" I rested a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, looking directly into my eyes. It was obvious she had been crying, her eyes were red rimmed and cheeks slightly damp.

"I'm sorry," she flicked her wrist waving a hand, "I was a crazy bitch. You know I go all cray-cray at times. I'm just emotional, hormonal I don't know," she sniffed, "I think everything was hitting me right in the fucking face last night," she smiled but it was far from convincing, "You know the realization that I won't see Ell for a few weeks." and a tear dropped as she sniffed again, putting her head into the oversized mug, slurping her coffee.

My eyes wandered the kitchen, it was home, Christian's once home. Photos, trinkets from childhood, heirlooms aplenty. We didn't even discuss when we were going to meet again. Maybe assumptions were being made, since I'm back during the Christmas break, but that's a few weeks away.

 _Oh God, we didn_ _'_ _t even say goodbye last night._

"Ana? Where's Christian?" my chest grew tight, and my eyes began to water, but I kept blinking the tears back. It's stupid.

"Work," I let out a huge sigh, of course gutted about the situation, "And Elliot?"

"Bathroom." she shrugged.

" _Oh._ " I didn't know what to say, the air was thick with tension, and I'm sure one of those knives could slice it easily.

"Can we stop being weird?" we both paused, and nodded together, letting out a heavy laugh, "because Ana, I love you girl, and I have no idea what the fuck happened last night. We never ever fight." which is a lie, but we can let that slip, since Kate always leaves any cooking or cleaning drama out of sight and therefore out of mind.

We both moved into each other, she hugged me around my waist, and started to cry mumbling her sorry over and over. It was nice for the makeup, but this was far from Kate's normal hormonal levels.

"Kate, are you sure you're ok?" her tears continued, and the mercurial see-saw flipped up and down, her being mercurial was ridiculous, it was utterly giving me whiplash.

Her head snuggled into my stomach, crying ugly tears, "You're going to have babies, and you have a bump."

"Kate, I do not have a bump," I stopped, pulling her back and admiring myself in the reflection of the French doors. In fact Kate was correct, I did have a bump. A very tiny one, but clearly it was there, balancing with my oversized breasts.

"Even your boobs look awesome and your skin too! This is so unfair!" she sobbed into my belly. "Look, I have this huge ass zit, it looks like I have herpes," I snorted at her comment, "Ana, best-friends support one another, but I love you no matter what… my zits and all." she continued to cry over my clothes.

"Oh Kate stop it, you're going to start making me cry. Jesus Kate…please stop," she shook her head refusing.

Heavy footsteps entered the kitchen. Elliot stared unsure of what to say, eyeing me for a second and then looking down at Kate. It was obvious crying women are not a common thing for him. "Mom," he shouted, "Quick in the kitchen." He was at a loss continuing to stare at me and then Kate.

Grace entered slightly out of breath, most probably sprinting down those stairs, "Elliot what's happened?" she continued to inspect her eldest, holding his head, checking his pupils, and head for any injury, "Please tell me where you've hurt yourself? I can't see any visible—" her eyes went down to his neck and he quickly lifted his collar up to cover his love bite and Grace held in her laugh.

" _Mom_ ," he groaned trying to brush his mother's touch off him. He then pointed to Kate and my direction.

"Oh Elliot," she smiled at us both, "come here, girls," she walked to us with her arms opened, "Oh, if only Mia was here too, all my girls would be together." And we were engulfed with the Grace love hug.

Kate looked at me, and smiled. She was elated by Grace's reveal, her acceptance. Silly girl.

"Mom, what the fuck is happening?" Elliot rubbed his curly top.

"Elliot, _language_!" us three woman giggled.

 **…..**

" **I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING CHAUFFEUR** **…"** Elliot groaned dragging a little behind Kate and my quick pace.

"That's because you are one," I giggled, turning to stick my tongue out at him.

"I would flip you the bird, Banana, but my hands are full," he grumbled.

Kate was wheeling one case and carrying another small bag over her arm, unfortunately for Elliot, he was carrying all of Kate's other luggage and slightly struggling.

"And a fucking bag-boy." he panted his words, "Kate, why do you have so much shit?"

"Do you want me to look good?" Kate stopped, allowing Elliot to catch up, "Or just a common girl?" I turned and hooked my brow. _Seriously?_ "Oh Ana, I don't mean you, I mean—"

"Just stop before you dig a deeper hole Kate, just keep walking" I pointed down the path.

"Well babe, of course I want you to look good, but I don't want to answer it completely, because it's a complicated 20 part answer in the mind of a woman," he grimaced at me, "help me, _Banana_. What do I do?"

I surrender and put both my hands up. I'm keeping out of their banter, it's on a whole different plain of thinking.

"You're no help," he huffed continuing to struggle carrying the luggage, "anyways, where is that baby bro of mine?"

"I guess he didn't want to be a chauffeur since I burden him with my lack of abilities of the skill of driving." I shrugged and continued to walk.

"What the fuck? You guys had a fight?"

"No," I scoffed, "It's just an inside joke," shaking my head, and pushing through to make it to check-in.

" _Banana?_ Hang on, you don't have a lic—" instantly Kate's lips were over Elliot's, unable to finish his sentence.

This was common. Kate and Elliot attached at the face, at the check-in counter, security line, the gate. Watching them, stabbed me in the heart. Elliot swung her around and their laughter was insouciant. Through their final goodbyes, they held one another as Elliot whispered into Kate's ear, of course, something special making her whole face glow. They didn't have a care in the world, as everyone else rushed around them as the flight boarded. I felt like the knife severing them apart, pulling Kate towards the gate, she's refusing to let his hand go.

"Bye Elliot, see you in a few weeks," I called out.

"Babe. I… I love you. FOR-EV-ER!" Kate yelled, and Elliot replied some other sappy drivel I refused to listen to, as I was going to lose it, right in front of the flight attendant.

Getting my cell out, I quickly punch out a message to my other half.

 **ANA:** _ **Beauty lay not in the thing, but in what the thing symbolized.**_

 **ANA:** _ **If adventures will not befall a young lady in her own village, she must seek them abroad.**_

 **ANA:** _ **I miss you already, and be back soon, SO x**_

My cell left my grip as we boarded, and we buckled our seats. I stared at the screen, waiting, waiting, waiting.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you need to turn off all electronic devices and store them either in your luggage overhead or beneath your seat."

I turned and watched Kate, she was crying into the t-shirt Elliot removed and gave her as she was entering the boarding door.

"Ana, it smells like him. Oh God, I miss him so much."

Grimacing at Kate's words, I quickly nodded at the flight attendant, hesitant, and the screen went black.

 **…..**

 **TAKE OFF WAS WHAT I EXPECTED**. A burst of speed pushing me back in my confined seat, thrusting up, bumpy and rough until we were sky high away from the world of the living. Kate passed out as soon as we met cruising altitude. She seemed exhausted, and emotionally burnt.

Coughing at the cabin air-conditioning, my throat scratched. ' _Just great, I_ _'_ _m getting sick!_ ' I mumbled under my breath coughing again.

My foot hooked the strap of my backpack under the seat in front of me. I placed it on my lap, stroking the canvas, picking away loose lint trying to keep it in its best condition, it was well over ten years old. My hand fumbled inside, and eventually fetching the bundle of glitter, sticker and wonderful handwritten cursive. _Mom_. I slowly shuffled them, thinking of the memories good and bad which are written in these, and probably too many tears to neutralize them.

The cabin had a criss-cross pattern of shadows as some patrons flicked their overhead reading lights on. Window shutters were up and down and an absolute nightmare for the OCD but all I could see were my letters sparkling in the glinting cabin light.

No matter how many times I studied the envelopes front and back, Christian continued to find his way back in the front of my mind. Like my mother, he too, was now a ghost… we didn't say goodbye. Why didn't we say goodbye?

Bumping up the volume of my music player to a bleeding level, I tried to drown the thought of him, and listen to my favorite playlist entitled, _Mom_.

The list was short, but it cycled through on repeat.

In-between I stared at Kate's red puffy face, her right hand gripping on with dear life to Elliot's t-shirt and out the small window. We were above the clouds, away from the world, unseen, unheard.

 **…..**

 **MY MOTHER** **'** **S FAVORITE SONGS** played through countless times, tears rolls down my cheeks knowing eventually I'll need to open these letters. I never got to say goodbye, she slipped away in the night when I was at home. Of course she knew it was coming, we all could see death rattling in her lungs, but her doctors denied that it was happening. I was the only one who took their word over my own mother.

I didn't say goodbye to Christian, what happens if something happens, if we change, move apart. We didn't give ourselves a chance.

 _ **Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns**_

 _ **And calls me on and on across the universe**_

 _ ***Across the universe - Rufus Wainwright**_

The lyrics of Lennon and McCartney. The tears pour out, all the grief I've held, no matter where I've been, let go.

My hands let go of her letters falling to my feet, a slight tremor rocked me in my seat, and I quickly tighten my seat belt.

A slight dip in altitude caused my stomach to hit the back of my throat, instantly my fingers gripped the end of the arm rests.

 _Oh My God._

Breathing in and out, the way Grace showed me, I calmly listened to Mom's playlist. My ears suddenly popped as we dipped and the aircraft fought to stay stable. To hear Kate's scream over my thumping music, made my breathing increase, my chest beat. Our eyes locked. I could only think of two things, the letters and Christian.

" _I urgently request_ _…_ " the attendance was panting heavily, as if she were fighting someone or the force, " _all passengers, tray tables up, the captain is requesting to turn off all cabin lights and air. I repeat there is no cause of alarm,_ " and the ding of the bell sounded indicating the end of the message.

 _Why didn_ _'_ _t the Captain announce that, what_ _'_ _s happening?_

Turning to see Kate crying, gripping Elliot's t-shirt as I tightly tugged my bag with my mother's letters, and cell with Christian's messages. I need to remain calm.

Looking around, the cabin passengers are praying, screaming, crying, and it's when the final drop, a descending pattern, Kate and I held hands, knowing now was the time to pray. Pray to whoever means something, pray to our significant others.

The engines roared, and glow outside the window, and the sheer pressure of the speed pulling us back into our seats. I looked back at my best friend one more time and closed my eyes, and listen to my mom's playlist one last time.

 _ **And the world is made of energy**_

 _ **And the world is possibility**_

 _ **And the world is made of energy**_

 _ **And there**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a light inside of you**_

 _ **And there**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a light inside of me.**_

 _ **It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s gonna be all right**_

 _ ***Energy - In Apples Stereo**_

I love you Christian, goodbye Christian.

 _Breathe in, Breathe out, Breathe in, Breathe out_ _…_

 **…..**

" **ANA…"** **MY WHOLE BODY** was being shaken, "Ana, wake up! Girl wake up, we need to get off the plane." Kate yelled.

"What?" I slowly opened my eyes, trying to let my eyes adjust, it was night outside, and we were in fact stationary and only I was moving, " _Kate?_ " I refused to loosen my grip on my bag.

"Honey, now don't freak out on me, but I am going to remove your seat belt, " she nodded, and I moved the bag, and stared at the vacant seats ahead of me.

 _A dream._

"I miss him Kate, what happens if I never seen him again?" I said, almost in tears. I knew what my mother went through being a single parent, I remember when I was little and how horrible it was for my Mom. I don't think I'm as strong as she was.

"Ana, you're over reacting, what the hell were you dreaming about?"

It was a dream, a vivid one, but possibly a nightmare I never want to experience.

"How long does it take to drive from our apartment to Seattle?"

"What's going on, Ana, you're hot," her hand brushed my forehead and instantly I began to cough, my throat was killing me.

"I need to get off the plane… I need to call Christian," I panicked, trying to find my cell, to turn it on.

"Umm girl, you need to take a fucking breath. Now tell me what the hell is going on?"

Panicked when my cell refused to turn on, I took a much needed breath gained my surroundings.

 _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

My chest didn't reprieve, still thumbing at a rate well out of the norm. A slight flicker and glow and the screen was awake, success. Fumbling my fingers to my messages, I re-read the few I sent before I boarded in Seattle.

 **ANA:** _ **Beauty lay not in the thing, but in what the thing symbolized.**_

 **ANA:** _ **If adventures will not befall a young lady in her own village, she must seek them abroad.**_

 **ANA:** _ **I miss you already, and be back soon, SO x**_

 _Ping_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **I miss you with all my heart, I see you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re quoting Hardy and Austen. X**_

 _Ping_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Here**_ _ **'**_ _ **s something better**_ _ **…**_

 _Ping_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I am in love with you no matter how long our eternity will be - Christian Treveleyan-Grey.**_

 _Ping_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **:)**_

 _Ping_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Fuck I must have missed you before you boarded, your cell was off.**_

 _Ping_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Call me when you land**_ _ **…**_

 _Ping_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Or I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll call you**_ _ **…**_

 _Ping Ping Ping_ _…_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Why is your cell still off? Ana, please answer, you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re worrying me.**_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **I keep trying to call.**_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Pixie?**_

The sound was bouncing off my ears. My chest was tight, as I couldn't stop coughing and my surroundings spinning a little faster than before.

A few seconds later my cell began to ring. I stared at the screen, the cell resting in my palm. I needed to answer but why was I looking at the darn thing like it was going to explode on answering.

When it stopped ringing, I could here Kate's fuzzy voice, "Ana, I've got your lover boy on speaker, he couldn't get through to you," she shook me, but my head was pounding, everything was pounding.

"Ana, Pixie, how's my girl? Ana…" I slightly heard his voice, but I still stared at my cell in my hand.

"Um, Christian, Ana's feeling a little tired, I'll make sure she speaks with you asap. K." That was all I heard of the conversation.

My cell started to ring again, and I wiped my sweaty brow.

"Jesus Ana, answer the damn thing, Christian is worried. Fuck, I'm worried." Kate's words blurred together.

I took a deep breath, which caused me to cough as I prepared to answer.

Clearing my raspy throat, I did my best to speak, "Why didn't you say goodbye?" But of course my voice broke into a thousand pieces.

* * *

 **AN:**

Playlist - _Mom (with lyrics, which I didn_ _'_ _t add into the chapter)_

 **1. Me and You** \- Barry Louis Polisar

 _ **…**_ _ **Me and you singing to the birds**_

 _ **Me and you not saying a word**_

 _ **Me and you wouldn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t think its absurd**_

 _ **That**_ _ **'**_ _ **s because you and I have heard**_

 _ **We can fly**_

 _ **As high as the sky**_

 _ **If we try**_ _ **…**_

 **2. Energy **\- Apples in Stereo

 **3. Within You Without You** \- The Beatles

… _ **We were talking about the space between us all**_

 _ **And the people who hide themselves behind a wall of illusion**_

 _ **Never glimpse the truth**_

 _ **Then it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s far too late when they pass away**_

 _ **We were talking about the love we all could share**_

 _ **When we find it to try our best to hold it there with our love**_

 _ **With our love we could save the world if they only knew**_ _ **…**_

 **4. The Age of Aquarius/ Let the Sunshine In** (The Forest Rangers version)

… _ **Harmony and understanding**_

 _ **Sympathy and trust abounding**_

 _ **No more falsehoods or derisions**_

 _ **Golden living dreams of visions**_

 _ **Mystic crystal revelation**_

 _ **And the mind**_ _ **'**_ _ **s true liberation**_

 _ **Aquarius**_ _ **…**_

 **5. Across the Universe** \- Rufus Wainwright

 **6. Here Comes The Sun **\- The Beatles

 _ **…**_ _ **Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces**_

 _ **Little darling, it seems like years since it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s been here**_

 _ **Here comes the sun**_

 _ **Here comes the sun, and I say**_

 _ **It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s all right**_ _ **…**_

 **Thank you for reading the new reworked/beta-ed** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, and review. During the month of June I** **'** **m unsure how frequent I will update (RL is kicking my butt). I hope I can still update (approximately) weekly but no promises. See you soon for chapter 29.**

 **missmusicteach**


	30. Ch29 I MAYBE A TEASE, NOT A SLUT

**-CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE-**

* * *

 **I MAYBE A TEASE, NOT A SLUT**

* * *

 _ **Thursday 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2009.**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **CLASS WAS GETTING INTENSE** , after a week off it was killing me. Of course when illness strikes, it hits me like a tonne of bricks. Going from a simple head cold into a fulfilled chest infection, antibiotics and bed rest were a must. I tried my best to work from the apartment.

My lecturers and professors were understanding and gave me drawn out PowerPoints and lecture recordings. But after having been cooped inside for almost a week, I was done.

I was slowly making my way back to normalcy, if that counts being pregnant with twins, unemployed and a man you feel like you've turned down on so many levels.

Christian has been keeping my spirits up daily, sometimes with hourly messages and phone calls when he can, as long as it doesn't clash with my schedule.

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Beautiful Pixie, you are made to do magical things so believe in yourself. X PS I miss you.**_

Morning sickness can stick it, even though it's not as bad as it has been but it's not easy. Who would have thought my sprinting skills would have improved. My Phys Ed teacher from junior high would be proud, awe-inspired of my speed and agility, but most probably not the pregnancy. I've become the lightning bolt of my classes, and flew out of a few lecture theaters more than once. Vomit has even been propelled into plastic bags, and it was close with my backpack. Thankful it survived an early morning purge. I'm the queen of 101 of projectile bodily fluids.

Googling medical websites, and anything with the word morning sickness following a trick, which worked for some poor woman in the world has helped. At best I'm eating regularly. The frequency of bathroom breaks tells me my fluids are adequate, but sometimes it's swallowing that horse pill of a prenatal which reacts with my gag reflexes.

A small ping and vibration tells me he's checking in for today.

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Miss you, I hope you are feeling a little better today. X PS Move in with me.**_

I re-read the message while walking up the final flight of stairs, trying my best to keep in shape but not over do it. Some days I can do a single flight of stairs, and others five.

His short messages are sweet. Last night he discussed _living_ arrangements after graduation. Christian forgets I still need to do things for me. I can't stop my life goals and be a doting S.O. trapped in the home with too much space and time on her hands.

Even though it's enticing, extremely enticing, we need to be real. We are still discovering each other. I realized we have two babies on the way, but not all parents are together. We may have done things in an order which does make my father cringe, but I'm stubborn. But on the other side of the coin, I do have strong feelings for the guy.

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Can I call? I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve got a cancelled meeting. X**_

Biting my lip, we only spoke no more than 12 hours ago. It was wonderful hearing his voice, but I have a few papers to write, and plenty of research to do in the library. I drop my keys on the counter, and rummaged through the fridge for something, honestly I don't care what it is.

 **ANA:** _ **A very quick hello, I need to check on Kate. X**_

"Kate, are you home?" I called out, to the quiet apartment.

I stuff my face with a pesto pasta salad, green pickles, and mayo.

" _Kate?_ " Her name was barely recognizable as I mumbled with a pickle in my mouth.

I slowly walked towards Kate's bedroom and the sound began to grow. My cell buzzed. _Christian._

" _Hey, C._ " I whispered, still trying to find Kate.

"Pixie, I hope our children aren't causing too much havoc on your body," his voice hummed through the cell, me almost giving in, needing a cold shower.

I continued to walk through Kate's room, and onto the bathroom as a song played on repeat.

 _ **If you still want me, please forgive me,**_

 _ **The crown of love has fallen for me.**_

"Kate?" I opened the door, and found Kate almost hyperventilating on the floor.

 _ **If you still want me, please forgive me,**_

 _ **Because the spark is not within me.**_

 _ ***Crown of love - ARCADE FIRE**_

"Christian, I need to call you back."

I hang up without a thought, clenching tight to my cell.

"Oh my God, Kate? What's going on?" I dropped to my knees.

Kate dashed to the porcelain bowl, hurling up, which sounded not like much. The resonance and odor didn't help my own weak gag reflexes but I breathed through my mouth, sipping a little water from the faucet.

Trying my best to help her, resting my hand over her forehead, "Kate, you're burning up," I instantly dampened a wash cloth, moving her messy curls off her forehead, and tried cooling her face.

"Ana what am I going to do?" she sobbed.

"Well, I can make some chicken soup. You don't have the same cough I had, damn that infection was dreadful—"

"I'm not sick and I think the soup will make it worse," she lunged back to the toilet, spitting into the bowl.

It was when I saw the packaging everywhere and the familiar white sticks. I loosen her grip, and inspected the result.

 _Two pink lines._

"Ana," Kate pulled her head back, tears running down her face, "What am I going to do? Everyone's going to think the worst… I maybe a tease but I'm not a slut," she panted out, curling into my arms, "I'm pregnant."

I couldn't speak. This conversation was all too familiar from only a few short weeks ago.

 **…..**

 **FUMBLING WITH MY CELL** , I found Elliot in my contacts, and pressed call.

"Ana, please don't call him," Kate instructed, her whole body shaking looking utterly mortified.

In a panic I ended the call, but instantly he was calling me back.

 _Shit_

Staring at the screen, "Well, now what am I going to tell him?" showing his name.

"Whatever you want, except _this_ ," she held up in rebuttal. The positive pregnancy test.

Taking a breath, gathering my thoughts, "Hey, Ell." I chirped through the cell.

"Umm, Ana, what's up? I was about to answer and you hung up? What gives?"

"Oh yeah, had a slight freakout. _Buttt._ Every-thing. Is. Fine," I held up a thumb and a big smile to Kate, and she dived over into the porcelain again.

"We all know you're a terrible liar, put my lovely lady on…" I hesitated, possibly for a little too long, "Ana, I said put Kate on." he insisted.

"Umm, she's currently indisposed." I bit the inside of my cheek, _I hate lying_! "Ell, she's got food poisoning. Vomiting. _Baaaaad!_ " I held the phone so he could here the sounds. I closed my eyes, and bit on my lip, I can't believe I'm lying to my best friend's boyfriend.

"Well, sucks to be her. I should be there holding her hair back. _Are you holding her hair?_ " my second pause was even more unconvincing.

"Umm yeah."

I wasn't, because I was freaking out lying to Elliot. He will work it out and most of all ask Christian what's going on.

"Good, she would be cursing herself if she got vomit on it. Well, you send her my love." he chuckled, "I'll call her later tonight. Also thanks for letting me know. Laters."

"Yeah… _laters._ " and I quickly threw my cell to the counter, knowing the object is now part of evidence.

 _I deceived him. Oh my God._

"I lied. You know I'm a terrible liar. Kate, why did I need to lie to Elliot?" Kate wiped her eyes, "You guys are tight, and seriously lovey eyes from day one. This is a good thing, trust me it's overwhelming at first. You need to—"

"I don't think the baby is his." she blurted out.

I pulled my head back, shocked by her words.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" There wasn't anything else more appropriate. How did this even happen, those two have been inseparable, _Jesus_ _… Mister malachite_.

"I had so much champagne," she was twisting her fingers into a ball, "I thought it was Ell… fuck Ana, I think I hooked up with this guy with damn dreamy green—"

"Jesus Kate, at Coping Together." shaking my head, rubbing my forehead, "You were giving a huge display at one point. But Kate, how could you do this?"

"I don't kn—" she curled her head over the bowl again.

"Come on," I said rubbing her back, "have a shower, I'll make some dry toast, and get some ice water."

Kate nodded, looking so sad for herself, "I'll be back in five, I'll be waiting in bed for you." I smiled.

The five minutes passed, which eventually became ten, then fifteen waiting in her bed which felt like clouds. I was starving and started to munch on the crusts of the toast.

"Kate?" I called.

Nothing.

Getting up, I knocked on the bathroom door. Privacy was one thing I made clear with Kate for bathroom etiquette, but Kate likes to do things a little differently and now I'm following her lead.

"I'm coming in." I exclaimed as I entered the bathroom.

Her clothes were in a ball, everywhere wet, like the tears streaming down her face. The shower curtain was opened wide, and she huddled in a ball naked in the bottom of the tub, with steaming water falling over her body. I quickly went into the shower, sitting behind her fully clothed with no care in the world, hugging my best friend, allowing her to cry.

"I don't want to brag on the wrong spectrum, but I can fuck up my life even without the consumption of alcohol. I've totally fucked up, haven't I?" I tensed and quickly rubbed her back, "Elliot has been the best guy I've ever met… fuck, I didn't plan this. Fuck! I never plan a thing, but I had plans with Ell, and a baby wasn't one of them, until I was like 40… well if it's his." she turned her head looking back at me, "Ana…I'm not like you, I don't think everything is going to fall into place." she continued to cry uncontrollably rocking back and forth in the tub. Her mascara was mostly down her cheeks, and her hair stuck to her pink overheating skin. My sad Kate.

"Tomorrow _we_ are going to the doctor, I have my appointment and I'm sure Dr Greene can squeeze you in." I smiled, "Best friends," I gripped her hand. "It might be a false positive."

"Ana, have you seen the bathroom?" my eyes darted to the small room, my stomach lumped in my throat, "I took more tests than you did, and they were positive instantly. I don't know how it's possible but I'm angry at my own urine for defying me."

I sighed, continuing to hold her, trying to comfort her.

For the time I've known Kate, she has been a young woman overflowing with determination. A persistence to use her beauty to improve her status. It was the overall gain the essential things in her life, _power_. There were moments where she was close to falling, no matter how much I tried to show her differently. She's quite level headed, but this is where she's lucky because I'm here as her best friend to help pick her up.

"Ana, you're too good to me."

"Never," I rocked her on my chest, "Let me tell you a story. There was this girl, she was from a small town, and ended up in the big city. Alone and broke, unsure where she was going to live, until a blonde bombshell rocked her world. It was the start of…" I smiled reminiscing my first encounter of the very Miss Kate Kavanagh.

 **…..**

 _ **Friday 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2009.**_

"Kate, I've seen you at your worst, and I _still_ think you are wonderful. Have I left yet?" Kate shook her head, obviously unsure of what to say. "Together ok, no matter what." I smiled gripping my best friend's hand as we waited for our appointments at Dr Greene's office. I never had met anyone with influence, but I guess knowing a Dr Grace Treveleyan-Grey helps.

After Kate's revelation, she remained silent for the rest of the evening. Her music was beyond depressing and I even shed a few tears. She was fragile and I honestly believe she has never experienced anything like this in her life. Support was the key and I was her best friend. We may have had differences in the past, she was still my friend.

It was a constant buzz throughout the night from mine to Kate's cell. Elliot was worried, and of course so was Christian. It was a catch-22 with best friends dating brothers. My bag began to vibrate, but I refused to look, knowing it was someone with the name Grey.

"You're not going to be able to avoid Elliot forever." I said to Kate.

"Sure I can," her voice croaked. "He's going to dump my sorry ass as soon as he finds out." She stared at the pile of glossy magazines on her lap. "I've really fucked up, Ana." she sobbed, cupping her hands to her face, and the magazines fell to the floor.

" _Kavanagh?_ Kathryn Kavanagh?" a sweet voice called.

"Yeah, here," I smiled to the nurse.

As we went in the office the nurse continued to explain what needed to happen, listing off too many things.

"Umm excuse me, I have an appointment after Kathryn."

" _Kate_ ," Kate gritted out.

"Kate, I was wondering if I could go first," I spoke for her, hoping this was the right decision, "I think it's my thirteen week checkup. My OB in Seattle said she forwarded all my notes."

"Oh my, you're Miss Steele, with the twins." she gushed. "Oh look at your adorable bump." And I honestly gloated. My bump was still quite tiny but my body took over where my mind cringed at what I was doing in front of Kate, rubbing my stomach and blushing. "Sure, so let's suit you up, and pee in this." she handed over an empty plastic cup and yellow paper gown, "I could fill fifty of these." I laughed.

"I'm sure you could, I just need a small sample, so sorry only one today for testing, and your bladder needs to remain relatively full for the scan" she grinned. "The bathroom is through that door, "she pointed. "I'll be back in a few minutes and Dr Greene shouldn't be too far way."

While I quickly changed, Kate remained on the examination table, mute. Walking back in the room with my sample, I was actually proud that I didn't pee on myself. Seeing Kate looking through my bag and holding my phone was not a good sign.

"Kate?"

She shoved my cell into my face and tears fell.

I read the single message.

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **I'**_ _ **ll be at your appointment, I have a very distressed Elliot tagging along. WTF is going on?**_

Christian is going to be at the appointment, I smiled re-reading the message, but with realization, shit _they_ are going to be at the appointment.

It was currently a little after half past three, and I didn't think to check my cell, since I was actually excited about my scan and worried for Kate.

"You told him." Kate said crossing her arms.

Suddenly a tall blonde woman walked in with a white coat.

"Anastasia… oh sorry it says Ana. Let me just make a quick note," she clicked her pen and drew a line on the file, "So twins." she wiggled her brows, "I love multiples! I haven't had any in a few weeks."

"Um, this is for you," I passed over my pot of golden fluid.

"Thanks," she pressed a button on her desk phone, "urine collection in consult two. General analysis 13 week check." and continued to scribble and check a few more things on her notes, "Ok down to business, butt on the table, and open wide."

" _Oh_." I was surprised at her choice of words.

"Don't worry, just a quick pelvic exam and then to the fun stuff, pictures," the doctor clasped her hands together.

She continued to list through numerous symptoms, and expectations within the next few weeks. Of course she wasn't happy as my morning sickness was not easing. A few test were essential before leaving, the blood kind. It was when I saw the oversized dildo being covered by a condom, I grew stiff. She continued to prep the instrument by dribbling a clear lube jelly all over it. _Oh my God!_

"I'm having an internal." gulping at the memory back in Seattle.

Kate looked at me, the white probe and then the black screen, " _That_ _'_ _s one big dildo_ ," she moaned.

"Oh shut it Kate," I mumbled back, rolling my eyes.

"Just for starters," plopping my head back, "relax," yeah easy for her to say, "deep breaths," I grimaced when she inserted the probe. The screen lit up with shades of grey. "So lets get some measurements first, and then the family pictures."

I turned to see Kate's expression, and she was crying, as she had been for the past 24 hours. But these tears were washed with happiness and a small smile grew over her face. Dr Greene continued to measure, tap, click and repeat over and over for each of my babies. They were considerably larger since I last saw them two weeks ago.

Our heads whipped towards her desk, to the ringing phone. "Sorry my apologies, I need to get that." she slowly withdrew the probe, resting it in the holder, and snapping off her gloves.

"Greene."

"Sorry, who are these men?"

"Requesting to see…"

"And they said they are Gracie's sons?"

Kate and I couldn't resist, and listened to half of the conversation.

"Excuse me Ana, but do you know a…" she listened on the phone, "A Mr Christian and… sorry the other name—"

"Elliot?" I suggested to the doctor, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes. Well they are making my patients a little nervous in the waiting room and are requesting to see you rather urgently."

I huffed letting out a large breath. I looked to Kate, waiting for her words, but there were none.

"Yes, Christian is my significant other, and Elliot is his older brother, in fact Kate's boyfriend." I smiled proudly.

"Ok Rachel, let them through." Dr Greene spoke back into the phone.

Within fifteen seconds there was a knock on the door and there stood two disheveled Grey brothers. One in a suit sans tie, and the other in solid work site attire, including muddy shoes.

It wasn't the best scenario, with my legs open wide. Thank God not in the direction of the Greys'. The situation wasn't helped by Kate's red blotchy face and her current action, mute.

" _Hi,_ " I squeaked, understanding pregnancy examinations aren't the most glamorous things. "Oh, come over here, you two," I waved them over, and Kate remained silent refusing eye contact. "Hey, we have two little ones that want to see their Daddy and Uncle." I smiled.

 **…..**

 **PRINTED IN MY GRIPS** were too many images to count, full profiles, little feet, fingers, faces of my almost 14 week children. Doctor Greene was happy with their measurements and everything seemed to be in perfect order, but I was still required to visit ' _the vampires_ _'_ for blood testing before leaving.

Both Christian and Elliot remained quiet and it was playing with my senses especially with the silent Kate too.

"Ok, it seems that Kate you're up next according to my schedule." she gripped a second file from her desk, "Here is your cup, and gown. I let you all get prepped." Dr Greene explained.

Within seconds Elliot whipped his head to Kate, and a face of shock went to a smile. "Is this why you have been so up and down for the past two weeks?"

Kate couldn't even speak.

"Christian, I think it's best if we leave and let Kate and Elliot talk." I pulled his shoulder, also shocked by Dr Greene's instructions.

"NO!" Kate abruptly announced. "No, Ana I want you here, Christian if you could leave, I'm sorry," she sobbed into her hands.

"Kate, there is no reason to apologize,"Christian thoughtfully said to her, while running his fingers through his hair giving a head nod to his older brother.

"I'll be in the waiting room, let me have a few to admired," he grabbed a few of the images from my scan, "I need to boast about my kids to the parents out there," he hang a thumb to the door. "I'll see you soon, Pixie," no questions asked he planted a kiss on my forehead, as a hand rested on my shoulder.

Once the door closed, Kate went to the bathroom, fulfilling Dr Greene's request.

"Ana, what the fuck is going on?" Elliot whispered, " _Is she_ _…_ " he couldn't even say the word.

"She thinks so," I nodded.

"So not the food poisoning?" I quickly shook my head.

"No Ell, it's been a huge shock for her and I think there's a little more she needs to tell you, but please don't be an ass, she's fragile and needs us, no matter what."

"So I'm going to be a dad?"

"Elliot," I cupped his face, "You need to listen carefully to Kate, and … just be kind, ok." he nodded, and we both waited for the patient to return.

 **…..**

 **D** **É** **J** **À** **VU HIT ME HARD** , while listening to Dr Greene.

" _Kate, when did you last menstruate?_ _"_

" _How long are your cycles?_ _"_

" _Are you usually regular?_ _"_

" _Any symptoms, tender breasts, bloating, food aversions, mood changes, sleep deprivation, or extreme exhaustion?_ _"_

"According to your dates, I think you are possibly close to seven weeks. This would explain why your test results showed so quickly." Kate's eyes bulged at the doctors revelation.

"At seven weeks we should see a sac, and something… not necessarily an embryo but something. Legs up, now this is the probe that you had watched earlier with Ana. It doesn't hurt, rather some women feel a little discomfort, breathe out for me… ah there we go," Kate still remained silent and refused to look at the screen but rather at Elliot.

I watched the screen and it was obvious Dr Greene was having a difficult time, seeing the sac. It was large. She quietly measured it, clicking and tapping the keyboard. I carefully looked at the numbers and dates which popped up on the screen.

 **8 weeks 1 day.**

There was a sac, a very black sac.

Empty.

"Kate, was this a planned pregnancy?" Dr Greene asked.

She quickly shook her head. Elliot continued to hold her hand and looked at her, studying her every move.

"Kate, you are measuring over 8 weeks, so there is a possibility you ovulated earlier than normal, but unfortunately at the current size of the gestational sac, past 32 mm I can not see any tissue within. I'm sorry but it's a failed pregnancy."

" _I know,_ " Kate whispered, but I know what Kate was referring to. This pregnancy never had a chance.

Dr Greene turned the monitor off, and began removing her gloves.

"Sorry Doc…" Elliot's voice cracked cautiously rubbing his neck, "What does failed pregnancy mean? Kate's pregnant right?"

She sighed, "What has happened is fertilization occurred but after day one, two, possibly up to day 8, the bundle of cells refused to continue. It stopped dividing. So there is no fetus. There is a strong gestational sac but empty. This is called a _blighted ovum_ , or commonly a missed miscarriage."

"Can I get a picture _please_?" Elliot begged and Doctor Greene grimaced. Kate refused to look, clamping her eyes shut.

"I'll wait outside, ok Kate?" she quickly held out her hand, shaking her head.

"Don't Ana, can you stay? Ell can she stay?"

"Yeah Banana, stay." he tried his best to smile, I knew he wanted the best for Kate, not necessarily the best for him.

"Of course."

To only feel so happy a mere ten minutes ago, I don't know why I ever complained, or denied my own pregnancy in my eyes. I'm so lucky to be pregnant at almost 14 weeks, with two, while my best friend lays in a doctor's office to be told she may naturally miscarry or have a surgical removal.

As Dr Greene left the office, Kate broke down.

"I'm sorry." she shook her head, crying into her hands. "How could I not know I was pregnant."

"Baby, don't be sorry, this isn't anyone's fault." we both stroked her skin as Elliot peppered little kisses on her hand.

"But it is, maybe… maybe if I didn't…"

"Kate, now may not be the best time—"

"No Ana, I need to get it out.. It's eating me alive. I need to be brave and tell the truth. I need to grow up and start facing my actions." Kate said.

" _Baby_? No matter what I love you, nothing will change what I feel for you. Kate, you are it for me." he winked.

I really didn't want to be in the room, but Kate refused to let my hand free. I guess, _together_ no matter what.

"There was this guy at Coping Together—" she stated to Elliot.

"I know." he announced.

"And you still… you didn't…. I…"

"I love you, Kate." he kissed her hand, "It gutted me, watching you kiss that fucker. Of all assholes, Wolfe, that ass caused havoc for Christian for years in high school. And I couldn't believe what was happening."

 _Jesus, that was Wolfe! No fucking way!_

"But I was… Oh fuck Ell, I was drunk but that is no excuse, I was so foggy…"

"Kate. I caught the end, and it was clear you were calling him my name, you were out of it, you didn't realized, so when you walked into the tent, I fucked him up outside."

"So you were the person that cause his lip…"

"Yes indeed." he smirked, cracking his knuckles, "but Kate, you need to be in control when you drink. I love you, but I love you enough to walk away. I don't want to see or hear about this happening again. I can't do second chances."

She nodded, pinching her eyes closed, tears burning tracks along her cheeks.

"I can do this for you, Elliot."

"No Kate, do it for you. It's clear we both need to get things straight, and be more careful," he looked at the image in his hand, "Do it for you, no one else."

"I don't want to lose you, Elliot."

"I'm going no where, unless you don't start caring for the most important person in your life."

"I understand Ell… _me_ …" she whispered.

"Well yeah… and," he tilted his head, and winked twice, gesturing to his crotch.

"Umm eww, I am in the room, you two! Only you both would turn this into something inappropriate."

"Never Banana and shhhh, BOB is listening k."

I crossed my brow unsure what he was telling me.

"Yeah… BOB," he pointed to the picture, I sighed. The poor guy doesn't understand the gravity of the situation. There is no baby. " _Blighted Ovum Baby_. B.O.B This very very little guy will never make it into the world but he was a something. I'm not going to forget."

I smiled. Kate just continued to cry.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **SONGS MENTIONED IN CHAPTER:**

 **1\. Crown of Love - ARCADE FIRE.**

 **SONG INSPIRATION:**

 **1\. Familiar Stranger - ARCAVES**

 **I wrote parts of this chapter back in November last year, a few months after having a blighted ovum myself, but in recent weeks life has been** **… eventful.** **Maybe this was my challenge/delay for posting this chapter.**

 **I do apologise for being MIA. Firstly I had my month hiatus, it was much needed. During that month I discovered I was pregnant. Unfortunately at almost 10 weeks I had a missed miscarriage. Two failed pregnancies in 10 months. *Sigh***

 **BUT I** **'** **m slowly back, I have the need to write and my goodness I want this story completed before the end of the year.**

 **I'** **m currently participating in NaNoWriMo this month, so I** **'** **m not sure if I will update again throughout July, but I know I would like to. Again it's all down to time. I have many stories in the works and I really should following my own advice and not post until a story is completely finished. So I thank everyone who has taken the time to read, re-read this story. You have no idea it really boosts me to write.**

 **I was surprised to see I have over 800 followers for M &F, and over 100,000 views. These numbers are tiny compared to some ff writers but I don** **'** **t care, this is blowing my mind! I appreciate everyone's support, every single one of you** **.**

 **So, if you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See you in the future for chapter 30.**

 **missmusicteach**


	31. Ch30 PROUD FATHERS

**-CHAPTER THIRTY-**

* * *

 **PROUD FATHERS**

* * *

 _ **Friday 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2009.**_

 _ **CHRISTIAN**_

 **THE BITTER AROMA** of that fucking _Triple, Venti, Half Sweet, No-Fat, Caramel Macchiato_ was causing my gullet to sour. Ros was devouring the fumes steaming from the mug. Not only were her eyes rolling in the back of her head but it was the little groan which escaped her mouth that was the tipping point.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" I leaned forward in my chair, scoffing at the idea. _It_ _'_ _s fucking coffee._

"Oh Grey, I know what you're thinking. It's the best, and far more than _just coffee_!" she passed the ceramic travel mug in my direction, but I refused, pushing it away. "Grinch," she mumbled into the mouth of the mug.

It was a little after seven in the morning and we had a challenging week to plan for.

Tapping my pen, waiting for the red head to finish her obnoxious drink, " _So…_ " my voice hummed.

"Ok, so with the specs regarding the two possible acquisitions, we have the capital, _but_ …"

"Does there always need to be a but?"

"Oh Christian dear," she sipped her drink, "there is always a _but_ and that's besides the point, Jesus, you're being more than a butt, just a plain ass! What's eating you lately? Head in the clouds and not on the game. I need you with a fucking clear head."

"Well when you drink that shit," pointing to the mug, my finger shook, "it's hard." I groaned at her.

" _Pleeasse!_ " she drawled.

Ros continued to ramble her stats and her latest intel, unfortunately she was right. I wasn't focused and it pissed me off, but everything reminded me of _her_. It didn't help that earlier this week Ros had cropped her once long red curls to a pixie cut.

 _Ahh, Pixie._

I continued to tap my pen to no particular rhythm, observing my office space. There was nothing of Ana here, not even a picture. I missed her, and of all days I knew it was her checkup.

"Ana's pregnant!" I blurted out to my partner.

The small snort of coffee which dribbled out of her mouth was a clear indication she was flabbergasted, "Well this is a… _surprise_. Up to only a few weeks ago I thought you were celibate, but this… it takes the cake." she laughed, "Is this a… congratulations or…" her forehead creased, the strain was causing me physical pain..

"Oh shit, it's a congratulations," I quickly panted out, utterly ecstatic, "her 13 weeks scan is this afternoon, but for the life of me there is something… that's not right," I said, continuing to tap my pen in a more regular beat now.

"Ok, so are we talking in ' _right_ ' as she is having trouble with her grades, or are you referring to the pregnancy?" she sighed, "Christian, pregnancy does cause havoc on any woman, and miscarriage is still a possibility."

"No, no," I shook my head, "she was skittish, well more than normal. She does this thing where she stutters when she's nervous, or… lying." pinching the bridge of my nose.

 _Please don_ _'_ _t tell me she_ _'_ _s lying._

"Oh, really, it sounds familiar Grey?" she crossed her legs, arching an brow. "She could be nervous, the 13 weeks scan is monumental, you can see a lot. Has she had an earlier scan or is this the first?"

I opened up my drawer and passed her our babies first photo.

Ros studied the ultrasound from almost three weeks ago. As her mouth grew wide, she did the double take, looking at the scan, back at me, and onto the scan again. Nodding at the obvious revelation, I smiled proud at my twins, my two of the three flesh and blood relatives I have.

The loud thudding vibration caught my attention, "Excuse me, Ros," she waved me off, eyes locked on the scan mumbling to herself the word _twins_.

Unlocking my phone, I opened my message app.

 **ELLIOT:** _ **I can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t get a hold of Kate. All fucking night and now. Has Ana mentioned anything?**_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **She cut our call short yesterday due to your lover girl. And wouldn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t talk last night. Something isn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t adding up.**_

 **ELLIOT:** _ **Im shittn my pants bro.**_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Well you need to see a doctor!**_

 **ELLIOT:** _ **No fucktard! Not literally! I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m worried about her. Usually she**_ _ **'**_ _ **s on my case if we don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t speak for a few hours, msg, vid chat or whatevs.**_

Opening a new tab on the screen of my Mac, I searched for flights to Boston. Eyeing the right corner of the screen, we needed to hurry.

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Call in sick. Meet me at SEATAC in twenty**_ **.**

 **ELLIOT:** _ **C, lil bro**_ _ **…**_ _ **are we flying to my girl.**_

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **No, to our girls.**_

 **...**

 **QUICKLY APOLOGIZING TO ROS** , I grabbed the essentials, phone, charger, wallet and jacket, as there wasn't time to pack. The airport was chaotic being early business peak hour. Unfortunately with such a late booking, we were situated in coach. It was going to be six hours of direct hell sitting next to my brother, but I needed to think of the end goal - Ana, and to what the fuck is going on.

Moments before boarding I messaged Ana.

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **I'**_ _ **ll be at your appointment, I have a very distressed Elliot tagging along. WTF is going on?**_

For one, I love flying. Elliot prefers the comforts of a luxury car, boat or train. The only time he chooses to have his feet off the ground are when he's fucking with his big loafers dangling over the edge of a bed.

He's always had a fear of heights and flying. We all know it's down to his parents' death. Through the years his anxiety has flipped back and forth, mostly desensitized, but he's far from cured.

Are we ever truly cured from our traumas?

He was lucky to have had two loving parents, I never had the chance.

"Ell, it's ok," I held his hand as we walked into the gate towards the door of the plane. My eyes watched his hand slide along the rail. "Remember in six hours you'll see Kate." hoping my smile will soothe his agitation.

" _Yeah_ ," his voice hesitated, and sweat was forming on his brow. He didn't even grab a coat, or long pants, still in his work gear from the new building site in downtown Seattle.

"Good morning gentleman, row 34 and seats A and B are located on your right of the aisle." the flight attendant pointed us in the right direction.

"Thank-you," I answered, and Elliot could only grimace, trying to remain calm knowing what was to come.

I wish Elliot had an aisle seat, but the only two seats which were next to each other were window and middle. I guess I have the window. He couldn't even turn to look at me, so I wouldn't expect him to look out a port hole at thirty-five thousand feet.

"Ell, we are still on the ground, you can breathe." I tapped the top of hand with a single finger, "I can ensure you nothing will happen." Shit, that was terrible brotherly advice. Maybe I should kick myself for my choice of words.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, lil bro. I know what happens on planes." he gritted his teeth, leaning back tight in his seat.

 _Shit_

"To be clear, so do I. They take off, fly, and then land. Only a very small percentage have issues." I pinched my fingers together, "A very fucking small amount, and this one is not one of them," of course at that very moment his tray table unfolded and he closed his eyes tight.

"Do you have anything I can take?" I put my hand into my pocket and felt some mints. I quickly opened the container and popped some into his mouth, telling him to swallow. He doesn't need to know that they were Tic Tacs.

"It should relax you, but if need be, I'll buy you a drink." Elliot turned to me this time and smiled.

"Ahh, my tight ass bro is getting a little loose, maybe you should buy me two," he held up two fingers, still with his eyes clamped shut.

 **...**

 **I WON** **'T SUGAR COAT IT** , it was far from a sweet take off, it was more of a shit storm, utterly horrendous.

Elliot almost had a panic attack, the only thing which calmed him to an extent was reciting anything religious. In the end I may have become creative with my choice of words, because it's been years since I've been in a church, let alone read the bible.

"Sweet baby Jesus," Elliot groaned, a small tear falling, "I wish I could have a foursome, since I've already had a threesome. Also another chance to drive my little bro's Audi, it's such a sweet ride. While I'm ahead of myself, I also want to live to an old age, so I can have more time with my Kitty Kat, she's fucking smoking… _baby Jesus_ ," Elliot continued to ramble away a crazy list, even after the plane had reached stabilizing altitude.

"Ell, Jesus isn't a religious Santa or even a genie. He will not grant your wishes."

"But the big J was born on Christmas Day, I don't understand?" he turned and his eyes locked with mine full of concern.

Fuck my life, it must be the recycled air playing with his brain cells, because it's the only excuse I have left for him.

It was getting a little tense for me, not his attitude, or implacable language, rather him wanting to grip me tight. I, too, didn't want to have a panic attack myself, and I felt bad that I needed to resort to linking pinkies.

 **...**

" **EXCUSE ME** ," a deep voice announced.

I wiped the wetness from around my mouth. I must have fallen asleep. I turned to look and Elliot was still in the same position, right back in his seat, gritting his teeth and worry lines surrounding his closed eyes.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you both, but I thought you gentlemen would like a beverage. I have a wide selection, and the hot meal cart is arriving shortly."

"Ahh, oh a black coffee would be wonderful," I stretch my arms above my head, in the confined space, "Ell?" He was munching on his nails, "maybe the strongest spirit you have on ice." The steward handed over a scotch whiskey for Elliot, and he nursed it with the greatest of care, focusing on the individual ice cubes.

"Christian…" Elliot whispered to his cup, "what happens if there's something wrong with Kate and that's the reason why she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Ell, there is no reason to dwell on this, just fucking drink your booze." I sculled my dishwater beverage.

After Elliot finished his scotch he finally began to loosen up, me on the other hand, I was beginning to feel a little tense regarding Ana's appointment.

' _I should have supported her more regarding the appointment_ ,' I thought to myself. Again, constantly only thinking about the business, not the future. My children.

A small little finger poked in-between the seat in front of me, and a little face tried to follow. When Elliot poked back, the laughter either side of the seat was hilarious, it was a reverie seeing Elliot calm and not due to a placebo Tic Tac or alcohol. Or possibly it was just watching Elliot play with someone on the same level of intelligence.

"And, ahhh…." Elliot covered his face, "boo," the small child roared with laughter. It's obvious one day he will make a great dad, just like how his own birth father was.

"Christian, Christian," he tugged my shirt, "I think we're official BBFs now bro, " he knuckled tap the small child, and then held his tightened fist to me, hesitating, "Ell, how much soda have you had?"

"Including the two other whiskeys," he held up seven fingers, hooked his tongue over his lip, eyes to the ceiling, correcting himself, adding another to make it eight. Ok so he's calm, jittery with caffeine but I can handle that, that's the only Elliot I know.

The little fingers wanted to continue with his play date. Then it hit. That will be me in a few months but twice over. A million thoughts flew around, mostly involving Ana, Ray and _the ring_.

Taking a few heavy pants, Elliot adjusted himself in his seat as his new BBF decided it was a drink break, "If only us guys at this age could do that?"

"What?" I wasn't fully listening to my brother's conversation.

"Suck on a little tittie."

"Ell, seriously, were you dropped on the head as a baby, because the shit that comes out of your mouth is worrying," his only reply was a shrug.

"Geez, you're so serious all the fucking time. Like now you've got that look." he lumped in his chair, crossing his arms and lips into a straight line, "Bro, you need one of those Tic Tacs asap!"

I laughed, "yeah man," I threw the container at him and he downed the whole entire packet down his throat.

"I need to take a leak, do you want anything while I'm up," I shook my head, no.

Out of nowhere he trips and simultaneously there was a dip of turbulence. Instantly his hands clenched the headrests, as his knuckles turned pink to white.

"Sweet baby Jesus," he squeaked, "I'm so going to piss my pants… Christian, is the plane going to crash?"

"No." I tried to comfort him, "Ell, do you want me to take you to the bathroom?" I spoke in a soft voice, as he was panicking and sarcasm was not going to help him.

" _Yes_ ," he whispered.

 **...**

 **THANKFULLY OUR FLIGHT** remained issue free after three bursts of turbulence. Eventually the flight caught the wind and landed fifteen minutes early. After rushing off the plane, Elliot was desperate and I was just itching to see my Ana. Unfortunately, I knew she had her appointment with Dr Greene, but I didn't have an address.

 **CHRISTIAN:** _ **Mom urgent, what is Dr Greene**_ _ **'**_ _ **s consulting suites address. I may have spontaneously boarded a flight to Boston.**_

 **MOM:** _ **Good, give me a moment I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll message it through. Also, if you see Kate please let me know she**_ _ **'**_ _ **s well, I haven**_ _ **'**_ _ **t heard from her in days and it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a little out of character for that bubbly girl.**_

Moments later an address was on my screen. I was surprised that Mom was talking to Kate, but she has a warm heart and opened to all, but this worried me more if she was noticing the changes too.

Hailing a cab at the airport was a shit-storm, but Elliot only saw the entertainment, me failing at every attempt. Of course he had to get one first try.

 _Asshole_

" _Boston Medical suites on Harrison Ave,_ _"_ I instructed the cabdriver.

Running my fingers through my messy locks, what's Ana going to say as I turn up.

 _Please be calm, please be calm._

"I'm assuming the girls are together at Ana's appointment, have you tried contacting Kate?"

"Bro, I'm already on to it," he said with his cell to his ear, looking disappointed, "voicemail. Fuck!"

Copious messages, and too many voicemails to count later, we were out of time. No luck with any form of contact.

"Don't you need to turn your cell off at the appointment?" I tried to justify why they weren't answering.

"How the fuck would I know?" Elliot yelped.

The cabdriver pulled up and without a thought I pulled out a fifty. I didn't care.

The medical suites were surrounded by walls of glass with one large revolving door. We both ran quickly, studying the name board scanning for Greene.

"Bingo. Tenth," Elliot exclaimed, and dashed towards the elevators with me rushing behind.

The medical office was fifty shades of beige and… women. Female doctors, female nurses, female receptionist and female patients. Pregnant women were… EVERYWHERE.

"Is this heaven, Christian?" Elliot cupped his hands, "there are so many pretty ladies… so many" he hushed his voice as the conglomerate of woman eyed us over.

"I feel like I'm being attacked by their eyes," I whispered with strained teeth to Elliot. "They look like they are all glowing," I murmured.

"We are in heaven, women with the fun loving hormones." he winked, "Afternoon ladies," he informed his audience, with arms wide open. I could only clip him behind the ear.

"Excuse me gentlemen, can I help you?" I looked at the brass plate name sign, _Rachel - Receptionist_.

"Um," my eyes were on the pregnant women and poster lining the walls, I couldn't concentrate. "Oh I'm here to see my signif-" I cleared my throat, " _partner_. Anastasia Steele for her 13 weeks checkup. My name is Christian Grey, I'm sure I would have to be one of her contacts." I blurted to this Rachel. "My mother is a colleague of Dr Greene. Dr Grace Treveleyan-Grey." Elliot nodded along. Rachel quickly scribbled a few notes, her long red nails clicking over the mouse, opening a spreadsheet which looked like a schedule.

 _Thank fuck for that!_

"I'm Elliot, is my girlfriend here?" Elliot waved to the now distressed Rachel.

"One moment, gentlemen." she held a finger up to silence our requests as she placed the desk phone to her ear.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your consult, Dr Greene. I have two concerned men in reception." she clearly stated.

"Apparently they are Gracie's boys from Seattle. Christian and Elliot."

"They are quite distressed and asking for an Anastasia Steele and…" Rachel waited for Elliot's answer.

"Kate Kavanagh," Elliot announced, possibly a little too loud.

"Kate Kavanagh." she sang back into the headset.

"Can I please see some identification gentlemen." we both opened our wallets and handed over our drivers' licenses.

Jesus, my mind went back to Ana, what ID does she have, if she doesn't have a license? _A library card?_ I scoffed at the immature thought.

"Dr Greene," Rachel spoke back into the headset, returning our identification, "I'm positive these gentlemen are Greys. A Christian and…" she squinted, "Elliot. Shall I send them through or request removal?" Again, she continued to click away at the mouse, occasionally tapping on the keyboard with one hand, which seemed like an eternity.

"Of course." she hung up the phone and continued to type.

Both Elliot and I looked at one another, "So are we free to see her?" I asked.

"Of course, please remember that this is a medical office and respecting other patient's privacy is highly important, so please remain quiet, and on your best behaviour," she smiled, biting her lip. Jesus, she was flirting!

"Room number, please." Elliot requested.

"Consult two, it's down the hall on the left." she pointed around the corner, and we both made a run for it.

We tried our best to neaten our appearance and obviously looking at one another we knew we didn't have a hope in hell, and shrugged at each other.

Both knocking in unison, we waited for permission to enter, instead I presume it was Dr Greene we met.

"Well hi, I'm Elliot and this is Christ—" Elliot quickly caught the face of Kate, and I found Ana, her head hooked around a bed.

" _Hi,_ " Ana squeaked looking rather embarrassed, "Oh come over here, you two," she looked directly at me while waving us both over. Oddly, Kate remained quiet, "Hey, we have two little ones that want to see their Daddy and Uncle." she said.

"Ok are we all settled? And can I please complete this examination? No more interruptions," Dr Greene insisted.

Unfortunately, I watched as the Doctor inserted the probe back into Ana, and jealously hit. That should be me, it was when Elliot knocked my shoulder and flipped his chin towards the screen I was amazed at what I saw.

 _My babies_.

 **...**

 **I APPRECIATED THE NUMBER** of images we received, as my eyes were glued to them, so proud of Ana.

"Ok, it seems that Kate you're up next according to my schedule." Dr Greene instructed.

Elliot's head whipped towards mine, and I swear it caused a breeze.

"Here is your cup and gown. I'll let you get all prepped," the doctor explained, but I was a little confused about the cup.

' _Cup_ ,' I mouthed to Elliot and he shrugged. His face lit up, turning to Kate, it was shock turning into a huge grin.

"Is this why you have been so up and down for the past two weeks?" he asked Kate.

Still, Kate remained silent. It was when I realized the tears which burned her cheeks, and the lack of her usual painted face, it got me concerned. Was she ok?

"Christian, it's best if we leave and let Kate and Elliot talk." Ana pulled my shoulder, but I was surprised, was Kate… pregnant too?

"NO!" She announced, "No Ana, I want you here," her eyes locked onto my own, "Christian, if you could leave. I'm sorry, " she sobbed into her hands.

It was obvious this pregnancy was something she never wanted and was causing much distress.

"Kate, there is no reason to apologize," I expressed, while running my fingers through my hair, giving a nod of understanding to Elliot.

"I'll be in the waiting room, let me have a few to admire," I grabbed some of the images from Ana's hand, "I need to boast about my kids to the parents out there," I whipped my thumb to the direction of the door. "I'll see you soon, Pixie," and I planted a kiss on Ana's forehead, as I rest a hand on each of her shoulders.

Walking down the corridor it was bitter sweet, here I am happy. Ana's pregnancy is going great guns where something isn't alright with Kate's.

Sitting admiring the images, a woman with a large bump, rubbing it slowly, noticed the pictures in my hand.

"First pregnancy?"

Why do people say that? Why not first child, or first baby?

"Yeah," I boasted, "I'm going to be a dad in June, maybe earlier. _Twins_." I grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh my goodness," her face lit up, while grimacing now rubbing her swollen belly counter-clockwise.

"Ma'am, are you well? Do you need a doctor?" I didn't know, was she going into labor? _God what does labor look like?_

"Oh no," shaking her long brunette locks back and forth, "Just Braxton Hicks contractions. Can I just say, I feel like a sumo wrestler, especially sitting in these chairs. I still have six weeks left, I'm going to be the size of a house… I can only imagine what your wife will feel like at 34 weeks with twins." she grimaced, rubbing her belly constantly.

"Sorry she's… _yeah_ ," I perked up and tried to hide my left hand, "my wife."

She doesn't need to know my white lie, I smiled. _Wife._ I like the sound of it.

"I'm Leila Williams, " she held out a hand, I hesitated, held my breath and shook her hand.

I reminded myself she can't hurt me, and I eased into her hand. Soft and delicate.

"Christian Grey." I blurted out, and she smiled, continuing to rub her belly.

"Mrs Williams… _Leila_ ," the nurse called.

"Over here. Just give me a minute, Susannah," she huffed at the nurse. "Christian, can you give me a hand, I just need a little pull to get my momentum and then I'm all good. My center of gravity is all out of whack," she chuckled pointing to her ball of a belly. Again I hesitated, and my hands grew sweaty… counting, breathing, remember strategies.

"Oh yes.. Um sorry…" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, she panted and rubbed that large belly again.

"Thank you Christian Grey, it's a nice name. Did I mention I'm having a boy?" she smiled.

As she left the room, a few women quickly filled Leila's seat, to discuss my _wife_ _'s_ twin pregnancy.

 **...**

 **I NEED SOME AIR** , these women must have been on some hormone stimulants because I swear if I was locked in a room with them all, I would have been tied up and jumped repetitively against my free will. Sorry ladies but no thank you. I'm taken.

I got thinking of Ray. Flipping my cell, _fuck it_.

The phone rang and rang, "Hello," his voice panted.

"Ray." I replied.

"Christian, son?" I smiled hearing that term, "Is Annie ok, how are my grand babies?"

"She's fine, actually she's finishing up her 13 weeks scan," I looked down at the images in my hand.

"You're in Boston? Good."

"They're getting big, Ray." I smiled and couldn't believe how much they have grown.

"Has she got a bump, please take photos. That's something I never experienced with her mother, well not at this point."

"Ana had siblings? I wasn't aware." I lowered my head, kicking the air. What else hasn't she told me?

"Carla had a few miscarriages, didn't make it past the first trimester." his voice hitched.

"So, Annie was it for us. You're blessed son, and I thank you."

"I'm truly sorry about your losses," I didn't know what else to say, I never do. My mother Grace spoke about her struggles before adopting and I was loss for words. All I know it must be hard. I quickly cleared my throat, "But Ana is doing well, I'll make sure she calls. But Ray, the purpose of this call…" I held my breath, I shouldn't be doing this over the phone, but … _fuck it_. "I'm wondering if you would give your permission for me to have Ana's hand in marriage."

"Son, I think you have already asked that question, the first day we met." I stifled a laugh.

"Uh," I rubbed my neck, fuck, "I… I'm thinking, I'm at the stage where I need to buy a ring. I would be honored if you help me choose something. Money is no issue, but I want to get it right."

"No." he abruptly forced out.

Taken aback from his word, I gasped, " _No?_ " almost echoing his answer.

"Sorry, don't buy some huge rock. She'll only throw in back in your face, no matter how big it is, or dollar signs that are attached to it. I have some of Carla's jewelry, a few rings some earrings. Come down for a visit, and we can have a long chat. I have some other things I need to discuss regarding Annie."

"You're not going to show your gun collection?" I winced, waiting for it.

"Is there a reason I should be?" he hesitated, lengthening his words.

"Well… _no_ , but when I get back to Seattle I'll check my calendar to arrange a time."

"Thank you Christian, I'll appreciate that."

 _Should I, shouldn_ _'t I?_

"Ray…" I hesitated.

"Yes son?"

"You have a very special daughter. And I thank you for raising her. She's very determined and stubborn."

"Yes she is. She's so much like her own mother, it's uncanny." he chuckled.

"Ok. Well I need to get back to her, but I'll call soon about a catch up."

"Thanks son, talk soon."

That whole conversation has my heart beating outside my chest for the right reasons.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. See for the next chapter of M&F.**

 **missmusicteach**


	32. Ch31 KEYS

**-CHAPTER THIRTY ONE-**

* * *

 **KEYS**

* * *

 _ **Friday 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2009.**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

 **ARRIVING HOME** was sombre. The click of the door unlocked to the apartment, a stale stench engulfed my senses. The smell left a bitter taste on my tongue. This was far from the mood I wanted after my successful OBGYN appointment. Studying the speckled images, these two blips are making an impact on my life, in ways I couldn't imagine but this should be a momentous occasion, not a sad one.

I'm thankful these two have opened doors to things I never thought imaginable but my poor best-friend, a door had only begun to open, now has abruptly slammed shut. Life is such a journey, we hold the keys to these doors, these opportunities, events. If only we knew which ones were needed.

Lumping on the bed, I rushed to examine my bump. How is it even possible, almost 14 weeks? Well I was on a mission to breathe, and it was an effort and a half tackling the half masted zipper and over stretched hair tie. After a quick whip to my thumb the elastic snapped, and the breath I was holding was released, along with the home to my growing twins.

' _Freedom and now comfort_ ,' I thought as my palms rubbed circles over my little bump.

Realization hit. I strained a smile at the man in my bedroom, of course with my pale stomach on show.

 _Christian is here. And here meaning my apartment._

"Shit," fumbling to make some attempt to zip my pants, " _fuck it!_ " I cursed, falling back onto the bed.

" _Pixie?_ "

"Yeah, umm." I pulled my blouse to cover my bare skin.

 _Ana he just saw you with a probe up your lady bits, now is not the time to get embarrassed._

"Oh, Christian I'm so sorry I haven't even shown you the apart—" before I had a chance, his lips were over my little bump. " _Oh_ ," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I laid on the bed as his fingers danced around my navel, speaking softly to our unborn children. A cool sensation flowed through my hips and straight to my toes.

"The apartment's great," he crouched over me, continuing to devour my stomach with kisses.

"But, you haven't even—" he quickly silenced me as I felt a finger along the top of my panties.

"I tell you what…" his lips peppered over my stomach again and if he only put that finger lower, I would be a goner.

" _What?_ " I panted like a puppy, wanting more of what he was doing.

 _Jesus, down girl. Control these hormones._

"It's very white and pink…"

I twisted my head, arching a brow, "Hang on, what?"

My heart sped up. Of course everything seems to have some kind of sexual innuendo attached. Was he referring to… impossible, get your mind out of the gutter.

Without looking away from my eyes he stated, "Your apartment."

" _Oh._ " was my only response, still contemplating what his fingers could do.

"Hey, it's quite homey, very pink and I can't believe this is the first time I've been here." he said tapping my nose.

"Well, we do live on other sides of the country," I poked his chest, and all I felt were his tort abs.

"And Pixie… this next question makes it all the better." he winked.

I sat up, and knew what he's going to say. I flicked my head back and forth, knowing _I'm_ not ready, really is he and _we_ are most definitely not ready. My head was in a tail spin after leaving Elliot and Kate to their own devices. Discovering not only you're pregnant but it's destined to fail, makes me realize how lucky I truly am with minimal complications.

"Please Ana." his words sent pleasure to all the right places.

Christian's fingers wrapped around my own, his index finger stroking my hand. Our eyes locked as his tender touch remained and those grey eyes were as clear as ever.

"Before you assume, are you planning on asking?" I bucked a brow, it was evident he was going to ask again, but to assume are relationship killers. If I only had the courage to communicate my reasons behind my answer.

"Sure," he smiled, "Move in with me. We can make everything work."

My shoulders sank and I didn't speak a word. I hate disappointing him, but somethings are difficult and roadblocks are needed.

"I'm not going to push. It's making you angry and closed off. I understand and accept your wishes, but could you at least say something. Solutions are better than silent arguments. Ana, tell me what you're thinking. Say something, _please_." he begged but all I could do was continued to stare.

Unsure of what to express not to hurt his feelings, it's hard, since it's everything you want but chaos is plaguing my head full of not so nice memories. Conveniently my stomach growled, melting away the tension in the room.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"The Queen of segue conquers again," he chuckled, then nodded knowing this conversation was over and a meal was on the horizon.

A smirk was painted over his face. I knew that hunger, and I'm most definitely up for this kind of meal.

Biting down on my lip, I toyed with his belt and the button on his slacks. I kicked off my sneakers, only my fluffy socks remained.

"Why do your feet resemble pink poodles?" he snickered as his head falling into my neck.

"Shut up Christian." I crinkled my brow, slapping his arm this time. "Hey it's cold and they keep my feet warm."

You would think that comment would have killed the mood, but it did the direct opposite and all I knew were my body was a raging hormonal storm. If Christian doesn't make a move soon, I was going to maul the poor man. To say I wanted him was an understatement. I wanted to devour him, and by the press of his erection on my leg, I think we were pretty even.

My fingers slipped into his boxer briefs and he pulled his waist back. It was agony, only receiving little kisses over my neck and the shell of my ears. So this is what death is. Slow and utter agony through innocent foreplay. If he didn't hurry up, my eyes will be wet instead of my panties.

Finding the band to his underwear again, my hand slipped in, twisting and pumping his length. His own steady breath failed, and my name _Pixie_ blew over my skin on repeat. Each time goosebumps inundated my skin.

"Christian" his name slipped out in-between my excitement.

Quickly opening my legs giving him the space to cradle on top of me, I bucked my hips ever so slightly. But that slow death was back, as reciprocation was nil. I was eager for release as I wiggled my hips, pressing my core to his length, ready to play.

"Oh, my Pixie is so very hungry this afternoon," he shuttered, the will power he had was amazing but it was only a matter of time before he would falter.

Christian kissed me sweetly. A few months ago this would have been enough, but hearing a small groan escaped his mouth, I couldn't help but mimic the action. It was when I gnawed his top lip, I was waiting for his hips to pound my own.

It was infuriating. Was this a sick experiment? It truly felt he was waiting for me to make the first move. Christian seemed so tender and caring, was he worried I would break, shatter? If only intuition was the magic key, because I'm far from being glass. I wanted to ride my bull.

 _Jesus I_ _'_ _m so horny. What is wrong with me?_

Christian glanced over at me, with a brow raised, patiently waiting.

"You have permission, Christian. I'm not broken. I'm fine." my hand went to his cheek.

"But—"

"No. I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

My cheeks flushes as I pushed my lips to his, and a smile grew over his face. Pulling back his gaze flitted, dark lashes shielding those grey eyes I've fallen for. This man I've fallen deep.

He pulled down my jeans, "I'm sorry these need to go," and made sure my fluffy socks were next to see my floor.

My tongue lapped over my lips, then my teeth scratching them. Christian's fingers continued to brush over my skin. I had piqued. Arousal was on fire and needed relief from this horny mess.

His fingers were cooperating. The spots were right and I was falling, gone, melting into one large puddle on my bed.

Christian's hands slid back down in a slow languid pace, causing my back to arch into the movement. His lips were over my panties, and gliding his nose down to my slit. I rocked my hips and his hands tightened on my hips. A shudder worked its way down his body, and it was extremely exhilarating.

Tapping his shoulder, "You're extremely over dressed, clothes off mister." Since I was only in my panties and my breasts were hanging out of my bra.

"Of course ma'am, you don't need to ask twice."

In seconds, his pants were on the floor and shirt thrown across the room. Nestling in-between my legs again, he drifted up over my breast. He cupped me, "I'm sorry this," brushing his nail over my bra, "needs to go."

"Oh God yes," I lifted up and unlike the only one other guy who tried to remove my bra, Christian didn't need to look or study the clasp. It was a simple flick of the wrist and my breasts were free.

With a hand full of my breast, his thumb smoothed the nipple, teasing the hardening peak. A moan rushed at me and it came out as a gibbering garble.

"Ahh, so she likes."

"No… Love. Come here Christian," my arms pulled him down.

"But the…"

"I'm fine, they are fine. I need you closer. Skin to skin."

I tried to catch my breath as his lips left mine. He nipped at my chin and then down my neck. My back arched further pushing my breasts further into his hands as my hips rolled again. The sexiest sound rumble from his chest as he leaned back and looked at me.

"I need you, Ana."

I think me pulling down his boxer briefs and he mirroring my action losing my panties was the only confirmation needed.

"You're beautiful, Ana," he murmured, "so fucking beautiful."

My senses were overwhelmed with his cock pressing my core, twitching as I bucked my hips. My hands fluttered to his head. I was lost in him, surrounded by the feeling he was stirring inside me. I already felt close to toppling over the edge and when he clenched his cock and slowly filled me, I tensed in the most wonderful way. Like it was our first time.

His lips scorched a path across my body, teasing my lower lip. "I need to tell you something," he pushed and withdrew and I could barely keep my eyes opened.

"What?" I panted, unsure if this was really happening.

" _I love you_."

My entire body flushed. He said the words to me regularly but this was the first time where I felt something more. When I didn't answer, his lips engulfed my own and our tongues danced. Pulling back, still pumping me, my core swelling and almost at climax, " _ditto_ _…_ "

"Say them." he held back as his voice strained, "Say them, Ana,"and he stopped moving. My body ached, missing the motion but he gazed into my eyes like he needed the assurance. "Say. The. Words." he panted, sweat rolling down his chest. My own fingers climbed over his muscles of his arms, and I slowly touched his chest. He winced and eased his breathing in short bursts.

I had been putting off the inevitable and cursing myself from those weeks ago as I wanted to go slow. It was the contradiction of the century. Just admiring the man on top of me, the children growing in my belly and the unknown future was enough.

"I. Love. You. Christian. Grey." I held my hand over his chest. Over his heart.

"Thank fuck for that." and a big goofy smile appeared on his lips and he pushed down, thrusting deeper within my core.

New stronger sensations pulsed throughout my core. My hips were moving faster and I clenched around his hand, my thighs squeezing his hips as he continued to pound me. His lips to mine, and I cried out his name as a release thundered through my body.

In that moment I could feel Christian's hot seed spurting inside of me. As our eyes locked, I could feel our love, this life we are building between us is a journey as we choose the keys and make what we want with it.

Covered in a thin sheen of sweat, I repeated those three important words to the man I hope to spend the rest of my life with, _'_ _I love you_.'

"Ana. Christian," Elliot called out, as the front door to the apartment closed. We weren't alone anymore and it was our cue to get dress, but not necessarily quick.

 **…..**

 **WINCING AS HE WITHDREW** from me, I felt empty, longing to make love everywhere, and exploring his body more. My face fell as our bodies parted, the distance from one another was too far.

"I need to clean you." he kissed my lips, languid and calm as his tongue slipped in exploring my mouth, leaving me drugged for the umpteenth time tonight.

"No, come here. This is where we cuddle, mister." I said dragging his naked body to mine.

We fell into each other's arms, the thin layer of sweat covered our skin and we stuck like glue as my rear parked onto his crotch. Smiling at what just happened, wiggling it just for good measure, I never want to forget this sensation. _Happiness_.

"It's not like a bus, _Pixie_." We both laid still breathing in time, and Christian continued, "If you miss it, there will always be another one," he chuckled, "Or in our case, another and another and another." And his lips assaulted my neck with light kisses.

 _I liked hearing those words._

His fingers slowly made their way to my chest, "These," he gave the lightest of touch over the soft skin of my breasts. They had grown super sensitive and even a heavy breath can make them go wild with pleasure, "they are bigger from the last time I saw you."

His fingers and the back of his palms confused my senses no matter how soft the contact. Not only was it damn right sexy, they tingled with pain. A dull ache. It was time to go shopping. I had been neglecting a new wardrobe for the past two weeks and the situation wasn't going to resolve overnight. It would probably escalate. Sliding a hand over my abdomen, my bump was most definitely there and I couldn't hold it in, no matter how hard I tried to suck in. Maternity wear was a must because with my expanding waist line, I wasn't sure how much longer my little hacks were going to last. I'm surprised Christian hasn't mentioned about the gift cards or parcels in fact.

Christian's fingers continued to stroke me, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Did you really mean it?" he said bringing me out of my wardrobe dilemma.

Smiling, I couldn't deny it, "Of course."

 _I was in love with Christian Grey._

I leaned over and kissed his chest carefully, resting my head listening to his heart beat as he twirled my hair around his fingers. Looking at one another we kissed again, and I love it when in the middle of our lips locked, I can feel him smiling.

Pulling back he said, "Ok I have something for you."

"So many surprises today, and like all week" I mumbled to myself.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," I shook my head.

He got off the bed, and I felt cold being away from his body. He shuffled around at the floor, and fumbling into his jacket pocket, he withdrew a small box with a silver ribbon on top.

"This is for you." placing the gift on my palm.

I looked at the intimidating thing. Small things lately have been becoming larger things. The bed dipped, he snuggled behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was puzzled at what it could be. Removing the lid, I was amazed what was inside.

"So, a few days ago I was given the keys and codes to my new apartment," he said as his hand slowly nestled on my stomach and those lips of his were on the crook of my neck, "Ana, I would love for you to move in with me, but I know for some reason…" he let out a heavy breath, resting his chin on my shoulder for a moment and then continued to speak, "you don't want to take on my offer, instead here's the option for sleepovers… of the permanent kind."

"Christian," I chastised him. " _I-I-I_ " my words were lost and my stutter was back.

Inside was a single key engraved with the initials A.S. And a small card with the numbers 091090.

"This is my birthday." my words were breathy as I was astonished he knew my birth date. Studying the numbers again, I studied the card in detail.

"Yes, I know." he continued to pepper my neck with kisses, and his hands slowly crept up to my breasts. Overwhelmed with all the sensations, I gasped at his touch.

"But how… _Ray!_ Oh my God Christian!"

"Don't be angry with him, he's great. I really like him."

" _What?_ I'm in shock." pulling back, I turned to see his face.

He blushed, Christian Grey blushed! What else did he discuss with Daddy? Oh God, he didn't mention…

"Hey," he rubbed my cheek, tucking some hair behind my ear, "don't look so worried. He did delve all your secrets," he winked, "Ana?"

I tried to shake him off, "no it's nothing, " I smiled trying my best to move on.

"So whenever you are ready, the key is in your grasp. I'm not going to push you into this decision."

His hands were all over me, I couldn't think straight. My mind was clouded, what did Ray say? Did he mention about _him_?

The key, I rolled it in my finger tips, feeling the grooves on my finger pads. Each edge was sharp, and could clearly cut me deep. Why does he need to be so damn perfect and me such an indecisive person?

"Well Christian, if you give a girl a key, that's kind of pushing" I shook my head, fighting this inner battle of independence.

"NO, Anastasia." he held my face and the box and key fell onto the bed, "You are over thinking this. All of this is…" he held the key to my face, "This, when you do decide to move to Washington… I can only hope Seattle. I'll need to know where you are. I will be busy, the business is growing and I can only assume my meetings will increase. I honestly don't know how many more times I can come visit here in Boston, in the next few months. I want the option there," he placed the key in my hand, "so I know my family is safe, and not far away."

 _Family._

"Christian, don't you think moving in together is a little too… _soon_?" I shrugged.

All he did was cupped my belly. It made everything tingle, and almost give me butterflies.

"Ok, we don't like to do things in the traditional order. Time is irrelevant but now a contradiction, I guess with these two on the way," I placed my hands over his on my bump.

"I'm staying with your parents over the holidays, for work at the hospital."

"You really know how to kill the mood, _Pixie_." he said pulling away.

"Hey, well as you said, we can have sleepovers, but what would your mother think?"

"She would expect it." he laughed, "We are a couple, right? Because sometimes I feel it's only me wanting this." my mouth dropped.

 _Ana you'_ _re ruining this, and you_ _'_ _re doing a fabulous job._

He got up and began to dress.

"You know Ana, I really do love you and ever since that first night I saw you in the club, you have never left my mind. Straight away I knew there was something special about you and I wanted to be a part of that. Just let me in, because I'm willing."

I knew I couldn't cry in front of him. My eyes were burning and it was inevitable. Grabbing my sheet and pulling it over my naked body, I've never felt so bare in my life.

"I'm sorry,"my words were barely audible, as my voice was so hoarse.

He stopped, with his back to me.

" _I'_ _m sorry?_ " his voice strained, "It's just a statement, Ana. How about some actions, sometimes you actually have to want something to change for it to be effective." He let out a sigh, and slid his shirt on and began to do the buttons. "There is something I need to do before I go."

" _You_ _'_ _rrrre_ leaving?" my mouth became clogged and thick unable to speak.

 _Was this it? Were we ending before we truly began?_

"I promised your father to take a photo."

"A photo." even though my voice was barely a whisper, my chest felt as if I was being crushed, unable to breathe.

He nodded, "please put some clothes on, preferably a dress or something to show off your bump."

I did as he requested in silence. I didn't have a dress but leggings and a tight t-shirt seemed to suffice.

"Sit by the window, cup your bump." he was so cold and this was all so wrong.

 _And I did as I was told, as I always did._

"He wants a bump shot?"

"Yes, he never had the chance with your mother, Carla. He wants the experience." I instantly gasped at hearing her name. And the tears began to slip out.

"I can't take this photo." he said as his face had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I quickly wiped my face with the heels of my palms, trying my best not to make a sound, but it was hurting.

"Christian… I know when I've made a mistake. I know it and I'm feeling it right this second. So when I say I'm sorry, please understand I mean it. I'm my own toughest critic. It's going to eat me alive." my hands were shaking now as I wiped the stray tear away. "I _'_ _m sorry._ " I looked at him, and he no longer had his cell pointing at me. His face had the worries of fifty people. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. Looking up to his face, now in a full sob as the tears coursed down my cheeks. "I love you, Christian Grey, I'm sorry I worry at these equivocal things. It's all new and these… hormones are doing my head in and … and…"

Instantly his lips were on my own. And I knew I was home, with my significant other.

"Stay with me over the holidays." he said.

I let out a sigh, "I've already promised your mother." he leaned his forehead to mind, rolling it back and forth.

"Oh Miss Steele, the things you do to me."

"I have an ultimatum."

"I'm listening." his thumb rubbed my cheek, removing the wetness from my face.

"Come to my father's for Christmas. He said he's doing something special and since it will be my last Christmas as a teenager, and… before," I looked down to my belly, "I think it will be—"

"Most definitely." he blurted out quickly, chuckling in the process.

"I don't know what to say, since you answered _soooo_ , quickly. What are you planning, Mr Grey?"

"Don't over think things, how about just say thank you and I love you."

Engulfing my lips, all I wanted to do was study his grey eyes to see what he was hiding.

Kissing my ears he whispered, "You know, I'm going to marry you one day."

"It's not the first time you've told me," I whispered, shocked by his words and not sure if everything is moving too fast, "You seem confident like you already have the answer?"

"Well I haven't asked yet." I chuckled, falling into the crook of his neck, kissing his soft skin. "Hmmm," I groaned, but suddenly stopped.

"You're stiff as a board," my eyes bulged, lifting looking at his own, "What is it, Ana? _Ana!"_

"I'm… it… they." I shook my head, did that just happen? "I felt something…"

"Hey if your referring to," and Christian bucked his length into my hip.

"No," I slapped his arm, "I think I felt—" as I was speaking the flutters happened again. My hands cupped my belly.

 _Our babies._

Christian eyes went to my navel and put his hand on my skin, moving around, but his face dropped and the disappointment was evident on his face.

"Have they stopped?" I shook my head.

"I had been feeling these flutters all day but I thought it was gas." quickly enough Christian's lips were over my belly blowing the biggest raspberry.

"Yep seems right. You and gas." his laugh was infectious.

"Hey, don't be mean. But I'm sorry you can't feel it. Soon, I'm going to be big enough and you'll feel it," I laughed into his arms.

I looked at him, opening my legs for him again, rocking his cock into my core, "As I was saying, before our children interrupted, I'm going to make you Mrs Grey one day."

I continued to move with him as one until we were both satisfied for the evening for the second time.

 **…..**

 _ **Sunday 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2009**_

" **I NEED TO LEAVE, PIXIE.** **"**

I pulled the collar of his jacket so our distance was nil and connected. My lips locked to his as Christian groaned, rolling his eyes back. This was our common state for the past thirty-six hours as it seemed a blur between my bed, bathroom and the fridge.

"Five more minutes," I pouted.

"The cab will be here any minute, and you know I'll be the only one to get Ell off Kate. He doesn't want to leave either but we both have-"

"Lives in Seattle." I lowered my head.

"I'm torn between two sides of the country Ana, but I need to head back. Preparation is crucial especially the week before closing over the holiday break."

I just looked into those stormy eyes again. I really do love him, but I'm going to miss him.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you have enough to do with that paper you were telling me about, and all these gifts to get through."

"Oh yeah I meant to mention those. Thank you for everything that you have sent, but you didn't leave a card or note so I assumed they were from—"

"Ana, I didn't send you those baby gifts, I assumed they were from Ray?"

"On his salary," I shook my head, "it's impossible. These would have to total well over two thousand dollars. Christian, they are post marked Washington. Seattle mostly, some were from Bellevue and surrounding areas. Could they be from your parents?"

He shook his head, and looked worried.

"Christian." I was curt, "Who would send me these gifts?"

His lips drew a thin line, and his thoughts and conclusions remained silent.

 **…..**

 **IT WAS DIFFICULT WATCHING** my other half leave. We both had responsibilities and these babies weren't going anywhere. I looked at Kate on the couch huddled in a ball, draped with throws and endless pillows. The poor thing started to miscarry naturally last night. I'm thankful Ell was here when it started, I've never seen Kate so lost.

I'm trying my best to support my best friend, but it's situations like this where no words help, only the comfort of one another, knowing there will be light to this darkness.

The thing which was worrying me, wasn't my paper due tomorrow or Kate, rather the anonymous sender of these gifts.

My mind was cloudy, hazy with the weekend playing back. It didn't help as the tv blared with re-runs of that terrible show, Glee. There was a knock at the door. I could only hope it was Christian, changing his mind and had chosen to stay another night or even Elliot wanting to be here with Kate. But how wrong was I.

"Did you order takeout again?" Kate groaned as her head popped out from under the throw blankets.

"No." I shook my head.

"Honestly Ana, I can't move or I'll need to change my underwear again. My nether regions are a fucking mess. _Urrgh_ my life is a fucking disaster."

"It's fine." I rubbed her arm, removing her feet which were resting on my lap.

Through the peep hole, I couldn't see who was at the door as their back was facing me. As I opened the heavy door, a gush of cold air whipped my face.

"Anastasia?" The familiar voice asked.

I was lost for words.

"Elena Lincoln," I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you everyone who has been reading "Misplaced & Found" you all have the patience of a saint. I do realise my updates are slow and in-between but my some miraculous effort they are still happening!**

 **If you haven't already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. I appreciate these and they boost me to write. So, see you soon for chapter 32.**

 **missmusicteach**


	33. Ch32 CONVERSATIONS WITH A GRANDMOTHER

**-CHAPTER THIRTY TWO-**

* * *

 **CONVERSATIONS WITH A GRANDMOTHER**

* * *

 _ **Sunday 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2009 continued**_ _ **…**_

 _ **ANASTASIA**_

" **THERE ARE TOO MANY REASONS** to explain, _Anastasia._ " Mrs Lincoln replied.

My face fell as my mouth dropped, I was amazed to see this woman on my doorstep _for too many reasons_ , what the hell was going on?

I studied her attire, the designer jacket, and a belt which faintly looked familiar. Surely it's from a large fashion house, but I've never been one to follow trends from Milan or wherever they originate. Unaware of my own subconscious, my eyes wandered addressing my own appearance; an oversized hoodie, leggings which were almost thread bare, and my warm fluffy pink socks. There was nothing to compare. The queen, evil at that, had come to visit the pauper.

Stretching my neck, Mrs Lincoln's lips pursed as if she were going to ridicule me for some mundane reason, instead she remained silent, bluntly staring at the side of my neck. I quickly covered the very spot with my hand. Clearly Christian's parting gift, was going to remain for quite sometime.

" _Ana,"_ _he pressed kisses across my cheek, then down along my jawline. He was working me into a frenzy unable to think straight. His teeth grazed my supple flesh of my neck and began to suck._

 _Even though my breasts were aching, he rubbed my sensitive nipples through the several layers of clothing. It was ecstasy, a hormonal cavern of surprises._

 _Pulling apart, he stared at my neck._ _"_ _Oh shit, I got carried away._ _"_ _and my hand instantly clamped to my neck._

" _I need to watch you mister, you_ _'_ _re turning into a vampire._ _"_ _He smiled. I turned my neck to him,_ _"_ _Is it bad?_ _"_

" _Classify bad?_ _"_ _and I rolled my eyes, pushing my lips to his._

Obviously, she was not too impressed with my purple love bite donning my neck. Still pompous, with a quick flare of her nostrils, she curtly bit out her words, "Well, are you going to give me entry?"

"Give. You. Entry?" I strained my words, "Yes…of course, there's a magic word." I snorted, and she only answered bracing her hips. "It's not a fortress of sorts… _Mrs Lincoln_."

I wasn't even sure what to address her as? Was Elena or Lincoln fine to most standards or rather Grandmother more proper. Honestly, _awful creepy woman_ seemed the most plausible.

What would Momma say, " _light a few incense and burn those bridges. Not everyone you pass deserves to be part of your greater journey. It_ _'_ _s time to move on._ _"_ Okay far from helpful, but tempting.

"I've always had access to Christian's homes." I couldn't help but stare at the woman, "Keys are always cut." she blinked, while nodding, stating her fact, and that somehow I'd ruined her privilege.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this isn't… _his_ home." I hesitated if I should allow her in.

"I'm surprised. Baffled by all this," she placed a hand to her chest, "I was under the assumption you are were both intimate, especially with…" that hand she had placed near her heart quickly went to cover her mouth where the other flapped toward my stomach in disgust.

Proud of my choices, I cupped the swell of my abdomen to accentuate it. And I thank myself for my late lunch of three fish tacos to emphasize it even more.

"You've enlarged," she scoffed.

"I'm having twins, of course I've enlarged. _Jesus_ _…"_ I pulled my head back thinking about all the possible scenarios and then some. "Well… are you coming in or not, the hall is freezing," I pulled my hands into the sleeves of the hoodie and rubbed my legs together, knocking my knees in the process.

Rushing inside I sighed at the apartment, it's not common for it to look so filthy and unkempt, but other priorities are more important I thought, rubbing my belly smiling at my wiggling beans. I tried my best mouthing several words to Kate, but of course, she didn't quite get it. I swear she kept mumbling the word _avocados_ , all I could do was shrug and allow her to huddle back into her blankets again.

Mrs Lincoln began to peel off the numerous layers from her _Cruela De Vil_ disguise, and suddenly, she seemed like any other middled aged woman; pastel blouse, denim high cut pants, of course, probably each worth the entire value of my wardrobe but she seemed friendly with her unusual slight smile.

"Now Anastasia, if I only had access to a key." she held her coat, and scarf, "Do you have somewhere you could—"

"Oh, umm… yes." I fumbled like a bumbling idiot taking her garments and placing them in the entry closet. What the hell? What was I doing… I'm not her help. _God dammit_! "What… oh no. Nope. I share this apartment with my best-friend." I told her and which I pointed in the direction of Kate.

Kate waved in return with her leg from the head of the couch. I didn't expect much more, she was still feeling under the weather and still bleeding, the poor soul.

"Oh shit, I shouldn't have done that. Excuse me, I'll be right back." Kate groaned and mouthed _wardrobe change_ , and winced.

"Kate, would you be able to give me a bit with…" she dismissed me with a hand wave, holding her waist.

It was the longest fifty seconds. Well I counted to fifty until Kate left the room, both our eyes were locked on the waddling Kate with a blanket wrapped around her waist. It was torturous, the silence. I swear there were crickets, and it wouldn't pass me that a tumble weed rolled by. Awkward wasn't a word which sufficiently described my inner most feelings. I held my breath, hoping she didn't expect me to make the first move in a somewhat conversation.

" _Elena_ , call me Elena." Was this her attempt at peace and reconciliation? An olive branch? "I doubt you would want to call me by anything else."

Clenching my fist, I needed to relax and not get too wound up, "What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Is Christian here? His mother said he had to rush over here with that bumbling idiot."

"Excuse me!" My jaw almost locked as it was wide open, "Are you referring to Elliot, his brother? Mrs Lincoln, I don't—"

"Please, call me _Elena_." she placed a hand onto my own, "I insist." I quickly pulled back my hand, as though I had just touched a burning flame.

I rolled my eyes, "Mrs Lincoln," I said coldly, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Mrs Lincoln stood, with her arms wrapped around herself, studying my apartment. It wasn't the best time, in most cases it was usually at a high grade of cleanliness, but when the guys were over, and my papers took over, chores had been the least of my worries.

"I can explain—"

"Oh, this gets better and better. What do you want to buy? Affection. I'm sorry I can't be bought… it's not, it won't happen."

"You need to understand _Ana-sta-sia_."

"Ana… my name is Ana." I shouted and she actually flinched at my tone.

Seeing that action shocked me and gave a sense of repeated behavior. A cold chill flowed down my back, and memories flooded my eyes.

" _Anastasia…_ _pretty girl._ _"_ _His hands smelled funny, but he wouldn_ _'_ _t stop touching my hair,_ _"Ana-sta-sia"_ _momma_ _'_ _s new friend stopped singing my name. I didn_ _'t like it. Ever._

" _Come on pretty girl, just say my name back. Morton, it_ _'_ _s easy, I like it when you say my name._ _"_ _I didn_ _'_ _t like his name, I didn_ _'_ _t like his hair, I didn_ _'_ _t like his eyes. I didn_ _'_ _t like it when his hand was in his pants and he made groany sounds._ _"Ana-sta-sia."_

"I'm sorry," I winced at my word choice, trying to shake off the thoughts of him. "Let's sit." I walked first to the couch to see there was a large blood stain, and quickly directed Mrs Lincoln to the dining table, if you could call it that. The small four-seat table with miss matched chairs from IKEA.

Visualizing the blood, I didn't realize how much, how real this was for Kate. I hoped she was okay. I've read everything I could get my hands on pregnancy, but not miscarriage.

"Do you need money _Ana_? I don't want my great-grand children to miss out, or be neglected because their mother denied them the best of what there is to offer."

" _El-e-na_ ," I strained, "Sometimes the best comes without a price tag. Money, I had very little of growing up. And I've accomplished some considerable feats."

She looked around the room, "Yes I see," she coughed, "a teenage pregnancy," and she coughed again.

 _What a bitch._

"Are you constantly going to humiliate the choices I've made, or do you get some kind of sick satisfaction from it, oh God, or is it pleasure?"

"Oh no, I think you are deciphering my verbatim incorrect."

"No. I think it's loud and clear, Elena. But of course humor me, explain away, I have all night." I crossed my arms, wishing for the first time in my life I could slam down a straight whiskey.

"The vicious cycle is happening once again. History repeating itself. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially Christian."

Puzzled by her words, I had no clue what she was talking about.

"I don't understand… or are you referring to Christian's birth-mother?"

"Partly… and my own personal experience."

"Well, I'm shocked you were a mother at all. You're bitter to the core and quite vindictive."

Elena held her head high and dropped it quick enough, picking her fingernails at the table. Sighing unsteady, the traffic outside grew louder, sirens blared. The world was continuing, but it seemed as though this was dragging on.

"In a way that was called for. But understand this Ana, everything still hurts."

I held back, biting my tongue. It was rude of me, her daughter had passed away, and I was making a mockery of it all, getting some kind of pleasure out of the situation for my own benefit.

"Yes… you were her mother, I'm sure it does hurt."

"That is only part of it. You have no idea how difficult this is. It's something I don't open up to… but I need to change, for the better and this is my starting point."

I released a heavy breath, "Not all cycles are vicious, some are just unavoidable." I said.

"Ana… my experience with Ella… it ruined my future, and only now since my husband passed away several years ago, I've been trying to get back on track with my life and to find the family I lost due to my own selfish choices."

This was the peace offering, her hand, shaky. I looked at the truce, a peace maker, but the niggling thump of my heart told me it could be so much more, some kind of peace, comfort. It was difficult to tell with her blank expression.

"Ana, I truly am trying. I want my grandson back, and a chance to get to know you and these great-grand children. _Please_."

Hesitating with her hand, I stared at her smooth skin, manicured nails and jewelry which dropped over her fingers and wrist. I put my hand out and then quickly pulled back placing it onto my lap unseen for her eyes. Clenching, my knuckles blanching in the process.

She let out a sigh, a shaky breath evident on her once blank expression, "Obviously a hand shake wasn't going to win you over, I need to earn your trust. That's apparent with Christian, and I expect even more from you."

"I'm pleasantly surprised, you have opened your eyes. You need to understand I'm not a simple girl, Mrs Lincoln." she winced hearing her full name.

"And I'm not stating that. I believe you don't know the truth, and neither does my grandson. Christian denies me access… he knows very little and chooses not to know about his mother, Ella."

"You need to understand he is lost over… everything and is unsure how to go about it."

"Please, let me." she said.

I sat back in my chair, and wish it was more comfortable as my back began to ache, fidgeting with the elastic waist band of my leggings, trying to soothe my aching back.

"Shouldn't you build a strong trust to form a relationship with him, before telling me about your part, family… personal details?" I answered, continuing to rub my back.

"But you're together, well, I had assumed you both were together. Anastasia, he is your boyfriend."

" _Significant other_ ," I blurted out, hating the term boyfriend.

She crinkled her nose, and pursed her lips, "Significant other?" and I didn't have time to explain it to her, and shook her off, by waving a hand.

"I appreciate the kind gesture, but you should be discussing this with Christian," I stood up and the chair scraped the floor, and I looked to the door. But she was adamant, shaking her head, no.

"I can't, Ana." She looked at her rings, twisting the diamond around her finger. "My late husband wasn't Christian's grandfather… well… biological grandfather. If you could even call him a grandfather at all." she sighed.

My shoulders sagged, maybe I should tell her to leave, plain and simple.

"I was pregnant with Ella at 18… and Ella… well, can I say I'm 54 years old." My mind was trying to do the math quickly, so that would make Ella—. But she continued, "Some would say, that is quite young being a great-grandmother."

The room was silent, still. I didn't know what to say. She was letting everything go.

"I know you're trying to calculate Ella's age. I'm not proud, but it's fact. She was 14 when she discovered she was pregnant with Christian and gave birth to him at 15."

"Oh," I understand… the vicious cycle. "But I thought wealth made everything perfect, nothing can go wrong in your eyes."

"Love is a tricky thing." she said.

"It can be," I rubbed my belly. Oh my, can it be a challenge, that's for damn sure.

"Just because love is meant unconditionally doesn't mean I'm agreeing with your behavior unconditionally. You are going to learn the difference one way or the other. It's called tough love. Love is just as tough as life. Oh and I know this first hand, it's something we can't take for granted." she told me as her hands slightly shook.

"No it's not. Either are families."

Her eyes peered up from the table, and I couldn't help but sit down in the chair and give her a chance. Christian and I had started on shaky terms, but we work through it. Now it's my turn to give Elena the same chance.

"Please tell me, what happened?" I asked sincerely.

"Family comes first. Always. Those were the words I was brought up on, or should I say the wealth of a family is more important than the members themselves. I was from a family of wealth and stature, old money as some would describe it." her fingers brushed the table back and forth, the motion almost making me nauseous . Time to settle my stomach.

"Would you like some tea?" I suggested.

"Have you got something stronger? With a bite?"

"Are you driving?" she shook her head, I could tell she was already upset, but with alcohol in her system, wouldn't make for a good livid driver.

"I think there's maybe something." I pointed towards the kitchen.

I quickly went through the cupboards. I stumbled across gin, and found some tonic water in the fridge. I hope this will suffice the lady's prerequisite. The kettle went on the boil and adding a splash of milk and I was set.

 **…..**

" **I WAS QUIET, BUT I WAS NOT BLIND.** **"** Elena said while nursing her drink in her hands.

" _Mansfield Park_ , Austen," my breathing was deep unsure if I'm prepared for the conversation ahead, "What happened to you, Elena?" She smiled on hearing her name, within a heartbeat it dropped to the saddest stare.

Even though a chill suddenly appeared in the room, Elena remained steady, taking two sanity sips from the glass.

"I did love my husband. Just not constantly."

"Sounds like a boyfriend my mother had when I was very young."

"Your mother is unwed?" her voice piqued, where I could only roll my eyes at her inappropriate comment.

" _No,"_ I was curt, beyond frustrated, "and this isn't about me, nor my mother. So, please don't change the subject, I'm being highly patient," I crossed my arms, "I'm listening, so speak."

"I fell in love with another man first, somehow by miracle we became pregnant… with _Ella_." She paused, wiping a tear from her eye, "At the time I was arranged to marry."

"This was only 40 years ago."

"Your words are ageing me, Ana. It's more closer to 35." I snorted at her perfectionism. _Five years, please_. "It was common. Especially when money, old money was involved." she took another sip and continued to explain, "I was highly impressionable and did as my parents asked, until _him_. The wedding was delayed and my future husband wasn't impressed with the marriage including a child. I knew he wanted children, just his own flesh. Unfortunately Ella didn't have that choice. The marriage had its good times but the bad outweighed it mostly. It is horrible to admit, I'm relieved he died young."

Thoughts swirled around my past, my mother. Choices which couldn't be changed.

"Did he hurt you?" I blurted out, not bothering with the consequences of the question.

Her lashes fluttered in a worry, blinking hard and fast, "no…"

Her answer showed so much panic, and the further hesitation to continue didn't convince me. I eyed her carefully, studying her subtle eye flicking back and forth. It was when Elena's hand began to shake, I knew. Knew it was bullshit.

"Why would you suggest that, Anastasia?"

I knew that look, oh too well, even if it had been years. Pain never leaves someone. The constant taunts, touching, and looks. I tried my best to shake off the past, and gutless as her, I folded.

"Oh no sorry, I'm sorry to press." I laced my fingers into a fist over my lap, but all I wanted was to slap myself being so weak.

"He resented Ella. She was such a bright girl," a smile painted her face, "Her potential was endless," she sipped from the glass. "But that man pushed her, and she had the anger of a lion. She was fierce. But when those two butted heads she always lost out."

"I can only imagine now where Christian gets his attitude from. His mother." she smiled.

"She would always speak before, thinking and never thought things through with him." Elena sighed. "she ran away for weeks at a time. She was 14. I was petrified. I honestly thought he wasn't bothered since he was traveling more than usual. It was like he egged her on, encouraged her to leave." Elena stopped, downed a large nip of gin in one breath, "I was brainwashed, blind sighted. I was more worried about our name, the perception of the community and business, rather than my daughter's well-being."

"But you said she was gone for a few weeks."

"Yes." and sipped the drink, the ice rattled, and as the glass returned to the table, her fingernails couldn't stop tapping on the table. " _Yes_ _… yes._ " she nodded repeatedly, "she came back pregnant. Only 14. She was still a baby herself. She said she loved him. I could see the look in her eyes, it was true. It was a mirror of my own reflection 15 years prior. But I didn't know a girl… a young woman, teenager could love at that veracity. I could see the look in her eyes, it was true, but I didn't know a person so young could understand love. My husband didn't want her, she was tainted, first not his blood and now with child and she was only a child. I never found her or her child.

"I truly believe he was having an affair the years after Ella never returned. But I never found the evidence. He craved the perfect family. I wouldn't be surprised if he had children with other women." she sighed, "It was only after his death I discovered the tragedy. I gave up my daughter for my husband. I gave up my family. For money and wealth. I'm trying Anastasia. I need to have Christian in my life, and these babies of yours." she begged, the conviction stained on her face.

"Elena, I don't know what to say." _What she had to endure, and Christian_ _'_ _s mother._ "And Christian doesn't know about this?"

"Maybe parts of it after he turned 18 from the state. I've been working with Carrick Grey for the past few months—"

"Christian's dad, Carry? What exactly would you need him for?"

"His legal expertise. I'm trying to find out as much as possible about Ella, and I'm creating a trust fund for those two great-grand babies." she pointed towards my belly.

"What?" I squawked, "No you can't." I sat shaking my head.

"I can, and insist."

"You should speak with Christian," I got up and grabbed my cell, flipping it open, dialing his number, but unable to make the connection, "Elena, you need to speak with him, on so many levels. It's not difficult to talk."

"It is, but like you said, tough love. You are pushing me in the right direction."

"Elena, Christian suffered so much before the Grey's. You need to understand underneath his big exterior there is a broken little boy wanting love. I can only give so much, he needs a whole family."

"I know, " she cried into her palms, "You need to understand I do love him."

"Me too."

We held our hands, unsure if this was a moment or not. The silence was encouraging for the first time, as our small smiles gave comfort to each other, it was the frightened screams from the bathroom which severed our moment.

" _ANA…_ _I need_ _…_ " I didn't hesitate and ran to the door, not bothering to knock.

The room was filled with steam, and the curtain still pulled back. Sliding the curtain open, there was Kate huddled in a ball with a steady trickle of blood swirling down the drain hole.

"Ana… something isn't right… _it hurts_." Kate's voice was broken as each word hiccupped, strained to be heard. It was her eyes that pleaded for help.

"Holy shit, Kate. No ifs or buts, I'm taking you to the hospital."

I knew Kate would be panicking about her parents finding out but there was more blood from only moments before. I turned off the faucet, and quickly wrapped a towel around her. Her teeth chattered and body trembled something fierce. Each ounce of pain reverberated her loss.

"I'm going to call Ell when we get there." she nodded, continuing to shake uncontrollably.

"I don't feel well…" she stumbled to the toilet, vomiting… her three fish tacos which she had for lunch. I knew this was more than a little bleeding as I saw the red and clotted tissue smeared between her thighs.

"Stay here, I'll get some clothes for you and we are leaving. Don't move!" she strained a smile, looking utterly miserable. Some how she managed a thumbs up and an awkward smile.

As I walked through the bathroom door, Elena bumped into me, "Is she alright? She seems rather distressed." I was a rock in a hard place, biting the insides of my cheeks, and pinching my eyes shut.

 _What to do, what to do?_

"I need to take her to the hospital, no time for questions Elena. We don't have time."

I couldn't break the confidence of my best-friend as Elena didn't have the right to know exactly the truth of the situation.

"I can do it, let me contact my driver and we can be at the closest hospital in under ten minutes." Elena instructed.

"Thank you." I stroked her arm, and quickly dashed for a pad to conceal the bleeding for Kate.

 **…..**

 **THE DRIVE WAS FAST** and efficient as Elena stated. When her driver helped me assist Kate through the emergency department window, Elena requested Kate's surname.

"Kathryn Kavanagh." I blurted out. She went pale.

Kate waited for over fifteen minutes before she was seen by anyone. She rocked back and forth in the chair and I'm thankful I gave her one of my surfboard heavy pads. She huddled into me as the tears fell when we Skyped Elliot. He was petrified and Kate wasn't far behind.

Elena remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal, when Kate was taken through to triage she surprised me.

"I know those symptoms." she whispered, wiping her own eyes.

" _Yeah._ " I released a breath, and rubbing my back, these god dammit chairs are so uncomfortable.

"Is the father Elliot Grey?"

I couldn't say the words and shut my eyes.

"I'm assuming her parents aren't aware." I shook my head, clamping my lips shut, not able to speak, "I know within my circles the Kavanagh's think highly of their daughter. I'll remain silent." she gripped my hand, clenching it tight.

" _Thank you._ " I croaked as I rested my free hand on our newly formed comfort.

"I fell pregnant with my husband early on in our marriage, I prayed every day for it to die since I didn't want a part of him to be part of my children."

"Elena, you don't have other—"

"I miscarried too. I hated myself for it." she looked at our hands gripping a little tighter, " _Did I will it on?_ " she questioned herself with closed eyes, "I can never know for sure, so I ensured to take my birth control every day religiously until the day he died. He never knew about the pregnancy." I gasped.

"Life never goes as planned as I've experienced it. I want to ensure your children, my great-grandchildren never have a problem. I'm sorry Ana, I am not trying to shower you with gifts and money. They are to ensure you all will be okay."

"Elena," I frowned. "Don't confuse possessions as a form of love. Words, appreciation and time are all we need."

"I helped him when he asked… I gave him the start up money for his company."

"And I'm sure Christian appreciates every dollar, but Elena," I paused, ensuring I expressed what was needed, "use your words… talk to him… don't make everything a transaction."

She nodded and we waited to hear news about Kate's condition.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading** **"** **Misplaced & Found.** **"** **If you haven** **'** **t already done so, please favourite, follow, review and PM me regarding any M &F questions or concerns. Hopefully I can get the next chapter written within the next two weeks, but I seem to have a bunny which is taking up my M&F time. Originally it was planned as a one-shot... now 11 chapters plus an epilogue lol. Anyways as always, see you soon for chapter 33.**

 **missmusicteach**


End file.
